Mirrors Of Reality
by gooseles
Summary: People always leave...but sometimes they come back. Be careful what you wish for!
1. Leaving Tree Hill

**_Author's Note: I'm back...again! Would go crazy if I couldn't create so here is my next effort. Hope you enjoy! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or the original characters. I'm just a fan with a crazy imagination so please no one sue..._**

Jake Jagielski sighed as he walked into the living room that was lined wall to wall with various cardboard boxes. His eyes surveyed his home or what was left of it for the next 24 hours or so. For almost five years the white house with the picture book fence had been his home. Now not only was he leaving the home on 1223 Pear Street, he was leaving Tree Hill and North Carolina all together and for good.

He walked outside and sat on the porch staring up at a dark, star filled sky. He couldn't believe it was almost over. He couldn't believe he was about to walk away from everything that was familiar and start over with a new job in a new town in a new state.

Jake had never thought about leaving Tree Hill. Before there had never been a reason. After high school he had enrolled in the local university. He had played basketball for the school but for Jake it was just another fun, extra curricular activity. He was good but he was certainly no Nathan Scott. It wasn't like Jake had a snowball's chance in hell of making it to the NBA. He knew that and he was fine with that.

Instead, he led a normal life. He kept up his grades and majored in sports medicine and athletic training. And he remained close to the pouty but beautiful curly haired blonde he had been dating since the latter part of their junior year at Tree Hill High, Peyton Sawyer.

After graduation it was no surprise that Nathan had been drafted by the NBA. He was picked in the second round by the Phoenix Suns and was soon living it up with his wife, Haley, in an Arizona mansion as not only "rookie of the year", but the newest face launching ads for McDonald's and Nike among other companies. With a degree in sports management under his belt, older half brother Lucas had been hired on as Nathan's agent.

Despite the distance and growing fame, the Scott brothers had remained the same down to earth, loyal friends they had always been. When the Suns came to Charlotte, Jake and Peyton often enjoyed VIP seating in the box or by courtside. A couple of years later when Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis finally said "I do" in what was dubbed the "society wedding of the year", Jake and Peyton were there respectively as groomsman and maid of honor.

Jake and Peyton loved the simple life. In fact, they craved it. She continued to do art and graphic design for THUD Magazine while he took a job as the athletic trainer at their old college alma mater. They had been taking a random drive when they made the turn onto Pear Street one Sunday afternoon.

"So I was thinking", Jake had begun. "I mean, we're together all the time anyway, right? We may as well just move in together."

It was something he had been thinking about forever but it was dangerous water when it came to broaching such subjects with Peyton. She valued her independence and her space. And by her own account, she had major trust issues. The last thing he wanted was to push her away.

With blonde hair blowing in the breeze she had just looked at him like he had three heads. Just when he thought he might vomit, her lips curled into a half smile.

"Okay", she shrugged.

"Okay?" he repeated to make sure he had heard her answer correctly the first time.

"Okay. I mean, why not? Living together sounds cool."

Jake could barely contain his happiness. He had stopped the car right there, let out a loud yell of joy and wrapped his strong arms around her, kissing her passionately.

"Someone seems enthusiastic", she had teased.

"This is a big step for us, Peyton. I've been wanting to ask you for a long time. I'm just really excited."

She stroked his face.

"I'm excited too."

"This is gonna be great, babe. You'll see. All we have to do now is find a place to live…"

Peyton looked over a few feet from where they were stopped.

"How about this place?" she suggested, pointing.

Jake frowned. The grass was taller than he was, the porch looked like it should have been condemned, the roof was caving in and the house was in need of a serious paint job.

"Pey, are you kidding me?"

"What?" she smiled, getting out. "It's not so bad. I actually kind of like it. It just needs some fixing up. We could handle it. It'd be like a little project to do together."

He took a deep breath. So that was his punishment for dating one of those artsy types of girls. But when he looked over and saw her enthusiasm, his heart couldn't help but melt. No matter what they would be together. Who cared that the black numbers 1223 were hanging crooked against the deteriorating exterior like something out of a horror flick? And who cared that the rundown shack was the eyesore of the block? If Peyton said they could make it work, then they could make it work. Nothing was impossible…or at least that's how they felt when they were together.

Just like that, their relationship moved to the next level. It was fun. It was light. It was spontaneous. That's what he loved most about Peyton. Besides making him deliriously happy, she always had the ability to surprise him. More so when they went down to the City Hall for a land permit. Afterwards, with a Kool Aid grin on her face, she had grabbed his hand and dragged him to the line that issued marriage licenses. Within a couple of hours they were married by a Justice of the Peace in a civil ceremony and after a quickie on the unfinished floors of the house, they were back in their overalls and sweats, painting and refurbishing.

So they moved all their things in, bought new furniture and began the long and trying odyssey of making the run down house a home. It took time, effort, patience, and a lot of hard work but finally it was done. It was a real labor of love, their baby. And Jake would miss it. He would miss it all. Mowing the grass in the summer, raking leaves in the fall…and he'd even miss Top.

Top was the extra non mortgage paying "roommate" the couple had acquired with their purchase. Although he was heard more than he was seen, his presence was always known. Jake had never quite believed in ghosts before but seeing Top (nicknamed for his dapper 1800's black suit and infamous top hat) had changed all that. It was a little freaky especially since he had seen the apparition of the old man once after he and Peyton had finished making love but Peyton didn't seem to mind and after a while Jake too grew accustomed to the creaks, footsteps and other things that went bump in the night.

It had been nothing but happiness from the beginning but it wasn't long before the tragedies began to rear their ugly heads. It had started with Peyton's pregnancy. Unexpected but nevertheless joyful. Once the pair was over the shock they could begin making preparations for a new arrival. But sadly Peyton never made it out of the first trimester. She began experiencing bleeding and abdominal pain. They feared a miscarriage but it was worse. An ectopic pregnancy. One of her fallopian tubes had ruptured and immediate emergency surgery had been required. Afterwards there had been a mild infection leaving the question of future children in the air.

Jake was devastated. He felt bad for everything Peyton had gone through both physically and emotionally. He mourned the loss of their child that would never be. But more than that, it brought back old memories. Wounds from years ago that had never quite healed…

The story began when Jake was a high school freshman. He had fallen in love with a beautiful dark haired junior named Nicole Freeman. It was love at first sight and a relationship that would last without incident for over a year…until it was discovered Nikki was pregnant. Two fearful and uncertain teenagers had discussed the options of abortion and adoption with their disappointed parents. In the end, Jake and Nikki had pushed to keep their baby, a daughter who was named Jennifer Lynn Jagielski.

But for Nikki the responsibility of motherhood proved too much. When Jenny was just a month old, she dropped the baby off at her father's where she would remain. Nikki moved away to college and lived the life of an 18 year old while a 16 year old boy, suffering the consequences of his sexual behavior, struggled to raise a daughter on his own.

It was hard. Aside from basketball and school, his spare time was devoted to his daughter. His parents helped out when possible but Jenny was Jake's sole responsibility. No one outside the family was made aware of her existence for the first few months of her life. He wasn't ashamed but instead, overprotective. Words could not describe his love for her and when he looked in her eyes, he vowed never to let her experience for one moment the pain he had in his short life.

Lucas Scott was the first person to know of Jake's secret. And it was Luke who encouraged Jake to introduce Jenny to the world. So he did. Open mic night at the café owned by Lucas' mom, Karen. He brought his daughter in and introduced Jenny to his world and his world to his daughter. He played the song Lonely World for a small audience and it was there that Peyton Sawyer probably first fell in love. He was different from the other boys. He was mature and unselfish…he was a father. Soon she fell in love with both Jake and Jenny.

When Jake was happy and life was calm it was almost as if Hurricane Nikki could smell the tranquility. And she would breeze back into their lives leaving a path of destruction. She had fought with Peyton and kidnapped little Jenny from a shopping mall. When she threatened child custody, Jake did the only thing he could out of sheer desperation…he and Jenny ran away, aided by Peyton and her father, Larry's fishing boat.

And when Peyton lost her way a few months later and found herself turning to a world of drugs, it was Jake, tired of running, who returned to save her. He moved in and they began raising Jenny together. Once again…calm before the storm. Nikki returned with court orders and more threats. When a family court judge ordered Jake to turn over temporary physical custody while waiting for the formal hearing, he went to jail as he violated the ruling and sent little Jenny off to Florida with relatives. Nikki found her and disappeared. With the exception of a picture every now and then and the occasional profanity laced phone call, Jake hadn't heard from Nikki or seen his child in almost 11 years.

He closed his eyes as he thought about her. He still kept her blankets and her toys. He held onto the memory of her beautiful little face. She was his little girl and he'd never forget her. Losing her was the most painful event in his life. Losing yet another child was the second most painful.

After Peyton's surgery, everything just seemed to slip further downhill. It was a low point for both. They came to a crossroads, almost on the brink of splitting up. But their love and the assistance of professional counselors, the marriage was somehow saved. Still they were searching for more. Something was missing. They needed a change of scenery and it would come when Nathan Scott was traded to the Miami Heat. Lucas and Brooke followed and the brothers were able to pull a few strings to get Jake hired as one of the trainer. New opportunity had come with the snap of a finger.

"Get your ass down here, P. Sawyer-Jagielski", Brooke has told her over the phone. "We can all be together again. It'll be just like high school…only more fun. And with more money. And a better beach than the one in Wrightsville."

So in a matter of weeks Jake and Peyton Jagielski had packed up the only life they had ever known for a South Beach adventure with their old friends.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" she smiled, appearing from inside.

Jake wrapped an arm around her.

"Just thinking and enjoying my last night on this death trap we have called a porch", he teased.

"You're gonna miss this place, huh?"

"Yeah", he nodded honestly. "You?"

"I guess. I just feel like there's something more out there for us."

Jake agreed.

"I know. Change is good. I have a feeling we're really gonna do good in Florida."

"Me too", she said. "So Mr. Jagielski, are you ready to enjoy our last dinner here together? I have an exquisite furniture-less carpet picnic going on inside. What do you say?"

He smiled and kissed her nose.

"Why not? Besides, I think Top would be pretty pissed if we did it any other way."

Peyton returned his grin as they went inside and sat on the floor. She poured a glass of champagne for both and they raised their glasses.

"To us", she began. "To old friends and new beginnings."

Jake sighed as he gave the place one final look around.

"Yeah…and to leaving Tree Hill."


	2. Starting Over

Peyton stared out the window of her 1969 Chevrolet Camaro. She had always been a fan of classic, muscle cars and seeing that one in a junkyard had been no exception. She and Jake had jumped into the living together and marriage situation so fast, that there had been no time for the usual pre wedding parties, showers or receptions. So as a surprise for his new bride, Jake had secretly had the Camaro rebuilt. It was given a new engine, new interior, a new silver paint job and the name Slade. For Peyton it was the coolest present she had ever received.

She had always been different. She had always been the girl to think outside of the box. Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer born to Larry and Anna Sawyer. From birth she had been an adorable child with large, expressive eyes and beautiful blonde hair that fell into golden rings of curls.

Childhood was idealistic for the doted on only child who was her mother's pride and joy and the apple of her father's eye. A good student in school and well liked among her classmates, it was nothing but happy times until that fateful day in fourth grade. It seemed every class had their one thing that was an absolute "do not". For instance, a kindergartener who wet their pants would be the laughing stock of the school. A first grader who couldn't tie their shoe would be ostracized. The list went on and on and for fourth graders who got out of school one hour earlier, it was ultra supreme humiliation to be one of the last ones left in the schoolyard waiting for a ride home. Peyton had found this out the hard way and her little cheeks had burned bright red with adolescent embarrassment.

"Mom, I'm a fourth grader now", she had complained to Anna. "You have to be there at two o'clock."

The little girl could not stress the importance enough. Anna promised to make a conscious effort and for a while all was well again in the Sawyer residence as the pretty housewife and mother managed to make it to the school on time as promised. But it was a Wednesday when everything changed. Anna hadn't felt well. The line at the grocery store had been extra long. Traffic was heavier than normal. She looked at the clock in the car and realized she had only three minutes to drive through the busy main street and pick up her daughter. Anna sighed at the idiot in front of her. For God's sake, where did these people learn to drive, Miss Daisy's Academy? She could not, no she would not miss that light. It was green forever, then yellow and in the blink of an eye, red. She floored the gas pedal and ran the intersection never even seeing the other car. There was a loud collision. Anna Sawyer was pronounced dead at the hospital two days later.

Peyton kicked at the grass as she impatiently adjusted her backpack and lunchbox. Where was her mother? Great, she was one of the last kids again. Pretty soon the other bell rang and the younger children were out of class. Peyton wanted to cry but she was too angry. Her whole world seemed to be ending right there. It was a tragedy. But the nine year old girl would learn what real tragedy was when it was revealed the reason why Anna never showed up.

The loss of her mother was devastating. That first night Peyton cried for what seemed like forever. She cried until her tear ducts were irritated and the doctor had to prescribe eye drops. And after that, she didn't cry anymore. She couldn't. She didn't know how to react to anything or anyone. So Peyton simply stopped. For one whole month she never spoke a single, solitary word.

Brooke Davis had always been her best friends. Popularity had tossed them together. Otherwise it was an unlikely pairing. The quiet, studious, tomboy like curly haired blonde and the straight haired, dressed to the hilt, giggly, bubbly brunette who loved to show the fifth graders her panties during recess. But in those darkest days, it was Brooke who came to the rescue, solidifying a bond that ran deeper than blood. She played with Peyton, they were inseparable in and out of school. Little Brooke was the saving grace.

But Peyton would never return to normal or whatever that was supposed to be. She spoke again and was able to return to a functioning state but her once bright smile would never be the same. Haunted by grief and guilt, a new Peyton would begin to emerge. By the time the girls reached high school Peyton was a striking beauty, the queen in a center of admiring schoolmates, girlfriend of top jock, Nathan Scott and co captain of the Ravens cheerleading squad. However there were two Peytons almost. The pretty, smiling, cheer captain and the broody, pouting artist who wore converse and loved rock music.

Art had always been her passion. She had been doodling on scratch paper as soon as she could hold a pencil. From an early age her drawings far surpassed the stick figurines created by her peers. The child showed real talent and her work had been praised. Art was her therapy, the one thing that kept her sane. The one thing she knew she was really good at. For Larry whose job required long hours away by sea, he accepted the fact that his daughter made good grades and was a good person. He tried to see past the emptiness and the loneliness and the quiet rage that fueled her marker's deeply disturbing and dark, depressing sketches.

Peyton was with Nathan because that was seemingly a requirement on the resume of a cheerleader. Wasn't the hot blonde supposed to be with the gorgeous, popular, hoops star. But it wasn't to last. They were too different. Nathan was too immature and self absorbed. Peyton was too moody and troubled. The relationship was fizzling as fast as the passionate sparks it had taken to ignite it. But there was one more factor.

Lucas Scott. Just as blonde and good looking. An equally superb athletic force, first on Tree Hill's River Court and eventually alongside Nathan and the others on the Raven's school court. But animosity and bitter rivalry produced a not so quiet resentment for two brothers leaving Peyton Sawyer to be a pawn stuck in the middle.

She liked Lucas. They dug the same kind of music. He was nice. He was deep. He appreciated her talent. He respected her as a person. And his own family demons had cast a gloomy shadow on his own persona…hell, that meant they could go brood together. But it wasn't meant to be. A messy teenage love triangle that involved none other than Brooke had thwarted any hopes of a real chance. And when the feisty dark haired girl found out that her best friend had almost slept with her boyfriend, all hell broke loose. Brooke and Peyton didn't speak for a while. Neither did Peyton or Lucas or Lucas and Brooke. But time healed all wounds and eventually the three became friends again. It didn't bother Peyton as she sat back and watched Lucas and Brooke rekindle their flame and fall in love. Her eye, along with her heart and soul were elsewhere. She had already found Jake and Jenny Jagielski.

Blending into a ready made family set quite well with Peyton. She was in love. They were happy. Nikki would ruin all that. The first time she had helped plan their disappearance and it hurt her more than anyone would ever know. The second time Jenny was stolen and the emptiness was again unbearable.

When things were at their worst, when Brooke was too busy to talk to, when the kids at school accused her of being gay and hateful obscenities were scrawled on her locker, when Peyton felt like she had no one, when her father didn't come and when she missed her mother so much she physically ached, Peyton turned to a dangerous pick me up. It was just a few lines of fine white powder that was supposed to take the pain away. She had only done it a couple of times but she had been ashamed of herself for ever being weak enough to try it. It never developed into an addiction and before she fell completely apart, Jake returned to pick up the broken pieces.

They were the perfect couple. Soul mates. Peyton often joked that Jake was the only man strong enough to put up with her. He made her laugh, he held her when she cried, he backed off when she needed space. They just "got" each other and fit together as snug and comfortable as a favorite pair of old shoes. She was happy in Tree Hill living the simple life. She didn't need to venture off to far off lands or spend the lavish and excessive amounts of money Brooke loved to. All she needed was to be Peyton Sawyer Jagielski and all she wanted was her Jake.

The subject of having children ironically enough had never come up. Peyton had always been on the Pill and that was the end of that. A missed morning and the unexpected pregnancy had started to grow on her. Suddenly she felt feminine and maternal and beside herself with joy. Then in the cruelest twist of fate, everything had changed. There was no more baby and a chance that there never would be any in the future.

The loss was unbearable. Peyton was a strong girl but she was haunted by her abandonment and trust issues. Losing a child was just another manifestation of it. She didn't cope well with loss. When she wasn't in control it terrified her and she reacted.

As if a looming depression and fighting with Jake weren't enough, the last thing Peyton was prepared to deal with was the gum popping, leather jacket wearing blonde waiting in her office one morning.

"You're the Design Editor?" the woman had asked.

"Yes. Can I help you?"

"I'm Ellie. I'm here for a job."

Peyton sighed.

"Do you have experience?"

"No."

"A resume?"

"No."

"References?"

"No."

"Okay, look…I'm not really hiring. Maybe you should come back…"

The woman nodded and she did return. Day after day she would be parked in front of Peyton's office. It was an extreme annoyance at best but Peyton had to admit, the woman's freehand drawings weren't half bad. They had coffee together a few times and Ellie had entertained her with stories of her drifting across the country. Peyton had actually started to like her. But the more time they spent together, the more Peyton discovered something wasn't quite right. She couldn't put her finger on it but she did create a line of distance. Ellie would not be rebuffed so easily.

Peyton rolled her eyes as she stepped out of her car and saw Ellie waiting at her front door. Great, she thought. Why couldn't Top make a surprise appearance? What was the point of having a ghost in the house if it was too worthless to scare unwanted visitors.

"Ellie, I don't know why you're here but you need to leave."

"I wanted to see you. We need to talk."

"I don't think so. There's nothing left to talk about."

"Peyton…"

"Look, you're really starting to creep me out. I already told you, I don't think we should hang out anymore, Ellie."

The woman looked away.

"My name is not Ellie."

"Excuse me?"

"It's Elizabeth. The same as your middle name."

"Wait. How did you know…"

"You got that name from me, Peyton."

"What?"

"I…I'm your mother."

For Peyton it was the ultimate and final act of betrayal. The woman she had mourned since she was nine years old had adopted her shortly before her second birthday. Peyton had been the product of a rocky on again, off again relationship of Elizabeth Reed and Larry Sawyer. After Peyton's birth, Elizabeth had no longer wanted to take care of her child. So she terminated her parental rights and moved on. Larry married Anna Neely less than a year later. It was almost ironic. Maybe that's why she had bonded so quickly with Jenny. Without even knowing it at the time, in a sense Peyton was Jenny.

It had all been a lie. Larry had never told her. Anna hadn't told her. Or her grandparents or anyone. For Peyton it was the last straw. She was soaring towards rock bottom and on the way down, enjoyed a line or two of her old friend named cocaine. Once again it was Jake's love and loyalty and patience that brought her back from the brink of self destruction.

Peyton sighed as she adjusted her sunglasses. She was preparing to leave it all behind. The loss, the sadness, the misery, the pain and the lies. Her father, her mothers, her unborn child, the drugs, the memory of Jenny…Tree Hill itself.

"You left these in the truck", Jake said as he leaned in and kissed her. "The Killers, Keane, Jimmy Eat World, Modest Mouse…"

"All the essentials of any road trip", she smiled, accepting the CDs.

"You gassed up and ready to go?"

"Aye, aye, Captain."

"Did you go pee? You know how you get. One sip of anything and it's a million and one bathroom stops."

"Bladder is empty", Peyton grinned.

"Good", he said handing her a brown bag. "Beef jerky. Snack of the gods."

She kissed him and watched as he walked ahead and settled inside his massive Chevy Tahoe SUV. Two medium sized U Haul crates were attached to both their vehicles carrying the last bit of belongings with them to Florida.

Peyton popped in tunes and pulled out of the gas station right behind her husband. A few miles later was a sign welcoming them to South Carolina. She breathed a sigh of relief as she left her woes behind at the state line. There was nothing like starting over.


	3. Together Again

Peyton smiled as she watched Jake enter the house carrying a step ladder. A light coat of sweat glistened his tanned, muscular body and she raised an eyebrow as his old and tattered jeans hung just low enough off his hips. God, he was sexy the way that wife beater clung to him.

"What are you looking at?" he asked. "Admiring the fact that you married such an incredibly hot stud?"

Peyton laughed as she licked her lips.

"Don't flatter yourself. Actually, I was admiring what a kick ass job I did painting our entire kitchen red but hey, you aren't such a bad ornament to ogle either."

He swaggered over to her, wiping some stray paint from her nose.

"You have any idea how beautiful you are?" he asked.

She laughed, feeling a tad silly and anything other than beautiful in her old, black tank top, fading sweats, and bandana around her messy hair.

"Flattery will get you everywhere", she breathed as he picked her up and slammed her into the unfinished wall just rough enough.

She gasped as she felt his hands traveling up the flatness of her belly.

"You are incredibly sexy when you're all hot and sweaty. I think it's time for a break, Mrs. Jagielski."

She couldn't have been more in agreement as their lips met and parted. Peyton moaned in her husband's mouth as her nails lightly raked his back.

"I want you", she panted, desperate with want.

He was almost too happy to oblige as he propped her against a counter and her hands found his zipper.

"I'd say Mr. Rockefeller is quite happy to see you", Jake teased, referring to the nickname they had given his well endowed manhood.

"Not as happy as I am to see him. Come on over and I promise to make it worth your while…right here in Rockefeller Center", she breathed pulling him into her body.

They kissed passionately and feverishly, oblivious to anything else around them, including the unexpected guests coming through the door.

"Hey there, hi there, ho there!"

Jake and Peyton stopped.

"Is that Haley?" he whispered.

Before she could respond, the answer or answers were right in front of them.

"Jake! Pey!"

"Haley!" they said in unison as they attempted to straighten their clothing.

"Oh God! P. Sawyer or Jagielski or whatever the hell you go by these days, I totally need the name of your realtor", Brooke called out as she made her dramatic entrance. "This is unacceptable! Ridiculous!"

"Hell to you too, Brooke."

Haley's face turned red.

"First of all, why is this not a beach front property? I mean, it's cute and all but second, it is way too small! How are you supposed to throw a decent party? This place couldn't even fit 100 people probably."

"Brooke", Haley warned her. "I think we're um…interrupting."

Jake and Peyton had sheepish grins on their faces.

"Oh God! You two were seriously about to do it, huh?" the brunette asked.

"That was kind of the plan", Jake smiled as Peyton playfully hit him.

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"And how could you possibly and comfortably get it on in this little thing you call a kitchen? How many square feet is this again?" she reached for her cell phone. "And what is up with all this red?"

Peyton and Jake just looked at each other. There were two things one could count on…the sun rising the next day and the fact that Brooke Davis Scott would never change. Hopping off the counter, Peyton hugged her childhood best friend.

"First of all, it's great to see you too after all these months. Secondly, put that phone down because the realtor did a great job and third, for your information I painted the kitchen red."

Brooke pretended to pout.

"Okay, okay. It's a nice place, I guess. It's just that I was so excited about my best friend moving to Miami with me. I just pictured us in twin beach houses or something."

Peyton laughed.

"Uh yeah", she said, hugging Haley as well. "Jake and I rode by both your houses, which happen to be bigger than God's."

Just then Nathan and Lucas emerged from parking the car. Jake grinned and ran over to greet his old friends.

"Besides, it's not like I'll be making as much as these losers here" he laughed as the three began to play rough house. "I'll actually be working for a living."

The women laughed as it was certainly nice to have the gang together again. They all exchanged hugs and after a brief tour of the house, the men ventured out back to the pool area leaving the girls inside.

"I am so excited you're here!" Brooke practically squealed. "Do you have any idea how much fun we're gonna have shopping?"

Peyton smiled.

"And what is it you do for a living again, best friend?"

Brooke frowned.

"For your information, I am a homemaker."

Haley and Peyton laughed out loud.

"Brooke, please."

"What? I am and by the way the uncontrollable laughter is starting to hurt my feelings, guys."

"Sorry", Haley struggled to regain her composure. "Tigger, somehow it's hard to picture you making breakfast or wearing an apron or cleaning anything."

Brooke couldn't be mad for long. After all, they were right.

"Okay, okay. So I sit back and spend Luke's money all day. It's a hard job but someone's got to do it. Besides, it beats what you do all day hoodlums", she scoffed.

Haley put her hands on her hips.

"You mean by teaching at an inner city school and trying to make a difference in an underprivileged kid's life? And they are not hoodlums by the way, thank you very much!"

Brooke stuck her tongue out.

"Whatever. It's a 9 to 5 and why go through the hassle when you don't have to, right, Pey?"

"Actually, I'm going to be doing some design stuff from home but even that sounds kind of boring. I just can't sit on my ass all day and with Jake traveling with the team, it might get a little lonely. I'm actually looking to find something to do with my time other than having lunch and getting massages with you two losers while we spend our husband's money."

Brooke ignored her in typical Brooke fashion. None of that mattered. What did was they were all back together.

"So how are things?" Haley gave her an affectionate squeeze. "Everything okay? What about you and Jake?"

"Teacher Wife! Please", Brooke rolled her eyes. "I thought we said we weren't gonna bring up the bad stuff."

Peyton managed a smile.

"Look guys, it's okay. Really. I'm fine. Jake's fine. We're all fine. This move and starting over fresh is the best thing. We've had some problems in the past but we put it all behind us and now we're moving towards the future."

"I'm glad", Haley said. "I know things were tough for a while but it's nice to see it all worked out. I'm glad you and Jake are here."

"Me too. We're glad to be here."

"Hell yeah!" Brooke said in an excited tone. "We are only like the three hottest trophy wives around! I say you change out of those disgusting paint splattered things you actually call clothes, we really get dressed and hit the town."

"Brooke…"

"What? We're a walking beer commercial, we may as well flaunt it. Besides, let the guys have their fun tonight."

Peyton sighed. Brooke could talk Moses himself into a party.

"Fine", she finally relented. "We can go upstairs and see what clothes are packed away."

"Yay! Fun!" Brooke clapped and giggled. "And this is South Beach. We are so not in Tree Hill anymore. Remember, Pey…lots of leg and lots of cleavage."

"I'm an A cup, Brooke, remember?" Peyton laughed as Brooke led the way to the boxes that housed the clothes.

"Well, you don't have to be. Welcome to Miami, second home of the country's best plastic surgeons, coming in only second to L.A. They nip, tuck, cut, and suck anything."

"Oh joy", Peyton said sarcastically. "What I've always dreamed of. A magical place to make my superficial dreams come true."

Brooke shrugged.

"Of course. You've come to the right place. You can be in religion, race, or sex…sometimes all in one weekend."

Peyton just laughed and shook her head.

"I had forgotten how much I missed your crazy ass, you know that?"

The three looked at each other and giggled. Years and experience, some good and bad had changed all their lives and took them in various different places. But they would always be bonded. You could take the girls out of Tree Hill, but you couldn't take the Tree Hill out of the girls. Nothing else mattered, though. They were all together again.


	4. Part Of A Winning Team

The clock was running down. The Detroit Pistons were trailing by only 4. Even with seconds remaining, it was a dangerous position for the Heat to be in. The former champs had the best defense in the league and like hawks, they waited in the background patiently for their foes' first sign of weakness. A win was still on the line. Early in the first quarter, Dwayne Wade had gone down hard. It could be something as serious as a fractured rib but only time and a thorough medical exam would tell.

21.7 seconds left and Nathan went to block Tayshaun Prince's shot but instead fouled him.

"Foul on Miami, number 23, Nathan Scott. It's your sixth, son. You're done."

Nathan cursed and slammed the ball hard. He had fouled out. Shaq was already on the injured list. The pressure to was on.

"Jake, I've got to play, man", Dwayne pleaded. "Talk to Coach and tell him to let me back in."

Jake looked uneasy. It was amazing how far an athlete could push their bodies when the game was on the line. They could play through fatigue and excruciating pain. The mental resolve was amazing but it was Jake's job to predetermine the preliminary status of the injury. There was no use in risking permanent injury just for a single win.

"Alright, man", he finally sighed as he carefully wrapped the player's sore ribs. "Protect your right side and as soon as this game is over, you need to get down to X-ray. Got me?"

Dwayne nodded and Jake gave the signal to the coaches that he could play. Dwayne entered the game just as the Pistons had tied it. With less than a second on the clock, Dwayne hit the fadeaway at the buzzer. It was good. The game had been salvaged.

"Fuck yeah. Jagielski", Nathan yelled picking up the new trainer. "You saved the game."

Jake, just happy the team won, humbly could not take all the credit. That would have to go to the young man in horrendous pain hobbling to the medical center in the back. Still he couldn't help but be a little proud. This was the big leagues and he felt like part of a winning team. It felt good.

Miami celebrated all the way to the locker room while Jake lingered behind. In the stands was a smiling blonde who wore jeans and a simple red tank top. She walked over to him and they hugged.

"My hero", she cooed, jokingly.

"Just doing my job."

"How does it feel?"

"Honestly? Pretty damned good", he sighed.

She nodded.

"I'm proud of you. You deserve to celebrate."

Jake grinned.

"Let's say we get out of here and go home and pop open the bubbly."

"Sounds like a plan to me but I was thinking you'd want to enjoy the first home victory out with the team."

Jake raised an eyebrow.

"You don't mind?"

"Nah. I've got stuff to do at home anyway. Go out with the boys. Have a good time."

"I'm warning you", he shoved his hands inside his pockets. "This is South Beach and the team has been known to get a little rowdy. There might be strippers and lots of alcohol…"

"Oh really?" Peyton teased, folding her arms. "Well you better be on your best behavior then."

Jake kissed her.

"You're the best, babe."

"I know. I trust you, Jake. Besides, you get a little too stripper and beer happy and I'll kill you in your sleep with my bare hands."

Jake nodded.

"At least you're honest. I promise not to late, okay?"

"Okay."

"And hey, if you're still awake, save a glass of champagne for me, alright?"

She smiled and kissed him again.

"Sounds like a plan."

Jake retreated to the locker room where the rest of the team was giving post game interviews. He found Nathan fresh out of the shower.

"You okay, Jagielski?"

Jake looked around surveying the scene. He was still in awe.

"This is cool. A lot different from a Tree Hill U celebration."

Nathan grinned.

"You haven't seen nothing yet. Hit the showers. You're going with Luke and me to meet the guys at Wet Willie's."

"I've heard of that place."

"Well, you haven't lived to you've experienced it first hand."

Jake nodded and reached for a towel. He showered quickly and dressed and a limo was waiting at the back entrance to whisk the fellas away to their destination. The last thing the small town boy ever dreamed about was having a beer with Shaq and other players he had admired on television. But this was his new life. He was a part of the team.

They entered the hotspot to the usual VIP treatment. The liquor flowed freely and so did the women. Jake had never seen so many beautiful girls all in the same room. He joined the Heat's private table and had another drink. Minutes later Lucas joined them. He knocked fists with his brother and good friend.

"Pey let you out of the house?" he joked.

"Brooke let you?"

Lucas grinned.

"Only because she knew you'd be here", he winked. "You having a good time?"

Jake looked around. It was a younger single man's dream. Hot girls, loud music, a surplus of drinks…it was the place to be.

"It's alright", Jake shrugged.

"Let me guess", Nathan took a swig of beer. "You miss Peyton."

"You miss Haley?"

"Actually? I do", he grinned with a loud belch.

Lucas looked around at everyone partying and having a great time.

"This is pathetic. We're supposed to be living it up. This is the place to be yet we're nursing drinks like little sorority girls and missing our wives."

"Yeah", Jake agreed. "Guess we're not as young as we used to be. Who knew about the big 2-6?"

"Guess we're not as cool as we used to be either", Nathan said, taking a final drink before leaving a huge tip. "Come on. I've got a better idea. Let's ditch this place."

The two followed and the car drove them but not to another bar or club. Instead they wound up at a park that looked a lot like the River Court. Nathan found a ball and they began taking random shots.

"So how do you like it here so far?" Luke asked.

"It's cool. The area is great. We really like the house. Pey worked really hard fixing it up and decorating and stuff."

"The first away games are next week. You up to the travel?"

"I'm good", Jake sunk another basket.

"Peyton will be cool?"

"Yeah. Besides, she'll have Brooke and Haley."

Lucas nodded.

"You guys are okay…aren't you?"

"Yeah", he wiped his brow with the end of his shirt. "It was rough for a while. I won't lie. But we're okay now and we have been for a while. I think this move was good for us."

"Well, this is nice. I'm glad you're here."

"Thanks, dude."

"What the fuck? You two fags gonna kiss now or what?" Nathan joked as he dunked the ball.

They laughed, play fought and took turns shooting. For hours it was just three kids having some fun just like they used to in Tree Hill. It was a good night and a good time but when all was said and done, they were ready to retire to their respective home to their respective wives. Jake could barely keep his eyes open during the short ride.

He said good bye to his friends and went into his house. It was dark downstairs but a dim light came from one of the spare rooms Peyton had turned into an office. She was wearing only panties and one of his old wife beaters. Her hair was a mass of unruly curls as she peacefully sketched on a pad, a glass of half drank red wine on the desk beside her.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked, her hand over her heart. "I didn't hear you come in. You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry. I just like to look at you sometimes. Reminds me of how lucky I am."

"Liar", she laughed, checking her watch. "It's not even one yet. You're home early, party pooper. What gives?"

"It was cool. Hanging with the boys. Drinking. Checking out the ladies but uh…call all three of us whipped. None of it compares to Lucas enduring Brooke reading articles to him from Cosmo or Nathan watching Haley alphabetize their entire life. And um…none of it compares to this right now. Being here with you. Watching you draw."

She put her marker and pad down and looked up at him.

"You're a real charmer, Jagielski…you know that?"

"I try", he said in a husky voice as he extended his hand to her. "Now come on, Mrs. Jagielski. It's time for bed."


	5. Girls' Night In

"Rice Krispie Treats for everyone!" Haley squealed as she delivered a platter of the freshly prepared snack.

Brooke rolled her eyes, barely looking up from the latest copy of Elle.

"Are you always like this?" Peyton asked.

"Yes, unfortunately", Brooke said, stuffing her face.

"Oh don't mind, Tigger. Brooke, you know you're having fun."

"Fun? My idea of fun is relaxing with my magazines while wearing a cool cucumber wrap on my face. Or maybe a massage or a relaxing pedicure. Not my idea of fun? Having a slumber party with you two holes watching you and Nathan's slides from your latest vacation to Hawaii and by the way, there wasn't one nude in there, you prude. So having you tease my hair into 80's oblivion, paint my toes, not very well by the way, and watching you play Betty Crocker is not my cup of tea, really."

"Oh Brooke", Peyton sighed. "Go easy on her."

"Like I pay Brooke any attention", Haley smiled. "She knows she lives for sleep over nights and my Betty Crocker skills. Besides, this is tradition. It's Jake's first away game with the team and we have to break you in."

"Well, thank you", Peyton bit into an Oreo. "I am having a great time."

"Bullshit", Brooke fake coughed.

Peyton just rolled her eyes.

"So is this always what it's like? When they're gone, I mean."

Haley shrugged.

"It sucks. I won't lie. It gets lonely sometimes. You just get used to it, I guess. I deal with it and count the days to the off season."

"What about you, Brooke?"

"Of course I miss, Broody. I am not the shallow, heartless bitch you guys think I am…well at least not all the time", she giggled. "Seriously, I do hate it when he's gone but this is his job. It's what he loves. Separation is tough but believe me, we totally make it up to each other when he gets home."

The girls laughed.

"What about you? You miss Jake already?"

"I do", Peyton sighed. "Don't get me wrong…I'm having fun and I'm glad you guys are here but I had no idea I would miss him this soon…or this much. This can't be normal."

"It is but you'll adapt", Haley replied. "How are things with work?"

"Slow. I've been doing little projects here and there and I just finished doing the graphics for this new video game for a company out of Atlanta."

"Peyton, that's great."

"Yeah it was fun but it was a cake job. I was done in less than a week. Now I need something else to do."

"We could shop", Brooke piped in.

"Brooke!"

"What? Geez, it was only a suggestion. Don't mind me."

Haley laughed as she shook her head.

"Yes, you could shop but it's always nice to do something meaningful with your life."

"Tell me more about it, the teaching, I mean. How did you wind up with that gig?"

Haley shrugged.

"Well, I had my Bachelor's degree and I was reading somewhere that they needed English teachers in this alternative school downtown. It just seemed really interesting. I knew it would definitely be a challenge but I was up for it. I enjoy it. The kids are really smart and they love to learn. All I needed to do was get certified to teach in the state of Florida so I took the test and bingo bango, I'm here."

"Wow."

"You should come visit me at the school. You'd like it."

"Puh-leaze", Brooke sighed dramatically. "They're little monsters."

"They are not", Haley protested. "Hey, you know what? One of the art teachers just quit and…"

"She probably had a nervous breakdown."

"Oh stop it, Brooke. She did not. Anyway, there is a vacancy…"

Peyton's eyes widened.

"Who me? Teach?"

"Yeah."

"No…I couldn't."

"Why not? It'll be fun and I know you'd be good at it. The kids would learn a lot from you."

"I don't know. I don't think so…"

"Just give it some thought. You're a great teacher and it'd be something to pass the days away."

"Haley…"

"After all, I know you're getting bored. You said so yourself. Besides, the house looks fabulous! How much more can you do to it?"

Peyton shrugged. Haley did have a point.

"I don't know. I've just never seen myself as the schoolteacher type. I'm not very patient."

"It comes with the kids. The pay sucks but hey, it's really rewarding."

"Don't do it, Pey", Brooke teased. "Fight the power. Dare to not succumb to peer pressure."

Haley playfully tossed a pillow at the brunette who caught it with a giggle.

"Look, I'll give it some thought, Haley…"

"Oh great!" she clapped her hands. "This will be so rad! You'll see!"

"Slow your roll, Mary Poppins. I didn't say yes. I just said I would think about it."

"Well I thank you for at least thinking about it…unlike some people lazing on the couch who shall remain nameless."

"Who? Me?" Brooke asked all innocent. "I am not a teacher. Hell, I barely made it as a student."

"But you could be a volunteer."

"Sorry, I just don't like kids. They talk too much and ask too many questions and their hands are always grubby. Iiiieeeewww!"

Peyton and Haley laughed as the phone rang.

"I'll get it", Peyton said. "It might be Jake."

She answered it on the third ring but the line was already dead.

"Not your hubby?" Brooke asked.

"No, it wasn't. It's weird. The number is unlisted but we've had a few hang-ups lately."

"Probably telemarketers."

The phone rang again and Peyton answered quicker and more annoyed.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Hello!"

Heavy breathing.

"Who is this?"

No answer. Peyton was getting pissed off.

"You better think of something to say before you call this house again, asshole…"

She went to hang up but stopped when she heard her name on the other end.

"Peyton…"

The voice was oddly familiar.

"Who…"

"Hey, Button."

She closed her eyes. That voice. He hadn't called her Button since she was a little girl.

"Dad…"

"I just wanted to hear your voice. Peyt."

"How did you get this number?"

"Listen, I know you're upset…"

No. He didn't know.

"Dad, I can't do this with you. Not now, maybe not ever. I'm sorry. I'm just not ready to talk."

"Peyton…"

"I'm hanging up…"

"Wait. Please don't. Look, I know you're still mad. I guess you have a right to be. You must hate me. I am sorry that I wasn't honest with you. I was just trying to protect you."

"From what?"

"The truth."

Bitter, angry tears stung her eyes.

"Whose truth? Yours, mine, the real one?"

"Peyt…"

"Because I don't know what's real anymore."

"Button…"

"Good bye, Dad."

With that, she slammed down the receiver. It took a second to get herself together again.

"You okay, P?" Brooke called out.

"Fine", Peyton lied. "I'm just getting something to drink. You guys want more Diet Pepsi?"

"Sure", they said simultaneously.

Peyton grabbed three cans and began dispensing ice in glasses. Her hands were still shaking. The phone rang again and she answered.

"Hello?" she said in a voice that sounded shakier than she wanted it to.

The person on the other end simply hung up. Peyton cursed and left the phone dangling off the hook. Taking a deep breath, she carried the beverages out to her waiting thirsty friends.

"You sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine…um, Haley, about that school thing…"

"Yeah?"

"You think I could check it out next week or something?"

Haley smiled, satisfied.

"Yeah, sure. Not a problem."

Peyton managed her own smile as she poured the soda pop and munched on the Rice Krispie Treat. She had no idea what she was getting herself into, nor did she care. All she knew was that she needed a distraction and Haley was the only one providing one. With Jake gone, the silence was building, making more and more noise by the minute. It was suffocating and Peyton couldn't take it anymore. She was going crazy. She couldn't deal. And when she couldn't deal with her problems, she did what she had done her whole life. She tuned it out. She ran away. Peyton Jagielski didn't know any other way.


	6. You Can Run But You Can't Hide

It had all happened so fast. Too fast. Haley didn't mess around, for sure. Peyton hadn't even had time to run the idea by Jake first. With cheetah like speed, hard core determination and a hint of giddiness, Haley had arranged for her friend to meet the principal of the school where she taught at.

"You sure this is okay?" Peyton asked, referring to her outfit of black slacks and a white shirt. "I've never really had a job where I had to dress up before."

"You look fine", Haley smiled. "And you're going to be just fine. Dr. Adams is going to love you."

They made their way from the parking lot to the main office where a secretary quickly ushered them inside. A handsome man that reminded Peyton of a younger Louis Gossett Jr. entered, wearing a silk shirt and flashy tie.

"Good morning, good morning", he said, offering two firm handshakes. "It's always a pleasure to see you, Mrs. Scott."

"Likewise, sir."

"And you must be Mrs. Jagielski."

"Peyton", she corrected.

Haley smiled.

"I've told you all about Peyton. We go way back many years in North Carolina."

"Ah", he leaned back, rubbing his large hands together. "North Carolina, huh? A lovely place. Now tell me, Mrs. Jagielski…"

"Peyton."

"Very well. Peyton, tell me a little bit about your background."

Peyton shrugged.

"Um, in college I majored in Art History and I minored in Graphic Design. I was an editor for a local magazine back in Tree Hill and I also illustrated a comic strip for them. I've done lots of freelance, headed a few art shows here and there but nothing major."

"I see. Have you ever worked in a classroom environment?"

"No. I mean, this seems like a good opportunity but Dr. Adams, I'll be honest with you. This would be my first time doing something like this. I've never worked with kids before and I've never taught art to anyone. It's just something that I like that's always come naturally."

"Do you have a resume?"

"Yeah", she handed it to him.

He looked over it briefly.

"Very impressive. You're hired."

Haley grinned as Peyton's eyes bulged.

"Excuse me?"

"When can you start?"

"Are you sure? I mean, my resume isn't that great. I'm sure there are more qualified people out there…"

"You'd be perfect."

"Okay but I don't even have teacher certification yet."

"Not a problem. We will help you with that."

"What do you say?" Haley nudged her.

"I didn't expect to get the job on the spot…"

"Peyton, may I be honest with you?" Dr. Adams asked.

"Please."

"We don't get a lot of funding for our school and these programs. We're inner city with a high percentage of Hispanic and African American students. The drop out rate is the highest in the state. It's my job to prevent that. These are good kids who need a little extra guidance. We need more art and music programs. We need good teachers who actually give a damn. I won't sugarcoat this. It's a lot of hard work for really crappy pay but would you believe me in the end when I say it's all well worth it at the end of the day?"

Peyton sighed as she stared at the principal and at Haley.

"Pey…"

The blonde half smiled and shrugged.

"Fine. I guess I'll start next Monday?"

"Awesome!" Haley practically yelled.

Dr. Adams stood.

"Thank you. I will have the secretary get right on the certification process."

"Okay", she shook his hand.

"It was a pleasure to meet you and welcome aboard."

Peyton managed to smile, wondering exactly what she had gotten herself into. They waited for the secretary to print out a few papers, which she signed and then they were headed back out to the parking lot.

"I'm so excited!" Haley squealed. "Are you excited? Because this is going to be so fun! You are going to love this!"

"I don't know. I guess. I mean, I wanted to keep busy, right? This will definitely keep me busy…"

"It will be fun. I promise."

"Yeah. It's just that I've never tried to teach art to anybody. I just hope I can."

"You can do anything you set your mind to."

"Thanks, Haley."

"I mean it. I'm so glad you're here. I really missed you. Now you're living just a few miles away and our classrooms are only a few doors apart. This is going to be wonderful!"

"Well, we'll celebrate later. Dinner, maybe? I'll call Brooke."

"You got it", Haley said as she practically danced to her car.

Peyton shook her head smiling as she climbed into hers. She began the drive home as The Get Up Kids provided the soundtrack. A few miles into the drive, her cell rang. It was Jake.

"Hey you", she said.

"Hey yourself. What are you up to?"

Peyton sighed and laughed.

"You wouldn't believe it but I just got a job, babe."

"A job?" Jake repeated, amused. "Where? Doing what?"

"You sitting down? Just join the Brooke bandwagon and call me Teacher Wife the Sequel. I just picked up a part time gig teaching art classes at the alternative school."

"You serious?'

"Yeah. I meant to tell you earlier but Haley set up the interview so fast then the principal hired me on the spot so that blew me away. Anyway, I start next week."

"Are you excited?"

"I guess. It should be cool…or at least an adventure."

"Ah ha. You know, Pey, that was always one of my fantasies to do the hot teacher."

"Really?" she laughed out loud.

"Oh yeah."

"Well, then. I might have to keep you after school sometime."

"God, I love it when you talk dirty but it just so happens I'm at a crowded international airport so now is not the time to be sporting a massive woody."

"Your timing sucks."

"I know. But I'll be home in a couple of hours, okay?"

"Okay", she teased. "I'll see you then…you and your woody."

"You can count on it", he said before hanging up.

She smiled, placing the phone back down. The plan had been to start completely over and in a month she had managed to move three states away, buy a new home and start a whole new career. It was a hell of start. It was a hell of a change.

Making the turn onto her street, a woman crossed without looking. Peyton slammed on the brakes and beeped the horn.

"Watch where you're going!" she yelled.

The woman turned around and looked at her. Peyton gasped. For a moment, she thought it was Ellie. But it wasn't, just someone who looked a whole lot like her. Peyton began to shake.

"Fuck you, lady!" the woman said as she kept walking.

In a state of shock, Peyton sat there for a long time not driving or even moving. Her mind was playing tricks on her. She had run away from her past and her pain in Tree Hill and now it was catching up with her. Easing onto the gas, she maneuvered the vehicle into her driveway. It took a while to get herself together as horrible images of the past year…losing the baby, the painful surgery, almost losing Jake, discovering the truth about her family and herself. Peyton got out but was struck with a blinding pain on the left side of her head. She groaned and stopped, holding onto the car for support.

"Everything okay, Miss?" a concerned pedestrian walking her dog asked from the sidewalk.

"I…I'm fine", Peyton muttered. "Thanks."

Just as quickly as it had come, the pain subsided. She was able to make it in the house without incident. Shivering, she went to lie down and wait for her husband. Jake would be home soon. He would make it all better. Until then, it was all just more proof that she could run but she couldn't hide.


	7. Little Monsters

Peyton looked around. It had been years since she had set foot in a classroom and she never thought she's be in her own. It was small and cramped but it would have to do. Monday through Friday from eight to one thirty, she was Mrs. Jagielski, master of the arts.

"You all set?" Haley popped her head in.

Peyton smiled.

"Actually, yeah. Um, I was looking over the curriculum Dr. Adams left for me and it's…well, it's actually kind of stupid. I just don't think the kids would be interested. So today I was gonna talk to them a little about me and my experiences and then give them a basic rundown of art and the different components like sketching and shadowing, abstracts, water colors, everything…"

"Sounds good."

"Only one thing. Where are the supplies? I have a stack of recycled paper, one easel on its last leg and a bunch of old paint brushes that have definitely seen better days. What gives? Where's the rest of the stuff?"

"Sorry", Haley shrugged. "You're probably looking at it. The school board ran into a bit of a budgeting problem this year."

"Can't we just order more stuff?"

"There's no money."

"But how am I supposed to teach kids without supplies? That doesn't make sense."

"No, it doesn't", Haley sadly agreed.

"How do you teach your math classes?"

"At first I was Xeroxing my lesson plans because there weren't enough books and I was telling Nathan about it and he made a donation for the supplies on behalf of the team. If he hadn't, I don't know what I would have done."

Peyton nodded.

"Okay. Is there like a store room or something I could rummage through? Maybe I can salvage a few things until I figure out Plan B."

"Downstairs in the basement."

Peyton went down to the messy and cluttered closet searching for paper, pens and anything else remotely usable for her class. It was slim pickings but she found enough paper and sketch pencils that would last at least a couple of days. On her way up, hands full, the bell rang. She cursed out loud. How did it look for the teacher to be late on her first day?

Picking up the pace, she returned to a room that was full. It was a freshman class and there were teenagers everywhere. They were certainly a rowdy bunch, she thought to herself and her presence headed to the teacher's desk didn't seem to phase them. They kept loudly talking and laughing, walking around, throwing spitballs and some wrestling. She stood, hoping that would garner their attention but no such luck. Finally, she cleared her throat.

"Hey, guys. Settle down. Can I have your attention for a minute, please?"

"Hell no", one boy yelled while the others laughed.

She turned to the chalk board and scrawled her name across it.

"I'm Mrs. Jagielski and I'm your new art teacher."

Peyton smiled as soon as she uttered the words. It sounded so…teacher like. So unlike her.

"Who gives a shit?" a random girl said.

"Okay then", Peyton rubbed her temple. "Thanks for the warm welcome. Now I guess it's my turn. I'm going to do roll call so just say 'here' of you're here."

Peyton fumbled for the roster.

"What the hell kind of name is Jagielski?" another boy asked.

"It's my husband's name."

"You married to a Pollock? Like on that Archie Bunker show?"

The class erupted into laughter. Peyton could fill her patience wearing thin.

"Alright. That's enough, guys. This is an art class that you signed up for that I was hired to teach. How are you supposed to learn anything if you keep disrupting?"

"Whatever…"

"Whatever? Fine. You don't like it? You can get out."

"What?"

"That's right", Peyton said. "Anyone who doesn't want to learn is welcome to leave. If you don't want to be here, I don't want you here."

"No, lady. We don't want you here."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard us. We don't need no hippie white woman with bad hair coming in here trying to teach us to draw or tell us what to do."

The boy who had said that folded his arms emphatically. Peyton was half way seething and half way in shock.

"What's your name?" she tried to ask calmly.

"Jamal."

"Okay, Jamal. You can go to Dr. Adams' office now."

"Oooooooo", the class echoed in delight.

"I ain't going nowhere. You go to Dr. Adams' office. And when you do, tell him I said hi."

He put an exclamation point on it by balling up a piece of paper and chucking it at Peyton's head. It missed her eye by an inch.

That was it. Peyton had had it. She had lasted all of ten minutes and she was furious. She was mad at herself and at the students and especially Haley. Damn that Haley! Where was she? Peyton fumed and stormed out to a round of thundering applause. She marched down to Haley's classroom and banged on the door. Excusing herself, Haley hurried to greet her, closing the door behind her.

"Everything okay?"

Peyton laughed bitterly in spite of herself and the situation.

"Everything okay?" she repeated. "Okay? Are you nuts? Hell, no it's not okay!"

"Peyton, calm down…"

"No!"

"Just listen…"

"You set me up."

"I did not."

"The hell you didn't. When were you and Dr. Adams gonna tell me that I signed up to teach the inner city version of Children of the Corn?"

"They're not that bad…"

"Oh yes they are. They are 'that bad' and worse. Dammitt, Haley! All we're missing is Michelle Pfeiffer and a Coolio soundtrack."

"Peyton…"

"I'm out of here, dude."

Haley grabbed her arm.

"No. Wait. Please don't go."

Peyton was still furious.

"I don't need this. Give me one reason why I should stay."

"You said you wanted a challenge."

"Challenge? Yes. Being called a Pollock and having things thrown at me? No. I'll pass, thank you very much."

"Okay. Look, I know it seems bad now. My first day, I was terrified. But you get used to it. They're good kids, Pey. And they're smart. They want to learn but they put all these defense mechanisms up. They feel like they have to show off or be hard. It's just a façade."

"Haley…"

"All they need is a chance. They need someone to take a chance on them and I promise you, if you do, if you break through, you guys can do great things together. Peyton, you're a talented artist. They have talent, too. They just don't have anyone to guide them. They're poor kids mostly from broken homes who live in a world where hustling and drugs and crime are the norm. You know the statistics. You watch the TV and read the paper like everyone else. But it doesn't have to be that way. All they need is for someone, anyone to show them another way."

Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Listen. That 'We Are The World' shit is really cute but open your eyes, Haley. These kids don't want to learn. How am I supposed to get through to them?"

Haley smiled.

"What did Michelle do in that movie? You have to get their attention."

Peyton shook her head.

"I can't. Look, there is no way this is gonna work out…"

"How do you know? You tried it for ten minutes."

"Nine minutes and 55 seconds too long."

"So you're just gonna quit?"

"I can't do this, Haley."

Haley shook her head.

"I should have known. Running away again. That's what you do best. I was stupid to think you changed. When the going gets tough…"

"I'm sorry, Haley."

"Yeah", the auburn haired woman said as she returned to her class. "Not half as sorry as I am."


	8. Wild Things

Peyton poured the coffee into a mug. Piping hot, with no sugar or cream was the way she had always liked it. She took a sip and sank into the chair at the kitchen table, still in her old, fuzzy bathrobe and bunny slippers. She was sullen and angry as she put the finishing touches on the sketch she had just started.

"Lucy, I'm home!" Jake bellowed in his best Ricky Ricardo impression as he entered the front door fresh from another away game.

"Hey", she said, not bothering to look at him.

"What's up? Did you miss me?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Babe, can you not be so loud?" she snapped, rubbing her head.

"You having those headaches again?"

"Yeah", she sighed.

"You take something for it?"

"Yeah but it doesn't help. It never does. The pain just has to run its course."

"Well, I'm worried about you. You've been getting Migraines a lot lately. They mostly come when you're upset or stressed out. You okay?"

"I'm fine, Jake."

He placed a kiss on her forehead before checking his watch.

"Okay but Teach, you better get a move on. Don't want to be late on your second day."

"I'm not going", she said matter of factly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"What did you do, quit?" he joked.

"Yeah", she said, not joking.

"Pey, are you kidding me?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" she gave him an icy death glare.

He rubbed her palm.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"The kids are evil and they hate me. They aren't interested in art and I don't think I'm cut out for this teaching or saving the world shit."

"It was just one day, babe."

"So you're saying I should go back for a few more days of abuse so I can be really sure?" she asked in a sarcastic tone.

"No. I wasn't there and if you say it sucks then it must suck but you know how the first day is. You know how kids treat the new teacher. Not so long ago we used to be those kids. Pey, imagine what it was like teaching Nathan Scott."

"The bunch I had was ten times worse than Nathan could have ever been."

"Ouch."

"I can't do it, Jake. I know you think I should go back and so does Haley but I can't."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just can't."

"Okay."

"Okay? Just okay?"

"Just okay."

"No lecture? No pleading with me? No telling me you're disappointed?"

"Peyton, this is your decision. I can't make it for you. I know the experience was tough and I'm sure the kids were tough but I thought the woman I married was a little tougher."

"Jake…"

"Where's the chick who used to beat up bitchy rival cheerleaders? The girl who has a heart of gold but still doesn't take anyone's shit. The woman that stands up for herself and what she believes in. Where's my Peyton?"

"Jake…"

"What?"

She couldn't help but smile.

"You deserve an Emmy, an Oscar and a Tony for that one. Did Haley put you up to this?"

"I am innocent", he put his hands up.

Peyton shook her head.

"Okay. Let's say if I go back and that is a very strong and unlikely if. Not only do I have to get their attention, I have to keep it."

"Right? That's in any classroom."

"How Jake?"

He thought for a minute until his eyes fell upon her latest drawing.

"A little personal experience?"

"Yeah", she shrugged.

"Impressive. It's really good actually. Why don't you share?"

She stared at it.

"Fine", she finally mumbled. "But this Cliff Huxtable reverse psychology, 'everything gets happily resolved at the end of the sitcom' bullshit is really grating my nerves. No more Nick at Nite for you."

"You, my dear, drive a hard bargain", he quipped.

"And you suck, Jagielski. I mean it. You owe me big time."

"I will make it up to you. How about tonight? Me, you and a private candle lit home cooked meal. How does that sound?"

"I'm warming up to the idea…"

He grinned as he kissed her.

"Here", he said handing her an apple. "No teacher is ready to start the day without it."

"Is this my lucky apple?"

"If you say so but we both know you don't need luck. It's all in here", he patted her chest indicating her heart.

"I love you, Jake", she said as she went to shower and dress. "I might not say it enough but I do. I really love you."

"Right back at you", he winked. "Now go knock them dead…Teach."

She smiled and showered quickly. Wearing minimal make up, she threw her hair into a messy bun and put on her favorite Ramones tee shirt with jeans and a beat up pair of Converse. Giving Jake a quick kiss good bye, she carefully placed her newest creation into her portfolio and slipped out the door.

On the drive to the school, her heart pounded a little quicker and heavier and she impatiently tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. She arrived shortly after the bell rang and her first class was already in high gear.

"Hey everybody", one of the girls laughed. "The hippie came back."

"Don't mind me", Peyton shrugged as she assembled the portable easel she had brought in from the trunk of her car.

The kids continued to interact amongst themselves but the conversation died down as their curiosity got the best of them. Especially when Peyton put up her new sketch and added a few more details.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Jamal asked.

"Just drawing", Peyton answered nonchalantly.

"Drawing what?"

"I don't know. Stuff."

"Stuff? But the people in that picture look like us."

"They do?" she asked, pretending to be surprised.

"Did you do that, Mrs. Jagoleski, Jack o lantern, Jolly Rancher…whatever your name is."

"Yep. And it's Jagielski but you can call me Peyton."

"That's good", another girl said.

"Yeah", came the echo.

One by one, mesmerized, the students came to check out their portrait. The physical likeness and detail was uncanny. Like always, she had labeled her work. The title of the masterpiece was **Where The Wild Things**.

"How'd you do that?"

"What's your name?" Peyton asked.

"Marisol", the girl answered.

"Marisol? That's a very pretty name. I'll tell you what. I did this all on my own with two markers and a blank sheet of paper."

"Was it hard?"

"No, it's pretty easy."

"Maybe for you", Jamal snorted. "It ain't like you can teach us to do that."

"Maybe, maybe not. But I can teach you the history and the fundamentals of art. I can show you the different ways to paint and draw. I can help you with technique."

A pretty blonde girl who had quietly been sitting at the back of the class raised her hand.

"Um, my name is Amanda. I like your drawing. It's really good. But what if we don't get as good as you?"

"Yeah", the class murmured in unison.

"Well, Amanda, all you have to do is try. I've never been big on rules but I do have four for this class. Number one, we all have to respect each other. That means no name calling, no talking out of turn. Number two, you guys have to promise me that you'll always try. Even if you feel like it sucks or you won't do a good job, just give it an honest effort. And the third thing is, you guys have to listen. I am the teacher so when I'm talking, I need your full attention. And you see that little beanbag on my desk? Whenever one of you guys has something to say, you get tossed the bag and whoever has that bag has the floor and we will hear what the person has to say without rebuttal. Okay?"

The class seemed to be buying it.

"That was only three", Marisol said. "What's the fourth rule?"

Peyton smiled.

"My favorite…have fun. Art is cool. It's work but it doesn't have to be so serious all the time. You guys should enjoy this."

"Okay", they seemed to nod in agreement.

"Good. Now if we have a deal, let's begin. I'll do roll call first and then I'll talk a little bit about the different kinds of art and all the stuff we're going to do this year."

There were no objections, no backtalk and nothing thrown at her. It was going pretty well and Peyton couldn't help but smile to herself. It was smooth sailing all the way to the bell when her next and only other class shortly filed in. It was a smaller group and they were between the ages of 9 and 11. With the exception of making fart noises with their armpit and singing aloud to the latest rap song, it wasn't so bad. They were actually kind of sweet. And when that bell rang, Peyton finally felt like she could breathe again.

"Hey", came a soft voice from the doorway.

"Hey", Peyton said back.

"Better day than yesterday?" Haley asked.

"It wasn't so bad."

"Then you're back for good?"

"I guess", the blonde shrugged.

Haley smiled.

"You know, a lot of the supplies we get for the kids end up coming out of pocket. It sucks but it's worth it. If you'd like, I have a book of art supplies and stuff. Maybe we could order them together."

"Okay. Thanks."

Haley nodded.

"So…are you gonna tell me what really brought you back?"

Peyton shrugged.

"A really awesome husband who loves me despite the fact I have my head up my ass on most days…and a pretty cool best friend who sweetly and politely told me like it was."

"I wonder who that could be."

"I wonder", Peyton teased back.

"Well, anyway, I'm glad you're here."

"Me too."

"Welcome back, Kotter."


	9. A Dream Come True

It started off as a few sprinkles but eventually the heavy clouds gave way and large drops of rain began to spill everywhere. Morning practices had run late and well after the athletes had departed the gym, Jake had a ton of paperwork to complete. It was almost lunch by the time he left the arena and although the day was still early, he was dead tired. He dashed out to his SUV, unlocking it on the way with his keyless entry. Opening the hatch, he loaded his bags inside.

"Did anyone ever tell you how hot you look standing in the rain?"

The female voice from behind startled him as Jake stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh God", he mumbled.

He hadn't heard that voice in years but he had never forgotten it.

"Long time no see."

Jake slowly turned around.

"Nikki…"

"You remembered", she smiled. "I'm flattered."

"What are you doing here?"

She looked him up and down.

"Wow. What a difference a few years make. You're looking good. A lot leaner and more muscular. Toner…and I'm digging the George Hamilton tan."

He desperately tried to keep his cool and contain his shock all at the same time. It was the most unexpected of visits.

"You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Our daughter."

Jake shook his head.

"Our daughter? You mean the one you kidnapped? The one I haven't seen in 11 years?"

"I see you still have a flair for the dramatic but that would be her."

"Nikki…"

"We need to talk."

"Fine", he folded his arms. "Talk."

She shook her head.

"Not here."

"Where then?"

She motioned towards the street as the rain soaked them both.

"There's a diner a few blocks away. We could have coffee…you know, like we used to."

"Why would I want to do that?"

She smirked.

"Because I think you'll be interested in what I have to say."

Before he could respond, she hopped into the compact car with rental tags and started the engine. Like in a trance, Jake followed suit. He had hated Nikki more than life. She was the one chapter he wish he could have erased. But she was the mother of his daughter and for that, she'd always have that hold on him.

They drove not even a mile down the street. Both parked and got out, walking and taking a seat at a private booth in the back. He studied her. She was 28 now and she still looked good. Of course she had always been a pretty girl, especially when she wasn't wearing tons of dark eye make up.

"Alright", he sighed, when the coffee had been brought out. "What's this about?"

"Jenny", she stated.

Jake's eyes widened and his heart pounded.

"What about her? Is she okay? Where is she?"

"Hold on with the 20 questions…"

"Nikki, I don't have time for your games."

She sighed.

"It's not a game. Not this time."

"Is Jenny okay?"

"She's fine."

"Is she here? With you?"

Nikki shook her head.

"I'm just passing through. She's with a friend of mine in Orlando."

"Orlando?"

"Yeah. I was there for a while but something's come up. I'm headed to Kansas City. I'm going to be there for a while and Jenny can't come."

"What does all this mean? What are you saying to me, Nikki?"

"I made a mistake, Jake. I've been making them since the day she was born. I just couldn't handle it. It was too much and I was too young. That's why I bailed. I know I shouldn't have just left my child like that so that's why I came back. Believe it or not, my intentions were good. I was sorry and I still loved you and I wanted for us to be a family. You were so angry with me…"

"And with good reason. Don't turn this all around on me."

"I know. But when you didn't want me anymore, I flipped and I made it my mission to get you back. I knew taking Jenny away would hit you the hardest so that's what I did."

He nodded.

"I know. And that just made me hate you more. You used our daughter as an innocent pawn in another one of your sick games. You didn't give a damn about Jenny or me. You just wanted revenge."

"I was young and dumb and selfish."

"And evil."

She smiled.

"Okay. That too. Look, I know I was wrong to keep her away all these years. I'm sorry, Jake."

He laughed.

"Sorry. Sorry? How can you sit here and say that to me with a straight face. You're sorry if you accidentally step on someone's toe or you lose something that belongs to someone else. But you intentionally kidnapped my child, manipulated the judicial system and refused to let me see her."

"Thanks for the recap."

"This isn't funny, Nikki. You wanted to hurt me? Guess what? You did. Losing Jenny destroyed me. It still hurts. I think about her every single day."

"I can't change the past, Jake but maybe I can do something about the future."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about next week I head to Kansas City. Jenny isn't coming with me. You're her dad."

"Nikki…"

"You wanted her? Now you can have her. This is your chance."

Jake spilled hot coffee everywhere but he didn't care. His hands couldn't stop shaking. He was afraid it was all a dream. It had to be. This was a moment he had waited for years to happen. He'd even dreamt about it. Finally it was happening.

"Why are you doing this? Why now? Why after all this time?"

"Because it's the right thing to do."

Jake laughed out loud again.

"Please spare me. Nikki, it's me, okay? I know your ass. Doing the right thing has never been on your list of priorities. This is about you. Nikki doesn't do anything unless it's for Nikki."

"Would you believe it if I told you I have changed?"

"No", he answered, not missing a beat.

Now it was her turn to laugh.

"Jake, Jake, Jake. What am I going to do with you? Look, Jenny is almost 12 now and it's hard. I've been doing this by myself all these years because I thought I could bit it hasn't been easy and I need a break."

"Whose fault is that?"

"I don't need you throwing my shit in my face, Jake. I fucked up and I know it. I'm sorry and I'm trying to do the right thing this time. Now do you want her or not?"

"Of course I do", he swallowed hard.

She smiled.

"Good. Then that's settled."

"When?"

"Next week. Give me your numbers and I'll be in touch."

"I want to see her now."

"You'll see her soon enough."

"I could drive to Orlando and…"

"That isn't necessary. I already made the arrangements. I will drop Jenny off here."

"Does she know yet? Is she excited?"

Jake had a million and one questions as Nikki shrugged again.

"I'll tell her when I get back. She's at that…awkward age. She doesn't get excited about much but you'll see."

Jake wrote down his number and address.

"She's my daughter, Nikki. And I love her and miss her. I've wanted her back for so long. I never wanted you to take her. I'm just saying, she better be okay…and you better be for real on this."

"Don't you trust me?"

"I think you already know the answer to that one."

"Fine. I give you my word. Cross my heart and if you're still not convinced, we can even do the pinky promise."

"Real cute but I'm not in the mood. Just have my daughter here next week."

Nikki nodded as she looked at Jake's wedding band.

"You still with Goldilocks?"

"Her name is Peyton and yes we're still together and very happy."

Nikki smirked.

"I see. Wonder what the missus will have to say about all this."

"Not only will Peyton understand but she will be thrilled. She loves Jenny too and she misses her. You hurt her too by taking Jenny away but I guess you already knew that. That was part of your evil master plan."

"Something like that", she shrugged. "So are we squared away?"

"We're done here. I'll see you next week and Jenny better be there."

He stood and turned to leave but Nikki grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her.

"I'm backing off but I'm not walking completely away this time, Jake. I can't take care of her right now but it doesn't mean I don't love her. So you take care of my baby."

Jake broke away from her grip, shaking his head in disgust as he made it to the door.

"She's my baby, too."


	10. Breaking The News

The assignment was simple…draw something that makes you smile. The kids seemed to be excelling in the classroom and it was much easier teaching the younger students. Her freshman class had gotten a lot better and things were much easier but Peyton couldn't help but feel a slight hint of favoritism towards the younger group.

"Very nice, Sabrina", she smiled at the picture of the beach. "Excellent detail on the waves."

"Thanks", the child smiled.

"And this is…uh, very interesting, Scott. It's a nice…"

"It's my dog", the little boy grinned.

"Oh. Well, it's a very nice dog. Good job."

Scott's dog looked like a badly deformed horse from out of space. The poor kid couldn't draw a straight line to save his life but he had kept of his end of the bargain by following the four rules of having fun, showing respect, listening, and putting forth an effort. For that, she would stick to her end as well and reward the child with praise, positivity and of course an "A".

"And what do we have here?" she leaned in over a student named Terrell.

Peyton knew she wasn't supposed to have favorites but she couldn't help it. Terrell was secretly her pet. He was small for his age but made up for that with the size of his mouth. He was her class clown and class flirt. He was also a pretty talented artist for an 11 year old. The pretty blonde woman in his picture looked oddly familiar.

"This is the new lady I have my eye on", he announced proudly.

"Really?"

"That's right. She's gonna be my new Shorty soon but we have to keep it on the down low…for now", he winked.

Peyton just grinned and shook her head. Sometimes the kids really cracked her up.

"Okay guys, we only have a few minutes before the bell. Let's get cleaned up."

The kids began putting their supplies away as Peyton stacked some papers in the file behind her desk. She didn't even hear the door to her classroom burst open. The kids looked skeptically at the out of breath, red faced, and rain drenched man wearing running pants and sneakers.

"And who are you?" one little girl named Arianna put her hands on her hips. "Dr. Adams doesn't like strangers roaming around the school and I don't see a visitor's pass."

"I'm looking for Mrs. Jagielski."

"Who?"

Jake rolled his eyes, forgetting that his wife allowed her pupils to call her by her first name.

"Peyton."

Little Terrell marched up front and center. He barely came to Jake's waist but that didn't stop him from eyeing the man up and down.

"What's your business with Peyton?" he demanded.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, dog. I just want to know where we stand, you know, man to man. Because just to let you know, homey, I saw her first and I don't mind throwing hands for my love."

Jake laughed out loud.

"You must be my rival Terrell", he stuck his hand out. "I've heard a lot about you, little man. I'm Jake."

"Who?"

"Better known as Mr. Jagielski."

"Oh", Terrell said, backing off. "But she's still fine."

"Jake, what are you doing here?" Peyton asked, emerging from the file closet.

"We have to talk", he blurted out.

Just then the bell rang.

"Okay guys. Have a good day. We'll pick up where we left off on tomorrow. See you then."

The class said their good byes as they began filing out. Terrell was last to leave as he put on an oversized stocking cap in the 90 + degree Miami weather. Grabbing the "T" pendant fixed on his gold chain, he gave Jake one last nod.

"I'm watching you, dude", he warned before leaving.

Peyton put her hands on her hips and laughed.

"What was that all about?"

"One of your admirers was keeping me in check", he chuckled.

"I see you met Terrell. Hope he went easy on you."

"He's harmless."

"He's a sweetie."

"Okay, just don't promise not to go all Mary Kay Letourneau on me."

Peyton laughed.

"I think I can guarantee that. Now what's up? What brings you by?"

"Maybe you should have a seat."

Peyton frowned.

"I'll stand."

"Okay, I'll sit", he took a deep breath. "Pey, you are never going to believe what I am about to tell you."

"Try me", she folded her arms nervously.

"I saw Nikki today."

"Nikki…what? Jake! Where?"

"She was waiting for me outside the arena when I got off work."

"How'd she find you?" she asked carefully.

"I don't know."

"Well, what did she want this time?"

"Coffee."

"Coffee? With you?"

"Yeah."

"And…"

"So I went and…"

"Excuse me?"

"Peyton, relax. She wanted to talk about Jenny."

"Is Jenny okay?" Peyton's voice softened.

"Yes. She's fine."

"What all did Nikki say?"

"She apologized for taking Jenny and for all the crap she's pulled over the years."

Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"You never can trust Nikki but maybe she is sorry."

"Tell me you didn't fall for that. And even if you did, it will take a lot more than words to fix what she's done. Her ass better start belly crawling from here to China."

"Would Kansas City be a goof enough start?"

"What?"

"She's going there next week. She'll be there for a while and either she can't or doesn't want to take Jenny."

"Figures."

"You know what that means? Pey, she's giving her back."

"What?"

Jake could barely contain his excitement.

"She asked me to take Jenny back. She's going to drop her off next week! Isn't that great?"

Peyton could barely move.

"Um, yeah", she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Um…great."

"You don't sound excited", he observed softly.

"I am."

"Peyton, I know you", he took her hand. "We've been doing this a lot of years. I hate when you try to hide your emotions from me. I see right through it. Now talk to me. Tell me how you're feeling. Don't you want to see Jenny again?"

"Of course I do", she said honestly. "I love Jenny, you know that."

"Then what's the problem?"

"There are two. First of all, what if this is another one of Nikki's tricks? Look at her track record, Jake. Obviously she can't be trusted."

"I know."

"Well, I don't want to get my hopes up and then at the last minute that bitch pulls the rug from underneath us once again."

"I know. Pey, I thought about that. And I'm scared too but this is my daughter. And for some crazy reason, I believe Nikki this time. We can't think about the bad stuff or the 'what ifs'. This is what I've been hoping and praying about for so many years now."

"Jake, the other thing is, she isn't little Jenny anymore. She isn't a baby. She's almost 12 now. She's almost a teen. And we haven't seen her in so long. Things are going to be…well, different."

"I know", he agreed in a quiet voice.

"I'm scared."

"I am too but I'm also deliriously happy."

She could see it written all over his face and finally Peyton could no longer contain herself as well. Second to her husband, she was the one person who had loved and missed Jenny the most in the world.

"So am I", she hugged with a wide smile, a big hug and her own tears of joy.

Jake held her close.

"Our baby is coming home, Peyton", he whispered over and over again. "Jenny's coming home."


	11. My, They Do Grow Up Fast!

Peyton nervously paced the perimeter of the house like a caged animal. She had spent the previous night cleaning the already spotless house spic and span. And she had been working on decorating the bedroom for the past week. Everything had to be perfect.

"Brooke, what the hell are you doing?" she snapped, hitting her best friend on the hand.

"Hey!" Brooke complained. "That totally hurt. I was just having a cheese ball."

Peyton moved the tray of snacks.

"Haley made those cheese balls and the finger sandwiches and the meatballs and the salad and the dessert trays for later.

"Okay, okay. Sorry. Pey, you need to calm down."

"Calm down? How can I calm down? Why would you even say that to me?"

"Peyton…"

"No, Brooke. Do you have any idea how important this day is?"

"Of course I do", Brooke answered softly. "It means a lot to you and I know it means a lot to Jake. I know how much Jenny meant to you, how much she still means to you. And I also know how hurt you were when she was taken away. I was there then and guess what? I still am. I'll always be here for you, Peyton. I will always be your best friend. I understand that right now you're nervous and scared and excited all at the same time. Who can blame you? You just want everything to be perfect. Well, it is. The food and the house and the room…it's all great but what matters the most is Jenny is coming home."

Peyton relaxed a little and smiled as she hugged her friend. Sure Brooke could be flighty and shallow and a tad superficial. Maybe she often spoke before she thought the words through and spending money obscene amounts of money on clothes and shoes for herself ranked slightly higher than the important social issues. But when it boiled down to it, she did and always had a heart of gold. She was a real friend through and through and she could always make Peyton feel better, no matter what.

"Thanks, Brooke, I needed that", she said as her husband entered the room.

Jake gave her a nervous smile as his lips briefly brushed hers.

"You look nice", he said.

"Thanks."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine", she tried to smile. "I just hope Jenny likes her new room."

Peyton had spent days pondering on how to decorate. She had even resorted to the Internet and quizzing her classes on what 12 years olds were currently into. Their information about Jenny's likes and dislikes as well as most aspects of life had been limited to almost zero information. So Peyton was winging it. She didn't want to be too girly or too tomboyish. Yet she didn't want it too plain or too over the top. So she had gone with a dark blue and red coloring scheme with matching bedding. The shelves were lined with books and a doll collection. A big screen TV, VCR, DVD and custom CD player as well as PlayStation 2 and a host of games had been provided as entertainment.

"The room is great. Who wouldn't love that room? Hell, babe, I'm tempted to move into that room", he laughed. "You did a good job. I'm sure Jenny will love it, okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive", he winked.

"It's after three, Jake", Peyton checked her watch. "I thought Nikki said they would be here at three."

"They're just running a little late."

"How do you know? What if something happened? Or what if Nikki is doing this on purpose? What if…"

"Relax, babe", he smoothed her bare shoulders. "They'll be here."

Peyton nodded nervously as her husband guided her hand towards the living room.

"Nathan! What are you doing? I had those pillows arranged a certain way", Peyton fumed as she marched over to the sofa.

"Sorry", he stood, throwing his hands up. "Didn't know it was such a big deal where I sat. Damn. You and Haley switch personalities for the day or something?"

"I heard that", Haley admonished him from the other side of the room.

"We should definitely hang the sign up now", Peyton rushed over.

She had decided to make a large banner in honor of the celebration. She had taken it to school and let each of their students add a personal touch. Some had made small but elaborate drawings. Some had simply "tagged" their names. But all in all it was a magnificent and truly original piece of work. In the middle Peyton had colorfully and carefully scripted the words **_WELCOME HOME, JENNY!_**

The three women worked to center the banner.

"Down", Peyton instructed. "Haley, it's a little crooked on your side…over…Brooke, more to your left…your _other _left, Brooke."

Before they could finish, they heard a car pull up outside. Peyton gasped and dropped the banner, leaving an equally nervous and excited Haley and Brooke to finish hanging it up. Peyton's hands shook as she lingered in the background watching Lucas and Nathan stand while Jake hurried to the door. Their hearts were in their throats as he opened it.

"Is it them?" Lucas asked.

Jake peered outside.

"I don't see the rental car Nikki had. I just see a cab."

"Is anyone getting out of it?"

"No…wait a second", Jake's voice broke with clear emotion as he smiled broadly. "Wait. I think it's her! I think it's Jenny."

A child climbed out of the cab with two bags in hand. She paid the driver and dragged up the steps. Jake opened the door and she walked into the house being analyzed curiously by six onlookers. She was older, almost 12. Long and straight blonde hair fell down to the middle of her back. She was tan, tall and thin with large hazel eyes, wearing white Skechers, jeans and a blue tee shirt that simply said The Beatles. She was beautiful.

"Jenny", her father mouthed in awe.

"Are you Jake?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Yes."

"Good", she said. "Can you take these bags? They're heavy?"

Jake readily took them.

"Where's your mom?"

"Probably half way to Kansas City by now or wherever the hell she's going."

The four Scotts exchanged glances.

"Did she leave a note or say anything…"

"Let me check", Jenny said in a sarcastic voice, dramatically looking at her shirt, her jeans and the bottom of her shoes. "Nope. No note. Guess Mommie Dearest forgot but let's see…clothe me, feed me and periodically let me out for water and the occasional bathroom break."

Jake, still in a state of shock, ignored the attitude.

"Hey, Jenny. Remember us?" Lucas asked. "We're your Uncle Luke and Uncle Nathan."

"Of course I don't remember you. The last time I saw you I was approximately ten months and four days old. My memory span and brain cells at that tender age would not allow me to retain that type of recollection."

"Oh", Lucas said sheepishly.

"And by the way, you aren't my uncles. Nikki and Jake are only children, thank you very much."

"Dude, she told you", Nathan snickered as Haley gave his side a stern warning pinch. "Ouch!"

"Hey, sweetie", Haley bent down. "I'm Haley, Nathan's wife…"

"Too bad for you", she frowned

"…And a friend of your parents", she stuttered, a little intimidated by the child in front of her. "We are so happy to see you! Gosh, it's been so long. You were an itty bitty thing the last time I saw you. Can I have a great big hug?"

She was animated in typical sweet Haley fashion.

"Sure! Of course you can have a great big hug!" Jenny mocked her, rolling her eyes and making a gagging motion behind Haley's back as she embraced her.

"Hi, Jenny", Brooke smiled. "I'm Brooke, Luke's wife."

"Wow", Jenny said in amazement. "You're really pretty."

Brooke giggled and grinned, eating up the compliment.

"Aw shucks", she threw her hands up. "Do go on."

"Except that lipstick color is way too light for your complexion and the hair is really not working for you. Oh and who did your boob job?"

Brooke's lips tightened.

"They are real, thank you very much."

"Oh. Shame. I was gonna tell you to go and get your money back."

Peyton was taken aback. The attitude was unexpected. A bonafide brat was standing before them but Peyton saw past that. She looked into those hazel eyes and saw a world of hurt brought on by living a hard life in such a short amount of time. She didn't see a rude and obnoxious pre teen before her. She saw the sweet little baby she used to cradle before bed every night when she was a just a teen herself.

"Jenny", she instinctively put her arms around her.

Jenny immediately tensed up.

"Let me guess…you must be Peyton."

"Yeah", she nodded as she stroked the child's cheek.

Jenny turned away instantly.

"Well", Jake nervously clapped his hands. "Why don't we take this stuff up to your new room Jenny and let you get settled? We've got snacks and everything in the kitchen."

"You mean like a party?"

"Well…yeah."

The girl was unimpressed.

"I don't do parties."

"Um, okay…"

"Look, I'm really tired…"

"Okay", Peyton said. "We'll show you the room and you can rest. Come down later when you feel like it."

Father, step mother and daughter walked up the steps as the two couples remained downstairs. Peyton opened the door and turned on the light, stepping back so Jenny could walk in.

"What do you think, Jen?" Jake asked.

"It's okay."

"I…I didn't know what you liked", Peyton said. "If you want to change some stuff, it's okay…"

"Whatever."

"Alright then", Jake put his arm around Peyton. "I guess we'll leave you alone for a while. Um, make yourself at home, Jen. This is your home and we're glad you're here."

Jenny threw her belongings onto the bed.

"Like I said, whatever."

"Well, we'll see you later."

"Fine. Hey, Jake?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You owe me 25 bucks."

"Excuse me?"

"Nikki didn't give me money for the cab so you owe me. This was yours and her brilliant idea so why should I have to pay for it with my meager saved wages?"

"Um…okay. I'm sorry you had to pay. I didn't know. I offered to pick you up, Jen…"

"A ten, two fives and five ones will do. Leave them on the dresser and one more thing?"

"What's that?"

"It's Jenny. Not Jen or Jennifer or any other cutesy dutesy nicknames. Just Jenny."

With that, she slammed the door in their stunned faces. When the shock allowed them, they rejoined their friends downstairs who were eating snacks in the kitchen..

"That went well", Peyton finally said.

Jake sighed.

"She just needs time. Obviously there are some real anger issues there. Just let her adjust."

"Okay."

"It'll be okay", Haley tried to reassure them. "She'll come around. The important thing is, your girl is home."

Everyone murmured and nodded.

"Are you guys sure my boobs are okay?" Brooke whined again for the umpteenth time.

"They're fine", Lucas sighed.

"Just fine?"

"They are great, baby. Beautiful. Perfect. A temple to be worshipped."

"You're just saying that, Broody."

"No, I'm not. Jenny was just trying to dig at you."

Peyton and Jake looked at each other and took deep breaths. They knew it would be different and they even expected it to be hard but they had been totally unprepared for the smart mouthed, mad at the world kid who had breezed into their home.

"We can do this", Jake whispered, squeezing her arm.

"I know", she nodded, handing him a platter. "Cheese ball?"

"Anything harder? Like a rum ball maybe?"

Peyton managed to smile as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know but I have the feeling we're going to be needing it."


	12. A Tough Cookie To Crumble

Jenny's eyes opened, struggling to adjust to the invasive rays of sunlight streaming in through the half opened curtains and blinds. It took a while for her to realize exactly where she was. She was used to waking up in strange places. In her years, she had moved around…a lot. From Seattle to Reno to Minneapolis to Memphis to Dallas and even a short stint at Nikki's parents in Durham, North Carolina. It seemed they were always on the go leaving with no time to get adjusted to a new house or new school or even make new friends.

She'd had plenty of rooms in her day and was not impressed with the effort her father and stepmother had gone to in order to fix one up for her. In fact, nothing impressed her about anything. She didn't even feel bad when she saw the shocked and hurt looks plastered on the faces of her new "family". Sure they had been nice and had the elaborate banner and snacks and hugs of warm welcomes. But she didn't even know these people. They were nothing to her. And as far as Jenny was concerned, she could take care of herself. She'd been doing it forever anyway. Where had the loving father and stepmother been when she really needed them? As far as she was concerned, the only thing she had in common with Jake and Peyton was a last name.

Jenny groaned as the minutes ticked away. She dreaded opening that bedroom door and seeing what was on the other side of it. She didn't want to face it. She wished she could stay protected under those covers forever but eventually an hour after lying wide awake and staring at that stupid doll collection, the girl knew it was time to face the music. Crawling out of bed, Jenny trampled down the steps in her sweat pants and plain tee shirt. The strong aroma of freshly cooked food greeted her.

"Jenny…hi", Peyton said as she turned from the oven.

Jake smiled as well as he closed the refrigerator door.

"Sleep well?"

"I guess", she mumbled.

There was an awkward silence but Peyton motioned towards the table.

"I made breakfast. I didn't know what you liked so I kind of made everything. So let's see…pancakes, waffles, French toast, oatmeal, bacon, sausage and scrambled eggs."

"No thanks", Jenny shrugged.

"Um, Jenny, you have to eat", Jake said carefully, trying to ignore the hurt expression on his wife's face.

"I don't like any of that stuff."

"But Peyton worked really hard to make a nice breakfast for you."

"I didn't ask for it."

"I know but Jenny…"

"It's okay", Peyton interjected. "It's no big deal…"

Jake sighed. So much for hoping that the last 24 hours had just been a one time bad mood.

"What do you like to eat?" he sighed. "Anything you want?"

"Got any Pop Tarts?"

Peyton shrugged at Jake.

"No. Sorry. But um, I could go get some…"

Jenny stood with her arms folded, not moving.

"I'll go", Jake volunteered.

"No, it's okay", Peyton said, already grabbing her keys.

She hurried out the door and father and daughter were left alone.

"So…" Jake clapped his hands. "Um, how do you like it here so far?"

"I don't."

Ouch! He flinched. Nobody could ever accuse the kid of not speaking her mind.

"Well, there are some kids your age down the street. Maybe you could go play…"

"I don't like to play."

Jake bit his lower lip.

"I know it might suck now but it'll be better once you enroll in school."

"I don't like school."

"No one likes school but you have to go. It won't be so bad. You'll probably meet some cool kids and it'll be fun."

"Whatever."

"And about school…you need to register next week but the thing is, I will be gone. I am the athletic trainer for the Miami Heat, if you didn't know. So that means when the team travels, I have to go, too. Will that be okay?"

"You don't need my permission", she shrugged.

"I know but I want you to know what's going on. I'm sure you've had enough surprises just sprung on you. I want to be fair."

"Okay."

"Jenny, just so you know, even when I'm gone, I'll still be here for you. I'm just a phone call away. And Peyton will take real good care of you. Who knows, if you give her a chance, you guys might have a lot of fun together. You might even become friends."

"Doubt it."

She had a comeback for everything. Jake knew it wouldn't be a bed of roses but Jenny was making it harder. Way harder than it had to be.

"Listen, is there anything Peyton or I can do to make any of this easier? Make it better somehow?"

"No."

Jake was sinking fast.

"Okay. How about this? We'll have a glass of milk together and wait for Peyton to come back. We could talk, catch up on old times."

"I don't like milk."

"Okay…"

"And I don't like talking."

The kid drove a hard bargain. Jake laughed in spite of himself.

"Well, what exactly do you like?"

Jenny thought for a minute.

"I don't know. I like to watch TV."

"Good. TV is good. I like to watch TV. What are your favorite shows? Maybe we can watch together."

"Nah, I like to watch alone."

Jake sighed heavily.

"Okay. I know this is rough on you. And I know it isn't fair. I know you didn't ask for any of this and sometimes things happen between grown ups that little kids just don't understand. Look…I know I haven't seen you since you were a baby. I'm sorry about that. Believe me, it's not my fault. I always wanted you with me. I don't know what kind of life you had with your mom and if you don't want to talk about it just yet, that's okay too. But I want you here. And Peyton wants you here. We both love you, Jenny and we'll do whatever it takes to make you happy."

"Okay", she shrugged simply.

"Just okay?"

"That's what you want to hear, isn't it? I mean, what do you want me to say?"

"The truth. Whatever you're feeling. Whatever's on your mind. You can talk to me, Jenny. You can trust me."

She looked away.

"I'd like to watch television now."

"Jenny…" he practically pleaded with her, trying to break through that wall anyway he could. "Okay…um, you're excused. I'll let you know when the Pop Tarts get here."

Without a smile or a "thank you" or anything, she simply turned and marched right back upstairs. And suddenly he was alone, standing in the kitchen wondering what would happen next. A few minutes later, Peyton returned from the market.

"Hey", she said.

"Hey", he answered softly.

"Where's Jenny?"

"She wanted to watch TV…alone…in her room."

Peyton nodded.

"Okay."

"Babe, I'm sorry about breakfast…"

"It's okay. Like I said, it's not a big deal."

"Yes, it is. It's a very big deal. You worked really hard."

"So she's a picky eater? If she'd rather have Pop Tarts, I'm fine with that, Jake. Really."

"She's so angry", he sighed.

"We don't know what she's been through. We don't know anything about her and obviously it's going to take a while to get through to her."

"Maybe I should take some time off…"

"Jake, don't be stupid."

"The timing sucks but it's not fair for me to go on the road and leave you to deal with this."

"I can handle it, Jake. I can manage."

"I know but I feel bad. It's not going to be easy and this is something we should do together."

"We will but we have to be realistic. You just started this job and it requires that you be gone a lot. We'll just have to deal."

Jake pulled her close.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine. Jenny will be fine. Have a little faith. Besides, if I can survive the kids at school, I can make it through anything", she managed to joke. "Hey, at least Jenny hasn't thrown anything at me…yet."

Jake kissed her nose.

"You are amazing, you know that?"

"I've been told it a time or two", she winked. "Now here's the plan. I am going to go up and give Miss Jenny her delicious Pop Tart breakfast and when I come back down, I am going to take one fork and give you the other and we'll both start at opposite ends of the kitchen and eat our way to the middle. Sound good? Because we can't let all this food go to waste."

"We could or I have a better idea. We could call Lucas and Brooke. We both know she doesn't cook and he's probably force fed Pop Tarts for breakfast so I'm sure they'd be willing to help us get rid of this gourmet feast."

Peyton smiled and pecked his lips.

"Give them a call. I'll see you in a few."

Taking a deep breath, she nervously headed upstairs. The door was closed so she gently knocked. No answer. Peyton knocked a second time more forcefully. Still no answer. Sighing, she opened the door.

"Did I ask you to come in?"

Peyton froze for a second.

"No, I mean…um, here are your Pop Tarts."

Jenny reached out her hand but Peyton was distracted. The girl seemed to be sketching on a pad and from what little bit she could see, the drawing was actually quite good.

"Hello! Starving child here. Pretty soon I'm gonna be in a commercial with Sally Struthers with flies buzzing around my head…"

"Oh", Peyton said, quickly handing over the box.

She couldn't stop staring. Jenny noticed and was more than annoyed.

"Can I help you with something?"

"No", Peyton said. "Um, I guess I'll see you later."

No response or acknowledgement. Big surprise.


	13. Something's Got To Give

Peyton smiled to herself as she graded the Art History tests she had administered earlier to her freshman class. They had groaned, griped and complained but overall, the marks were pretty good. In fact they were more than good. Peyton couldn't help but feel a sense of accomplishment knowing that the kids were actually learning something from her. Undoubtedly she did have their attention. As she looked out on her second class, who were taking an easier quiz of matching famous artists to their equally famous work, she had the feeling that it had all been worth it…the struggles at first and even the frustration of having to fund two classes out of her own pocket. Not only could she teach, she could make a difference somehow, maybe inspire them and for a couple hours five days a week, they could escape into the fun world that had saved her soul and sanity when she was their age.

The calm and quiet was interrupted by the loud ring of Peyton's cell phone.

"Ooooh, Peyton, you know Dr. Adams don't allow no cell phones during school hours", Arianna said from her desk. "If I don't get an A on this test, I might have to let it slip…"

"I'll keep that in mind", Peyton playfully rolled her eyes.

Her kids were a riot. Each had their own unique personalities and sometimes they said and did the darndest things. One of the hardest parts about being a teacher sometimes was keeping her emotions in check and not bursting out laughing at their comical antics, especially during inappropriate times.

Peyton checked the ID. It was Brooke.

"Dude, what's up?" Peyton spoke into the receiver in a quiet voice.

"What are you doing?" the brunette chirped happily.

"I'm in the middle of a class."

"Oh…that."

Peyton could almost see her frowning.

"Brooke, what's going on? What do you want?"

"I'm bored."

Peyton laughed in spite of herself.

"Brooke…"

"What?"

"You're bored so you call me in the middle of the day to chit chat when you know I'm teaching?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Brooke Scott!"

"What? Give them a test or something. That should keep them occupied."

"That's what I'm doing now and it's working, thank you very much but it still doesn't mean I can just chit chat away on the phone."

"Fine", her best friend sighed dramatically. "Be that way then. Pick them over me, your very best Diva since we could practically walk."

Peyton rolled her eyes. No, Brooke would never change.

"I'll call you in a couple of hours", Peyton said before she hung up. "You can torture my poor soul with one of your infamous guilt trips then."

Placing the phone on her desk, she shook her head before going back to work. Terrell had finished his assignment and walked it up to her for turn in.

"All done, dude?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"You double check your answers?"

"Yes", he sighed. "Peyton, can we talk? I need to tell you something."

The little boy looked sad and serious as if the weight of the world were on his small shoulders. The teacher was certainly concerned about one of her favorite pupils.

"What's up?" she asked softly, pulling an additional chair up and motioning for him to sit down beside her. "Of course you can talk to me, Terrell. What's going on?"

He took a deep breath.

"I…I don't know how to say this."

"Just say it…"

"Fine. It's like this. Cassandra Jones has been peeping me out in Social Studies. She wants to be my lady. Now this is the deal, she's cute and I guess I like her but you know my heart belongs with you."

"Terrell…"

"I respect the fact that you got responsibilities at home and I know it must be hard getting rid of Jake. He's a nice dude and we've got to let him down easy but I got needs. I hate to give you an ultimatum and all but you got three days, Teach. If you ain't ready to let Jake go by then, I'm sorry. I have to move on."

He sympathetically patted her hand and was dead serious. It took all Peyton had not to fall out laughing right there. She bit her lip and composed herself.

"Well, Terrell…you're right. It's just too hard. I don't blame you for moving on."

"I guess it wasn't meant to be."

"Guess not. Besides, you don't want an old lady like me. You need a nice 12 year old."

"12? Come on, Peyton. Cassandra is a real woman. She's 13."

"She's cute", Peyton smiled.

"No hard feelings? Friends?"

"Always", she winked as she shook her head and heard her phone again. "Brooke, I told you I'd call you back, dude…"

"Mrs. Jagielski? Peyton Jagielski?"

"Yes? Who is this?"

"John Langdon. I'm the principal at your step daughter's school…"

"Of course" she sighed. "What can I do for you, sir?"

They had become acquainted over the last week since Jenny had enrolled. In a matter of days she had managed to get into a fight with another student and curse out a teacher. Peyton was beginning to think she should include Mr. Langdon in on their Friends and Family cell plan.

"Where do I start? It seems Jenny is having some academic troubles. Her English teacher, Ms. Carson expressed some concern about Jenny's reading level. It would be great if you and your husband could provide the transcripts from her last school…"

Peyton cringed. Sure, if they could get a hold to them.

"Um, about that…they are on their way, sir", she slightly fibbed. "Jake and I are working on it, I assure you."

"Very well, ma'am. And the behavioral issues…"

"Is it any better?"

"No."

"I…I'm sorry. She's not a bad kid. She's just been through some things and this adjustment is really new for her. We'll wok with her. I promise. Is she in with you now?"

"No, which brings me to the second issue. It seems our little Jenny has skipped school."

Peyton sighed.

"Great…"

"Shall I call the police? The truant officer, maybe?"

"No, Mr. Langdon. That won't be neccasary. I know where she is and I will take care of it. Thanks and I apologize again."

Peyton hung up and glanced at the clock. A half hour left in class. She stood, grabbed her keys and bag and told the kids that if they were good, she'd reward them the next day. Then she ran down the hall and knocked on Haley's door.

"Everything okay?" Haley asked.

"No. I don't know. Jenny ditched school. I have to go find her."

"Oh no. I'm so sorry…"

"It'll be okay. You'll look in on my class until bell?"

Haley nodded and Peyton thanked her and ran out to the car. She weaved in and out of traffic quickly in order to make it home where she prayed the girl was. Sure enough, Jenny was holed up in her room. Peyton entered without knocking. Jenny didn't look up.

"Kind of early for you to be out of class."

Peyton smirked.

"I could say the same thing to you. What's up, Jenny?"

"It's bullshit."

"Hey. Watch your mouth, please."

"Well, it is and I didn't want to be there any more."

"That's not a good enough excuse."

Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Fine. What if I told you I had a really bad stomach ache?"

"Do you?"

"I do if it'll make you go away and leave me alone."

Peyton sighed.

"Not gonna happen. We need to talk…"

"I don't like talking."

"You don't like a lot of things. Talking, going to bed at a decent hour, eating meals with your family, behaving in school and following rules in general."

"So?"

"So, things are going to change around here. Look, I know this is hard for you. It's weird for us all but Jake and I are trying. You could at least do the same."

"Whatever."

Whatever? Peyton had just about had it.

"Okay, we've been trying to cut you some slack but this is getting out of hand. Your father gets home tonight. The minute he does, I expect you downstairs. We are going to have a little family meeting. You got me?"

Jenny just glared at her.

"You're not my mother", she said icily.

Peyton was taken aback.

"I know that, Jenny. I'm not trying to take her place. I'd like to be your friend but you aren't leaving me much choice."

Jenny refused to speak and Peyton just took a deep breath. Something had to give and soon. Maybe it would all work out once Jake came back home. Only time would tell a few hours later…


	14. Skating On Thin Ice

Jake yawned as he maneuvered his large SUV first onto the street and then in the driveway. Home sweet home, he finally thought with a tired smile. The road trip had been exhausting to say the least. Three cities, three games in four nights. Finally he was home with one day off and after that, it would be back to the gym, back to the arena and back to the crazy schedule. The thing he wanted most was a long, hot shower and a quiet, sleep filled night tucked between the sheets of his own bed. Parking inside the garage and grabbing his bags, Jake made it into dimly lit, quiet house.

"We need to talk", said the almost angry voice.

Jake jumped.

"Peyton, I didn't see you sitting there. You scared the shit out of me, babe."

"Sorry", she said. "But I've been waiting on you. We really need to talk."

He raised an eyebrow. He couldn't ever recall a time seeing her look so agitated and tense. Her beautiful face looked tired and worn as she sat at the kitchen table, arms crossed. A worried Jake took a seat beside her.

"Let's talk", he said softly. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

Peyton shook her head.

"It's about Jenny at the school and…"

"Oh shit", Jake rubbed his eyes. "I totally forgot to follow up on that. Is everything cool now? I know her principal had called the day I was leaving to talk about some disagreement she had with a teacher…

Peyton laughed in spite of the situation.

"There was no disagreement, Jake. Jenny called the teacher a bitch and she got sent to the office. End of discussion."

Jake's eyes widened.

"Are you serious? Pey, she really did that?"

"Yes."

"Well, did you talk to her?"

His wife nodded.

"Her principal, Mr. Langdon did and so did I."

"Good", he breathed a sigh of relief. "How did that go?"

"Probably not that well considering she isn't doing her assignments, won't listen to anyone, got in a fight with another girl, and skipped school…twice."

"But Pey, I've only been gone five days", Jake said, confused and refusing to believe that the little angel he once cradled in his arms could be capable of causing so much destruction in such a short amount of time.

"Exactly", she said.

Jake sighed.

"Alright. Um, I guess I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"No, Jake. I think it should be tonight and I think you should do more than talk."

"What do you mean?"

"This is getting out of hand. Jenny's behavior is out of control."

"I know but we were prepared for this, remember? We knew it might be rough and that she might need some time to adjust."

"How much time, Jake?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know, babe. As long as it takes. We just have to be patient."

"My patience is really wearing thin."

"It'll be okay", he gently patted her arm as he stood to leave.

"That's it? That's all you're gonna say?"

"It's late and I'm tired. What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. Let's see, you could start by calling your daughter down here and tryoing to talk some sense into her. But considering she has no respect for authority and certainly for us, and she hates the whole world, that probably would no zero good. So might I suggest you call her down here anyway and set some ground rules."

"Punish her?"

"Something, Jake. Jesus, I don't know. But something has to be done so that she knows she can't go around disrespecting every adult when the notion hits her."

Jake sighed.

"Look, babe, I know you're frustrated but I don't think that's the way to go."

"Jake…"

"Hear me out. There's always a reason for everything. People don't just act, they react. We don't know what Nikki did to her and I don't want to push for answers and make it worse. Jenny could have been traumatized somehow."

Peyton looked away.

"Maybe. I don't know, Jake. Maybe Nikki was a horrible mother and Jenny grew up in deplorable conditions with terrible things happening to her. That could have been the case but what if it wasn't?"

"What are you saying?"

"When I see Jenny's attitude, I don't see a frightened, abused kid. I see a Nikki clone."

"Peyton…"

"I'm sure Nikki wasn't the best mother. She probably let Jenny do whatever the hell she wanted, when she wanted with no rules and no respect for anyone. I think Jenny is used to no structure and getting her way all the time."

"Then we need to break her of that."

"Absolutely."

"But we can't just go in as the evil father and step mother. Trust me, it will backfire, Peyton. We have to be calm and patient and let her know that we love her no matter what."

"All the while as she walks all over us?"

"It's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" Peyton repeated. "Oh my God. I cannot believe you just said that to me. Not that bad. Damn, Jake, how would you know? You're never here. I'm the one left to deal with the attitude and the teachers and the principal and…"

Peyton was starting to lose her temper and it showed. Her voice rose and her arms began to flail.

"Okay, okay", Jake went to her. "Just calm down, okay? Look, I'm sorry. That's not fair. I put you in this position and I'm not around all the time so I don't see things the way you see them. You're right, Pey. I'll talk to her right now."

"Jenny, come down here", Peyton called out.

A few seconds later, they heard the footsteps and sure enough the arms folded, sullen child was in front of them.

"Have a seat", Jake offered as jenny plopped down with a loud, annoyed sigh. "Everything okay?"

"Fine", she mumbled.

"That's not what Peyton tells me", he continued softly. "I hear you're having problems at school."

Jenny looked right at him and spoke in a flat, monotone, slightly sarcastic voice.

"I have no problems, Jake. Life is good. I love school. My new home is great. I'm happy."

She accentuated her comments with a nice, fake smile.

"Jenny, acting like that is not going to solve anything. If there are things you need to talk about, like stuff with your mom or whatever, you can come to me. You can come to us."

"Whatever."

He sighed.

"You want to tell me about what happened at school with your teacher? She says you called her a name."

"She was acting like a bitch."

"So…"

"So I called her on it", Jenny shrugged.

"You can't do that", Jake said. "You just can't walk around saying everything on your mind and I don't want you using language like that. You're just a kid."

"Fine", she huffed. "Can I go now?"

"You absolutely can't", Peyton intervened. "Why don't you tell your father about that fight you got into."

"It's no big deal."

"Jenny…"

"I was at my stupid locker minding my own business and this stupid, preppy chick comes up to me in front of everyone and accuses me of looking at her douche bag boyfriend. I wasn't and the whole thing was dumb so I told her to get out of my face. She wouldn't and I pushed her."

"So the other girl started it?" Jake asked.

Peyton rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe he was defending her actions.

"Jenny, people are going to be jerks sometime. Especially in school but that's a part of life. You deal with it and move on. You can't go around putting your hands on every single person that gives you attitude."

"She just wanted to try the new girl", Jenny said defiantly. "I bet she won't try me again."

"Okay, Jenny", Jake sighed. "No more fighting, no more swearing. And unless you give me a legitimate reason why you can't be in this school, you have to go to every class, every day unless you're sick, got me? And if you need help with your assignments, just ask. I'm here and so is Peyton and I'm sure Haley wouldn't mind helping out either."

"No thanks. I don't need Mary Poppins as a tutor."

"Well, maybe you need help from someone. We still don't have your academic transcripts and the school says you're struggling in your classes", Peyton spoke up.

"So?"

"So that means every day, starting tomorrow, you come straight home from school. You will be allowed one snack and you will sit at this kitchen table with no TV, no art, no music, no PlayStation until you study for thirty minutes, complete all your homework, and then you and I will go over it together."

"That's bullshit", Jenny protested.

"Your father said no cursing."

"I think that's bullshit, too."

"You're grounded, Jenny. Two days of wake up, school, come home, study, go to bed. Got me?"

"You can't do that."

"Oh yes, I can. You want to go for a week?"

Jenny turned to Jake for help.

"Are you going to let her do that to me? She's not my mother!"

Jake sighed.

"Peyton and I will discuss your punishment and if you promise to get your act together…"

"Jake!" Peyton practically yelled, furious her husband would undermine her authority.

"It's okay. Look, everyone just calm down? Okay? We'll figure all this out tomorrow."

Jenny gave Peyton a smirk.

"Thank you, father? May I be excused now?"

"Go ahead", he sighed. "Brush your teeth and get to bed. It's late and you have school tomorrow."

Jenny brushed past Peyton and bounded upstairs, leaving her stepmother irate.

"Way to go, cowboy", she shook her head. "That'll really teach her."

"What am I supposed to do? Pey, she's just testing our limits."

"And right now you're testing mine!"

"Babe…"

He headed towards her but she pushed away. A sharp, shooting pain raced through her head.

"Goddammitt!" Peyton winced.

"You okay?" her husband asked concerned. "Can I get you anything?"

Peyton just stood for a few minutes with her head buried in her hands, waiting for the hurt to subside.

"I'm okay", she finally looked up.

Jake shook his head.

"Come here. I get so worried about you. Peyton, I hate seeing you in pain like that. I love you, babe. What can I do? How can I help you?"

Peyton gave him a look before walking off upstairs to bed.

"You can start backing me up. You can stop being Mr. Nice Guy and making me out to be the Wicked Stepmother of the South. We can do this together and try to help her before it's too late."

He nodded.

"I'm sorry. It's just hard. Pey, I look at her and my little girl, my little Jenny is all grown up. My baby is gone and in her place is this angry, sullen young woman. I don't know how to handle it. Part of me feels guilty that she had to end up with Nikki in the first place. I mean, what kind of life did she have? I should have looked harder for her, done more to protect her."

"You did everything you could, Jake. We did everything we could."

"But it wasn't enough. I let her down once and I lost her. I can't let that happen again. Maybe I do need to be tougher but I can't risk pushing her away. I won't lose her again, Peyton. Not this time."


	15. Where There Is Smoke, There's Fire

Peyton turned the key in the lock and exhaustedly tossed her things on the living room sofa. She'd made a mad dash to leave school and beat the beginning of rush hour traffic in order to make it home on time. Jenny always arrived before her but it was no surprise when the girl was not seated at the kitchen table studying.

"Hey, babe", a sweaty Jake came in, fresh from one of his four mile runs.

Peyton looked at her watch.

"Is Jenny home?"

"Yeah. She's upstairs."

Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Well, she's not supposed to be. You know the rules. I want her at this table right after school."

"Alright. Damn, babe. I didn't think it was a big deal…"

"It's a very big deal, Jake."

"Peyton, fine. Just, just don't act like a warden. Okay?"

"Excuse me."

"You're being too hard on her."

"Someone has to", she walked off.

"Pey…"

She ignored him and made her way upstairs. Music was blaring from Jenny's room. Peyton knocked.

"What?"

"Jenny, open the door right now."

The music turned off and Jenny stalked over to open the door.

"What?"

"You know the rules. Downstairs, please."

"Whatever", she grumbled, grabbing her bookbag.

Peyton made a face. Something wasn't right.

"Jenny, I smell smoke."

"I don't smell anything", the young girl brushed past her, avoiding eye contact.

The two went down to the kitchen where Jenny laid out her lesson and Peyton kept one eye on her and the other on the dinner she was preparing. After a shower, Jake joined them.

"How was school today, Jenny?"

"Fine", she didn't bother looking up.

"What homework do you have?"

"Science and a stupid spelling assignment."

"You need help?"

"No", she muttered.

"Listen, I was thinking…maybe you'd like to come down to the arena with me on Saturday. You know, watch the guys practice."

"Fine."

"Don't sound so excited about it", he quipped. "You can even get Shaq's autograph."

"Oh goody", she said sarcastically.

"Shaq is a pretty cool dude. It could be fun."

"I am not impressed with over grown, rocks for brains, over paid athletes who make their living putting a stupid ball in a stupid hoop."

"Well, you should come on down anyway. You could bring a friend if you like. Have you, you know, met anyone cool?"

Jenny sighed.

"I don't know. There's this one chick. Her name is Amy. She's cool, I guess."

Jake and Peyton exchanged glances. Could it be a miracle? Could their daughter have made a friend?

"Awesome, Jenny. Invite her with us."

"Okay."

Jake was excited and so was Peyton but she was more skeptical. She wanted to know more about this Amy person.

"That's nice that you made a friend, Jenny. How'd you meet Amy?"

"School."

"In class?"

"Yep."

"Which one?"

"Math", Jenny huffed.

"What's she like?"

"She wears all black, drinks pig's blood, has slept with all the boys in seventh and eighth grade, has four tattoos and is currently on probation", Jenny quipped.

Peyton tried to ignore the obvious attempt at sarcasm.

"What kind of family is she from?"

Jenny rolled her eyes and slammed her pencil down.

"I don't know, Peyton. Tomorrow I will ask for her social security number and then I'll bring it home and you could do a background check. Would that make you happy?"

"Jenny…"

"That's enough, Jenny", Jake interjected as he grabbed Peyton aside and whispered into her ear. "Babe, she made a friend. Just be happy. Let it go for now. I'll find out more and I'll meet the girl's parents."

Peyton took a deep breath.

"Dinner is almost ready."

"I'm done", Jenny announced.

"Let me check over your work."

She leaned over her stepdaughter's shoulder and was appalled at what she saw. Almost every single answer was wrong.

"What?" Jenny asked.

Peyton took a seat.

"Jenny, this is all wrong. The spelling and the sentences…everything."

"No, it's not", she looked away.

"Yes, it is."

It wasn't just wrong. It didn't make sense. It was almost as if the person who had completed it was illiterate.

"Can I be excused?"

"No, you can't. Read this line to me right there", Peyton pointed to a random paragraph from the report on Oliver Twist.

The words seemed simple enough…

"**_In such a neighborhood, beyond Dockhead in the Borough of Southwark, stand Jacob's Island, surrounded by a muddy ditch, six or eight feet deep and fifteen or twenty wide when the tide is in, once called Mill Pond but known in the days of this story as Folly Ditch..."_**

But as Jenny took a deep breath and began to read, it sounded nothing like what was actually written.

"In such a neeg-bor-hood, beyond Dockhead in the Bor…Bor- ruff of Sothewark, stand Jacob's Is-land, soo-round by a moody dits, six or egat feet deep and fifeteen, fifteen or tweny wide when the tide is in, onca called Mill Pond but kanown in the days of this story as Foley Dits…"

Jake and Peyton looked at each other, stunned. Jenny couldn't read.

"Jenny, sweetie did you have trouble reading at your last school?" Peyton began carefully. "Did you have a tutor?"

"No."

"When you see the words, are the letters all jumbled and mixed up?"

Jenny's face reddened.

"You think I'm a retard!"

"No, Jenny", Jake said. "We don't think that."

"Yes, you do. She's making fun of me. You guys are laughing at me just like they do in school and in my last school and Nikki and her stupid boyfriends!"

She jumped up from the table, causing her bag to tumble. The contents spilled out and along with books, note pads, pencils, pens and markers, came a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Jenny…"

"Leave me alone! I hate you! I hate you all!"

She fled to her room, leaving them there.

"Let her go for now", Jake sighed. "I'll go up and talk to her later."

Peyton couldn't believe it.

"Oh my God. She can't read. Jenny can't…"

"I heard her, Pey", he sighed.

"Unbelievable. Damn that Nikki. I mean, did the girl ever go to a school? And if she did, what kind was it?"

"I don't know…"

"We need to get her some help, Jake."

"I…I know but we have to be careful. She's embarrassed. We don't want to make it worse."

"I know but we have to do something", Peyton sighed. "Okay. I'll talk to Haley and see if she can help me get a hold of some software for reading. I'll work with her."

"Okay. I'll have a talk with her teachers and stuff. Maybe that's why she hates school. It's because she has such a tough time with it and the other kids pick on her."

"What are we gonna do, Jake?"

"We'll figure something out", he said in a quiet tone.

"What about those?" Peyton motioned towards the pack of Marlboros. "I thought I smelled smoke in her room earlier."

"She's just acting out."

"Jake!"

"What, Pey? Damn, what do you want me to do?" he asked desperately.

"Well, we can't have her smoking in the house. What's next? Kicking back after a long day of Math and relaxing with an ice cold beer?"

"Peyton…"

"What?"

"Look, I'll take care of it."

The blonde folded her arms.

"How? When?"

"I don't know, I just will, okay? Let me think."

He grabbed his keys and headed for the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"What about dinner?"

"Save me a plate."

Peyton was furious.

"Jake!"

"I'll be back", he mumbled as the door slammed behind him.

And he was gone. Just like that. Sulking and pouting God knows where while his daughter did the same thing upstairs. Peyton rubbed her aching temples. The hardest part was not being able to reach either one of them.


	16. Let 'Em Eat Cake!

The back deck and surrounding area of the pool were in full effect. Friends, neighbors and co workers had joined the Jagielski's to celebrate Jake's 27th birthday party.

"Bitching party, Mrs. Jagielski", Brooke winked as she emerged into the main part of the house looking like a million bucks in her red bikini.

"Thanks", Peyton managed to smile.

"And how is the birthday boy?"

Peyton stared out at Jake who was manning the grill and trying to have a good time with their friends.

"Tired", she answered softly.

"What did you get him?"

Peyton smiled.

"He had his eye on this Movado watch for a long time. It's pretty expensive but it's beautiful and, hey, you only live once, right?"

"Right on, sister."

"Normally, I go for the more artsy type stuff but this year…well, he deserves it."

Haley smiled as she joined them, nursing a watered down mixed drink.

"The party is great, Pey."

"Thanks."

"Jake having a good time?"

"I hope so."

"What about Jenny?"

Peyton sighed.

"I haven't seen her. She's holed up in her room…as usual."

"How is Rosemary's baby?" Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Brooke!" Haley pinched her.

"Ow! Hel-lo! Human flesh, here. That hurts."

"Well, don't be so insensitve."

"I'm not being insensitive. I'm being honest, right, Pey?"

"I guess. Jenny's okay."

"How's the reading coming along?"

Peyton shrugged.

"Is she improving? Yes. Drastically almost. She needs a lot of one on one attention. You have to sound the words out with her, break them down. Plus, the school therapist diagnosed her with dyslexia."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. At least now we know. But she's a kid and you know how kids are. She's embarrassed and some of them make fun of her, then she lashes out by getting physical. It's calming down. Things are a lot better since she made a friend."

"The little Crypt Keeper has a friend?" Brooke scoffed.

"Brooke! She is still a kid, remember that", Peyton reminded her. "And yes, she does have a friend. Amy. She seems to be a nice enough girl and Jake and I met her parents."

"Well, I still say you're too easier on her. You and Jake. Honestly with that smart mouth, she's like the spawn of Satan. Pey, I don't know how you deal with it. You go to work all day and teach society's rejects, then you come home to an attitude that doesn't even respect you for taking her in."

"It's not that bad, Brooke. It'll get better with Jenny just like it did with the school thing. And until it does, I'll manage. I always do."

Haley gave her friend a sympathetic hug.

"Well, it's time to sing Happy Birthday and cut into that delicious cake. What did you say it was again?"

"Jake's favorite. I had it specially catered. Devils' Food flavor with Almond Butter Cream Icing."

"Sounds delicious."

"Sounds fattening", Brooke frowned. "But oh well. A slice or two…or three won't kill me. I started Pilates last night and I go back to Yoga next week."

The young women smiled at their friend.

"Let me call the girls down. Jenny! Amy! Time for cake!"

The door opened and Jenny, accompanied by her quiet, brunette friend, came downstairs.

"Hey, Mrs. Jagielski."

"Hi, Amy", Peyton smiled. "You guys go on outside."

Peyton and Haley prepared to bring the dessert out as everyone broke into their rendition of Happy Birthday. All 27 candles had been placed in the beautifully decorated and equally delicious four tier cake and the guests laughed and applauded as it only took the birthday boy two tries to blow them all out.

"Did you make a wish, man?" Lucas asked.

Jake put his arm around Peyton and smiled at Jenny.

"I didn't have to", he finally said. "It already came true."

Everyone clapped again as Haley began passing out saucers and forks. Jenny turned to leave, pulling Amy inside with her.

"Where are you going?" Peyton asked.

"To my room."

"Before you've had cake?"

"I don't want cake."

Peyton folded her arms.

"And what about your friend?"

"Amy doesn't want cake, either."

"Jenny, you're being rude. Today is your father's birthday. The least you could do is take ten or fifteen minutes out of your life to be socialable and have a piece of cake with the rest of the guests."

Jenny glared at her stepmother.

"I already told you, Peyton, we don't want any of your damned cake", she said in an icy tone.

"Don't you make a scene", Peyton whispered tersely. "I mean it, Jenny."

Brooke pulled her friend away by the arm.

"You okay?"

"I don't believe her sometimes…"

"She is such a brat!"

"I know but Jake is still taking it easy with the punishments and whatever. I don't know…"

"Listen, you need to calm down. Relax. Don't let the Bad Seed over there ruin your night. Go over there and celebrate with your husband."

"Brooke…"

"Go. It's okay."

Peyton nodded and walked over to Jake's waiting arms. It was Brooke's chance as she saw Jenny sulking while Amy nervously munched on cake.

"You eating cake?" Jenny observed. "Can your thighs handle it? Or let me guess, are you like all the other society broads around here corrupting our septic systems with your bulimic acid overflow?"

That was it. Brooke had had enough.

"Amy", she pleaded through gritted teeth. "May I have a word alone with Jenny, please?"

The darker haired girl nodded and walked away.

"You've got less than a minute so make it fast."

"Oh no you don't. Don't talk to me like that. I am the adult and you are the child."

"You're not my mother."

"And thank God for that one. But you know something? If I were your mother, you wouldn't be the rude, smart ass, disrespectful little monster you are now, that's for sure. You have it real easy here. Jake and Peyton love you and they spend time with you and they're there for you and they give you everything. How do you repay them? With nothing but your snotty little attitude. It's a shame but someone needs to put you in your place. They may walk around here on eggshells for you but I won't. You are not going to ruin this night with your sulking and your huffiness and your funkiness. Trust me, I am married to the world's number one brooder and it stops being cute after a while. So tonight and every night hereafter, you need to pull your head out of your ass, learn some manners and start appreciating and respecting the people who love you. Got me?"

Jenny was fuming. How dare Brooke talk to her like that? Standing up, she flipped the plate so that the cake landed right in Brooke's face. The divine Mrs. Scott was flabbergasted.

"You little shit!" Brooke screamed, cake everywhere.

Everyone's attention had turned to them as Jake and Peyton hurried over.

"What happened here?" he asked.

Brooke was so angry she was shaking.

"That little heathen trapped in a child's body just smashed this cake all over me!"

"Jenny, is that true?" Peyton asked.

"She started it. She was being mean to me."

"Jenny, what did I tell you about that?" Peyton demanded. "What did I tell you about disrespecting adults? And what did I tell you about acting out physically just because someone says something you don't like?"

"Whatever."

"No, it's not whatever. Apologize to Brooke, say good night to Amy and go upstairs to your room. Your father and I will deal with you later. Until further notice, you are grounded!"

"No, I'm not."

"What did you say to me?" Peyton hissed.

"You can't ground me. If I want to watch TV or listen to music or draw or play video games, then I will. You can't stop me. And if I want to go somewhere and you say no, then I'll sneak out anyway."

"Jenny, calm down…" Jake pleaded.

"No, she is not the boss of me! I don't have to listen to her!"

"The hell you do", Peyton said. "My house, my rules. Your little games and outbursts are getting real old, Jenny. We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Jenny was furious.

"You're not my mother!" she screamed for everyone to hear. "I hate you! You're nothing but the stupid whore bitch who fucked my dad and took him away from my mom!"

There was a collective gasp. Peyton couldn't believe what she had just heard. In a state of shock and perhaps out of reflex and pure anger alone, her hand drew back and landed hard against the younger girl's cheek.

"Peyton!" Jake grabbed her. "What the hell are you doing?"

Peyton was still shaking, devastated by the evening's events, about what Jenny had said and worse, how she had reacted. Jenny, still holding her face, ran into the house and up the stairs.

"Oh my God…" Peyton whispered.

"It's okay", Haley said, guiding her into the house as Nathan struggled to turn everybody's attention back to a more festive mood.

They went inside.

"Oh God…"

"Peyton, what the fuck was that?" Jake asked angrily. "You hit her?"

"I…I…"

"Don't apologize", Brooke said. "She got what she deserved. Someone should have popped her in that smart mouth a long time ago."

"Shut up, Brooke!"

"Okay, everybody calm down", Lucas sighed. "Brooke, stay out of this and Jake, man, don't talk to my wife like that. Please."

Slamming his fist on the counter, Jake turned in the direction of the stairs.

"Jake, baby, I'm sorry…"

He looked at his wife with contempt and disgust.

"So am I, Peyton. So am I."


	17. One Bright Spot

Peyton sat staring at the walls of her classroom. The last bell had long since rung. She had taught two classes that morning, although probably not that well. Her mind had been elsewhere, miles away from her classroom, that was for sure. The kids had been able to tell as well. Finally, she let them draw free hand, whatever they wanted, without a grade. She tapped her pencil idly as the minutes ticked into hours.

Her phone rang and she dug in her bag for it. Great! No Caller ID.

"Mr. Langdon, whatever it is Jenny did this time…"

"Peyton…um, hi. This isn't Mr. Langdon."

Peyton narrowed his eyes. It certainly wasn't.

"Who is this?"

There was a sigh and then a long pause from the other end.

"It's Ellie."

Peyton cringed. Of all days, the last thing she needed was to hear the voice of the woman who had given her birth then abandoned her.

"How'd you get this number?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. I was worried."

"Don't call me anymore. What part of I never want to speak to you again, don't you get?"

Ellie sighed.

"I know you're angry, Peyton, and that's your right. I understand it. Maybe we can't be friends and you're not ready for a relationship but this whole thing with you hating me…well, it really sucks."

Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Ellie but your feelings aren't upper most on my list of priorities right now. Good bye…"

"Peyton, wait! Please. I won't bother you anymore but I just wanted to know you're alright. I was talking to your dad and…"

Peyton laughed out loud.

"You were talking to my dad? Just great, Ellie. You two discussing what to do with your unruly little girl? Give me a fucking break! It's a little too late to try to be a parent now…or at least be honest about it."

"I'm sorry. I just…"

"Look, I can't deal with you now. Why can't you understand that? I am not interested in striking up a relationship, being your friend or even talking to you. I don't want to hear your excuses or your apologies. All I want is for you to leave me alone! I don't see what the big deal is, you did it for over 20 years! Why stop now? So don't try to see me or write me or call me again!"

With that, Peyton hung up the phone and tossed it in her person. She grabbed her head as it began to pound. She hadn't noticed the person standing at her doorway.

"Peyton, are you okay?" came a small voice.

Peyton looked up. It was Amanda Marshall from her freshman class.

"I'm fine", the teacher winced and sighed. "Um, come in. What can I do for you?"

Amanda hesitantly approached the room

"Uh…you told me I should stay after one day and show you my portfolio. I brought some stuff in but I guess this is a bad time. I'll come back…"

"No. No, it's okay. Um, have a seat. Please."

The girl did and flipped open the album.

"Are you sure you're okay? I could get you something…"

"No. It's alright. I just get these stupid headaches every once in a while. There's nothing you can really take for it. They kind of have to pass on their own."

"You mean like Migraines?"

"Yeah but worse."

"I used to get those, too a lot, especially when I was little. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. The pain is already starting to pass over."

"I guess it didn't help whoever was on that phone."

"Excuse me?" Peyton looked up.

Amanda brushed and looked away.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't eavesdropping or trying to be nosey but I heard you on the phone. You sounded pretty upset. I know that can bring the headaches on."

Peyton sighed.

"No. It's okay. I'm just going through some things."

"You have a husband?"

"Yeah but that wasn't him."

"You have kids?"

"I have a stepdaughter. Her name is Jenny. She's almost 12."

"You don't look old enough."

Peyton smiled.

"My husband started young. Um, we've been together for years now and he used to have custody when she was a baby, then her mom took her. We just recently got her back."

"That's cool."

"What does your husband do?"

"He's a sports trainer for the Miami Hest."

Amanda's eyes grew wide.

"You mean like Shaq and Dwayne Wade and Alonzo Mourning and Nathan Scott?"

"Yeah. You know your basketball players. You a big fan?"

She shrugged.

"I watch it on TV. It just seems kind of cool. Have you met them?"

"Yeah. They're nice guys. Actually, Jake and I grew up with Nathan."

"Wow. That's really cool. I knew that Mrs. Scott was supposedly his wife."

"Yeah. I've known them since our North Carolina days. They're good people."

"It must be nice, you know to have lifelong friends like that."

"It is. What about you? Did you grow up in this area? You must have a lot of friends around here."

Amanda sighed.

"I kind of grew up everywhere. My parents died when I was little. I don't have any other family. I've been in foster care ever since."

Peyton closed her eyes. Amanda was such a beautiful and sweet girl. And smart too. It was a sad story.

"What about your foster parents now?"

"They're okay, I guess. Arlene and Steve. They have a bunch of other foster kids. It gets kind of crowded sometimes. I guess I can't complain. I've been in worse places, that's for sure."

"Are they nice to you?"

"Sometimes", she said softly. "The kids are okay and Steve is nice. Arlene is too, she just has a temper. Like lots of things get on her nerves and she'll just have this dramatic blow up ever so often. You kind of get used to it."

"Maybe things will change. Maybe they'll get better. Who knows, you might even find a nice family to adopt you."

Amanda laughed out loud.

"Like that will ever happen. Most families only want newborns or infants. They aren't exactly looking for 14 year olds like me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'll deal. I have all these years. You just suck it up and go on. Besides, it beats another one of those group homes."

"Sorry. I, um, I hope it all works out for you."

"Thanks…so, uh, my drawings", Amanda tried to change the subject. "What do you think?"

"I think they are very, very good."

"Thank you. Not as good as yours though."

"I don't know. We all have our own style, I guess. You ever taken a class before mine?"

"No", Amanda shook her head.

"I'll tell you what", Peyton said as she leafed through the portfolio. "The University offers courses to high school students. It's a really good program. You get to work with professional artists and tour museums and overall just enhance your observation skills. If you don't mind, I'd like to submit your name."

Amanda smiled.

"Really? You think I'll get in?"

"Maybe. We won't know until we try."

"You…you think I'm good enough?"

"Yes, I do", Peyton smiled.

"Wow. That sounds really cool. Um, I don't know if Arlene and Steve would be able to drop me off and pick me up and stuff. We only have one car now and it's so many people."

"Not a problem. This is a wonderful opportunity. Let's just get you signed up and if they accept you, then leave the details to me. How does that sound?"

Amanda grinned and hugged her teacher.

"Thank you. I mean it, Peyton. That's really cool of you. No one's ever offered to help me out like that. It means a lot."

"You just keep working hard and applying yourself. Everything else will fall into place."

Amanda nodded as she looked at the clock.

"I have to go now. I can't miss my bus…"

"Okay. Um, I'll see you tomorrow bright and early in class. Don't be late."

"I won't", Amanda beamed as she grabbed her things and made her exit.

Such a nice girl, Peyton thought. Everybody had a story it seemed like. She sighed and began to gather her own belongings. In a world where so many things were going wrong, it was nice to know there was still one person she could touch. It was one bright spot amidst the many growing clouds.


	18. The Other Side Of The Tracks

**_Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming. Thank you karaokediva for reviewing every chapter in one whole night and pixie for the great single review and to every other reviewer as well as the lurkers. (P.S. I'm watching you lurkers on my "stats" page, lol) Also to Beth who REFUSES to review on paper chapter by chapter but nevertheless drops in my office with her comic ridden feedback so I guess that will do for now...lol! You guys rock._**

The idea had come to Peyton out of nowhere. It had been after a particularly long day at school that commenced with the blonde teacher eating a silent and tense lasagna dinner with her stepdaughter. Jenny had picked at her meal until the cuisine had turned cold and finally the annoying scrape of her fork against the plate had prompted Peyton to give the child what she wanted…and that was to be excused to retreat to the sanctity of the private hole called a bedroom.

Peyton sighed as she struggled to remember the good old days. She thought about the first time she had ever babysat Jenny. A nervous Jake had gone off to a cousin's wedding more than an hour away and the curly haired one found herself alone in the Jegielski home with a screaming infant. On the verge of panic and giving up, Peyton had the bright idea of letting the little girl play with her keys. She hadn't been around kids much but they all seemed to enjoy kids and Jenny Jagielski turned out to be no exception. And that's where Jake had found them hours later, Peyton bent over the crib smiling at the content child.

Jenny had been a legitimate part of her life before Jake was. She often took care of the baby at her home, his home and sometimes even basketball practice. Subconsciously she jumped to join the ready made family that filled the empty void in her own home and heart. From then on the three of them had been a little unit. Peyton fell in love with both of them. As far as she was concerned, biology didn't make a family. In her heart, Jenny was her daughter and when Nikki had cruelly snatched her away, once again she had been filled with indescribable pain and a tremendous sense of loss.

In good days and bad, not one had gone by that she didn't miss or think of Jenny. Where was she? How was she? Was she warm enough? Did she have enough food to eat? Was she happy? And did she know they would never stop looking for her?

Now the only thing that remained were those beautiful hazel eyes. When Peyton looked into them, it was a sweet and instant reminder of baby Jenny. Then reality would quickly rear its ugly head. And when she least expected it, the angelic looking child with the long blonde hair would give her an icy glare or make a hurtful comment, a cold reminder that so much had changed.

Peyton still loved Jenny. She really did. She always had and always would. But it was harder and harder by the day to like her. Even taking into consideration her dyslexia, obvious emotional problems, and assumed horrible life with Nikki, it was becoming more and more difficult to bear. It was as of Jenny hated her and didn't mind showing it. And nothing she did, being nice, reaching out, being a friend, being a disciplinarian, seemed to help. If anything, things were worse and it was beginning to take an ominous toll on the Jagielski marriage.

And Jake was a whole other story. His main focus, as it should have been, was his daughter. But Peyton couldn't help but feel he was going about it the wrong way. He was too soft on her. His guilt from not being there was eating him alive after so many years and he was determined to make it up to Jenny. She opened up just enough to tolerate him and for the loving, young father, any interaction was enough. In turn, he played the role of the good guy. He was Jenny's "yes man". He was the one ace card able to veto any of Peyton's rules and decisions and Jenny not only knew that, she used it to her advantage.

He was gone again on another long road trip. Things had been so awkward after his party. Peyton had felt awful enough about losing control and striking Jenny and it seemed her husband was there to rub salt in an already painful open wound. He didn't look at his wife the same or talk to her the same. Peyton felt all alone.

She had Brooke and she had Haley but she also had something else. Two classrooms full of kids who after a short period of time had come to adore her. The feeling was mutual. Each was unique and gifted in their own way. Each had their own personality. All came from broken homes and nearly impoverished backgrounds. They initially came across as the tough kids on the block but Peyton saw through that. She saw their well hidden vulnerability.

So the idea struck her at the kitchen table and Peyton scrambled to the room she called an office and began typing away on the computer. She drew up permission slips for the parents to allow their children to go on a field trip. The next day she brought her idea to Dr. Adams who reluctantly approved. She rented a large tour bus with her own money and begged, then bribed Brooke with a pair of shoes to be the other chaperone. And off they had gone to Tampa to tour one of Florida's largest art museums. Aside from the relentless heat and Brooke's non stop complaining, it was the perfect trip.

Peyton felt immediately at home among all the paintings and the sculptures. She loved art. Her eyes lit up as they completed the tour. What was even more impressive was the students' enthusiasm. Peyton had initially feared they would be bored or restless but in truth, they seemed to be having as good of a time as she was. Not only were they actually learning, they were having a good time doing it. Peyton had promised them fun and she had more than delivered. Sometimes it paid to be away from the stuffy compounds of the classroom.

"Thank you for coming", Peyton nudged Brooke with a smile as the bus was turning back into the school's parking lot.

"You owe me."

"I know."

"This was horrible."

Peyton playfully rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't that bad."

"Speak for yourself. A whole precious day of my life wasted when I could have been doing something really productive…like getting a facial."

"You suck", Peyton stuck her tongue out.

"I know but can I say one thing, Pey? I really don't like kids or teenagers and I'm really not into art and they were kind of loud today and my nerves could use a serious dosage of Valium right about now, but I see what you're doing with them…and it's pretty amazing. I mean that. I could never do what you're doing but I get why you're doing it. It does make a difference and I really respect you for it."

"Thanks", Peyton smiled, feeling good about herself.

"Hey, Peyton, Miss Brooke?" Amanda leaned over the seat.

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to say thanks. This was really fun today. I know the school can't afford to do stuff like this and it was all you but we just really appreciate it. It was cool."

Peyton just nodded as she thought about what Amanda said. It was a few miles on a crowded bus to a fancy museum. To some it was nothing but to those kids, it was everything. Experiences like that weren't the norm.

"We're all set, Mrs. Jagielski", the driver said as he turned into the lot.

Peyton bit her lip.

"On second thought, we're not."

"What are you doing?" Brooke asked.

Before anyone knew it, Peyton was giving the driver directions to her house. The bus pulled up and stopped on her street.

"Damn, Peyton, you living like this?" Jamal asked, impressed.

"What are we doing here?" Arianna asked.

Peyton stood.

"Okay, guys, if you haven't figured it out, this is my house. Um, we had such a good time today and it's still early and everyone was having fun so why end the party now, right? So welcome to my humble abode. Make yourselves comfortable out by the pool. There's also a basketball court. And downstairs by the laundry room is the game room where there are some arcade games and a pool table. I'll put some tunes on and we'll fire up the grill. Steaks, hamburgers, hot dogs and barbecue chicken for everyone."

The kids cheered loudly and filed happily from the bus. Brooke shot her a skeptical look but dove right in with the helping and planning. The important thing was, everyone was having fun.

"Yo, Shorty", Terrell looked at her. "Jake pimps all this?"

"Yep", Peyton smiled.

"No wonder you wouldn't leave him. All I got to offer is a one bedroom apartment, a couple of pet cockroaches and two sisters."

She grinned and kicked him a soccer ball.

"Go play", she commanded with a laugh as she and Brooke began pulling out and sorting the food.

"Can I help?" Amanda asked.

"No, sweetie. It's okay. Go out and be with your friends."

"I don't mind", the younger blonde offered.

"Here", Brooke shrugged, not willing to turn down help and create more work for herself. "Wash that head of lettuce and chop up all the veggies for the salad. After you're done, you can put those potato chips in a bowl."

Amanda washed her hands and got right to work.

"This is a beautiful home you have."

"Thank you."

"I love the red kitchen."

Peyton grinned at Brooke.

"See? Someone likes my red kitchen."

"Amanda, are you sure you aren't blind in one eye?" Brooke teased.

Small footsteps walked down the stairwell and Jenny appeared.

"Hey", Peyton smiled, in a good mood.

"I don't have any homework", Jenny stated flatly.

"Okay. Why don't you put on your suit and join us by the pool?"

"Who are these people?" the girl asked, looking around.

"I invited the students from my art class over for a party."

Jenny said nothing.

"Hi. I'm Amanda. It's nice to meet you", she extended her hand.

"Whatever, bitch", Jenny rolled her eyes.

Peyton pinched her arm.

"This is my daughter, Jenny", she forced a smile.

Jenny looked at her like she was crazy.

"Stepdaughter", she quickly corrected.

"Well, aren't we all just getting along?" Brooke chirped sarcastically.

"Jenny, would you like to meet everyone else?"

Jenny grabbed an apple.

"No", she said, already half way back up to her room.

"She seems nice", Amanda shrugged.

"A regular bundle of joy", Peyton rolled her eyes. "Sorry about that. She gets that way sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Brooke asked.

"It's okay."

Determined not to let Jenny ruin her mood or her get together, Peyton prepared the meal and joined the kids outside. It was a fun celebration that lasted into early evening as Peyton began calling each parent and guardian to let them know where the kids were and that she would be sending them each home in a paid taxi. Peyton didn't even hear the front door open or see her tired husband walk inside.

"Peyton!" he called.

She looked up and greeted him in the living room.

"Hey you. How was your trip?"

"Good", he frowned. "What's all this?"

"These are the kids from my school."

"I get that but what are they doing here?"

Peyton shrugged.

"We had a field trip and everyone was having so much fun we just brought the party here. I hope you don't mind but these kids don't get to do stuff like this very often. I thought it would be nice."

Jake nodded.

"That's cool, babe. Um, where's Jenny?"

Peyton sighed.

"Upstairs. I invited her down but she wasn't feeling very festive."

"I see."

"Come on. Let me introduce you to everybody…"

One by one Peyton introduced Jake to her students.

"How's it going, guys?"

"Is it true you know Shaq?" a freshman named Victor asked.

"We work together, man. He's pretty cool."

That had the kids' attention. They stared at him with awe and excitement asking a million questions as one by one the cabs pulled up and soon no one was left but a yawning Brooke who quickly made a mad dash to get home to her husband.

"You want some chicken or anything?" Peyton asked.

"No. I already ate. Thanks. I'm just gonna check on Jen and hop in the shower."

"Okay", Peyton nodded. "I'll finish cleaning and then I'll be up in a bit."

Jake undressed, quickly showered and got ready for bed. He knocked on his daughter's door.

"What?"

"It's me", he called out.

"Enter", she finally sighed as he did. "What do you want?"

"To check on you and to say good night."

"Fine. I'm all in one piece. Your wife managed to get that right while you were gone. Good night."

Jake smiled.

"Can you ever just be quiet…or nice?"

Jenny thought for a second.

"Nope. Sorry. It's not in me."

He nodded.

"Well, I just wanted to come see you and see how things were going. I missed you, Jen and I love you. Okay?"

"You called me Jen again."

Jake winced.

"Sorry. I forgot. It's Just Jenny, right?"

She continued scribbling on her pad and didn't look up but her voice did soften noticeably.

"It's okay. You can call me Jen, if you want."

Jake smiled.

"Good night", he closed the door.

Progress. Not much but any little bit would suffice.


	19. DTA

Jake winced as the bright sun shined in his eyes. He attached the bait to the pole and cast his line in the water. It was a good day so far although it was still fairly early morning. Time off was few and far between and he liked to take advantage of those rare moments. He had gone out on a limb and asked Jenny if she wanted to join him for a day of deep sea fishing. He was surprised when she agreed without protest. Of course that consisted of a shrug and "whatever" but he would take whatever he could get.

"You okay, Jen?"

"Yeah."

"Did you remember to put on sunscreen?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Yes."

"Do you need help with your line?"

"It's not like I haven't done this before."

Jake was surprised.

"You go fishing a lot?"

She shrugged.

"With my Grandma and Grandpa mostly."

Nikki's parents. Jake cringed. The same parents who had insisted their daughter get an abortion or put the baby up for adoption. Jenny referred to them as grandparents. What about his parents? The ones who had lovingly and selflessly sacrificed so much to take care of her. Grandparents she didn't even know, all thanks to Nikki.

"You spent a lot of time with them?"

"Sometimes."

"Did you like North Carolina?"

"It was okay."

Jake nodded. His curiosity was getting the best of him. He had been dying to ask about her cloudy past but he didn't want to push. Still he longed to know the kind of life his little girl had led all those lost years.

"So you lived a lot of places with your mom, huh?"

"I guess."

"Why did you guys move around so much?"

Jenny shrugged, staring out at the water.

"Nikki gets bored a lot."

"You call her Nikki and not Mom?"

"She lets me."

"Oh", he sighed. "You can call me Jake…or Dad. Whichever. I don't mind."

"I know", she said.

He took another deep breath.

"So…"

"So what?"

"How was it?"

"I don't know. We lived a lot of different places."

"Nikki had a lot of different jobs?"

Jenny laughed bitterly out loud.

"Yeah right. She mooched off Grandma and Grandpa when her stupid boyfriends weren't taking care of her."

"She had a lot of boyfriends?"

"Yeah. We basically shacked up with them until they dumped her and she'd just move right along."

Jake bit his lip. He worried about the kind of company his ex had kept. He hoped his child hadn't been exposed to too much.

"Were they good guys? Nice to you, I mean?"

"They were grease balls, most of them. No doctors or lawyers if that's what you're getting at."

"But no one…you know, hurt you?"

"Look they were jack offs but no one touched my private parts if that's what you're trying to say."

"No, no. I mean, good. I'm glad that didn't happen. I was just curious, that's all."

"Whatever."

Jake looked right at Jenny.

"I've said it before but I never wanted you to leave. I'm sorry you did. But I never stopped looking for you."

"Okay."

"Just okay?"

"Yeah. What do you want from me? Shit happens."

"Jen…"

"Sorry", she rolled her eyes. "Stuff happens."

"Just believe that, okay? And no how much I love you and I'm happy that you're here. You're safe now, Jenny. I'll always protect you."

"Okay. Whatever."

"You know, Peyton loves you too."

"Yeah right."

"She does."

"I don't care."

"I wish you'd give her a chance."

"I don't want to. I don't like her."

"You used to. A long time ago. You used to fall asleep in her arms."

"Whoopty freaking do. That was a long time ago. I don't remember. Who cares if she changed my diaper?"

Jake sighed.

"Okay. But I want you to be happy. School's going better, right?"

"It sucks."

"I'll take that as a yes", he chuckled. "And everything else?"

"Okay, I guess."

"What about Amy? She seems nice."

"She's cool."

"I'm glad you made a friend. Having friends and being involved in activities and stuff definitely makes school better. It passes the time."

"I guess."

"Peyton says you're an artist."

"Peyton is nosy."

"She thinks you're good. Maybe you could sign up for a class or something. Maybe you guys could work together?"

"No thanks."

"Why not?"

"Because it's stupid and I don't want to. Besides, she does enough art stuff with her class and that Amanda chick."

"Who? The blonde?"

"Yep. Peyton's little Mini Me."

Jake narrowed his eyes.

"They spend a lot of time together, huh?"

"I guess. I'm not all up in Peyton's business. As long as she stays away from me, I'm happy. But she likes hanging with her classes."

"That's nice. Those kids need her, you know? It helps. She has a beautiful heart. She's really good with them. That's part of the reason I love her so much."

"Mary Kay Letourneau…Pam Smart…Debra Lafave…"

"Who?"

"All cases of teachers gone bad. They took their caring a little too far. Letourneau ended up marrying her student after seven years in the can and two babies. Smart convinced four numbskulls to off her hubby for the insurance money and Lafave seduced her student too."

Jake laughed in spite of himself.

"Okay but I don't have to worry about that with Peyton."

"Whatever. Just watch your back."

"You're not even 12 yet. How do you know all that stuff?"

"I watch the news a lot. Lizzie McGuire and Rugrats: The Teen Years can only take you so far, Jake."

"I think we're okay."

Jenny looked at him for the first time and gave him a piercing, soulful stare.

"DTA", she said.

"What does that mean?"

Her voice quivered as she spoke.

"Don't trust anyone."

It unnevered Jake, sending chills up and down his spine. He struggled to find his voice as he changed the subject.

"So, um…what about sports? Do you like sports?"

Jenny nodded.

"I guess. Some of them are okay."

"You ever think about playing? What about softball or volleyball?"

"Those are dumb."

"I should have known…"

"But I like Field Hockey", she said quietly.

"Field Hockey?"

"Yeah. It's pretty cool. They have a team at school. The girls all suck though."

"You should try out. It might be fun."

"I did. The coach said I could come play if I want."

Jake's eyes widened as his face broke out into a full fledged proud grin.

"Jenny, that's awesome! You should play."

"Maybe."

"I'll come to your games when I'm home and I know Peyton would be excited."

"You don't have to."

"But we want to."

She shrugged.

"Whatever. It's no big deal. I played a little bit at my other school."

"Did Nikki ever come?"

"A few times. It was a pretty convenient place to get piss drunk and make out with her loser of the week."

Jake closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, that you had to go through that, I mean."

"Why? I'm not. Like I said, shi…I mean, stuff happens."

"Well, it won't happen again. You should play and Peyton and I will be there to cheer you on. It'll be fun and normal and great. I promise."

She nodded a bit before readjusting the position of her pole.

"I guess. Whatever."

Jake looked at his little girl and felt warm all over. Slowly but surely he was getting through. Maybe they would be a family again after all. Maybe he would get his baby back after all those years apart.


	20. Peyton's Mistake

**_Author's Note: Song and Lyrics for "Say Yes" by Elliott Smith..._**

Jake cursed the unexpected delay in his flight schedule. For sure he thought he would be home in time for Jenny's first Field Hockey game that started at 5:30. But it was already after nine and he was just turning on to their street. He felt absolutely horrible that he had missed it but at least Peyton had been there and no doubt captured the event on the video camera.

Grabbing his bags, he rushed into the house, which was quiet and dark. He headed upstairs only to find that the master bedroom as well as Jenny's room, were empty.

"Pey!" he called out. "Jen! Anybody home?"

No answer but as he wandered around, he noticed the light on in the garage. He peered inside. Peyton's car was gone, his motorcycle, but in a corner, he saw Jenny sitting alone on a chair. She had his guitar in her hands and was softly strumming a tune. He looked on in silence for a while. She was good. He couldn't help but smile. Art, Field Hockey and now musical instruments? Did the kid's talents ever end?

She adjusted the pick, then began playing another song. The music was oddly familiar.

"Jenny."

She stopped playing immediately and scrambled to return the guitar where she found it.

"Sorry. I was just messing around."

"No, it's okay. I didn't know you played."

She shrugged.

"A little bit."

"You had lessons?"

Jenny shook her head.

"I kind of taught myself."

"That song you were playing…"

"I don't know. I just heard it a couple of times."

Jake smiled as he softly began singing the lyrics.

_I'm in love with the world_

_Through the eyes of a girl_

_Who's still around the morning after_

_We broke up a month ago_

_When I grew up I didn't know_

_I'd be around the morning after_

_It's always been wait and see_

_A happy day and then you pay_

_You feel like shit the morning after_

_Now I feel changed around_

_And instead of falling down_

_I'm standing up the morning after_

_Situations get fucked up_

_Turned around sooner or later_

_I could be another fool_

_Or an exception to the rule_

_You tell me the morning after_

_Crooked spin cant come to rest_

_I'm damaged bad at best_

_She'll decide what she wants_

_I'll probably be the last to know_

_No one says until it shows_

_See how it is..._

_They want you or they don't_

_Say Yes_

_I'm in love with the world_

_Through the eyes of a girl_

_Who's still around the morning after_

Jenny's heart pounded as she heard her father sing. She had always loved that song. She couldn't remember where she had heard or why she liked it but just that it always made her feel good inside, safe almost. Hearing his voice so soft and beautiful almost made her want to cry. Almost. But she couldn't. She couldn't react, not even a little bit. She couldn't show any signs of weakness or vulnerability and let him know he had gotten to her.

"Better keep your day job", she said.

Jake chuckled.

"Was I that bad?"

"You were okay, I guess", she sighed.

"You used to like my voice and you used to love that song. When you were a few months old, it was the only thing that would get you to sleep at night. I used to have to pull out that very guitar there and sing the song over and over until you stopped crying."

He closed his eyes and was transported back to his room as a nervous teenage father desperately trying to calm a wailing newborn. Jenny shuffled uncomfortably.

"I'm gonna go to bed", she finally said.

"How did the game go?"

"We lost. I told you the girls suck."

"But did you have fun?"

"It was okay. Coach let me start as forward. I scored a couple of goals and we would have won if I had some half decent fullbacks and sweeps on my side."

"As long as you had fun and did your best. I'm sure you guys will win the next one."

"Don't hold your breath."

Jake shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Look, I'm sorry I missed it. I know I told you I'd be there. I really tried, Jen but the schedules got messed up and…"

"It's no big deal."

"It's a big deal to me."

"Jake, chill. It's a bunch of girls playing field hockey, and not very well by the way. It's not like you missed the Olympic championship or something."

"I should have been there. I wanted to be there. I promised you I would. I'm sorry I let you down and I'm going to make it up to you."

"Whatever."

"I tried to call you guys this afternoon but Peyton's cell was off. Did she tape the game?"

"Not unless she did from downtown."

Jake frowned.

"What?"

"She wasn't there."

"What do you mean?"

"Am I speaking French? She didn't come."

"But I told her. And she was so excited. She even wanted to make a banner for you to cheer you on."

Jenny rolled her eyes.

"In that case, I'm glad she didn't show up. Anyway, I think she was at the University."

"The University?"

"Yeah. Something about an art show. I think Amanda painted something for it."

Jake closed his eyes. Amanda. Why didn't he guess? The pretty young student Peyton had been spending an awful lot of time with. He thought it was nice that she had gone out of her way to help the troubled girl but lately it seemed Peyton's only focus was her students. She was always helping them or spending extra time with them, especially Amanda. It wasn't uncommon for Jake to return from the gym or the arena or a road trip to find his house full of kids from the alternative school. It didn't bother him of course but he secretly wondered if Peyton was losing sight of their own family?

"Jen, I'm sorry…"

"I don't care. It's just a game and I didn't really want her there anyway."

Jake nodded, still confused.

"You going to bed?"

"That's the plan", she scurried past him.

"Good night."

She didn't answer and Jake stood there alone for a long time struggling to understand exactly what had happened. Finally, he walked inside and up the stairs and climbed into bed. His wife returned an hour later.

"My husband is home", she grinned, leaning down and kissing him as she stripped from the sexy, black dress she was wearing. "How was the road?"

"Where were you tonight?" he cut right to the chase.

"Amanda had her first art show. It was so awesome. Haley and I went to support her."

Jake nodded.

"How did she do?"

"Great. She's so talented, babe. Her stuff is really good but she was so nervous."

"That's nice, you know, that you were there for her."

"I don't mind", Peyton pulled on an old tank and sweats. "Someone has to be."

"Like someone needs to be there for our daughter?"

"Excuse me?"

Jake rolled his eyes.

"Peyton, what was today? What have we been talking about? Why was I trying to come home early? What did I remind you about several times?"

"Jake…"

"Jenny had her first game today and you weren't there. You promised, Peyton."

"No. Jenny's game is tomorrow, Wednesday."

"Look at the calendar", he sighed. "Today is Wednesday."

Peyton looked and closed her eyes.

"Oh my God. Oh God. Babe, I am so sorry", she gasped. "I must have gotten my days mixed up. You know there is no way I would have missed that."

"Well, you did."

"I'm sorry. How did she do?"

"Pretty good from what I hear but I was late so I didn't get to see her play either."

"Oh no", Peyton plopped down on the bed. "Jake, I swear…"

"Whatever", he said, rolling over and turning his back to her.

"Now you sound like Jenny."

"I think Jenny just might have the right idea."

"Are you mad at me?" Peyton folded her arms.

"Yes."

"Why? Because I forgot? Because of an honest mix up?"

Jake sat straight up.

"I'm mad because it was an important day for my kid. You know how important it is for us to be there and support her. For the first time, she's making progress, real progress, Pey. She's making friends and doing better in classes and not getting into trouble. The least we can do is go the games and show her that we care and that we're interested."

"I agree. You know that. Of course I want Jenny to do well. You know I've been excited about this. Jake, I'm sorry. Okay. And tomorrow I'll apologize to Jenny, even though it won't do any good. She's just gonna roll her eyes and give me attitude."

"Peyton…"

"She hates me and you know that's true."

"She doesn't hate you."

"What do you call it?"

"She's just a little kid. She's scared and confused and trying to adjust. She has a whole new life now. I told you she's been opening up here and there about life with Nikki. I haven't heard too many details but what I did hear didn't sound good. Jenny needs love and stability. She needs a family. We're her family and we're supposed to be working on our family but how can that happen when school and art and everything come before us?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Pey…"

"No. I can't believe you just said that to me. You encourage me to do this teaching thing and now that it works out and these kids actually need me and I'm making a difference, all of a sudden it's a problem? How dare you say that to me!"

"I respect what you're doing and it's all fine and good but your family should come first. I just wish Jenny and I could get half the attention you give those kids."

"Now you're just being stupid and you're pissing me off. Quit while you're ahead, Jagielski."

"No. I think we should talk about this."

"There is nothing to talk about. I am not fighting with you."

"Peyton!"

"I will not explain or justify or God forbid apologize for what I'm doing. I got my days confused and missed Jenny's game. I feel bad and I am sorry about that but what do you want from me. What can I do about it now, Jake? And you want to throw family in my face? What family? A husband that's away from home more often than not and a stepdaughter that curses the quick sand I walk on? Please! Give me a fucking break. I have had it. I have tried everything to get through to Jenny and I do love her so I will continue to try but excuse me for wanting to spend time with people who actually appreciate me."

Jake rubbed his tired eyes. A full on screaming match. The last thing he had wanted.

"Just lower your voice, okay? Look, I didn't mean to start an argument…"

"Like Jenny says, 'whatever'" Peyton grumbled as she grabbed her favorite pillow.

"Pey, where are you going?"

"Away from you", she slammed the door, headed to the couch.

He cursed out loud and fell back on the bed. A few feet away in the other bedroom, Jenny Jagielski lie awake. She was terrified. Although she couldn't make out their words, she knew none of it was good. She hated all the shouting. It frightened her.

_**FLASHBACK…**_

"_I hate you, you sorry ass son of a bitch!" Nikki had stormed out of the apartment. "I know you've been sleeping with that whore from work, Kurt!"_

_Kurt rolled his eyes as the heavily made up dark haired woman blew past him in a rage._

"_You're crazy, Nikki! And you're drunk! You're the one sleeping around!"_

"_Maybe if you satisfied me like a real man, I wouldn't have to."_

"_Fuck you!"_

"_That's the problem…you can't. Now come on, Jenny!"_

_Jenny cowered outside the door. Kurt was one of the few likable, decent boyfriends her mother had ever had. She didn't want to leave. She hated moving. Where would they go? And Nikki was pissed off which wasn't good. The only thing worse than a pissed off Nikki was a drunk Nikki. Jenny now had both on her hands._

"_Jennifer Lynn, do you hear me?" Nikki screeched. "Get your little ass in this car right now!"_

_Jenny looked at Kurt._

"_Sorry, kiddo", he mouthed._

"_Jenny! Don't make me get out of this car and get you!"_

"_You better go", he said soflty. "I'm sorry."_

_Jenny held back tears and walked towards her mother, slowly climbing inside. She was sorry, too._


	21. Warming Up

Peyton yawned as she stretched. The uncomfortable crook lodged in the side of her neck was a painful and instant reminder that her couch could be quite uncomfortable despite what it looked like. She groaned out loud. Sleeping on the couch, what the hell was she thinking? She wasn't thinking. She was just angry. She had lost her temper and reacted, both she and Jake saying some pretty harsh things, things they would come to regret. Never go to bed mad. That had been their one rule. In one night with one argument blown out of proportion, they had gone to bed angry and apart.

Peyton sighed as she climbed off the sofa. It was time to get a move on. Checking her watch, she bounded upstairs and knocked on Jenny's door.

"You up?" she asked.

"Yeah", came the muffled voice.

"Do you mind if I come in?"

"Yeah but like that ever stops you."

Peyton rolled her eyes as she entered.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Pop Tarts, duh."

"Breakfast of champions, huh?"

"Whatever."

"Maybe you should try Wheaties. It might make you tougher on the field."

Jenny gave Peyton a snotty look.

"I'm already tough on the field…not that you would know."

Peyton bit her lip.

"About that…"

"Whatever."

"No. I'm really sorry."

"Jake make you apologize?"

"No. I'm apologizing on my own. I feel bad. I really wanted to be there and I planned it but I got my days mixed up. I'm sorry, Jenny."

"I don't care", Jenny shrugged.

"Well, I do", Peyton said softly.

"Fine. You said you're sorry. Go tell Jake and who knows, he might let you back in the bedroom tonight."

Peyton's eyes widened.

"That was my choice to sleep on the couch, Jenny. A damned stupid one, but nevertheless my choice."

Jenny nodded as she stuffed items in her backpack.

"If that's your story. No need to explain to me about your fights. Unlike some people around here, I mind my own business."

"I'm sorry you had to hear all that. It was stupid…"

Jenny's eyes narrowed.

"Were you guys fighting about me?" she asked in a small voice.

Peyton instantly softened.

"No. We…your dad and I were just being dumb. It's fine now. I promise."

Jenny slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Tell it to Dr. Phil. I'm off to school."

Peyton smirked.

"You have practice today?"

"Yep."

"I'll come pick you up."

"No thanks. I'll walk or Amy's mother will drop me off."

"But I want to. I could watch you guys practice."

"I'd rather you didn't but it's a free country, right?"

Peyton tugged at her lip.

"I guess it is", she sighed. "Hey. No Pop Tart to go this morning. Come down for a real, sit down, hot breakfast."

"Am I being punished?"

Peyton smiled.

"No, it's called family time."

"Great", Jenny mumbled sarcastically as she followed her stepmother downstairs. "So I am being punished."

The two headed to the kitchen where Jenny sat at the table and began eating a nectarine while Peyton hovered over the oven. A few minutes later, Jake came down.

"Good morning", he said, sheepishly, avoiding his wife's gaze.

"About time", Jenny huffed. "You're here…is family time over now?"

"Sit", Peyton commanded. "Eat some oatmeal."

"I already told you. I don't like oatmeal."

"Because you've never tried my oatmeal. Trust me. It's legendary in Tree Hill."

Jenny rolled her eyes as she picked at it.

"It is pretty good", Jake sighed as he made himself a bowl. "After all, it won me over."

He managed a small smile and looked right in Peyton's eyes. Instantly she melted and they embraced.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry about last night", she said as she rushed into his open, waiting arms.

"I'm sorry, too", he said, kissing her forehead.

"Barf, barf", Jenny made gagging noises. "Hel-lo! Kid still in the room."

Jake and Peyton smiled.

"I love you", he whispered.

"Love you, too."

"Can I please be excused before I'm forced to commit suicide by either slitting my wrists or worse, eating this slop you call oatmeal?"

"You begging to go to school?" Peyton teased. "That's a first. By all means, go. Don't let us stop you."

"Thank God", the girl muttered.

"Have a good day and I'll see you at practice", Peyton called out after her.

"Whatever."

Jenny was already gone, her hand in the air making a gesture they really couldn't make out.

"Is she giving me the finger?" Peyton asked out loud.

"She's probably counting", Jake observed.

They looked at each other and both burst out laughing.

"I can't believe I'm married to such an optimist."

Jake shrugged with a grin.

"You lucked out. Now what's all this about practice?"

"I'm gonna watch her team practice tonight and then I'll give her a ride home."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Jake, yesterday was a mistake. I promise you. I feel bad and I am interested in her life and her hobbies. Maybe it'll be good for us."

"I hope so", he nodded. "Look, about last night…"

"It got out of hand. Listen, maybe you're right. I don't mean to neglect your or Jenny. But the kids at school need me too…"

"It's okay. I was wrong to come at you like that. I should have been a little calmer. I was just upset about missing the game myself and then the fact that she had no one there to watch her really bugged me. But I know you didn't miss it on purpose, Pey. And about your students, well, I understand where you're coming from and I agree. The kids are great and they do need you as much as you need them. I guess I was just irritable from my trip and I was probably a little jealous that I wasn't getting your full attention. I am very sorry and I want you to know I'm proud of you, Peyton. I mean it. You're wonderful with those kids and they are very lucky to have you in their lives...Jen and I are very lucky to have you in our lives."

Peyton smiled and kissed his lips.

"Thanks for being so understanding. I promise from now on to be more organized so we won't have any more mix ups like that one. I'll get the season's schedule from Jenny's coach and post it right here on the fridge. I swear I'll never miss another game."

"Sounds good."

"And I promise to make more time, for you and me as a couple and for the three of us as a family, even if we have to drag Jenny along kicking and screaming", she joked.

"Pey, she doesn't hate you, babe."

"Jake…"

"She just doesn't know you. It'll take time but she's already warming up. And once she gets to know you, I know everything is going to be great. We'll have our family back. We'll be together again, Peyton."

She nodded as he hugged her, burying her face in his shoulder.

"I have to go get ready for school."

"Okay", he kissed her again.

"I have an idea. Why don't you meet me at Jenny's school today? We could watch together."

"I'd like that."

"Thanks", she kissed him.

"What for?"

"For being you and for loving me…and for putting up with me in spite of myself."

Jake held up the fourth finger of his left hand and intertwined it with his wife's.

"For better or worse, till death do us part", he said.

"You bet your ass", she winked before walking upstairs. "I love you, Jake Jagielski and you're never getting rid of me."


	22. Spirit In The Night

Jake struggled to maintain his composure. He had to remember, after all, they were just 11 and 12 year old girls. And it was just a game. But his natural athleticism and competitive nature pumped a rush of adrenaline throughout his lean, tanned frame. A part of him wanted to run out on the field and start playing himself.

Peyton smiled. Jenny was performing well and that was exciting but more than that, it was her husband's enthusiasm. She hadn't seen him that happy and that excited in a long time. For the first time in a long time, they were starting to feel like a real family.

"Jen, watch out for the Defense! Keep your eyes on number 42!" he yelled.

"Babe", Peyton giggled, grabbing him by the shirt tail as she pulled him back down. "And she thought my banners were cheesy. Sit down, you're embarrassing her."

Jake sat on his hands watching the last few seconds intently. Jenny was going for the goal when sure enough number 42, a bigger girl and expert player caught the slender blonde on the side of the head. Jenny went down hard. Immediately a concerned Jake and Peyton jumped up, hearts in their throats.

"Jenny…" he whispered.

Peyton sighed as the girl slowly stood to her feet and let the umpire know she was okay and ready to continue.

"She's okay", Peyton nodded. "See? She's tough."

Jake bit his lip, his emotions ranging from everything from fear for Jenny's safety, pride for her resilience, and the desperate urge to run onto the field and shove his foot in the overgrown ass of the junior amazon who had intentionally hurt his baby girl.

With only seconds left on the clock and the score tied, it was the home team's chance to score on offense and win the game. It was all up to Jenny. Peyton was nervous. Sure it was just a game being played by a bunch of middle school girls but having the chance to make the winning shot and win or lose the game was a tremendous amount of pressure for anyone to be under.

"Come on, come on…" Jake whispered as Jenny took her shot right before the buzzer.

Like all legendary shots, it seemed to move in slow motion. The parents held their breath, Peyton even closing her eyes until she heard the silence, collective gasp and finally loud cheering. The game was over. Jenny had done it. She had won it for the team.

"Yeah!" Peyton screamed happily. "Way to go, Jenny!"

If Peyton's wide grin was any indicator that they were thrilled with the outcome, Jake's reaction was crystal clear. He whooped and hollered and jumped up and down.

"Pey, did you see that?" he asked out of breath. "That shot was wicked! Babe, that's how legends are born! Our kid is a genius!"

Peyton hugged him as she remembered another proud father/daughter moment. It was in her bedroom in the Tree Hill Sawyer home on a lazy morning when the teenage couple was lounging in each other's arms. Jenny was a few feet away content and gurgling in her crib when Jake sat straight up, proud as a peacock and convinced that Jenny had spoken her first word. He swore she had said "Daddy" or "Da-Da" or some reasonable facsimile. Peyton had teased him, saying that the word must have been in Swahili but Jake didn't care. He was a proud papa.

Peyton looked onto the field as the girls celebrated the unexpected victory with their surprised but delighted coach. They were all smiling and hugging and jumping up and down. Peyton couldn't believe it but when she looked at Jenny she saw something she never had before…a real smile on the girl's face. She looked happy and was truly beautiful. The grin was contagious as Peyton felt her own coming on as well as tears of pride and joy. From across the way, Jenny looked up and she and Peyton made eye contact. It was a brief moment but nevertheless a special one. Jenny quickly looked away but Peyton still felt the connection and she swore the girl had smiled at her.

"You totally rocked out there", Peyton said as the parents approached the field.

Jenny was trying to play the cool, aloof role but her self pride was hard to mask.

"Thanks", she shrugged.

"You won the game, kid! You're the hero! High five!" Jake raised his hand.

Jenny rolled her eyes.

"No one says 'high five' anymore."

Jake was still beaming.

"You just gonna leave the Old Man hanging?"

Jenny couldn't help but smile.

"Whatever…Dad", she said, slapping his hand.

For a minute Jake and Peyton stopped breathing. The last part had come out so softly they wanted to make sure they had heard right.

"Jen", he said, almost in tears. "You…you called me Dad."

She blushed and looked away at first.

"Well, that's what you are, right?" she tried to be tough again.

"Yeah", he said, hugging her. "I am."

She hugged back for a micro second before pulling back.

"Okay, okay. Watch the PDA, dude. I have a rep to protect."

Peyton laughed out loud.

"You're 11. You don't have a rep yet."

Jenny shook her head as she gathered her gear.

"Quoting DJ Jazzy Jeff and the Fresh Prince? Really, Peyton. Totally lame."

"Well, I guess I can't be cool all the time", Peyton quipped. "But I do have a surprise for you."

"I don't like surprises."

"You'll like this one. Nathan and Haley couldn't make it to your game but they just knew you were gonna pull the kick ass upset, which you did, so they ordered pizza and we're going to head over to their place for a little celebration. How does that sound?"

"Like Hell."

"Amy can come", Peyton sweetened the pot.

"Okay."

"Okay? No protests? No attitude? No swear words?"

"I am quite the comedian and usual queen of the quick comebacks and one liners but I can't be cute and clever all the time. Pizza's cool."

"Good."

"One more thing…"

"Yeah?"

Jenny kicked at the dirt.

"Maybe the rest of the team could come hang out for pizza, you know, if Haley bought enough…"

Peyton smiled.

"I think we can work that out", she winked. "Pizza for everyone."

Loading up the vehicles and giving the other parents directions, the gang was on their way to the Scott mansion. Most people would be panicked or at least annoyed at the idea of 10 kids and parents crashing what was supposed to be an intimate get together but Haley, ever accommodating, was all smiles. She greeted each child with congratulations and welcomed the mothers and fathers into her home. There were pretzels, five different types of pizza and soda pop for all.

"You look happy", Haley said to Peyton when they were alone in the kitchen.

The blonde shrugged.

"I am. Today was a good day."

"Well, I'm glad. Jake looks happy too and so does Jenny. Her smile really threw me off. I've never seen it but it's absolutely gorgeous."

"She's been better and today was just great. School is going better, she's starting to make friends and I think winning that game with her shot really boosted her self confidence. She even called Jake 'dad' for the first time this afternoon. You should have seen him, he was on cloud nine."

"Good. I thought I noticed something different. She wasn't even mean to me when she came in. Go figure. I kind of miss it", Haley joked.

"I don't. I just hope it stays like this."

"Me too", Haley smiled, rubbing her friend's back as Peyton's cell phone rang.

She looked at the Caller ID and excused herself as she took the call. Her hushed but frantic tone and horrified facial expression captured the attention of Haley, not to mention Jake and even Jenny who was in the background. The call lasted a few minutes before she hung up, hands shaking.

"Babe, you're trembling", Jake noticed. "What happened? Who was that on the phone?"

Peyton could barely talk.

"Something bad has happened", she whispered.

"Peyton…"

"Oh my God. That, that was Amanda. She's been hurt."

Haley raised an eyebrow.

"Hurt? How? What's going on?"

"I don't know but it's not good. It's really serious."

"I'm sorry", Jake hugged her.

"Jake…she doesn't have anyone. She's really afraid and upset right now. I have to go to her…"

"Okay."

"Can you just stay here and get Jenny home later? I'll call you."

Jake sighed, understanding and worrying about Amanda's well being himself.

"Okay. Go."

"I should too", Haley spoke up. "We don't know what's going on. You shouldn't be alone."

Peyton nodded her thanks as Haley gathered her stuff and kissed Nathan on the lips.

"Call if you need us", he told them. "We'll hold down the fort with the kids and let them finish their party."

The women hurried through the door, leaving the men in charge. Jenny eyed her father and his tense whispering with Nathan before approaching them.

"What's going on?" she flat out asked.

Jake just looked at Nathan.

"I wish I know", he sighed. "Jen, I wish I knew."


	23. Guy Talk

Jenny stirred and turned in her sleep but she did not wake up. Jake smiled, watching the constant and peaceful rise and fall of her chest. Checking his watch, he realized just how late it was.

"Maybe we should take off…" he suggested.

"Let her sleep", Nathan said. "Who knows what's going on? You may as well wait here for the girls to call or come back."

Jake nodded.

"Thanks, man. I just wish I knew what was happening."

"Just waiting around sucks", Nathan agreed.

"You know, when Peyton took this job, I actually encouraged her. I was really excited for her. I thought it would be a good way to use her time and share her talent and I knew she would make a difference in those kids' life but…I don't know. Damn, I don't mean to sound selfish or anything because I am proud of her, but I just…"

"Had no idea it would take up so much of her life? That she could be on call 24/7?"

"Well…yeah. I guess I sound like a real prick, huh?"

Nathan shook his head.

"Not at all. I know how you feel. I've been there."

"Haley?"

"Yep. It was kind of the same thing, I guess. I mean, I felt bad about leaving all the time. I love my job. I love playing ball. And if I didn't miss Hales so much, being on the road wouldn't be so bad. Sure, she has Brooke and they are good friends but face it…my wife and my brother's wife are like night and freaking day. And I love Brooke to death but there is only so much of her you can take in minimal prescribed doses. So I wanted Haley to find something to make her happy and occupy her time. And she did. She loves teaching and she's great at it. She loves her students and they love her. But that's the thing, man. This is where we do become the selfish pricks. We wanted our wives to have something to do while we're away making the big bucks and having fun. But when we come home, we wanted them to be able to drop everything and concentrate on us. It doesn't work that way."

Nathan made a lot of sense although Jake had never quite thought of it that way.

"I guess you're right, dude."

"You know I am. Sometimes, especially when we only get the short breaks, I just really want my wife all to myself. And it gets annoying and frustrating when I have to share her. But Haley…Hales is amazing, you know that. Not only is she a great teacher but she set up this after school tutoring program for all subjects by herself. When the school board couldn't fund supplies, she had the team donate. And just like with me, she's always there to talk or say a kind word or give you that incredible smile that just lets you know everything is going to be okay. I'm so proud to be married to her because of the person she is. Loyal, helpful, considerate…reliable. And that's when I realize it's okay. It's enough of her to go around. I don't know how she does it but she can be there for her students and still make time to be the most kick ass wife on the planet. That says something about her…and Peyton, too. She loves what she does but she loves you and Jenny more. Just give her a little time to figure out how to spread herself around so she can do both."

Jake sighed as he leaned back in the comfortable chair.

"They are pretty awesome…all of them, Pey, Brooke and Haley, I mean."

"Yeah. Me, you and Luke definitely lucked out."

"It's been rocky lately. I'm gone all the time and Peyton has been left to deal with Jenny on her own. I know it was rough. A part of us was naïve enough to think that we'd be getting our sweet little baby back. That wasn't the case. I mean, Jen is still our baby and we still love her but it's been hard. She's her own person and she was raised by Nikki all those years and things are just all around different. But through it all, Pey has been strong. Even when it's not easy, she's always there for both of us. Always has been, even in high school. Back then she could have been partying and living it up and now she could be this world famous, super rich, traveling the world artist but instead she's here putting up with my ass and trying to raise a kid who doesn't want to be raised. I guess that says a lot about her. Maybe I've taken stuff for granted."

"You miss North Carolina?" Nathan asked.

Jake shrugged.

"Sometimes. The good stuff, at least. What about you?"

Nathan smiled.

"It's a nice place to visit but…"

"You don't want to live there", Jake finished.

"Yeah."

"I don't blame you. You were too big for NC. It was like Nathan Scott has been destined to be this huge star all of his life. It was inevitable, man and everyone knows you and Haley belong together. But me? I was content in Tree Hill. I love to ball but I never had the skills you and Lucas had. I was never going to go pro and I was fine with that. I liked being the normal guy in the small town. If I'd had Jenny everything would have been perfect. But Peyton is like you. She's destined for more even if she doesn't realize it. Tree Hill was too small for her."

"I know you guys were pretty bummed when she lost the baby. Hales and I were sorry to hear about that."

"It sucked", he said truthfully. "I mean, the pregnancy itself was so unexpected. We didn't even know how to feel at first. Then you get used to the idea and it kind of grows on you and you start getting excited and all of a sudden, it's just over. But what was worse was seeing Peyton in so much pain and having to go through that operation."

"Can you guys still have kids?"

"I don't know. It's touch and go. The odds aren't in our favor. The infection did a lot of damage to her reproductive system. It isn't 100 percent impossible but if we decide to try again, it definitely won't be easy."

Nathan sighed sympathetically.

"I guess that was tough to hear for both of you, Pey especially."

"It was. Hell, it is. She was sick for a long time and depressed too. We were growing further and further apart. And even though Jenny wasn't there, we missed her and we thought about her every single day. It just came to a head."

"Yeah. When Haley heard Peyton had gotten tangled back up with that Rick guy, we felt like we had to do something."

Jake angrily shook his head.

"I could have killed that punk. I wanted to. Thank God she agreed to out patient rehab and we went to therapy for a while. It helped. But I guess you heard about her mother."

"That's crazy. I never knew Anna wasn't her real mom. I remember going to the funeral. Now all these years later to find out that her mother is alive."

"Peyton can't deal with it. It's too painful. All she ever knew was Anna and that's who she loved and that's who she grieves for. Then Ellie comes back and turns the apple cart upside down. Then all this topped with the fact that Larry never told her the truth. Peyton, by her own admission, has always had issues with loss and trust and abandonment. This just really pushed her over the edge. It makes her hard but at the same time vulnerable. That's why she relates to those kids and that's why she hangs in there when it comes to Jenny."

"You think it will get better? Like you guys could be a family again like you used to be."

Jake shrugged.

"I don't know, Nate. I mean, I hope so. And it has gotten better. We're not out of the woods yet but Jenny has gotten better. She's opening up to me. I just wish she would with Peyton. But that'll take time. It's pretty obvious Nikki spent a lot of the bitter years filling her head with lies and shit. That must have been a lot to take in for a little kid."

"Jenny's a good kid, man. She's got a mouth on her but she's a good kid. She can't help where she came from. None of us can. And you can't change the past…only the future. You guys are gonna be okay as a family. I just know it. And when the off season comes and you're home everyday, it'll be much better, trust me."

"I hope", Jake sighed as he looked over at the girl asleep on the couch. "She got so big, man. They grow up fast. She's so tall and pretty. I look at her sometimes and can't believe she's all mine."

"How's her jump shot?" Nathan teased.

Jake grinned.

"Almost as good as yours", he joked right back. "Seriously, man, the kid is a natural athlete and I swear I'm not just saying it because she's my daughter. But she's really good. And she can draw, too. She doesn't like for us to see her stuff but she has some real talent. And I even caught her playing my guitar."

"Yeah, I remember when she was a little baby. You'd lug her to practice sometimes and Whitey would chew your ass but he always let her stay. She was so tiny then. Now she's almost all grown up. She's almost a teenager. Dude, you are the father of a teenager."

"Hey", Jake corrected. "Pre teen. But so what? I still look youthful and handsome myself so it's okay. In a few years it'll do wonders for my ego when her friends come over and think I'm the hot older brother."

Nathan rubbed the stubble growing on his chin.

"Yeah. Having the 15 year olds still go crazy for you is pretty cool. It's one less reminder that we're almost 30."

"Hey! Speak for yourself, dude. I'm gonna be 27 forever."

"Now you sound like Brooke", Nathan quipped as he tossed a throw pillow at his friend.

Jake's cell phone rang.

"It's Peyton", he took a deep breath before answering. "What's up, babe? Where are you? Everything okay?"

The line was silent for a while before an obvious shaken Peyton could speak. Her voice quivered and he knew there had been tears.

"Jake", she sighed, taking Haley's hand for support. "We need to talk."


	24. On A Wing and a Prayer

**_Author's Note: Glad to see you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. Thanks (and keep them coming) for the ever amzing reviews from all you awesome readers, especially heartsmash. Your words were touching! Oh...and lesson/smile of the day, if you're sitting at your local Pizza Hut eating lunch and you think you see Gavin DeGraw come in, then "he" sits right beside you, be absolutely SURE it's him before you make an ass of yourself and ask, lol. Right, Beth? (who laughed until she cried) Oh well, happy reading, guys..._**

Jake felt his heart drop when he heard the desperation in his wife's voice. His imagination ran wild with thoughts of every bad thing that could possibly have happened.

"Peyton! Talk to me, babe. Calm down. What's wrong? Where are you?"

His own voice rose several octaves, attracting the attention of Nathan as well as Jenny who had just woken up.

"I'm okay", Peyton tried to breathe. "Haley's okay, too. We're fine. We've been at the hospital basically all night and right now we're at the County Social Services building."

"Okay…"

"There's a huge problem, Jake…"

"What kind of problem?"

"It's Amanda. Apparently her foster parents got into some huge fight earlier. I guess the dad beat up the mom. Turns out, this so called golden couple who had three kids of their own as well as four foster children, were pretty much neglecting them and just using it all as an excuse to get a paycheck from the state of Florida. It's ridiculous."

"Is Amanda okay? Were the other kids hurt?"

Peyton sighed.

"There are cops everywhere and I don't have the full details but apparently there was a fire…"

"Oh no", Jake mouthed. "A fire? Was it set on purpose?"

"We don't know yet."

"Did everyone make it out alright?"

"There was a little boy, one of the younger kids about five or so who was trapped. The firefighters did get to him in time but he had a few burns and some damage from smoke inhalation."

"Will he…"

"He'll live."

"Thank God", Jake muttered.

"But I do need a favor, Jake."

"Anything."

"This is super important so you have to hear me out, okay? Promise me that you will listen and take everything into consideration before you give me an answer. Please, Jake."

"Okay."

"It's Amanda. I didn't tell you everything about her. She's 14 years old and she's an orphan basically. She has been in foster care practically her whole life. 23 homes in less than ten years. The poor kid has been through hell…she's been neglected, beaten, she was exposed to drugs…Jake, one of her foster brothers raped her at her last home. It happened to her last year over a period of around six months or so."

"What?"

"She ran away from there and who could blame her? It is absolute chaos tonight. You wouldn't believe it. Amanda is freaking out and the social workers are trying to place the other children. Jake, they are going to put her back in the system. They will send her to another group home and then the first available foster family. They'll make her a ward of the court again…"

He could sense what his wife was getting at already.

"Pey…"

"You promised you would hear me out. She is a good kid, Jake. You've met her. You know that. She's bright and funny and talented and beautiful. She could be so much but she's never had a chance. I am so afraid for her. Can she come stay with us?"

"Peyton!"

"Honey, please."

"I know what you're saying and my heart goes out to her but what can we do? Really. How much can we actually help here? What, are you trying to adopt this girl?"

"No. No. It's temporary. I promise. Just for a little while until things settle down and she gets a permanent case worker and they can find her a decent home where she'll be safe."

Jake ran his fingers through his hair. He felt bad but his wife was asking for a whole lot.

"Peyton…okay. Jesus, baby. Do you know what you're saying right now? I know your heart is in the right place and believe me, I want to help out too but this is a whole lot of responsibility. Probably more than we know and more than we're ready for."

"I know that. Jake, I know."

"Babe, just look at everything she has gone through. Amanda needs help, she needs special attention. She needs professionals and probably people who can be around her at all times. We can't do that, Pey. It just isn't possible. You're a full time teacher and I'm on the road more than I'm home. And we have Jenny. What makes you think we can tackle this too?"

"Jake, listen to me. All Amanda needs, all she has ever needed is to know that someone cares about her. She needs friends, people she can trust. Someone to make her feel safe. She just needs a place to be."

"I…I don't know…"

"Babe, please. Please."

Peyton was practically pleading.

"Alright, Pey. If we do this and that's a very big if, it has to be temporary."

"It will be. I promise."

Jake took a deep breath.

"Temporary?"

"Temporary", Peyton repeated.

Jake sighed again and conceded. How could he say no?

"Okay. Okay, Peyton. I'll trust you on this one."

Peyton sighed with pure relief.

"Thank you. Jake, thank you, thank you, thank you. We're doing the right thing here. You won't regret this."

"Okay."

"Things are just finishing up here. Why don't you take Jenny and go home? Haley will drop Amanda and me off at the house. Let Nathan know she'll be there soon."

"Alright. I'll see you then", he said, hanging up and still in a state of shock over what he had just agreed to do.

"What was that all about, man?" Nathan asked. "Are they okay?"

Jake nodded.

"Haley will be home soon. She's dropping Peyton and Amanda off at our place."

"Amanda? Is she okay?"

"No. Apparently there was some drama with her foster family and they turned out to be real shady. There was a bad fight, then a fire. Hales and Pey have been in the hospital with them because one of the little kids got hurt. He's going to be okay, thank God but they were going to put Amanda back in one of those group home things and Peyton thinks it's best if she comes home with us for a little while."

"Amanda is moving in?" Jenny asked in a quiet voice.

"Just for a while until we can find something better for her", Jake tried to explain.

"Unbelievable", Nathan sighed. "Man, um, did Peyton say anything about Haley bringing any kids home?"

"No."

"Good. I'm surprised and I feel bad but I can just see Haley trying to resuce every abandoned orphan out there and well, that's a whole lot to take on. I mean, you can only do so much. I don't know if we're up to handling all that yet."

"Me either", Jake chewed his nails. "Nate, what have I gotten myself into?"

"I won't lie to you. Amanda might be a sweet girl but you think it's going to be easy accepting a traumatized teenager into your home? Has she been abused?"

"In more ways than one", Jake skirted, trying to shield Jenny from all the horrible facts.

"Dude…"

"What can I do? If we say no, what happens to this girl? And hasn't she been through enough already?"

"Yeah but…"

"I told Peyton yes. I gave my word to my wife and that's that."

Nathan nodded, trying to understand.

"So what now?"

Jake had no idea.

"I guess we wing it. Wing it and pray for the best", he sighed, bumping fists with Nathan. "Look, I appreciate everything tonight but I need to get Jenny home and go face whatever is waiting for me."

Nathan nodded and let them out. Jenny climbed in the Tahoe next to her father, silent for most of the ride home.

"All that bad stuff you said that happened to Amanda…was it really true?" she finally asked.

"Unfortunately yeah. Sometimes bad things happen Jen and we just can't help it."

"I know."

"I hope you're okay with Amanda staying with us for a while. Peyton and I didn't really ask you how you felt about it."

Secretly Jenny didn't mind. She knew what it was like to be scared and have nowhere to go. As much as she gave attitude, her father and Peyton did provide a safe home for her. She could relate to Amanda.

"I don't care", Jenny said, putting on her rough and tough mask as they pulled into the driveway. "As long as she doesn't touch my stuff."

Jake parked the car and they went inside, Jenny immediately going upstairs to dress for bed. A million thoughts raced through his mind and he prayed he, they, had made the right decision. What if Amanda had some sort of emotional post stress outburst? And Peyton had mentioned something about drugs. What if Amanda was still using? The last thing Jake wanted in his home was drugs. Peyton definitely didn't need to be around any drugs. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Haley pull up to the curb and drop the girls off. Jenny was watching too from a nearby window. She walked out of her room and kneeled at the banister of the staircase waiting as anxiously as her father was.

The door opened and they could hear Peyton's voice. It looked as if she was having a conversation almost with herself. Whoever she was talking to was not responding back and they were walking, lagging almost, a few feet behind.

"Jake, Jenny!" Peyton called out. "You guys still awake?"

Her husband and stepdaughter made their way out of hiding and into the living room. Neither knew what to expect. How would one look after experiencing and surviving the horrifying ordeals of the evening?

As they approached them, they saw a normal looking Amanda, her long, blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail over a tee shirt and tattered jeans. She looked scared out of her mind as nervous green eyes gazed intently at the floor beneath them.

"Hey, Amanda. I'm Jake", he said. "You remember my daughter, Jenny?"

"Hey", Jenny said.

"Hi", Amanda replied in a soft tone.

"Um, I see you brought your stuff with you. I could take your bags up to your new room. Are you hungry or anything?"

Amanda didn't answer. Instead she nervously played with her hands and kept looking at the floor.

"It's okay", Peyton soothed as she pat the girl gently on the back. "You're okay here, Amanda."

Amanda looked up for the first time and slowly nodded her head at the three onlookers who had just become her instant but nevertheless temporary family. She let out a pent up exhausted breath as she took a seat next to Jenny. Nice people, a roof over her head, an actual bed, food to eat. Relief wasn't the word. Amanda knew she had lucked even if it was lonely for a little while. Fighting back tears, she watched as Peyton, her very own guardian angel in disguise, flashed her a warm smile before sorting through the cupboards looking for something to snack on.


	25. Instant Family

Morning came rather quickly. Before they both knew it the first tale tell signs of dawn were creeping through their curtains and blinds. Jake hadn't gotten much sleep anyway. Too much had happened and it was all weighing heavily on his mind. A few inches away, Peyton lay nestled in his arms groggier than ever but still wide awake. Slumber hadn't come quickly for her either.

"Can't sleep?" she finally whispered.

"Nope", he sighed. "You?"

She forced a small smile.

"I'm actually too tired to sleep. Can you believe that one?"

"I can", he said.

"Are you okay?"

Jake nodded.

"Just thinking."

Peyton rolled over to face him, letting her long index finger run a trail over his hair speckled bare chest.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Amanda", he said.

Peyton sighed.

"That's crazy, isn't it?"

"It's sad. It's so incredibly sad and just so fucked up. She's just a kid when it comes down to it. In 14 years she has been through more drama and more bullshit than anybody should have to experience in a whole lifetime."

"I know."

Jake shook his head, still disturbed.

"Did you see the way she ate last night? And I had noticed that before when she was over another time. The girl is five foot nothing and probably a hundred pounds soaking wet and she wolfs down her food like she hasn't eaten in years."

"It's possible she didn't have regular meals."

"That bewilders me, Pey. Look at all the shit we take for granted. We have a nice home and enough money and plenty of food to eat yet there are some people, some of them children, out there who don't have anything. It just doesn't seem right or fair."

"I know."

"It happened to Amanda and I've always had the feeling like it happened to Jenny as well."

"Jenny, Amanda…the other kids in my class…all of them have a story Jake and believe me, it's no goddamned fairytale. Some of them don't have parents or they're living in rat infested poverty. Some are going to school and already working two or three jobs at the age of 14 and 15 to just to help their families survive. They are surrounded by drugs and gangs and alcohol and sex. You're right…it is a shame and it isn't fair. These are society's rejects. You know, statistically none of these kids have a snowball's chance in Hell of making it. It's almost like life is designed so they won't make it."

Jake was undecided between wanting to throw up or burst into tears at that moment.

"Now I understand. Peyton, I finally get it. All those times I thought you were devoting too much time to the school and the kids…well, I was just being a jackass. A selfish jackass. They really need you, hell, the world needs more people like you. I'm glad Amanda is here with us. This opens my eyes and makes me just want to help everyone in the world that needs it. You made the right decision."

Peyton smiled and stroked his face.

"We made the right decision", she corrected.

He looked at the woman he had loved for more than ten years. His feelings and affections grew deeper and deeper by the day.

"God, I love you", he played with her hair.

"Not as much as I love you", she whispered, leaning in for a sultry kiss that deepened.

Jake moaned in her mouth, his hands beginning to explore the soft and sexy familiar female curves of her luscious body. His hands pulled up her shirt, pushing her bra aside as his lips hungrily devoured her already hardened nipples. Peyton groaned softly with pleasure.

"I love your breasts", he said in a throaty voice.

Peyton giggled, quickly lightening the mood.

"Babe…"

"That wasn't meant to be funny, Pey."

"I know and you're a sweetheart for it but baby, I really don't have breasts. The A cup here thanks whoever invented the padded bra."

Jake smiled at her before continuing lavishing her with his tongue action.

"They're more than a mouthful and that's good enough for me."

Her giggles turned into pleasure filled panting as every inch of her begged to be touched and kissed by him. She could feel his hardened length pressing again her bare thigh and both were at the brink, wanting each other so bad they could barely stand it a second longer.

"I want you inside me", she begged in his ear.

"Your wish is my command", he whispered, kissing her again.

The passion mounted and when both were on the verge of exploding, a loud knock on the door quickly reminded them that they were no longer the sex crazed, carefree, twenty something couple who were allowed to get it on anytime, anywhere.

"I don't know what the heck is going on in there but it is breakfast, we do have a guest and I'm not getting any younger waiting on my Pop Tart."

Jenny.

Jake and Peyton took one look at each other and burst out laughing.

"So this is our official welcome to parenthood, huh?" she grinned.

"Damn", Jake whined.

Peyton kissed his nose as she adjusted her clothes and threw on a robe.

"Get dressed and we'll finish this one later", she winked.

"A promise is a promise", he playfully smacked her behind.

Peyton grinned all the way to the kitchen where the girls were seated and waiting. She pulled out pots and pans and eggs.

"What do you want for breakfast, Amanda? You can have anything you want."

"Whatever you have, Peyton. I'm not really hungry."

"Pick something. Anything. I can pretty much cook whatever and if I haven't tried it, there's a first time for everything, right?"

Amanda managed to smile.

"Bacon and eggs? Pancakes and grits too, if you know how…"

"Not hungry, eh?" Jenny joked sarcastically.

"Jenny!" Peyton warned in a stern tone that still didn't keep her from smiling. "You got it, Amanda. And I'm from North Carolina. Everybody in North Carolina knows how to make grits."

"Good morning, good morning", a freshly shaven Jake grinned as he bounced down the steps.

"Somebody has a new pep in their step", Jenny eyed him.

"Nah", he kissed Peyton's cheek.

"Dad, you're glowing."

"Am I, now?"

"Yeah and it's starting to make me queasy. Somebody must have gotten lucky last night."

"Jenny!" Peyton blushed.

"Actually it was close but no cigar. You know, Jen, as great as you are at Field Hockey, you might want to take up football."

"Football?"

"Hell, you already made your first interception", he joked tossing a nectarine in the air and catching it.

Jenny tried to hide her growing half smile.

"Okay, enough of that", Peyton said. "Jake, you have work and the girls and I need to get to school and we're all running late as it is. Everybody scarf down your food in record time and hit the showers because we need to get cracking. Girls, ride with me. Jenny, I'll drop you off."

"Whatever", she said, biting into her Pop Tart.

"And girls, make sure you empty your hampers and separate your clothes for me. It's laundry day and I have a bunch of loads to do", Peyton added.

Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Amanda is crashing here now, that's fine. But she's Amanda and I'm Jenny. What's so hard about that? Just say our names. What's with all this 'girls' stuff all of a sudden? Honestly my nerves can't take it. I feel like I'm stuck in a bad Molly Ringwald movie. I'm expecting Ally Sheedy or Emilio Estevez to come bounding around the corner any second."

Peyton just looked at Jenny before eating a mouthful of grits.

"Whatever", she casually said, causing everyone at the table, even Jenny for a split second, to laugh. "You know, that word is pretty liberating. Now I see why you say it so much. I think I might have to start using it."

"I took notes from Donald Trump", Jenny came right back. "That word will be copywritten any day now."

Calmly they smiled and even made small talk as they enjoyed a normal breakfast. Peyton and Jake just stared at each other, too ecstatic to even speak. So that's what being a family felt like after all.


	26. Comfort and Joy?

It had been a bad day for Jenny Jagielski. She had woken up late, gotten a D on her Math test, been sentenced to an hour of after school detention for falling asleep in Social Studies and Field Hockey practice had been the worst of her life. Yes, it was a bad day but it had started way before school had. That was the reason she hadn't even heard her alarm clock as she was exhausted from a night that had been virtually sleepless.

It had started with that stupid nightmare she often had. She was being chased in a forest with dark shadowy type figures coming after her. The hands were everywhere and they had chased her to a point where she could no longer run. Just when she was being enveloped, she woke up like always…

"_No!" Jenny had yelled, sitting straight up in bed, her tiny body drenched in a cold sweat._

_Jake and Peyton heard her scream from their room._

"_She must be having a bad dream", Jake mumbled sleepily as he swung his long legs over the side of the bed, already up and on his way to his daughter._

_Peyton grabbed his arm._

"_No…let me."_

_Jake held his breath as he nodded. Peyton went down and across the hall, softly knocking._

"_Don't come in", came a frightened voice._

"_Jenny, it's me. Are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine."_

_Peyton sighed._

"_Do you mind if I see for myself?"_

"_Whatever", she finally said, code for 'it's okay, please come in'._

_Peyton opened the door and shut on the bedside lamp as she sat down._

"_Bad dream?"_

"_It was stupid. I'm okay."_

"_You're shaking and you're soaking wet. Want to talk about it?"_

"_No."_

_Peyton nodded._

"_You know, when I was your age, I used to have nightmares too…"_

"_So?"_

"_I'd keep having the same dream over and over again that these people were trying to get me. And I'd wake up screaming and afraid and trembling all over. It was…it was right after my mom, Anna…my mom passed away. I remember being so scared and my dad would have to come and sleep in my room with me."_

"_Bummer", Jenny mumbled._

"_You want me to stay with you? I could if you want. I don't mind."_

_The thought of an adult staying, having that warm body next to you that provided comfort and security made Jenny instantly feel at ease. But she couldn't. Not with Peyton. Not yet._

"_I can sleep by myself. I'm not a baby."_

"_Okay", Peyton nodded. "You sure you're alright?"_

"_Yeah", Jenny sighed._

"_Hold on one second. I think I know something that will help."_

_The older blonde disappeared for a few minutes before coming back with an object in her hand._

"_What the hell is that thing?" Jenny asked._

_Peyton revealed it to be a stuffed animal. A beat up, tattered, old purple monkey._

"_You remember this little guy? When you were a little baby, you couldn't sleep without him."_

"_Like I said, I'm not a baby anymore. Get that away from me."_

_Peyton nodded knowingly._

"_Okay. I'm gonna go back to my room now. If you need me or your dad, just knock, alright? And uh, as for this little guy…I think I'm gonna leave him right here."_

_Peyton placed it on the nightstand beside her. She smiled as she turned off all the lights. The minute she was gone and Jenny heard the door shut to the master bedroom, she grabbed the stuffed animal. She had no recollection of it but like so many other things, it brought an almost surreal calm and peace to her. She put it in her arms and was out like a light minutes later. She knew that even in the land of dreams, the monkey would protect her like a shield and keep all the bad things away…_

The mini van pulled up in front of the Jagielski residence.

"Thanks for the ride, Mrs. Cooper. See you tomorrow, Amy", Jenny said as she hopped out.

She used her key to let herself inside. To her surprise Nathan, Haley, Lucas and Brooke were over along with a few of Peyton's students.

"Hi, Linda Blair", Brooke fake smiled at her. "Linda Blair, you know, from the Exorcist. I call you that because I think you must be possessed by ungodly spirits that make you unnaturally evil."

Jenny couldn't resist. It wasn't that she didn't like Brooke…okay, so she didn't like Brooke but the brunette was such an irresistible and easy target. She fake smiled her right back.

"Hi, Anna Nicole…as in Smith. You know, overly made up country bumpkin bimbos who have no real talent except for gold digging and convincing extremely wealthy yet stupid men to marry them."

Brooke stuck her tongue out, pouting that as usual, once again, Jenny had the last word.

"Hey, Jen", Jake said from the living room. "How was practice?"

"It sucked", Jenny said. "What's going on here?"

With both sets of Scotts over, the grill fired up and the smell of one of Haley's delicious home baked desserts overtaking the kitchen, something was sure to be going on.

"We're having a party."

"Again?" Jenny frowned. "Damn. You people have more parties. What's the occasion this time? The sun is shining particularly bright today?"

"No, wise ass", he grinned. "Even better. Somebody is celebrating a birthday today."

Jenny looked over at Amanda who was sheepishly smiling in the corner.

"I told you guys not to go all out for me. People have birthdays everyday. It's no big deal."

"Of course it is", Haley smiled. "Today is a special day and it's your day and we are going to celebrate."

"I…I don't want anyone to go to any trouble. Really. Jake and Peyton are nice enough to let me stay here. I don't want to ask for anything else."

Peyton wiped her hands on a dishtowel and gave Amanda a big squeeze.

"It's no trouble doing this or having you at all. We want to."

Jenny looked around. If she blinked, she feared she'd be taken back to a Pleasantville-esque type scene where everything was hunky dory, in black and white an a laugh track in the form of a studio audience was there to provide the appropriate reactions. Everyone had grins on their faces like they had just hatched from alien pods. Peyton and Haley were wearing aprons and the three men were gliding around like Mike Brady.

"Jen, go get washed up for dinner", Jake told her.

Jenny rolled her eyes, went upstairs and changed. She came back down and joined everyone for barbecue out by the pool. She ate a hot dog and some potato salad, pretending not to watch as all the adults fawned over Amanda and the fact that it was her birthday. Peyton excused herself to go clean up but returned minutes later with a homemade chocolate cake. There were candles and everybody broke out into an off key rendition, thanks to Brooke, the Scott brothers and some of Peyton's students, of Happy Birthday.

"Blow out your candles and make a big wish."

Amanda did as she was told and they all applauded.

"Thanks", she smiled. "But I didn't need to wish for anything because all my dreams have come true. I can't thank you all enough for everything you've done for me. Especially Jake and Peyton…and Jenny. I've never had friends like you guys and it's really nice."

Peyton smiled and hugged her.

"Well, the fun isn't over yet. Here. Open this."

Amanda accepted the neatly wrapped box with the pretty bow.

"What's this?"

"A little something from Jake, Jenny and me. We think you'll be able to use it."

Amanda opened it and gasped. It was a set of professional oil paints.

"Oh Peyton. Oh my God! These are great…"

"I know you wanted to do oil paints for a while. So here's your chance. No excuses now. Your very own set."

"They're beautiful but I can't accept this. You guys have been so good to me already. This is too much."

"Happy Birthday."

"But they must have been so expensive…"

"Don't worry about that. Just work on your craft…and enjoy your day."

Jenny watched Amanda smile. She couldn't help but stare at the set. It was nice and it was certainly expensive. Peyton had gone all out. What artist wouldn't die to have supplies like that? Jenny shuffled her feet thinking about her own art box upstairs that consisted of two black markers, a couple of pencils, paper and some Crayola water colors.

"Paints and oils are all fine and good but Broody and I here did you one better", Brooke squealed. "I can barely contain myself. This is gonna be so good, right, babe?"

"Sure", Lucas grinned, going along with his wife as usual.

"Okay. Remember that day you were at my house Amanda and I was showing you all my pictures and home movies of me winning the Miss Tree Hill High, Miss Tree Hill, Miss New Brunswyck County, Miss Apple Blossom and Miss Jr. North Carolina pageants?"

Jenny laughed out loud. That was a lot of pageants but then again what could one expect from someone as vain as Brooke Davis Scott? There could have been a Miss Chitterling pageant and Brooke would have entered just for the sash and crown.

"I remember, Miss Brooke. You were so beautiful."

"I know", Brooke grinned as she handed her a box. "Open it up. Now you can be almost as beautiful as me."

Amanda removed the lid on the box and pulled out a gorgeous tiara.

"Oh it's beautiful! Lucas, Miss Brooke! Thank you! Wait, are these…"

"Real diamonds. You know it. Tiffany to be exact. Broody and I here go balls out on everything. You're in a Cubic Zirconia free zone, babe."

Jenny wanted to gag. How vain! How worthless! How superficial! How Brooke!

"I'll cherish it forever, Miss Brooke", Amanda smiled, putting it on her head. "I already feel like a real life princess."

"And I feel like puking", Jenny muttered.

"Well", Haley said. "Nathan and I had no idea what to get you but at the last minute we found something we hope you love. Babe…you'll bring it in?"

Nathan appeared lugging a wooden crate. Amanda opened it and out toppled a puppy. Everyone ooohed and aaahed and raced to pet it.

"Oh thank you so much! He's so cute!" Amanda smiled.

Jenny tensed and out of reflex grabbed the arm of the chair. She was not an animal lover. In fact, she'd had experiences with dogs. To her they were anything but Man's Best Friend.

The last gift was presented. It was a mural painted on large bulletin board by the class.

"It's gorgeous", Peyton had beamed. "I know just where you should hang it in your new room."

Jenny looked at her father and abruptly stood up.

"Can I be excused?" she asked.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, um, I have homework and I wanted to call Amy and ask her a question about the assignment before it gets too late", the child lied.

"Alright", Jake shrugged. "Come back down when you're done or I'll come up later to say good night."

Jenny nodded and ran upstairs. She closed her door and fell on her bed. It had all been too much. Sickening and suffocating almost. Then the dog. That damned dog. Of all things for Nathan and Haley to buy.

Jenny lay back on the bed and sighed. Her heart raced and it was a struggle to catch her breath. She felt anxious, afraid even. Her eyes darted around the room and she found the only thing that brought her comfort…the torn and battered stuffed monkey.


	27. Sharing The Pain

Jenny sat on the bed sketching away at what had just been a blank piece of paper. There was a large country house with a porch. On the front porch was a little girl. Her face was detailed and very frightened. A vicious dog, slobber dripping from exaggerated teeth leered at her.

Jenny's hand moved with rapid fury. Her breathing grew quicker and heavier with each stroke. Soon she was almost frantically shading the drawing. She couldn't stop even if she wanted to.

"What are you doing?"

Jenny looked up. Amanda was staring at her from the doorway.

"Nothing", Jenny muttered.

"It doesn't look like nothing. Are you okay?"

Amanda walked in.

"I'm fine but I don't recall inviting you in."

"It's a free country and besides, we're practically sisters."

Jenny listened to Amanda's half joking tone.

"It is a free country but trust me…we're not sisters and we never will be. Far from it."

"Suit yourself", Amanda shrugged.

"You can leave now."

The older girl nodded and turned to walk away as she saw the younger one eyeing her artwork.

"What's this?" Amanda turned sharply and reached for the paper.

"Hey!" Jenny yelled. "Don't touch that!"

But Amanda was too fast. She snatched the paper away and ogled it.

"What is this picture about?"

"Mind your own damned business."

"Peyton told me you were an artist."

"Then Peyton needs to mind her own business, too."

"This is pretty good", Amanda observed. "Not as good as my stuff…but still good."

"Whatever", Jenny spat.

Amanda sat down.

"You know, a lot of times artists sketch a scene from their life. Peyton does it if you've ever checked out her stuff. She usually titles it too. I do that a lot. Do you?"

"Look, I don't want to talk or bond with you. This isn't an after school special. Why don't you just leave me alone?"

Amanda ignored her.

"Is that what this is about? Did something happen to you with a dog? Are you the girl in the picture?"

"You ask too many questions."

"Because I'm curious…and interested. Talk to me. Is that why you don't like Teezer?"

"Who the hell is Teezer?"

"My puppy. The one Nathan and Haley bought me for my birthday. He's so cute and sweet but you never want to play with him. You ignore him half the time."

"Teezer is a really lame ass name for your lame ass dog."

"I like it. Jenny, you can be rude and shoot off your mouth but that doesn't change the subject of who you are inside."

"You want to talk? Fine. I don't like your stupid dog."

"Why not?"

"Because it's annoying and it smells funny and it shits and pees everywhere. Want me to go on?"

Amanda nodded.

"You know, I don't think you hate Teezer…I think you hate yourself."

Jenny laughed out loud.

"What talk show did you copy that one from?"

"You know I'm right. You have major self esteem issues and apparently issues with dogs."

"Right now my only issue is with you. Get the hell out."

"Look, I'll tell you a story, okay? I have never ever told anyone this. So how about I share something with you and you tell me what's up with this picture?"

Jenny folded her arms.

"I don't know. Will it make you leave any quicker?"

"Maybe."

The younger blonde sighed.

"I'm not making any promises. Go ahead with your stupid story."

Amanda took a deep breath.

"When I was ten I was in this foster home in Pensacola. The people were okay, I guess. Anyway, the school was like a mile from the house so they bought me this bike so I could ride to school everyday. It was a nice, quiet part of town where everybody knew everybody. Anyway, there was this sweet old lady named Mrs. Johnson. Her house was the halfway point between the house where I was staying and school. She had these dogs, like four of them. They were huge, too. Most of the time she kept them locked in the backyard which was fenced in. But one morning I'm riding to school and I see the dog and then the other three. No fence, no leashes, no nothing. And they came after me. God, I was so scared! I pedaled harder and faster but they caught up. It was like one of those cartoons…I could feel the dog literally opening his mouth to chomp and missing my butt by an inch or two."

"So what happened?"

"They chased me forever and when my legs were about to give out, the bike toppled over."

"Did they bite you?"

"I was surrounded. They were gonna but this teacher at my school, Miss Lewis was driving by and she pulled over and beeped her horn and it scared them off. She gave me a ride the rest of the way."

"What was your point?"

"I had a horrible experience with a mean pack of dogs and it traumatized me but that was one incident. It won't make me scared forever. Not every dog is like that. I have a feeling something like that happened to you."

Jenny looked away.

"You can go now", she said quietly.

"You sure? You can tell me. I told you my story."

Jenny sighed and put her pencil down.

"It was no big deal. I was playing Field Hockey for my other school. I used to always meet up with my friend, Lucy and her mom would drive us to practice. One day my mom, Nikki, was too plastered from the night before so she woke up late. She drove me to Lucy's and dropped me off but she didn't wait for them to let me in. She just sort of drove off. Anyway, Lucy thought I wasn't coming so they left without me."

"You were stuck there?"

"Yeah. They kind of lived in the boonies, too, like a country road with just a couple of houses on it. Anyway, I knocked and knocked but no one was home so I was just gonna sit on the porch and wait for them. When I turned around, the neighbor's Rottweiler was on the porch barking and growling at me. I couldn't run so I kind of just pinned myself between the screen door."

"Did it bite?"

"No. It was worse. I almost wished it would just to get it over with. I was just scared. I was out there for over five hours."

Tears threatened but the tough girl in her refused to let them fall.

"You know, if that dog really wanted to bite you, it would have. It sensed your fear. It was just messing with you."

"I know that now but it was scary back then. I…I wet my pants."

"So that's why you don't like dogs?"

"I guess."

"Even Teezer who is nice and still little?"

"I don't like dogs big or little. Just keep Teezer or whatever the hell it is, away from me."

"Suit yourself then", Amanda shrugged as she stood to leave.

"Hey, you promise that you won't, you know, tell anyone any of that stuff I just told you?"

"I promise, Jenny", Amanda said, putting her hand on Jenny's shoulder. "It's okay. You can trust me. Your secret is safe."

Jenny nodded, still uneasy and watched as her "surrogate sister" left the room. It felt weird to have someone else to talk to, someone who had shared similar experiences. Jenny never let anyone in. She didn't like to talk about her past. Somehow in just a matter of minutes, Amanda had gotten her to reveal the reason behind one of her biggest fears and dislikes. It did feel weird…but it felt kind of good, too.


	28. A Little Harmless Teezing

Peyton and Haley lazily reclined next to the pool. The sun beat down on their still taunt, lotioned bikini clad bodies as the women read magazines and chit chatted all in the name of relaxing. They watched as Amanda swam lap after lap in the water while Jenny stayed on deck kicking at a soccer ball.

"She's a really good swimmer", Haley observed. "Have you seen how many laps she has done in like the last ten minutes? I'm exhausted just watching her."

Peyton smiled.

"She is pretty good, isn't she? I wish the school had a swim team."

"How is working out? You know, Amanda living here and all."

"It's pretty good", Peyton sighed. "It was a lot smoother of a transition than I thought. But it's been nice. She's really helpful around the house and her and Jenny seem to get along…as much as Jenny can get along with anyone."

"That's good."

"I know Jake was worried about how all of this would play out but so far it's been smooth sailing."

"Did the Department of Children's Services assign a permanent worker to Amanda's case?"

Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Not yet. Dude, it is such a process. I mean, I'm trying to be patient and consider that they have thousands of needy kids all over the state to think about and they're doing the best they can but it's an overall frustrating system. I feel so bad for Amanda. I don't know how she's put up with this all her life."

Haley frowned and shook her head. It was a sad situation.

"Well, thank God for people like you and Jake. At least she has a loving, stable, safe home for a few more weeks. I just hope it all works out."

"Yeah. Me too", Peyton agreed as Teezer toddled his way over to the women.

"And how is this adorable little fellow working out for you?" Haley grinned as she picked up the puppy and petted him.

"Teezer's great. At first I was skeptical because I never had pets growing up but he's pretty cool. And now that Amanda has trained him, the less accidents on my carpet and floors, the better."

"You're a good boy, aren't you, Teezer?" Haley cooed. "Aren't you?"

"Actually he is. Remember that yappy mutt Brooke used to have?"

Haley rolled her eyes.

"The one she dressed up and carried everywhere in a purse?"

"That would be the one. That dog was seriously annoying and it had a mean streak. Teezer is pretty mellow. He hasn't chewed up any of my shoes or anything, thank goodness. But he does have this thing about tennis balls. Jake had an old one that's falling apart at the seams. I don't know what it is but every time Teezer sees it, he goes crazy."

Haley laughed as Peyton fished the ball from underneath the lawn chair and watched as sure enough the puppy began to attack it with his tiny but sharp teeth and claws.

"Wow, he really seems to love it."

"I think Jake taught him how to do this. He's been trying to teach him different commands and stuff. So far, Teezer could give a damn about 'Sit', 'Stay' or 'Roll Over' but whenever he hears 'Eat, Eat', for some reason he is all over this stupid ball."

The women played with the dog as Amanda waded in the pool. She watched them as well as the dog and how obediently Teezer responded to Peyton's commands. Smiling, she went under again, leisurely free styling in the crystal blue water until Haley was immersed in her crossword puzzle and Peyton, earphones on, seemed to be enjoying a quick nap. A few feet away, Jenny played by herself content to kick the soccer ball around. With each kick, the ball moved further and further away from the pool towards the side of the house. When Jenny was just enough out of sight, Amanda climbed out.

"Come here, Teezer", she snapped her fingers. "Here boy."

The playful puppy ran towards her and she scooped him up, kissing his head and scratching him lightly behind the ears,

"Let's see what Jenny is up to", she whispered, grinning as she picked up the old tennis ball, careful not to wake Peyton or disturb Haley.

Putting the dog down just feet before Jenny could see them, Amanda wrapped a towel around her waist and approached the younger girl.

"Hey, Jenny, what are you doing?"

"Just kicking the ball around", she shrugged.

Amanda nodded.

"You're pretty good."

Jenny rolled her eyes.

"I'm just bouncing it around. I doubt that makes me the next Mia Hamm."

"You like soccer?"

"It's okay."

"You like basketball?"

"My dad does."

"Football?"

"I don't know."

Amanda smiled.

"What about tennis? You like tennis, Jenny?"

Amanda tossed the tattered old ball to Jenny who caught it.

"This is gross. What the hell happened to this ball?"

Amanda shrugged.

"It's just a ball. Throw it back."

Jenny did and Amanda caught it.

"I like tennis. It's pretty fun."

"You would", Jenny rolled her eyes. "Pick a real sport."

Amanda looked around to make sure no one was paying attention.

"Hey, Jenny, go long."

"Why?"

"Just do it. I want to see how far I can throw…and if you can catch it."

Jenny ran down the stretch of yard and prepared for the pass, which Amanda readily fired off. She caught it but almost went down in the process. Amanda saw her shot.

"Go, Teezer", she whispered to the dog, pointing. "Eat, Eat!"

The small dog hearing the familiar command and catching sight of his favorite chew toy took off down the yard. All he wanted was his ball. He just wanted to play but Jenny wouldn't see it that way. She looked up, ball in hand and Amanda just smiled. The puppy jumped onto her in a friendly game of "let's grab the ball".

Jenny was in a panic. Tears filled her eyes as her face reddened. She couldn't breathe or even see straight. In front of her wasn't a puppy who wanted to play a mere game of catch and fetch, instead she saw the snarling, menacing Rottweiller.

"Stop it! No! Get away from me!" she yelled. "Amanda, help me!"

Amanda stood not moving a muscle, then finally she inched up to the situation, taking her sweet time until she heard the commotion of Peyton and Haley running towards them. Only when the women were in sight, did Amanda make the full on effort of a sprint to get to Jenny and Teezer.

"What happened?" Peyton panted. "Jenny, are you okay?"

The child was hysterical as Amanda grabbed Teezer.

"Did you hurt her?" Amanda pretended to reprimand him. "Bad doggie."

Jenny, still wailing, scrambled to her feet and ran into the house.

"What on earth happened?" Haley asked.

Amanda shrugged innocently.

"I don't know. We were just playing and everything was fine. I guess Teezer wanted to join in and she freaked. Poor Jenny. Oh, I feel awful. Maybe I should just go after her…"

"It's okay", Peyton said. "I'll go."

"I hope she's okay, Peyton. I am really sorry…"

"It's okay, Amanda. It's not your fault."

Peyton walked into the house calling out her stepdaughter's name. She found Jenny still shivering and sniffling in the laundry room. The washer lid was open and Jenny was stuffing her clothes into it.

"Jenny, sweetie…"

"Leave me alone!" she screamed.

Peyton tried to touch her but Jenny began to swing her arms.

"It's okay, Jen. Just calm down. What happened out there?"

"Leave me the hell alone!"

"Jenny, stop it! I cannot help you unless you tell me what's wrong."

"I hate it!"

"You hate what?"

"All of it! I hate you and I hate Amanda! I hate that stupid dog! I hate my mother! I hate my father!"

Jenny was so out of control that Peyton had to grab her arms and physically restrain her.

"Jenny, calm down. You are safe here. Just calm down and talk to me, please."

After a few minutes of struggling, Jenny went limp in Peyton's arms and she released her. She tried to give her a hug but Jenny fled and ran upstairs. Sighing, Peyton stood.

"What was that all about?" Haley asked again as she and Amanda came inside. "Are you okay?"

Peyton shrugged.

"I have no idea. She just flipped. She was frenzied", Peyton answered as she went to shut the washer cover.

Peering closer inside, she noticed Jenny's clothes. When she pulled out the rumpled shorts, they were soaking wet.

"Oh my God", Haley gasped. "Did she…did Jenny just wet her pants?"

Peyton was bewildered as tears filled Amanda's eyes.

"I hope she's okay", the teen said. "God, she's like…well, Jenny's like a little sister to me."

She broke apart sobbing and Peyton, still flabbergasted and wishing Jake was home more than ever, pulled her close.

"I know how much you care about Jenny. I've seen you with her. You're great with her. This isn't your fault. She just has some problems."

Burying her head in Peyton's shoulder Amanda just nodded, a content smile spread across her beautiful face.


	29. The Way They Were

Jake rubbed his tired eyes as he sat across from his wife on the couch. Normally him coming home and the two sharing a bottle of wine was a deeply romantic gesture where they could share some alone time, catch up on the events of their days apart and it would usually end with a night of lovemaking. But this time there would be none of that as Peyton recounted the incident with Jenny that had happened two days prior.

"So let me get this straight, she just freaked out for no reason?"

"None that I can think of", Peyton shrugged. "One minute she and Amanda were playing, the next, I heard her scream."

"I don't get it. Something had to happen to make her react like that."

"Yeah but what, Jake?"

He shook his head.

"She was doing so well…"

"There's more", Peyton sighed.

"What now?"

"When I followed her in the house and she was spazzing out and I told you I had to grab her arms and pin her to the floor?"

"Yeah…"

"We were in the laundry room."

"Pey, what were you doing in there?"

"That's where I followed her. Jenny was taking off her clothes and putting them in the washer. They were soaked, Jake. She…she peed on herself."

"Are…are you sure?"

Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Jake, I think I know pee when I see it."

He put his head in his hands.

"What is going on? Did something happen or this some sort of repressed memory or…"

"Babe, I don't know what it is but Jenny needs help."

"I'll talk to her."

Peyton shook her head.

"No, Jake. She doesn't need to be grounded or talked to by you or me. This is way beyond us. Jenny needs to talk to someone, see someone."

"What do you mean? Like a therapist?"

"Yeah…like a therapist."

Jake stood up, pacing the room.

"No! No way."

"Why not?"

"I am not sending my daughter to some quack!"

"What if that so called quack can help her?"

"No, Peyton. Absolutely not. We don't even know what caused Jenny to freak. So we don't talk to her about it and then send her to a bunch of doctors, strangers asking loads of questions, she gets even more frightened and then just clams up more because she really can't trust us now because she thinks we think she's crazy."

"You're making excuses."

"I'm protecting her."

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" she demanded.

Jake struggled to maintain his composure.

"Look, I am not having this fight with you. Just drop it, Pey. I'm not putting my little girl through that."

Peyton lowered her head and her voice quivered as she spoke.

"You mean like you did me?"

Jake closed his eyes, stopping dead in his tracks.

"That was different", he whispered. "Way different and you know it."

"Was it?"

"Yes, it was. Jenny is a good kid that grew up with no love and structure and discipline from an evil psychotic mother. She's angry and she's trying to rebel and her way of coping is to not deal with things because that's just her way. You were severely depressed, Peyton. You didn't get out of bed. Sometimes you didn't even speak. You just cried all the time and…"

"And what?"

"Nothing. You get my point."

"I don't think that I do. Why don't you tell me, Jake?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to hear you say it! Say it, Jake! Say it!"

"Peyton…"

"Go ahead. Be a man about it. Grow a pair. I want to hear the words come out of your mouth."

"Fine!" he turned to her. "What do you want to hear? That you were a coke head? That I was afraid to leave you alone for more than a few minutes because I thought I'd come back and find you lying in a tub of bloody water with your fucking wrists hanging by a vein?"

They were in each other's faces, heated, emotional and angry. The sound of sniffling coming from the stairs stopped them. They looked up.

"Please don't fight", Amanda cried softly.

Peyton ran her fingers through her hair as she glared at Jake.

"We weren't fighting", she said coolly. "In fact, I'd say we're more than done here."

"Wait", the girl cried, wiping her eyes. "I know what happened to Jenny. This is all my fault."

"What do you mean, Amanda?" Jake asked.

"I'm sorry. Jenny told me the other day that she had a bad experience with dogs. It really scared her. That's why she hated having Teezer around. And when we were playing outside, I wasn't really watching him or else I would have kept him away from her. But everything was fine and she picked up this old tennis ball and…"

"Tennis ball?" Peyton interrupted.

"Yes. And that's when Teezer jumped on but I swear he was just playing. I wouldn't let him bite her but you know he wouldn't hurt a fly."

Peyton sighed.

"Amanda, it isn't your fault. That ball is what Jake and I use to roughhouse with Teezer. He just associates it with aggressive play. It…oh God, we didn't know."

Jake sighed.

"I'll go talk to her."

Amanda nodded.

"Just one thing, Jake? Please don't tell her I told you about the dog thing. She kind of told me in confidence and I really want her to trust me."

"Okay", he nodded. "Um, that's very nice of you."

"I love Jenny. She's like a little sister to me", she smiled sweetly. "And if having Teezer around is going to bug her so much, maybe Nathan and Mrs. Scott can keep him for a while."

"You love Teezer. Amanda, you shouldn't have to give up the dog…"

"It's okay. I love Jenny more. She's more important."

Peyton gave her a hug.

"Thank you. It's late. You've got school tomorrow. It's time for bed."

Obediently Amanda headed to her room while the tension loomed between husband and wife. All headed upstairs, Peyton to the master bedroom and Jake to talk to Jenny. By the time he finished, his wife was already in bed, her back turned.

"Good night", he said softly.

"Please don't talk to me right now", she cut him off.

Jake sighed and rubbed her bare shoulders.

"Pey…"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she jerked away from his touch.

She went to bed angry while he went to bed feeling confused and guilty. Down the hall Amanda sat in front of the vanity mirror slowly brushing her long, straight blonde hair. She went to bed feeling quite satisfied with herself. And a few doors down, Jenny sat propped up on pillows, tired hazel eyes fighting sleep and the nightmares to come as she clutched her purple monkey. Four different emotions for the four different people in the Jagielski household. Rest came easier for some and the night hours flew by as the sun rose all too early the next day.

"Breakfast!" Peyton bellowed out as usual, the tension still present between Jake and her.

Jenny sat on her bed tying her shoe when Amanda came in.

"What do you want?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"You're a cunt", Jenny said.

Amanda's eyes widened.

"Wow. Nice language."

"Get out."

"Look, I'm sorry about the dog thing. How did I know Teezer would go all crazy on you?"

"You did it on purpose."

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Jenny, quit being such a baby about things. Anyway, the dog will be gone this afternoon. Nathan and Haley will take him."

"Don't do me any favors", Jenny mumbled.

Amanda shrugged.

"He was a dumb dog anyway. But just know that I never would have let him hurt you. And I'm sorry you were scared."

"Whatever."

"Friends again?" Amanda extended her hand.

Jenny looked at it before shaking her head. DTA were her own words. And when she'd slipped and let her guard down just once, just a little bit for a little while, look what had happened.

"No", she said. "We never were."


	30. A Permanent Visitor

**_Author's Note: After a relaxing and fun weekend in Wilmington, I have returned to update only to find out that in my brief absence, a few shameless and for now namless people copied some elements and ideas from my stories. I know some of you reviwed to that and also reported it to this site's administrator as well as you told me. Thanks for the lookout. I can't tell you how much it pisses me off that some people have the nerve to plagerize. That really sucks! I have worked really hard to make my ideas and plots and fics original and I can't believe someone has the audacity to steal that like it's nothing. You (and you all know who you are) should really be ashamed of yourself. And I hope you feel good inside knowing that you are copying someone else's hard work because you were too lazy or lacked the talent to think of an idea yourself. And that's all I'm going to say on that except one more thing...I have filed with the Library of Congress here in DC for individual copyrights on all my writing. It's a shame that's what I had to do all day long spending time and money on the Internet after my vacation but some of you have forced the issue. The paperwork will be mailed to me in a few days and after that point, if I see anyone using my ideas or blatantly copying my work on this site or anywhere else, it WILL become a legal issue!_**

Jake stood in the visitor's gymnasium of the Conseco Fieldhouse, home of the Indiana Pacers. Clipboard in hand, standing next to the coaches, he supervised the Miami athletes' conditioning session in preparation for the night's big game. It was still fairly early in the season but for the Heat it was a neverending battle to obtain supremacy in the East Coast division.

"Hey, Jagielski, you got a phone call man", one of the ball boys interrupted.

"Take a message, man."

"I tried but it sounds pretty important. I think it's your wife."

Jake frowned. It must have been important for Peyton to interrupt him when she knew he would be working. And to call the actual arena in lieu of his cell phone was totally out of character. His heart began to race. He hoped everything was okay at home. He hoped Jenny was okay.

Jake excused himself from practice and sprinted to the small office in the back. He closed the door and with sweaty palms, collapsed on a nearby chair as he picked up the phone.

"Peyton, what's up?"

"Did anyone ever tell you it was rude to call a gal by the wrong name?"

Jake's hand tightened around the receiver as he bit his lip and closed his eyes.

"Nikki…"

"That's better", she laughed. "It's good to hear your voice."

"How'd you find me here? How did you get this number?"

"I'll never reveal my sources but trust me, I do have my ways."

"What the hell do you want?"

"A little courtesy would be nice."

Jake laughed bitterly.

"It's too late for that one, don't you think?"

"Fine", she sighed. "Then how's my daughter?"

"You really want to know?"

"I called, didn't I?"

Jake took an angry breath.

"Where do I begin? Do you want me to start with Jenny's anger issues or her trust issues first? Or maybe the fact that she can't even read at a third grade level. Fighting at school, getting suspended, cutting class. And not to mention, we can't even get her transcripts because you moved her around so much and she never attended school regularly."

"Jesus, Jake, what do you want me to do about it?"

"What do I want you to do about it?" he repeated, his voice rising. "Are you kidding me? You could have started by being a mother to her. Dammitt, Nikki!"

"Look, she has never been good at school, okay? What am I supposed to do? I grounded her, I punished her, I took away TV and sports, not that she ever listened to me anyway. There's only so much I could do. Jake, some people just aren't smart. So Jenny is never going to be President or a rocket scientist or work for NASA? Big deal. Get over it."

"I don't believe you", he shook his head in disgust. "Jenny has a learning disability. She's dyslexic, Nikki."

"Okay…"

"Is that all you can say?"

"Well, is she doing any better with her grades and stuff?"

"Like you care."

"I do. Of course I care but in case you haven't noticed it, Jenny can be difficult when she wants to be."

"She just needs attention and people who give a damn. Peyton has been working with her."

"Of course she has. Good Ol' Peyton to save the day, just like always, huh?"

"Well, maybe if you did what you were supposed to, Peyton wouldn't need to, now would she?"

"There you go again with the blame game. Well, I'm not going to let you make me feel guilty. I did the best I could."

"Obviously your best wasn't good enough."

"I love Jenny. Alright? All these years I was there. I took care of her. I clothed her, I fed her…"

"And you want a standing ovation for that? Give me a fucking break, Nikki! It's more to being a parent than that."

"You weren't there."

"And whose fault was that?"

"It's so easy to sit on the sidelines and point the finger with all that 'would have, should have, could have' bullshit."

"That's why you moved her around all over the place."

"Listen, I had my reasons and Jenny was just fine. She adjusted just like we all did. That's life, Jake and Jenny hasn't had a bad one. I'm not going to grovel to you about the way I've raised our daughter."

"Oh you and your how many boyfriends have you lived with again?"

Nikki laughed out loud.

"Cute. You've been shacking up with Curly Sue for how many years now?"

"Exactly. Peyton and I have been together ten years. It's not like I was jumping from girl to girl."

"Who I share my home and my bed with for that matter is none of your damned business, Jake. You gave up the right to be concerned about that a very long time ago."

"When it affects Jenny, you're damned right I have a right to be concerned. Tell me, why'd you take her in the first place, Nikki?" Jake asked. "Did you really hate me that much?"

"We've been over this already. My reasons were wrong. I made some mistakes, Jake. I admit to all that. And yes it was harder than I thought. And Jenny…well, I do love her but she isn't that easy to like. She's always had that attitude. She's always had her problems."

"You ever sit down and think why? That maybe, just maybe, your parenting skills or should I say lack thereof might have something to do with it?"

"Grow up, Jake! You wanted your sweet little innocent baby girl back? Newsflash, she grew up…they all grow up. You wanted Jenny back? Now you have her. Sorry it wasn't the gurgling, happy little kid you remember but now you get to deal with the angry one who talks back and gets into trouble all the time and won't pick up after herself."

"We wouldn't be in this mess if you had just left her where she was. Jenny was better off with me and you know it."

"You're right", Nikki said after a brief silence.

"What?"

"You heard me, Jake and you're absolutely right."

"Nikki…"

"Look, she's still my kid and I'm still gonna call and check on her and stuff but I can't do this anymore, or at least not for a while."

"Can't do what?" he rolled his eyes.

"The whole mom thing."

"What…"

"You wanted to know how long this would last so I'm telling you. I want you to keep Jenny."

"Until when? Until you get pissed off and kidnap her again?"

"That won't happen. You don't trust me? That's all fine and good. I guess I can't blame you but I'm done with the games. She's all yours."

"Nikki…"

"You wanted this, remember? You think you and Peyton could do so much better? Well, now I guess we find out."

Jake nodded.

"Okay then."

"Okay."

"Just tell me one more thing."

"What?"

"Is it easier?"

"Is what easier, Jake?"

"Abandoning your child for the second time around?"

Nikki chuckled.

"It's not like that."

"Then what is it like? What am I supposed to tell Jenny?"

"The same thing I told her about you when she asked about you all those years", Nikki replied, without missing a beat.

"Yeah? And what was that?"

"She hasn't told you? Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out. You'll find a way to break through seeing as you are the better parent and all."

"You destroyed her, you know that? She's just a kid, Nikki and everything you did and did not do has really messed her up. I just hope you can live with that. I hope you can wake up every morning and live with all the mistakes in your past and the way you have lived your life and still be able to look in the mirror."

"I can", she answered softly. "The question is, can you?"


	31. Let The Healing Begin

Peyton sighed as she walked aimlessly around the store filled with its way too expensive trinkets and gadgets. If it was hard picking out a present for Brooke Scott, the woman who had everything, it was near impossible to choose a joint anniversary gift for her and her as opposite as could be husband.

"Wow", Amanda looked around wide eyed. "This place has some nice stuff."

Peyton agreed, she just had no idea what to pick. On the way home after school they had swung by one of the more upscale malls to pick up a gift for Lucas and Brooke. Hours later they were still no closer to finding anything.

"Yeah the place has some nice prices, too", Peyton frowned as she flipped over a price tag.

"What about this?"

Amanda pointed to a plain, pretty, pink vase. Peyton giggled.

"Um, I don't think Brooke would like that."

"Why? It's nice?"

"Nice, yeah but Brooke…Brooke is weird. The more extravagant and the more expensive, the better."

Amanda smiled.

"It must be hard shopping for her."

"Trust me, it is. I've been doing it for years. Brooke is difficult sometimes."

"I think she's fabulous", Amanda drawled.

"That's why you two get along so well", Peyton joked. "Brooke thinks she's fabulous, too."

The two tired women wandered around the aisles a few more minutes.

"Look at that, Peyton. It's three hundred dollars…"

Amanda was pointing towards two beautiful stainless steel vases crafted together so they fit in almost the shape of a heart. It was classy and it looked like it cost a lot of money with its matte finish. Peyton shrugged.

"Works for me", the older blonde grumbled, giving her charge card to a sales associate with instructions to gift wrap it.

"That wasn't so hard", Amanda smiled.

Peyton sighed as she gave her a look.

"Then why am I so worn out? Come on, I am starving and the last thing I feel like doing is cooking. You like Japanese food?"

Amanda shrugged.

"I've never had it."

"Well, there's a first time for everything", Peyton winked.

An hour later the two were seated at a table at the trendy Japanese restaurant near the mall. Peyton smiled as the food kept slipping from Amanda's unsteady grip with the chopsticks.

"Would you think I was a total idiot if I used a fork?" the younger girl blushed sheepishly.

"Not at all", Peyton handed her the utensils. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah. It's kind of spicy, though."

"It's an acquired taste."

"What about Jenny? What's she going to have for dinner?"

"Jake got home early today to go to her practice. I'm sure they'll pick up something on the way home."

Amanda nodded.

"You and Jake…you are okay, right?"

"We're fine", Peyton answered unconvincingly.

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

Amanda shrugged.

"I don't know. I just heard you guys fighting about the thing with Teezer and you really haven't talked since then."

"That was almost two weeks ago. I'm over it."

"I know but you and Jake always seem so happy. And I feel like everything with the dog was my fault. I don't want you guys fighting over me…"

"It wasn't your fault. It was…other things. But Jake and I are okay. I mean, couples have disagreements and God knows we've had our share over the last ten years. But what happened wasn't your fault. Jenny has issues and she's had them long before you came along. Besides, that was really nice of you to get rid of your dog for her. I know you really loved Teezer."

"It's okay. I mean, I know you're my teacher and you're just letting me hang out in your house until I can find another home, but I really appreciate it. I love it there. You and Jake are so cool and Jenny is like a little sister to me. It's the first place where I actually felt like I was part of a real family."

Peyton stared at her, amazed by the candor and sincerity.

"I know you've been through a lot, Amanda. I just want to let you know that you're safe now. I won't let anything else bad happen to you. You can stay with us as long as it takes for them to find you a home and not just any home. I mean somewhere safe where you'll be happy."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Peyton?" Amanda picked at her rice.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"It's kind of personal."

"What's up?"

Amanda took a deep breath.

"When you and Jake were fighting the other night…you said something about him sending you away. Were you…did you have a drug problem?"

Peyton sighed as she wiped her mouth.

"Amanda, we all make mistakes and we do things we aren't proud of from time to time. That's just part of being human. When I was nine, my mother, or the woman who I thought was my mother died in a car accident on the way to pick me up from school."

"I'm sorry…"

"That was really hard for me to deal with. I guess I never got over that loss."

"What about your dad?"

"He was around. He was a good dad. He helped me cope with a lot of stuff but as I got older, his job kept him out of town more and more. It kind of sucked. I was lonely a lot. I mean, I was a popular cheerleader and I had a ton of friends but I was still lonely. All I really had was Brooke…and for a time, Nathan."

"Nathan? You mean…"

Peyton smirked at the distant memory.

"Yeah, we dated back in the day. It was a long time ago. He used to be a jerk before Haley came along. Anyway, after him, Lucas and I kind of had a thing…"

"You dated Lucas too?"

"Trust me, it sounds worse than it is. We had this amazing chemistry but nothing ever really came of it. Brooke really cared for him and I couldn't let a guy come between us. We all went through our high school drama but through it all, I had Jake as a friend and I totally fell in love with Jenny. I guess I started falling for Jake too but he had to leave for a while because of Nikki trying to get custody. I helped him get out of town but I was so empty without him."

"But you had other friends, right?"

"Sure. I was close with this one chick, Anna. She was cool but rumors got started that we were lesbians. It turned out she really was but she just wasn't out of the closet yet. I really needed good friends and my life and Anna just couldn't be there because she was afraid of what other people thought."

"So what'd you do?"

Peyton shrugged.

"Met up with this totally sleazy thirty something local music promoter named, Rick. We did a few lines and I swore it would never happen again but the minute things would get worse and I'd start feeling sorry for myself…I'd go right back. I have issues dealing with things sometime."

"How'd you stop?"

"Lucas tracked Jake down and he came back and he decided to stay. My dad was like never home then so he and Jenny basically moved in. And for a while it was perfect. Then Nikki came back. Jake went to jail for violating a custody order then we finally got it overturned and Nikki kidnapped Jenny. They just literally disappeared without a trace."

"That must have been hard for you."

"You have no idea but Jake stuck around and we stuck it out. Neither one of us got over it but we had to move on. But we did the college thing and living together and we got married. Things were great again and very unexpectedly, I ended up pregnant", Peyton sighed.

"What happened to your baby?"

"I lost it. It was a tubal pregnancy. I got very sick and um…it's a good chance I can't get pregnant again."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We have to accept that. But I couldn't accept it for a while. Then I found out another woman was my mother and she had been alive this whole time and my father had been lying to me. I didn't know how to deal. I was depressed…suicidal, everything you heard Jake say. I lost my way and briefly turned to the drugs again. But I got help and I'm better now and I'm more in control…or at least I'd like to think so."

"I did coke a few times", Amanda nodded. "Weed, Ecstasy…just a lot of stupid stuff. My life wasn't so great either so I turned to the bad stuff to try to make it better. It did for a while but in the end it only makes it worse. I've seen what drugs can do to people…what they've done to me. I never want it to be like that again."

Peyton nodded.

"I did screw up Amanda but everything is okay now. I mean, I take it one day at a time. But I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or look down on me…"

Amanda shook her head.

"I could never look down on you. You're like the best person I know. You definitely have the biggest heart. I respect you so much. You're like the best friend and big sister and the mother I never had all wrapped in to one."

Abruptly, Amanda reached across the table and hugged Peyton. The gesture of affection through the older one off but after a few seconds, she relaxed and soon hugged back. Before she knew it, she was fighting back tears. It was like an epitome. In that one moment, everything started to make all the sense in the world. She held Amanda in her arms and the pain of the past began to wash away. She had someone she could relate to and be good for. Looking into Amanda's eyes was like being healed.


	32. A Little Effort Goes A Long Way

**_Author's Note: To answer questions about my Wilmington trip you guys asked about...it was really nice. Got to see a lot of OTH landmarks like Lucas' famous bridge, Karen's Cafe,and the outside of the school. Got to go to the club where Brucas had their first date and where Brooke told Nikki that Jake and Jenny had gone to Seattle. Also got to cruise the localclubs and drink a lot of alcohol, lol! Toured the Screen Gems Studio and saw the set. Walked through the Scott living room and touched the same furniture Paul Johansson (dreamy sigh) gets to sit on. Saw Scott kitchen, Rowe kitchen, Karen and Lucas bedrooms, Whitey's office, locker rooms (where Jagielski was spelled Jagilskie) and the WB memorabilia room where the Matlock and Dawson's Creek stuff is. Overall good time and I can't wait to go back. Hope to get down thereone more time before the October charity game._**

**_On the story side of this, thanks as always for the reviews, especially Belle. Aren't you a fiesty, cute little thing, lol? Thanks for the nice words. Glad you're enjoying this..._**

Jake watched the Field Hockey practice with nervous fatherly pride. Jenny was a natural athlete…strong and quick. She dominated on the field, a focused, competitive tomboyish beauty who aggressively kept on the offense as her long blonde ponytail swayed in the breeze. The team as a whole had gotten much better and he was just glad to be there to see his little girl captain them to hopefully another victory. Shortly after six p.m. practice ended and the coaches dismissed the girls. Jake stood, watched and waited as Jenny grabbed her bag.

"Good job out there", he smiled.

"Thanks", she mumbled, not looking at him. "Can I get a ride home with Amy?"

Jake narrowed his eyes.

"Jen, I came to practice and I was hoping we'd get to hang out a little bit. I was gonna take you home, maybe stop for some ice cream on the way."

"I'd rather go with the Coopers", she said.

Jake sighed. Although it was sometimes hard to say no to his daughter, it was time to exercise some of that tough love Peyton had been talking about.

"Sorry, Jen. If it's okay with Mrs. Cooper, you can go over to their house after practice tomorrow. But for now I'd like for is to hang out together."

"Whatever."

Jenny rolled her eyes and stalked over to the Tahoe. She opened the back door and threw her things inside, hopping into the front seat and slamming the door. Jake just shook his head as he climbed into the driver's side.

"You hungry?" he asked after a few miles.

"No."

"Come on. You have to be hungry. You must want something to eat. We could stop and get a burger or some pizza…"

"I said I'm not hungry."

"Okay, how about some ice cream then?"

Jenny sighed loudly and dramatically.

"No. I do not want ice cream either."

She had been in a mood ever since that incident with Teezer. What little progress Jake had been making with her was now seeming to backtrack at an alarming pace. She was angrier and more sullen than ever and as soon as the large SUV pulled into the driveway, she jumped out and grabbed her things, heading inside and up to her room.

"Jenny, wait", Jake called out, practically running after her.

"What?"

"Sit down. We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk", she folded her arms.

He sighed.

"I'm sure you don't but we're going to anyway. Have a seat and I'm going to heat up some of those hot wings you like so much and you and I are going to have dinner together."

"Whatever", she dropped her things on the floor and collapsed into the chair.

Jake pulled a bag of frozen barbecue wings from the deep freezer and tossed them onto a skillet. Along with French Fries, he made two plates, grabbed a beer and a juice box and motioned for his reluctant daughter to follow him outside onto the back patio.

Jenny sat across from him, picking at the food on her plate as she took a nibble ever so often.

"So…how's school?" he stalled.

Jenny rolled her eyes.

"It's school. It ain't freaking Disney World."

"How are you doing in class? Didn't you have a Spelling test today?"

"Yeah."

"How'd you do?"

"I passed", she muttered. "I only got three wrong."

"That's good", he smiled, happy at the sign of any good news. "And things are going okay with the team?"

"Yes", she answered, obviously growing more and more exasperated.

"What about here?"

"What about it?"

"You like it here? This is your home, Jen. Are you happy here?"

"It's okay", she answered under her breath.

"What about me?"

"You're okay, I guess, when you're around. You're just getting on my nerves now."

Jake chuckled a bit, although he was disturbed by the fact that she mentioned "when you're around".

"And Peyton?"

"I still don't like her."

Jake sighed.

"Why not?"

Jenny shrugged.

"For a bunch of different reasons, I guess. I don't know. I just don't, okay?"

"Okay. Listen, I can't make you like her. I know we've had this talk before but it would really help if you gave her a chance. Peyton loves you a lot and she's trying really hard."

"Why are you trying to convince me to like her when right now you don't?"

"What?"

"I'm not stupid, you know. I heard you guys fighting a while back and you've barely spoken since. You're pissed at her so why are you trying to sell her to me?"

"Jenny, I'm sorry you had to hear that. Grown ups don't always get along and yeah sometimes people argue. But Peyton and I are okay now. It was just a stupid fight."

"Whatever."

"She's not so bad and I think deep down inside you know that. Why don't you guys hang out sometime, just the two of you? I know she'd love that. Maybe you could go shopping."

Jenny pretended to gag.

"I'm not the mallrat type. Besides, Peyton likes hanging out with Amanda."

The last sentence came out with more emotion than the girl meant it to and that was not lost on Jake. It almost sounded like jealousy.

"That must be rough on you."

"I don't care."

"You like Amanda?"

"No. She's a bitch."

"Look, I know Peyton and I didn't ask your opinion before Amanda moved in and that probably wasn't fair. I'm sorry. Your opinion does matter around here. But the point is Amanda is here and we don't know for how long but she's been through a lot. We're just trying to keep her safe until she can find a nice, permanent home. You understand that, don't you?"

Jenny shrugged.

"I don't really give a shit."

Jake took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes.

"Okay. If that's how you feel I guess I can't change that. I can't make you like Peyton or Amanda but you do have to respect them. That's just the way it has to be. Every single day I deal with people I don't like and I have to do things I don't want to do. That's life, Jen. I'm sorry. But maybe things would be better and time would go by faster if you changed your attitude and tried to be a little nicer."

"Fine. Can I be excused?"

"No. No, you cannot be excused. I'm not finished yet. Jenny, there are things we need to talk about. I know I'm not around very much and I can't help that. It's part of my job. When the off season comes, I promise we'll spend more time together and I can take you places and do things with you but until then, when I'm gone Peyton is in charge. And she's here for you just like she's here for Amanda and for me."

"Okay."

Jake sighed.

"I…I don't know how to tell you this. Uh, your mother called when I was away in Indiana."

Jenny tapped her fork against her plate.

"What did Nikki want?"

"She, um…she's not coming back…at least for a long, long while."

"Figures."

"That means that this is your home now. You're going to be living with Peyton and me. It would go a lot smoother if you just accepted that and adjusted. Whatever we can do to make it easier or better, just let us know. We do love you. We're your family."

"Alright. Now can I be excused?"

"Talk to me, Jen", he pleaded softly. "Tell me how you feel about that."

"It's fine, okay? What do you want me to say? I'm cool with it and it's not like I have another choice if I wasn't. I'm stuck with you guys. When you aren't bugging the crap out of me, like I said, you're pretty cool most of the time. And I get it, when your stupid season is over, we'll go party with Mickey Mouse and Shamu and fish everyday and shoot hoops in the backyard. Okay. Whatever makes you feel better. And I have to be nice to Peyton and try to be her friend even though I can't stand her. Whatever. But I can't be like Amanda all the time. I can't be Miss Pretty or Miss Perfect and I'm not gonna idolize that douche friend of yours Brooke and I'm not gonna follow Haley and Peyton around like a puppy. I don't smile, I don't like to talk and I don't have that Mary Lou Retton bubbly personality."

"Okay. That's fine. No one is expecting you to change who you are inside but this angry tough kid…I don't buy it, Jen. It's not you. I just wanted you to know you can let down your guard and be yourself with us. You can trust me."

"I don't trust anyone. You know that. No hard feelings but that's how you get screwed."

It killed Jake to hear her say that.

"Is that what Nikki taught you?"

Jenny looked away.

"I taught myself", she replied softly.

"Remember how I told you that I missed you all these years and I looked for you? That's true. But did you ever ask her about me?"

"I don't know", Jenny shrugged uncomfortably.

"What did she say? Jen, what did Nikki tell you when you asked where I was."

"I don't know."

"Jenny…"

"She said you were off shacking up and doing your thing with Peyton."

Jake frowned. Now the missing pieces of the puzzle were starting to finally fit together.

"Peyton? So is that what all this is about? Did Nikki tell you I wasn't around because I chose Peyton over you?"

"It's stupid. I don't care. It doesn't matter."

"Well, I care and it matters to me. That's not the truth. All I've ever wanted was to protect you. I know no matter what Nikki is still your mom and you love her. I never wanted to talk bad about her but there are things that happened, things she did before and after you were born that just weren't right. That's why I had custody of you. When Nikki came back, I didn't want her around you until she got herself together. By then I was with Peyton but Peyton never came between me and your mother. And Peyton loved you and she helped me take care of you. She sacrificed a lot for you and we were happy once. I never wanted that to end. But Nikki took you from us even though a judge told her not to."

Jenny stared at the floor.

"Why didn't you stop her then?" she asked in a small voice.

"I couldn't. At first the court order was on her side and I hid you and I was in jail. By the time everything got reversed, she had already found you and she skipped town before the trial date."

"You went to jail…because of me?"

"Yes. To protect you and I'd do it a hundred times over again."

"And Peyton was there?"

"She was there for me the whole time. She really helped out with everything. She helped with the legal stuff and before that. We lived in her house with her and she took care of you…rocked you to sleep every night. And when you were sick and I didn't have any money, she took you to the doctor."

"She did?"

It was obvious a very different portrait of Peyton had been painted earlier for Jenny to see and the artist was none other than Nikki.

"Yes. She's a good person, no a great person with a big, beautiful heart. She has a lot of love to give and there's room for you, me and Amanda."

"Peyton likes Amanda better."

"No, she doesn't. Just give her a chance, Jen. Promise me that? At least try to make some sort of effort. Please."

Jenny didn't speak but she half nodded and took another bite of food. Jake smiled and rubbed her arm as he took a well needed and deserved swig of beer before going to clear the dishes. Her father's words rewound over and over again in her head about everything as she sat in the living room. A few minutes later, a key turned in the lock and Peyton and Amanda returned home.

"Hey, Jenny", Amanda smiled sweetly.

"Hey", Jenny muttered.

Amanda went upstairs as Peyton fumbled with some things in the downstairs office. Taking a deep, nervous breath, Jenny pulled the folded Spelling test from her bag and walked to the door.

"Hey, Peyton", she said.

Peyton looked up.

"Hey, Jenny. How was practice?"

"Fine. Um, here. I passed my Spelling test today", she handed her the exam.

Peyton looked over it.

"Good job. Did you show your dad? I'm very proud of you."

"I…"

"Peyton!" Amanda bounded downstairs. "I…oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Oh it's no interruption", Peyton responded. "What's up?"

"I just found that magazine we were talking about and I wanted to show you that picture."

"Okay. I'll be right up."

Amanda smiled and headed back up to her room.

"What were you saying?" Peyton asked when they were alone again.

Jenny sighed and folded the paper.

"Um, that's it. I just wanted to show you."

"Okay."

"I guess I'll see you later."

"See you", Peyton had already turned her back.

Jenny grabbed her books and drug everything up to her room. She balled up the Spelling test and tossed it in the trash can. So much for a little effort.


	33. Taking A Closer Look

Nathan peeled off the Miami Heat tee shirt and his tanned muscles exploded out of it. He tossed it to the side, leaning down to set up the brand new grill he had recently splurged on. As far as the young superstar was concerned, that was one of the best thing about living in Florida…the weather and that meant year round barbecues. Manning the grill out by the pool, hanging with his friends and their wives was more relaxing and enjoyable than any industry party or high profile nightclub.

"Babe, do you need me to get the instruction manual?" Haley appeared in shorts and a tank top, tiny hands planted firmly on her hips.

"What did you just say to me?"

"You heard me, Nathan."

"Yeah I did and that's grounds for a divorce."

"What's all this divorce talk on the day of my wedding anniversary?" Lucas demanded as he joined them.

Nathan dramatically shook his head.

"My wife here had the nerve to offer me the…the…damn, dude, I can't even say it."

"The what?" Lucas asked.

"This", Haley laughed evilly, producing the owner's pamphlet.

Lucas' eyes grew wide.

"You offered a Scott man directions on how to set up a grill? Nate, you're right. You are the master of the grill."

"At least someone recognizes the truth around here", he quipped. "Now big brother, you go get the steaks and the burgers and the dogs and the chicken marinated. This baby will be fired up and ready to go in a minute."

"You boys and your toys", Haley walked away and shook her head, giggling as Nathan gave her ass a playful pinch.

Determine to work his newest obsession, Nathan completed the setup in minutes and laughed a satisfied laugh as soon the flames were raging, just waiting for the meat to begin cooking. He used the tongs to place the entrees on the grill. It was a normal afternoon cook out that just so happened to be celebrated by the friends on Lucas and Brooke's wedding anniversary. With the rigorous demands of the season, a trip or vacation of any sort was damn near impossible so until the off season, the Scotts were content to commemorate their marriage with family and close friends.

Nathan looked around. The women were in the kitchen preparing the salads, the drinks and the desserts. Jake and Lucas were out and about getting various things together while the girls sat by the pool. A solemn looking Jenny sat with her feet dipped in the water while Amanda swam. Nathan immediately recognized one of Peyton's black bikinis and for a 15 year old, she certainly did a good job filling it out. From the corner of his eye, he watched her dive and cannonball into the pool.

Amanda could feel the blue eyes bearing a hole into her. She smiled to herself, pretending not to notice as she backstroked the length of the Olympic size pool. For almost an hour she swam, letting the cool water soak against her hot, tanned skin.

"Steaks are ready!" Nathan called out.

Amanda made eye contact and gave him a smile. It wasn't the normal, sweet, innocent smile of a young girl. It was more teasing and even sexy. She went under one more time then rose from the depths dripping wet like a modern day teenage Marilyn Monroe. Slowly, deliberately she emerged, hands on the rails walking up the steps but making it look like she was walking on water. The top barely contained firm, ample, young female breasts and the bottoms cut low and hugged the shapely curves of her body. Blonde hair had already curled in the dampness, clinging midway down her tanned back.

She grabbed a nearby towel to dry off, making sure the cotton material wiped away every trace of water from her body. She seemed to enjoy it, almost get off on it. Her eyes never left Nathan's. He swallowed hard. Sure she was cute but she was a kid and he was a happily married man. It was harmless flirting, even if that but the look she was giving him suggested more.

"Steaks look good, bro. Just make sure there's one cooked rare for Brooke and…" Lucas stopped mid sentence.

He had walked up just in time to witness what was going on. Amanda quickly turned away while Nathan struggled to load the food onto the waiting platter his brother had brought out.

"Careful, man. They're hot."

Lucas couldn't believe it.

"I need some help. Take these over to the table with me", Lucas volunteered.

A red faced Nathan followed.

"I'll go tell Peyton she can start toasting the buns now…"

"The hell you will", Lucas grabbed his arm. "Dude, what the hell was that all about?"

Nathan shrugged and looked away.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that. I'm talking about you and Lolita out there."

"Bro…"

"What's wrong with this picture, Nate? How about everything? The fact that she is 15, the fact that she is basically Jake and Peyton's foster kid, or the fact that you are happily married to a wonderful, beautiful, amazing woman in there…"

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Come on, man. You know me better than that. First of all, I love my wife. You know what Hales means to me. Everyday I pass up the chance to sleep with cheerleaders and fans and groupies and super models…I do that because I want to and because my heart belongs to my wife. No 15 year old kid is gonna change that. She's jailbait anyway. Besides, I like my house. Been in the drunk tank a few times and jail didn't sit too well with me. I don't think prison would be too nice."

"Alright. Sorry, man. I just saw you looking and…"

"I looked? Hell, yeah. Like you haven't ever checked her out. I'm human and you have to admit Amanda is hot. But there's where it ends. I promise you. I don't know what she was trying to do."

Lucas bit his lip. Something didn't set right with him. Somehow he got the impression it was more than harmless flirting…on Amanda's part. He looked over and saw that Jake was alone and he'd have a chance to talk to his old friend and see what was really going on.

"Hey, man. What's up?"

Jake looked up and smiled.

"Nothing much. Happy Anniversary", they bumped fists.

"Thanks. Thanks for coming out and doing all this."

"No problem. There's nowhere I'd rather be."

"Yeah. Um, it's cool you and the girls could come out and stuff."

"Yeah…"

"Uh, how…how is that going?" Lucas stalled.

"What do you mean?"

"Just everything. Stuff with Jenny and…"

"Oh Jen is great. I am so glad she's home to stay, dude. It's tough sometimes and she definitely has her own personality but it's cool. She's still my little girl and you've got to make it out to one of her games. I don't mean to brag but the kid is really good."

"What about Pey? You guys okay?"

"We're cool."

"That's good. I just haven't seen you talk much. I don't know. Things look kind of tense or whatever."

Jake sighed.

"It's nothing, man. We had a fight a couple of weeks ago and said some crap we shouldn't have. We made up and stuff. I guess there's a lot going on and we haven't had the time to really talk. I'm gonna try to take her out to dinner or something this week, you know, be romantic, just the two of us without the girls."

Lucas nodded.

"So um, Amanda is sticking around?"

Jake shrugged.

"For now, I guess."

"You're okay with that?"

"It's not that bad actually."

"Yeah but you and Peyton are taking care of her and all. It's cool, I just thought the state would have found somewhere for her to go by now."

"They're working it. We just talked to the social workers the other day. Besides, it can't just be any home. It has to be the right one, a good one."

"That's nice of you."

"It's important to Peyton so it's important to me. Besides, Amanda deserves something good."

"I know, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"Look, I've known you and Pey for a long time, right? We're all friends. You guys are good people and you're doing a great thing but just…I don't know. Be careful."

"Of what?"

"Everything, man. Just don't get too attached because eventually Amanda is going to have to leave for another home. And, I don't know, it makes you vulnerable letting someone into your house like that."

"Amanda is harmless."

"Is she?"

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing. I'm sure she's a good kid. I, I just get a weird vibe from her, that's all."

"She's just a kid, dude", Jake said as he walked away to join the others. "We're just trying to help."

Lucas nodded and sighed, hoping he hadn't overstepped his bounds but nevertheless unable to ignore that sinking feeling churning in his gut. Maybe he was overreacting. Obviously no one else had a problem with it. Haley liked her and Nathan thought it was innocent. Brooke seemed to adore her and Peyton had taken on the role of surrogate big sister. Even logical, sensible Jake didn't mind. Maybe it was Lucas who had the problem, he thought. But as his blue eyes scanned the perimeter, they locked across the pool with the one person Lucas thought he could talk to. Grabbing a plate and loading it with food, he walked over and sat down beside Jenny.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"You looked lonely by yourself."

"I'm not."

"Hot dog?" he offered.

"If you insist", she rolled her eyes, making him laugh out loud.

"They're good, aren't they? Nathan is a hell of a chef."

"Whatever."

"Why don't you like him? Why don't you like any of us?"

Jenny shrugged.

"You're okay, I guess. Not your fault you married a superficial, self absorbed idiot. And Nathan? He's just a dumb jock. And Haley? She's too nice and too perfect. She kind of gets on my nerves. Other than that, everything is okay."

"Well, at least you're honest, kid."

"What can I say?"

"What can you tell me about Amanda?"

Jenny's eyes narrowed.

"Can I go one day, scratch that, one hour without having to hear our wonderful Princess is?"

Lucas took a leap of faith.

"Personally, I don't think she's that wonderful."

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged.

"Seems kind of fake to me. I don't know. What do you think?"

Jenny didn't know what to think. On one hand, she never let her guard down or trusted anyone. On the other hand here was the one person who seemed not to be under Amanda's spell.

"She's a bitch", she finally said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I don't like her?"

"Why not?"

Jenny stared down.

"Because she's mean."

"Amanda is mean to you?"

"I don't know. She just does stuff sometimes. But then she goes right back to trying to be nice and she turns it around like whatever bad thing she did was an accident and it wasn't her fault."

"How do you feel about her staying in the house?"

"I hate her. I wish she would leave but that won't happen anytime soon."

"It will. The State is moving slow but it will happen."

Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right. Peyton is attached to that chick at the hip. Amanda's not going anywhere."

"They're close, huh?"

"I guess."

"That's weird. I mean, I see right through Amanda. But Peyton is smart too. She's usually a really good judge of character. She can read people pretty well. I don't know what's up."

Jenny took a deep breath.

"I guess Peyton went through a lot of bad stuff. She used to take care of me when I was little."

"She did."

"I guess I was some cooing, sugary sweet angel baby back then or some crap. I guess her and my dad thought that's what they'd be getting back. Instead, they got me."

Lucas studied the sad look on her face.

"You're not so bad, Jenny. Even with that big old mouth, you're a pretty cool kid. Jake and Peyton love you very much. They're happy you're back."

"Dad is, I guess."

"And Peyton, too."

"Doubt it", Jenny muttered. "She likes Amanda better. Amanda knows it too. That's why she does things so everyone will think she's the good one."

"What kind of things?"

Jenny reluctantly found herself opening up to yet another stranger about the whole incident with the dog as well as what Amanda had done.

"…She said she didn't do it on purpose but I don't believe her. That's why I hate her."

"Did you tell your dad?"

Jenny's eyes widened.

"No. And you better not either."

"Okay. You can trust me, Jenny. I promise I won't say anything, okay?"

"I know you don't believe me. You probably think I'm stupid."

"You're not stupid and I do believe you. I can't put my finger on it but there is something about that girl. She gives me the creeps."

"Yeah", Jenny hugged her knees to her chest. "Me too."

As if on cue, Amanda grinning and smiling bounded around the corner.

"Guess what?" she said loudly to all who could hear, including Lucas, Jenny, Peyton and Haley. "We just played volleyball and Miss Brooke was on my team and we beat Nathan and Jake!"

"Awesome!" Peyton grinned. "Girl power! The ladies are officially kicking ass and taking names."

"Well, let's move on over to the patio and I can tease that husband of mine about getting his ass handed to him by two girls", Haley quipped as everyone followed her lead to the other part of the yard.

Lucas lingered behind, carefully watching as Amanda put fresh salad on her plate.

"Mr. Lucas, do you have any French dressing? Miss Brooke said you did and all I see out here is Ranch, Vinegar and Blue Cheese."

Lucas just shook his head as he looked right at her.

"I'm on to you", he finally said. "I don't know what your deal is, but I'm watching you. I won't let you hurt my friends."

Amanda looked up at him with sad, tear filled eyes. Her expression was one of hurt and innocence and for a split second, Lucas regretted approaching her in such a way. Their eyes met and a chill ran down Luke's spine as her child like blue green eyes turned into a dark almost indescribable color. The sweet and innocent smile was replaced with a sinister almost evil grin that gave the grown man the creeps. She sauntered up to him until their faces and bodies were mere inches apart. Although he was tall, lean and muscular and she was just a teenage girl, that strange look in her eyes literally frightened him.

She leaned in close, her hot breath tickling the sensitive skin of his neck as she stood on the tips of her nose to reach his ear.

"Don't fuck with me", she whispered.

For a moment time stood still and as abruptly as the scene had started, it was over. Amanda backed away, smiled again and hurried off across the yard to join the others. Lucas stood there absolutely stunned. It was as if he was in a bad episode of "The Twilight Zone". His suspicions had been right after all. Jenny proved that and any lingering doubt was erased by the Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde personality switch Amanda had just performed before his very eyes. Something was up. Something was going on. He couldn't make a move yet or even share his feelings with Brooke. He'd have to know more in order to figure out her twisted angle and perhaps his only realistic inside that house and in the young woman's world was Jenny. Taking a beer, Lucas sighed. More than ever he was determined to get to the bottom of things.


	34. An Early Morning Scare

It was an early Saturday morning which meant everyone had the option to sleep in but that was rarely something that happened in the Jagielski household. Something was always going on and people were on the constant move. For Jenny it was no exception when she rolled over and saw it was shortly before ten a.m. She yawned and sat up, not forgetting to put the purple stuffed monkey in its permanent hiding place underneath her bed. Grabbing a towel from the linen closet, she headed to the shower.

She pulled off her pajamas from the night before and let them fall in a heap at her feet. Adjusting the temperature of the water was when she looked down and noticed the scarlet stains in her panties. Jenny's eyes grew as wide as saucers. Looking down she could see that she was still bleeding lightly. She also saw where the blood was coming from. Stumbling backwards, tears filled her eyes. A shrill scream escaped from her throat as she began to wail.

Downstairs Jake Jagielski typed away on his laptop. He was a hard worker and there was always something to be done even when he was away from the team. It was early and he was functioning on coffee alone. He had woken up to Peyton slipping out and mentioning something briefly about taking Amanda somewhere. He had been unable to fall back asleep so had gone into the home office to try to get some paperwork done. He was engrossed in what he was doing until he heard the panicked cry of his little girl.

Jake immediately hopped to his feet. All he could do was think about getting to her. He didn't care that his mug had overturned and the warm, dark liquid was everywhere. All he cared about was getting to Jenny.

"Jen! Jenny!" he yelled, taking the steps two at a time.

He made it up just in time to see her running from the bathroom wearing only her robe. She was hysterical, crying and screaming, arms flailing. It was scary to watch someone so out of control and he could only compare it to what his wife had described when Jenny had had the infamous encounter with Teezer.

"Jen, what happened?" he asked. "What's wrong with you?"

She was trying to answer him but couldn't get out coherent word for all the yelling.

"Jenny, calm down! What's the matter? Talk to me. I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

She ran past him into her bedroom where she collapsed on the bed still in an emotional frenzy.

"Jenny…"

"Dad, I…I…I…"

She still couldn't get the words together.

"It's okay. Deep breaths, Jen."

"I…I'm bleeding."

"What happened? Did you hurt yourself?"

"I don't know", she cried.

"Okay, okay. Just calm down. It's okay. Show me where you're bleeding."

"No!" she yelled, becoming even more upset as she broke away from his touch.

"Jenny, I promise I won't hurt you. But I need to see what happened."

"I can't!"

"Yes, you can. It's okay."

"No! I…"

"Is it your arm? Let me see. Did you hurt your leg?"

"No!"

"Jen…"

She frantically pointed to the private area below her waist. Jake's mouth fell open.

"I'm bleeding there", she sobbed. "I think I'm dying!"

"Is it…is it your period?" he cringed, asking every father's most uncomfortable question.

"What?"

"The, you know, the bleeding. Did you hurt yourself down there or are you just having your period?" he asked again, his handsome face bright red.

"I'm bleeding", she repeated.

"I know but…"

"What's a period?" she finally sniffled, breathing long enough to get out a real question.

Jake was stunned. That was the one thing he hadn't been expecting. She was 11 years old, almost 12. Most girls that age were already menstruating and even those that weren't knew what it was and eventually that it would come.

"You…you don't know what a period is?" he asked in disbelief.

"No", she whispered in a frightened tone.

Jake took a deep breath. Not only was it a touchy and embarrassing subject, he could barely contain his anger at a certain ex girlfriend. He wanted to wrap his hands around Nikki's neck and squeeze the very life out of her. How could she not have had the talk with Jenny?"

"It's okay. Calm down. What's happening, it…it's your period, Jenny and it's totally normal and it's supposed to happened to all girls around your age."

"But…"

His daughter looked confused and still scared out of her mind,

"Just…stop crying and hang tight, okay? It's alright. I'll be right back."

He made a beeline for the phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Hey, you've reached Peyton Jagielski's cell phone and I am unavailable. Leave your name and number at the beep and I'll get back to you…"

"Dammitt!" he cursed out loud, hanging up without leaving a message.

Running his fingers through his hair, he dialed another familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Haley?"

"Yeah. Is this Jake? What's up?"

He breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"I need you to come over…now!"

Without further explanation, the beautiful, auburn haired school teacher made her way over to her friend's house and listened to the story. She was in shock herself but more than anything she felt for Jenny. Going into the master bathroom, she pulled out a pad and then knocked softly on Jenny's door.

"Go away", the child said tearfully.

"Jenny, it's okay. I know you were scared and I'm sorry you didn't know but what is happening to your body is perfectly normal. You're not dying, sweetheart. You're just having a period. Do you know where babies come from?"

"Sex", Jenny answered in a scared voice.

"Right. Well, this is what happens when a girl's body changes into a woman's and…"

Jake could listen outside the door no longer. He walked downstairs and sat at the table until Haley came down an hour later.

"Is she okay?" he found his voice.

Haley sat beside him.

"Still shaken up but better. At least now she knows."

Jake put his head in his hands.

"I can't fucking believe Nikki…"

"Apparently Nikki never had that talk with her. She didn't know anything. What she did know about sex was just the stuff kids gossip about at school nowadays."

"Oh my God…"

"It's okay. I sat her down and explained everything. I told her what was happening and what to expect. I think she's going to be just fine."

"Thanks, Haley. God, I don't know what else to say. Peyton wasn't here and I couldn't get in touch with her and Jenny was freaking out and it totally caught me off guard…I didn't know what to do."

"It's okay. I'm glad I could help but I'm just sorry it all happened like that."

"Yeah", Jake sighed. "Me too."

"Where is Peyton?"

"Who knows? Off with Amanda somewhere."

"Just make sure she looks in on her when she gets back. You can too but it might be better coming from a woman. Jenny's still sort of embarrassed about all this."

"Peyton should have been here."

"She didn't know. None of us knew."

"Still. She should have been here."

"I…I don't know what to say."

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything. It's not your fault. I just appreciate you coming over."

"Anytime", she smiled as she grabbed her purse and keys and placed a quick good bye kiss on his forehead.

Jake sat quietly as she left, waiting for Peyton and Amanda to come back. He waited and waited and waited. The longer it took, the angrier and more emotional he became. He was pissed at Nikki whose obvious lack of mothering had been proven once more. He was angry that his little girl had been so scared and he didn't know how to help her. But with each tick of the minutes on the clock, his anger grew at his wife. Where the hell was she? She was the one always yapping about helping Jenny. When Jenny needed help the most, where had she been? Off shopping or doing whatever with Amanda.

Jake shook his head. It made him sick. Everything was falling apart. Would it ever get better for Jenny? And what was going on with his marriage? Was Amanda coming between them? Too many questions and not enough answers to process. Jake's head was spinning. He was on an emotional rollercoaster.

Something had to change. Something had to give. Once again, Jenny had suffered. And once again when Peyton was needed most, she was nowhere to be found. And Jake had had enough. He was seething. He had no idea where his wife had been but when he caught up to her, she would surely wish she had never left.


	35. A House Divided

The front door opened and in came a giggling Peyton and Amanda. It was getting late and the sun was just beginning to set. The house had begun to grow dark.

"Peyton, I had so much fun today. Thank you! It was so awesome", Amanda squealed.

"You're welcome. I had fun, too."

"Where the hell have you been?"

Peyton and Amanda jumped in the darkness. They hadn't seen the shadowy figure that was Jake sitting at the table.

"Jake", Peyton put her hand over her heart. "You scared the shit out of me. What are you doing sitting here in the dark?"

"I asked you the question first", he said tersely. "Where were you?"

"Nowhere. Amanda and I went out. We did a little shopping, then we met with Brooke for lunch and after that she wanted to go to the spa. Amanda had never been so I said, what the hell? We went, relaxed and then it was time for dinner and we caught a movie. No big deal."

"Why didn't you call?"

"Gee, I didn't know I was required to check in", his wife folded her arms.

"I don't believe you", he shook his head, brushing past her.

Peyton grabbed his shirt.

"No. Get back here. What's your problem? What's with the attitude?"

Jake laughed out loud.

"My attitude? Are you kidding me?"

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Nothing now, Peyton. Everything is just real fucking swell. All is calm in the Jagielski household. But too bad I can't say that for this morning."

"What happened this morning?"

"You weren't here. While you were off having a girlie day getting your stupid manicures and mud masks, our daughter was having a crisis."

"Jake, what…"

"Is everything okay?" Amanda asked.

"Go to your room, Amanda!" Jake snapped.

Peyton was taken aback.

"Excuse you? Don't talk to her like that!"

"I'm not playing around. Peyton, you and I are about to have it out and not only is it not Amanda's business, she doesn't need to see this."

"I…I'm sorry. I…"

"It's okay", Peyton said. "Go on up to your room. I'll be by in a bit."

Amanda did what she was told, leaving the couple alone.

"Peyton, sit down."

"I don't think so. I don't want to sit and don't you tell me what to do. What is your problem?"

"You're my problem! Pey, this morning I'm in the office and I hear Jenny scream like she's on fire. I go up and she is absolutely hysterical. Do you know why? I'll tell you. She thought she was dying, Peyton!"

"Dying?"

"That's right. She said she was bleeding. I asked to take a look at it but there was no wound. She wasn't hurt or dying, she was just having her first period."

"Period? Wait, she didn't know what was going on?"

"No. She was terrified, Peyton."

"Nikki didn't explain to her?"

"Obviously not!"

"Oh God", Peyton ran her hands through her curls. "Poor Jenny. Let me go up and talk to her and…"

"Don't bother. Haley already took care of it."

"Haley?"

"Yeah. I didn't know who else to call and that must have been the time you were enjoying your brunch enough to turn off your phone."

"That's not fair, Jake. And I didn't turn it off. My battery must be low or something."

"Whatever. I don't want to hear it."

"Why are you acting like this? I feel bad, okay? I'm sorry Jenny was scared and that she went through that. And I'm glad Haley was here even though I wish I could have been."

"Bullshit! You were exactly where you wanted to be. With Amanda and out of this away from Jen and me."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is and you know it."

"How was I supposed to know this would happen?"

"You didn't, Pey! Just like I didn't. I guess it's just one of those things like when you missed her game or you're too busy to spend time with her."

"What?"

"That's right. You can save the world and take care of everyone else's kid but our own!"

"Jake…"

"Amanda needs to go."

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't stutter. Look, she's a good kid and I want to help but we have too much on our plate already. Call Social Services on Monday."

"I will not."

"Then I will."

"And tell them what? To come take this innocent girl off your hands and put her God knows where, wherever they can whether it be an understaffed, overcrowded group home or somewhere she can get hurt or better yet another foster home with zero supervision so she can get ignored and neglected or better yet raped or beaten!"

"Peyton…"

"No. Don't Peyton me! I don't want to hear it. Look, I'm sorry that happened to Jenny. I'm sorry I wasn't here. But just because I wasn't doesn't make me not love her or want Amanda more or whatever the hell you're trying to get at. I have always been there for you and Jenny! I love that girl even though it's damned hard because she doesn't love me back. Every single day I thought of her and wanted and missed her and loved her…it was a slap in the face when we got her back. And it hurts, Jake. I won't give up on her but it's damn frustrating and you're not making matters better."

"And Amanda is?"

"Leave her out of this, please. She has nothing to do with this. She's not the reason for problems between us or with Jenny. Amanda is a good kid who had a lot of tough breaks. I relate to that, Jake. When I look at her I see so much of myself. I made a promise to protect her. How can I back out now? And how can you?"

"Pey…"

"No. You're having a tough time dealing with Jenny, too. I get that but don't take it out on Amanda…or me."

He bit his lip.

"What do you want from me? Pey, what am I supposed to do? We can't go on like this."

"What do you want from me?" she whispered.

He sighed.

"I want us to be a family. I want to be happy. I want my wife back."

"Jake…"

"I don't want to lose you, Pey. And I'm sorry if I went off about Amanda but I have to think of Jenny, too."

"I know", she said. "I know, I know."

Tears clouded Peyton's eyes and instinctively Jake reached out to her and pulled her in for a hug.

"What's happening to us?" he whispered.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying, okay? I love you and I'm trying to love Jenny and be there for her but I can't abandon Amanda either. And you can't ask me to do that."

"I know but Peyton you said it was temporary…"

"It is. They'll place her soon."

"Okay. That's fine that she's here and you're her teacher and friend but one day she's going to have to go and you need to be prepared for that. Pey, she's not…you can't substitute her for the baby we lost or for what you want Jenny to be."

"I know", she wiped at her eyes. "I'm not, Jake. I promise."

He nodded.

"I'm sorry, alright? I shouldn't have gone off like that but…"

Peyton pulled him closer to her and buried her face in his chest.

"It's okay", she sighed. "We're going to be okay. Um, I'm gonna go upstairs and check on Jenny."

Jake nodded, watching her go, still not sure that they would be okay. Peyton composed herself and knocked on Jenny's door before opening it. The girl was wide awake, lying on her side, staring at the wall.

"Go away", she said.

"I just wanted to check on you. I heard about what happened earlier. Um, I'm sorry you didn't know and that you were scared. And I'm sorry I wasn't here."

Peyton closed her eyes as her pleas fell on angry, little deaf ears. Without saying another word, she stood slowly and retreated back to Amanda's room for a brief good night before joining Jake in their room.

Hot tears slid down Jenny's face and she wiped them away. She hated to cry. Tears were for the weak.

"I said go away", she said again when her door opened.

But it wasn't Peyton or her father. It was Amanda.

"Hey Freak, welcome to womanhood", Amanda laughed.

"Shut up. You're a retard."

"I'm a retard? I'm not the one who thought I was dying. God, you're such a baby."

"I said get out!" Jenny said louder, picking up a pillow and throwing at her.

Amanda only laughed and threw something back of her own.

"That's called a tampon and you better learn how to use it. If you don't plug it up, you're gonna bleed to death!"

"You're a liar", Jenny tried to remain calm.

Amanda just laughed as she closed the door. She had managed to rattle Jenny which was always a plus but Jake was another story. She hadn't liked how he had reacted or talked to her earlier. Thank God, Peyton had come to the rescue by standing her ground. Good, sweet, loving, Peyton, the tough chick with the big heart who would do anything to look after her. Amanda smiled. As long as Peyton was on her side, nothing could go wrong.


	36. Surprise

**_Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of updates...I've been busy with other stuff. More to come soon, I promise. And thanks to Jenn who wrote a review in response and reference to the oneby someone named Ashton regarding this story. The basic lowdown is, Ashton works for a publisher and her sister gave her the link to "When It Comesz'. Ashton linked on to this site and read all my stories and reviewed each one. You can read for yourself as I don't even want to get into the drama but she did say some really scathing remarks as well as some psoitive things. I assume it was meant as constructive criticism and I tried to take it as such. But it is hard to work on something and have someone completely tear it down. And I know none of the things I've posted here are ready for the "big leagues" but I do feel it is good enough for this site and based on most of the your comments and support...you all seem to agree. But whatever. You can't please everyone and this person is entitled to her opinion like everyone. I'm cool with it although this is only fan fiction and I wished this person could have reviewed from a simple fan's point of view as opposed to giving feedback like this is something I forwarded to her desk for dissection. But oh well. I will continue so here is my lame ass, feeble attempt, lol. Hope you (most of you) enjoy, lol..._**

It was a home game for the Miami Heat, a hard hitting, mind blowing night where the team wowed the crowd and outscored their opponents 123 – 94. Nathan Scott had led the team in offense, having an all around great night scoring all the while showcasing that defense he was slowly becoming known for.

The excitement was in the air! Jenny had rolled her eyes and pretended to have no interest in going to the "dumb game" as she had put it but secretly she enjoyed it. It was cool to watch the dynamic duo of Shaq and Nathan and it was a undisclosed thrill knowing that her father was apart of it. Lucas and Jake had cheered on his boys from the bench and although she'd never admit it aloud, it was pretty cool that her dad was the sports trainer. In fact, it was pretty cool that Jake Jagielski was her dad. He had grown on her and the relationship was moving forward one step at a time, despite the awkwardness about the whole period thing. Jenny and her stepmother were still at a standstill but at least it was a peaceful one and even Amanda, as much as Jenny still didn't like or trust her, hadn't been so bad lately.

After the game in the VIP section of the spacious green room where friends and families of the players often congregated, Jenny sat flanked by Amanda, Peyton, Brooke and Haley. The men were in the locker room showering and doing the normal post game interviews and various duties.

"That was so awesome!" Amanda blushed. "Haley, you must be so proud of Nathan. He played such a good game."

Haley couldn't help but grin. Of course she was proud of her husband, on and off the court. No matter how many times she sat in the stands or watched him dominate the hoop on TV, the butterflies still churned in her stomach that the tall, tanned, muscular, black haired, blue eyed dreamboat belonged to her. She had been cheering him on for years and would for the rest of her life.

"He is pretty good, isn't he?" she giggled.

Peyton and Brooke laughed. It was so cute the way she played it, the giddy little giggle thing she did when her cheeks turned bright red and she put her finger in her mouth.

"Look at that, the look of love after all these years", Brooke and Peyton teased.

"So what?" Haley retorted. "You guys are just as bad as I am. You both have the looks of love on your faces all the time. Look, Peyton, you're practically glowing."

"I love my Jake but this isn't the look of love…it's the look of someone who has to pee really bad and has been holding it for like hours. Excuse me ladies, the restroom is a calling", she stood up and scurried off.

Brooke just laughed and shook her head.

"She's crazy."

"She's awesome", Amanda sighed.

"Yeah, I guess she is pretty cool."

"But she's been so stressed lately", Amanda added. "I feel bad."

"She'll be okay."

"Maybe we should throw her a party."

Brooke's eyes twinkled.

"Did someone say the P word? Party…okay, you have my attention. Keep talking."

"I think it would be nice. Like we could do something really nice like have it catered and I was thinking a really sweet romance type theme and we could have decorations and balloons and doves…what do you guys think?"

Brooke shrugged.

"Okay."

"I know it sounds corny or whatever but I think it would be nice for both of them. Things have been tense lately…I, I've heard them fight a lot and stuff. It didn't use to be that way. I feel kind of bad. Maybe it's my fault. I just want to do something nice for them for all the nice stuff they've done for me. Jake and Peyton really deserve this."

"That's sweet of you", Haley smiled. "I think a party is an excellent idea."

Jenny sighed and rolled her eyes and the gesture did not go unnoticed by Haley. Ever since the day Jenny had had her period and Haley had intervened, she had felt a kinship to the sullen young girl. She saw the good kid beneath the tough exterior. And as much as she liked Amanda, she couldn't help but feel that maybe Jenny had felt a little overshadowed by the older teenage who had moved in.

"Great", Amanda grinned. "We can start planning right away. I have a lot of ideas and…"

"What do you think, Jenny?" Haley interrupted.

Brooke scoffed as Amanda looked sort of surprised. Haley didn't care though. She just wanted Jenny to feel included.

"Whatever."

Typical response.

"Jenny, you could help. Do you have any ideas…"

"No."

Haley sighed.

"Jenny…"

"Who cares anyway? You guys have a party like every week. What makes this so special?"

Amanda put on her fakest and sweetest smile.

"Because this is for them. Peyton and I were talking and did you know she and Jake didn't have a wedding or a reception or a honeymoon or any of that stuff? This could be something nice for them. I think it would be sweet, romantic. Maybe it would renew their feelings for one another."

"Sounds lame", Jenny sighed.

Haley put her arm around the younger girl anyway, causing Jenny to flinch but not pull away completely.

"What's going on here?" Nathan grinned as he appeared, gym bag slung over his shoulder. "How are the four most beautiful ladies in Miami?"

He kissed a smiling Haley as Jenny made a fake gagging motion.

"You're gross."

"You know you love me", he teased, running his fingers through her hair like an annoying big brother.

"Actually", Amanda piped up and slid closer to Nathan. "We're planning a party."

"Another one?"

"Not just any one", she playfully slapped his arm. "It's something to bring the romance back for Jake and Peyton. I've been thinking about it and Haley and Brooke are going to help me put it all together."

"And Jenny", Haley added.

"Right", Amanda said. "And Jenny…of course. You'll help, too…won't you, Nathan?"

She practically purred but he just shrugged, his arms securely wrapped around his wife.

"I guess. Count me in."

"Goody. It's going to be so fun. I was thinking, maybe we could invite some of your friends and family back in Tree Hill."

Brooke shrugged.

"I guess we could. Sounds fun. Jake and Peyton would like that."

"One more thing", Amanda said. "Let's not tell them, or at least right away."

"You mean, like a surprise?"

Amanda's eyes brightened.

"Yeah. A surprise party."

Everyone nodded and murmured in agreement, all except Jenny who wanted nothing to do with any party or anything Amanda had something to do with.

"What's up?" Lucas asked as he joined the gang. "I'm starving. You guys want to get something to eat?"

"Sure", Brooke kissed him. "We can think of ideas for the party, even if we can't talk about it out loud."

Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Party? What party now?"

"The surprise one we're throwing Jake and Peyton to spice things up and remind the two why they fell in love in the first place."

"Okay", he shrugged. "Cool. They have been kind of stressed lately. Good idea, babe."

"Wish I could take all the credit but it was Amanda's idea."

Lucas shuddered visibly at the mention of the name. He gave an icy glare to the teen blonde who locked eyes with him in a staring contest.

"Amanda", he said uncomfortably. "I should have known."

She smirked at him, not missing a beat as the others, minus Jenny, were oblivious to the banter between the two.

"Ix nay on the conversation-ay", Brooke winked. "Here come the Jagielski's now."

Everyone quieted and changed the subject to choosing a venue for dinner. Licking her lips, Amanda brushed past Lucas as the group headed for the parking lot.

"Trust me", she whispered. "It will be a night to remember."


	37. A Dangerous Secret In Questionable Hands

Nathan sighed as he dropped off the sack load of homemade decorations Haley had put together. As much as they were paying to rent a hall in the Miami Beach Ritz Carlton, preparations for the surprise party were included but his wife had insisted on adding a personal touch. And he had been the one stuck playing delivery guy when Lucas had made up some other excuse and weaseled his way out of it.

Of course Haley had personal, detailed instructions on how she wanted the banner lined with roses, specifically hung. None of the workers were in sight so taking a deep breath, her handsome husband decided to dive into the manual labor and start the job himself rather than face the wrath of Haley Scott later. She had a sweet demeanor and was relatively easy going so there was actual no dreaded "wrath" but she did tend to get disappointed when things weren't done the right way. This party was important, not only for Jake and Peyton but for everyone. The hall was to look perfect.

"Did anyone ever tell you it isn't safe to climb a ladder without a spotter?"

He looked down and was surprised to see Amanda's grinning face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Same as you", she shrugged. "Making sure the place looks nice and everything goes off without a hitch. This was my brilliant idea after all."

It was Nathan's turn to smirk.

"So you keep reminding us. So how did you get down here?"

"I took the bus."

"Oh. Well, I've just got to hang this stuff up here and I'm gonna take off…"

"What the hell is that?"

Nathan shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess a banner made of roses or something."

Amanda rolled her eyes.

"It's tacky. This is supposed to be a nice party with a classy, elegant, romantic atmosphere. Not something out of a bad 80's prom."

Nathan narrowed his eyes.

"My wife made this."

His voice was tight and defensive, obviously insulted that his wife's work had been insulted. Amanda only laughed.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to offend you. I should have known Haley would go for something like this. I'll give her an A+ for effort and thought but uh…it's still tacky."

"Whatever. She worked really hard on it."

"I'm sure", Amanda folded her arms just enough so that her hot pink tee shirt rose a few inches and exposed the tanned flatness of her belly. "She wanted it to be perfect…look perfect. I guess that's why you got dispatched for the job of 'do boy', huh?"

Nathan just shook his head as he finished the job and carefully climbed down the ladder.

"I don't get you. You or Jenny. What's your deal? I mean, you're both just a bunch of bratty smart mouthed kids."

"Don't compare me to her."

"Why not?" he teased.

Amanda's lips curled into a smile.

"So you want to know my deal, huh? I'll tell you…if you give me a ride back home."

Nathan folded his arms.

"What about the bus?"

"The bus sucks. Busses are for losers. Besides, I want to ride in style with the hottest NBA star on the planet."

He couldn't help but grin.

"Alright. Whatever. I'll give you a ride back to Jake and Peyton's but what would you have done if I hadn't shown up?"

She shrugged with a saucy smile.

"I knew you were going to show up."

"And how did you know that?"

Amanda licked her lips.

"I just knew."

They walked out to his luxury SUV and climbed in. Nathan started the ignition and they began the drive through maddening traffic.

"So…" Nathan began to make conversation in lieu of the awkward silence building. "You excited about this party?"

"Are you?"

He shook his head.

"I asked you first. Why do you always have to turn everything around on me?"

"Habit", she teased back. "Or natural talent. There are, um, a lot of things I'm talented at, Nathan."

"Oh really?" he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. I could tell you…or show you."

"No thanks."

"No thanks?"

"You heard me. Look you're cute and obviously you're a big flirt. Whatever. But when it comes down to it, you're just a 15 year old kid and I'm a happily married man. I'm not trying to go to jail for messing with some underage teen and I'm definitely not trying to ruin my marriage."

Amanda nodded.

"Doing the right thing, huh? That's funny. You never struck me as the type."

"Well, you learn something new everyday. Obviously, you don't know me."

"I don't…but I know your type. Let's see. I'm willing to bet you are the reformed jerk of a bad boy whose life was turned around by the sweet, unconditional love of the girl next door from the wrong side of the tracks."

"Whatever."

"Now you sound like that brat Jenny", she laughed. "Am I wrong?"

"Lucky guess", he shrugged. "Besides, it doesn't matter how Haley and I got together. The point is, we've been together for a long time and that's the way it's going to be until we die."

"That's nice. I mean, that's how it should be, right?"

"Right", Nathan said as he maneuvered in and out of the lanes.

"Even though it's hard…"

"What's hard?"

"You know what I mean. You're this good looking, athletic, rich guy with the whole world at your feet. You could be living it up. And women, all kinds of gorgeous women throwing themselves at you all the time. That's a pretty exciting life. How many other guys would kill for a life like that. But you don't even get to enjoy it."

"I enjoy it. My life is great."

"I'm sure. But it could be better, right? If you didn't have the old ball and chain."

Nathan laughed in spite of himself.

"I'd hardly call Hales the old ball and chain…"

"You ever cheated on her?"

"Now you're getting personal."

"Just a question", Amanda shrugged.

"One that's none of your business."

"Someone's getting defensive. I'll take that as a yes."

"What?"

"Did she find out about it?"

"Amanda…"

"Probably so. Either you were dumb enough to get caught or feeling guilty enough to confess all. Regardless, I'm sure sweet, little, demure Haley forgave and forgot and all was quickly well again in the Scott marriage."

Nathan's anger was growing as his large hands gripped the steering wheel and his cheeks burned.

"Look, she didn't find out about it…"

"So it did happen?"

Nathan bit his lip.

"Look, it's none of your business and I don't have to explain myself to you but it's not what you think. There was this stupid party one time and I got piss drunk and there was this chick and I…"

"You fucked her?"

"Hell no. We just kissed."

"But you told Haley…right?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Nathan sighed heavily.

"Because it was the right thing to do."

"Was she upset? Pissed? Did she cry? Throw all your things out onto the fancy, manicured lawn?"

"No. Look, it wasn't a positive and she wasn't happy about it but we worked through it and we're fine now. It was a mistake and it was a long time ago."

"Okay."

Nathan was livid. He hated talking about it, reliving the memory. He hated realizing what he had done. He could still see the look on his wife's face as he pleaded and tried to reason with her that it was just a "stupid kiss that didn't mean anything". Most of all, he hated that Amanda had forced the issue. How did it end up that he was spilling his guts about a private matter to some random girl? She smiled at him and he couldn't even look at her. He felt…dirty, used. It was amazing how quickly and subtly she had been able to manipulate the information out of him. He had never before been so relieved to turn onto Jake and Peyton's street.

"Alright, Amanda", he said, screeching to a halt in front of the curb.

"Thanks for the ride", she opened the door. "It was uh…enlightening."

"I'm sure", he muttered.

"Guess I'll see you at the party. It's going to be a fun one."

He watched her flip her long blonde hair as she scurried to the front door.

"Hey, Amanda!" he called her back.

She stopped and backtracked, approaching the open passenger window with an innocent smile.

"Yes, Nathan?"

He took a deep breath.

"Listen, that stuff I just told you about me and Haley…it's in the past. It's done. We're over it but it's not something we like to talk about. And not a lot of people know. I don't know why I told you, but could we just…"

"It's cool", she nodded.

"Huh?"

She leaned in close and licked her pink glossed lips.

"Don't worry, Nathan. Your secret is safe with me."


	38. Laying The Trap

Peyton adjusted the padded bra underneath her sexy, black, strapless dress. She felt ridiculous all done up, hair and make up to perfection and wearing heels of all things. But that's what fancy invitation had said. It was a computer printed letter from Jake requesting that she meet him at said location wearing the designated outfit. It didn't make a lot of sense and she was skeptical at best but her curiosity had gotten the best of her. She deserved a night out with a candle lit dinner alone with her husband but it wasn't a very convenient time. They had the two girls at home and both were busy with work and such…

Jake loosened the tie around his neck. He couldn't remember the last time he had worn a tie that silky or that fancy. But it was a special occasion, or at least it was supposed to be according to the message on the card he had received from Peyton. Apparently his wife wanted him dressed to impress for a romantic, private meeting at the Ritz Carlton. Things had been rocky lately and with everything going on, maybe some much needed alone time was just what the doctor ordered. He just hoped he could concentrate on his wife and not worry too much about Jenny and the fact that another teenager was still living with them…

"Jake", she said.

"Pey."

They met in front of the door, both carefully eyeing one another.

"You look great."

He swallowed hard.

"And you look amazing."

She blushed, secretly glad she had taken those extra minutes to get even more dolled up.

"So, um, I guess we're ready for dinner?"

"I guess", he smiled, taking her hand in his hand. "You know, this was a really good idea. I have a good feeling about tonight. I just wish I had thought of it first."

Peyton frowned.

"Jake, what are you talking about?"

"This. Tonight. It's special and God knows we need it. I just feel like an ass for not thinking of it first."

"Wait…you invited me."

His eyes narrowed.

"No, I didn't. Babe, you invited me."

"Jake…"

"Peyton, I got your card at work."

She thought for a minute before shaking her head.

"Let me guess…some fancy card with an encrypted message saying I wanted you to meet me here tonight at a certain time wearing a certain suit?"

"Well…yeah."

She laughed.

"I got the same card, only mine said it was from you."

"Okay", he breathed. "This is…weird."

"Oh yeah. We, Mr. Jagielski, have been set up."

"Why?"

"Who knows?" she shrugged.

"Brooke?" he asked.

Peyton smiled.

"Although I am very sure she had something to do with it, we can't give her all the credit or the blame…depending on how we choose to look at the situation. I smell a conspiracy here."

Jake grinned.

"Want to make the best out of it and see what's behind the big door?"

She rubbed his palm with her fingers.

"Why not? Besides, it's free food, right?"

They kissed briefly on the lips, then took deep breaths trying to prepare for what was on the other side if the door. The couple opened it slowly.

"Surprise!"

Peyton screamed, jumping back into Jake's arms. Hand over her heart, she looked into a dimly lit but gorgeously decorated hall that included neighbors, members of the Miami franchise and friends, some she hadn't seen in years. They thought they had left Tree Hill behind but in front of them just a few feet away were the happy smiling faces of Tim, Teresa, Bevin, Mouth, Skills, Fergie and Erica.

"Surprise, Jagielskis!" Brooke squealed, running up to them looking like a million bucks in a fancy, dark green, off the shoulder Versace number that showed a lot of cleavage and a lot of leg. "Are you surprised? I know you are!"

"Brooke, what is all this?" Jake asked. "It's not anyone's birthday or our anniversary. What's the occasion and why is everyone here?"

Amanda stepped up, wearing a sleek, form fitted black gown that clung to every adolescent curve. Her blonde hair had been parted in the middle and fell down her shoulders, back and arms like freshly spun gold.

"The occasion is…well, it's just because. I wanted to do something nice for you. We all did. Look, I know things have been kind of tense in the house lately. I can't help but feel responsible for that. I know you say it isn't my fault but in the back of my mind I keep thinking it might be better if I was gone. But you guys have been so patient and so great and so welcoming. I really appreciate everything you've done for me and I wanted to let you know."

Jake smiled.

"Man. I…I don't know what to say. I'm stunned. This, this is great."

Tears filled Peyton's eyes.

"You did this…for us?"

"Yeah. You deserve it. Tonight is all about the two of you. I just want you to relax and have fun and just enjoy each other."

"Amanda…"

"I hope you aren't mad."

Peyton pulled her close and held her tight.

"Mad? Of course we're not mad. This is really sweet. It was a thoughtful thing to do. Thank you, Amanda."

Amanda smiled and grabbed the reluctant hand of Jenny, who felt slightly awkward with her hair all done up in curls and wearing a short sleeved black dress more appropriate for someone her age.

"It wasn't all me, guys", she smiled. "Thank Jenny, too. She helped. We did this together."

"Together?" Peyton mouthed surprised. "Well, thanks, Jenny. This is very nice."

Jenny didn't say anything as Peyton pulled her into a big hug as well. And she was equally silent when she saw her father staring at her through tear filled eyes.

"What?" she finally, said, hands on tiny hips.

It took Jake a minute to collect his voice and thoughts.

"You look so beautiful…and so grown up."

"Whatever."

"I mean it, Jen. You look like a princess."

Nobody had ever said that line to her before. She blushed and bit her lip to keep from smiling.

"It's stupid. Haley insisted on curling my hair like this. I hate it."

"I think it looks beautiful", Peyton smiled, touching the soft, golden spirals.

Jake grinned proudly.

"Me too. And nothing would make me prouder than sharing my first dance with one of the prettiest girls here. So what do you say, Jen? Want to give it a go with the Old Man?"

"Whatever."

She didn't protest and in Jenny language, which he had learned to decipher the hard way, that pretty much meant he was in.

"I'll take that as a yes", he smiled, taking his daughter's hand and guiding her to the floor where others had already gathered to dance to the music.

"I can't believe this", Peyton shook her head. "You guys really got one over on me. I had no idea."

Haley hugged her.

"Hence the whole idea of a surprise. Now, like Amanda said, you enjoy your night. This is for you and Jake. We've got plenty of delicious food and the champagne is flowing freely and it's a lot of people here you haven't see in a while. So just enjoy the night for what it is."

Peyton nodded, dabbing at her eyes that were still leaking tears of joy. The others began to disperse as well, mingling with the crowd, eating dinner, enjoying drinks or dancing. Amanda stood by the punch bowl and just surveyed the scene with a huge smile on her face. It was beautiful…magical, just like she had planned it.

"Nice party."

She didn't have to turn around to see it was Lucas standing next to her.

"Glad you approve", she mumbled sarcastically.

"This is a nice thing you did for Peyton and Jake."

"I guess I'm not the Devil after all."

Lucas laughed.

"Let's not get crazy. You are the Devil. It's only a matter of time before whatever plan you have goes down."

"Please. Dude, you're sp dramatic."

"I think that's more your forte."

"Really?" Amanda stared icily at him. "Well, if I'm so horrible and you're so convinced that I am going to ruin the evening for Jake and Peyton and everyone, then why don't you do something about it? You heard me, St. Lucas. Swoop in and save the day."

Lucas nodded before grabbing a cocktail.

"I'm playing your game, Amanda. Just like you, I am biding my time."

She made a face and he gave her a smirk before walking away. His heart and head secretly pounded. Obviously he wasn't playing with an amateur…Amanda was a damn near professional. And that meant he had to play his cards right.

Lucas took a sip of the drink before downing the whole thing and grabbing another from one of the many servers walking around. He hoped the old saying was true, that if you gave someone enough rope, that they would hang themselves. And that's exactly what he was doing. Maybe Amanda was right. Maybe her spell was too big and bright for the others to see past. Maybe Lucas couldn't beat her. All he could do was stand back and hopefully watch her defeat herself.


	39. As The Tables Turn

Brooke smiled as she watched Jake and Peyton Jagielski slow dancing in a corner. They were cuddled close, her arms wrapped securely around his neck as they swayed to the music and whispered in each other's ears. There were smiles on their faces as they gazed at one another adoringly, lips pecking together ever so often. It was a beautiful, long overdue sight.

"You did a good thing here", Brooke said, draping an arm around Amanda who was also watching the couple.

"I can't take all the credit but just as long as Jake and Peyton are happy."

"They are from the looks of it. Tonight has been a raving success and you should be proud. Now mission is accomplished and the lovebirds appear to be back on track. Quit worrying about them and have a good time yourself."

"I am", Amanda said with a shy smile.

"You sure?"

The younger girl sighed.

"It's just this dress…"

"You look fabulous!"

"Thanks but uh…you don't think it's too much?"

"Of course it is but that's the beauty of it!"

"I, I feel really self conscious…"

"Don't be. You look amazing and you have the body for it so you may as well flaunt it."

"You don't think it's too sexy? Or too old for me?"

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Heaven's no! Get with the program. And anybody else who tells you different is just jealous! You should see some of the stuff I wore when I was your age. I think you look hot and you know you look hot so that's all that matters. Maybe there are some really cute teenage boys running around here tonight. Cute teenage boys rule!"

Amanda giggled as she and Brooke walked arm and arm much to Lucas' dismay, who was watching from afar. He didn't know what his wife saw in the teen, past hero worship, and he couldn't figure out why she hadn't seen past the act. He wanted nothing more than to expose Amanda for what she was, whatever she was, but he knew he had to go about it carefully.

"Hey, dude, why the frown?" Jake asked, breaking away from his wife long enough to acknowledge his good friend.

"I'm cool", Lucas said, rather unconvincingly.

Jake followed his steely gaze that led right to Amanda and Brooke.

"You're not still on that, are you? Look, I admit her hanging around all the time and living in our house was starting to get on my nerves and stuff but she's not so bad. And she did put this party together for Pey and me."

Lucas sighed.

"Look, man. I'm not trying to ruin your night or anything but let me just say that I'm not convinced and we'll leave it at that."

"Luke…"

"It's a good night, Jake. All the people we care about are here and having a good time. Let's just leave it at that. I don't want to talk about Amanda."

Peyton joined them from across the way, slipping her arm around Jake's waist.

"What are you two all huddled over here talking so seriously for?" she grinned.

"Nothing", Lucas said.

"Yeah…nothing", Jake added kissing her cheek. "Now, are you having a good time, babe?"

Peyton smiled.

"I am having a great time! This is really awesome. We're together and we're with our friends and Jenny…all the right people are here."

Jake's smile quickly faded as his eyes fell upon the person walking over to them.

"Peyton…" he tried to grab his wife and turn her attention away.

"Jake, what's wrong?"

The blonde looked up and she could see what was wrong. And in her eyes it was very wrong.

"Peyton…" the man whispered softly.

She visibly tensed and crossed her arms.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, tears clouding her eyes before she could help it.

"I…I had to see you. You wouldn't take my calls and…"

"Exactly. Can't you take a hint? If I didn't want to talk to you over the phone, I damn sure didn't want to see you. I left Tree Hill to get away from you. Why the hell are you following me here?"

"Peyton…" his voice pleaded, reaching out for her but she had already turned her back and begun to walk away.

Jake intercepted, his heart going out to the man but at the same time the protection of his clearly fragile wife was his main priority.

"Larry, just let it go."

"But Jake…"

"I know, man but she doesn't want to see you. It's too soon. It's still too hard for her."

The elder Sawyer simply nodded and stuffed his hands in his pockets, receiving a sympathetic pat on the back from Lucas. He decided it best to leave. All he wanted was to see his little girl. And for a few brief moments he had been able to watch that beautiful face from afar and see her happy smile. But the smile had disappeared almost instantly the very second she laid eyes on her father. It broke his heart but what could he do? She still wasn't ready to hear him out and the last thing he wanted was to cause a scene.

"Okay, what just happened there?" Brooke asked, as she, Amanda, Nathan and Haley joined Lucas. "My best friend just runs out in tears. What's wrong with this picture?"

Lucas sighed.

"Her dad showed up."

"Larry?" Brooke exclaimed. "What was he doing here?"

Lucas shrugged.

"I guess he found out about it or was invited…"

"How?" Brooke demanded. "He was specifically on the 'Do Not Invite' list! Of course Peyton would freak seeing him. How in the world did this happen?"

Lucas saw a chance. It was an inch but he was determine to turn it into a mile.

"I have no idea…oh wait, weren't you in charge of the invitations, Amanda?"

If looks could kill, the one the teenager gave him would have dropped him dead right then and there on the floor.

"You're right", she said solemnly, looking at the floor. "I…I'm sorry. I guess this is all my fault. Haley gave me a list of random names and I just assumed…"

"Wait a minute", Brooke put her hands on her hips. "Isn't that the list I told you to proofread, Lucas? You know, to make sure we didn't miss anybody."

Luke's face drained of all color while Amanda had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Oh how quickly the tables had turned.

"Yeah, but…um…"

"Lucas Eugene Scott! For Christ's sake, did you even look at the list?"

"Of course I did, Brooke! And I know the stuff going on between Peyton and her dad. When I looked over the invitations, Larry Sawyer's name was not on it."

"Well, Broody he had to get on the list someway and the invitation didn't just mail itself! God, babe! I put you in charge of one tiny thing for a reason and you can't even do that! Now look what happened!"

Brooke was in a tizzy and her husband was a stunned, stuttering mess. Amanda was loving it but she contained her glee as she slipped back into the quiet, unassuming, innocent role.

"Miss Brooke, Lucas…please don't fight. I'm so sorry. I guess this is all my fault…"

"Trust me, it's not your fault", Brooke sneered.

"I just…I feel awful. I'm sorry…"

She burst into tears, running off.

"Brooke…"

"Lucas, not now!"

"She did it on purpose. She must know what's going on and she invited Larry."

"Lucas", Haley mouthed, absolutely horrified. "Why would you say a thing like that?"

"Yes, Lucas!" Brooke demanded. "She's just a kid and she doesn't know all the drama that happened back in Tree Hill. Besides, what would she have to gain by doing something like that?"

Lucas opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. What could he say? Tell them his hunch? Tell them that Amanda, the sweet, troubled, wonderful, little Amanda they all adored was a manipulative, lying, psychotic witch? Haley and Brooke were already red faced, hands on hips ready to pummel him at any given second. In a last act of desperation, he turned to his little brother for help. Nathan shifted uncomfortably before looking away.

"Come on, Brooke", Haley sighed, shaking her head and grabbing her friend. "Let's check on, Peyton."

The women stalked off, leaving the two brothers. Lucas gave Nathan the death stare.

"What?" the younger one shrugged.

Lucas just shook his head.

"Thanks for the support, idiot", he mumbled, walking off.

That conniving little bitch had managed to turn everything around on him and once again she was the victim. He had given her more than enough rope and hadn't realized the whole time she was looping it around his unsuspecting neck.


	40. Too Easy

There was a private room that led from one banquet hall into an entranceway for the main lobby. Amanda had found it and along with the bottle of champagne she had managed to steal, she found solace on the stairs. She kicked off her heels and ran her fingers through her straight hair. She sighed as the latest events repeated themselves in her head.

Larry Sawyer showing up and ruining the evening's festivities…check. Big check mark actually, although she hadn't counted on Lucas using that opportune moment to bust her out. She hated the guy but she did have to admit he had balls. He was "on to her" and had been for a while as he put it. She knew that and was fine with it but he was getting to close. She was going to have to put the brakes on Lucas Scott and it bothered her that she had no idea how although causing Brooke to get pissed off at him was somewhere on the right track.

But as quickly as the worry ran through her, it stopped. She could handle Lucas Scott. He was an easy mark. Hell, they all were. She had the situation under control. All she had to do was bide her time and keep looking like the good one and everything else would fall into place.

Amanda laughed out loud just thinking about it. It was a thrill. She loved the power and being in control. She hadn't even thought the plan all the way out but it didn't matter. Whatever it was, she would figure things out in the end and it would all work to her advantage.

Popping the cork, she smiled as some of the bubbly spilled out. She was no lightweight and no stranger either to open bottles. Putting her mouth over it, she took the bottle to the head and downed a huge gulp. It felt good burning her throat. She loved to drink. In fact, she cursed herself for not yanking a second bottle as she continued to greedily ingest the liquid.

"Taking it like a champ, huh?" a deep and unfamiliar male voice laughed from the shadows.

Amanda froze. The most important thing was not to blow her cover. How would it look for everyone's angel to be getting drunk in a stairwell.

"Who…who wants to know?" she asked carefully.

A man with brown hair emerged into the light. She had seen him at the party that night but not before that. He was cute, but not overly good looking. He had a great smile and she could see his eyes undressing her body. He was no Nathan Scott but nevertheless a half way decent suitable substitute.

"We haven't met but I saw you earlier. Are you a friend of Jake and Peyton's?"

Amanda raised an eyebrow. A safety net, maybe? Obviously he didn't know who she was.

"You could say that. And you? I take it you're a friend of the happy couple as well?"

"I am. We kind of go way back."

She looked at him. His black jacket was opened and his white shirt, rumpled and halfway unbuttoned. Any previous reservations were blown away when her eyes caught the endings of the six pack exposed on his lower torso. She was a sucker for a hard body.

"Really?" her eyes twinkled. "I guess you could say I'm a new friend."

"You from around here?" he asked.

"Yeah but you ask a lot of questions", Amanda took another swig.

"Only because I'm interested…and because you're beautiful."

She laughed out loud and put the bottle down long enough to put her hands together for him in applause.

"That was a great line, buddy. Really", she giggled sarcastically. "You might want to go back out there and work on your game."

"Okay, okay", he grinned embarrassed. "You're onto my secret. I have no game."

"Obviously…"

"How about we start over? Tell me your name."

He sat on the steps beside her.

"Mandy", she tossed her hair. "And you?"

"What?"

"You have a name, right? I told you mine, it's only fair you tell me yours."

He flashed a smile.

"Tim. Tim Smith…but uh, my friends call me, The Tim."

"Is that right? Well, I'll stick to just Tim and since we're working on stepping up your game, can I just tell you that it isn't too cool to refer to yourself in the third person?"

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good."

"Now tell me about yourself. Where are you from? Who are you here with? And what's a pretty thing like you chugging champagne like you just escaped from the Betty Ford Clinic?"

"You do ask a lot of questions."

"Like I said…I'm interested. And I have all night."

"Not much to tell", she shrugged. "My brother works for the team and that's how I met Jake and Peyton. I'm 22 and I go to school here at the University of Miami…I'm finishing up my last year. School has been kicking my ass this semester and I'm pre med so what's the big deal if a girl has a drink or two for some relaxation? I definitely deserve it."

"Pre med, huh? You have to really be smart for that."

Amanda blushed.

"Well, I hate to toot my own horn but…"

"I could toot it for you", he volunteered.

"Is that a proposition, Mr. Smith?"

"Depends", he said in a low voice.

"On?"

"How my game is doing now?"

She grinned.

"Better. You're definitely improving."

She offered him the bottle and let him polish off the rest of the drink. Tim sat it on an empty step, his hand resting on her bare knee.

"Looks like you're all out of bubbly", he observed.

"Too bad", she whispered. "I wonder where I could get some more that didn't involve me returning to that suck fest in there they're calling a party. Any ideas, Tim?"

He smirked.

"This is a pretty big hotel. I'm sure we could find something."

Amanda nodded.

"Do you have a room here? While you're in town, I mean."

Tim smiled.

"I have a room upstairs", he said pulling out the credit card like key in his pocket for good measure.

Amanda slid on her shoes, not oblivious to the fact that her newfound friend had an eyeful as the dress slid up her shapely leg.

"Here's the deal…I need more alcohol, you owe me and I um…well, I haven't seen much of the hotel. Maybe you could give me the grand tour?"

Her voice was husky and seductive, her eyes locked onto his as se reached out for his hand and he gladly accepted it. He led her out into the main lobby and when the coast was clear, they headed for the elevators.

Tim was so giddy, he could barely contain himself. He hadn't lost his touch. He had managed to score an incredibly hot chick. An incredibly hot college chick at that. He was no fool. He had seen all the Girls Gone Wild DVDs. He knew how rowdy the college girls could get and it was right up his alley.

The elevator arrived at his floor and the doors opened. She stepped out first, leaving his smiling face lingering behind.

"You coming?" she licked her lips as she walked ahead.

Tim rubbed his hands together. It was going to be one hell of a night. College girls. This shit is too easy, he thought to himself as they headed towards his suite.


	41. Protecting The Guilty

"Okay, this night has been disastrous with a capital D", Brooke sighed.

It was getting late and the party had winded down, the last of the guests were filing out and most were oblivious to the prior incident that had led Peyton Jagielski to flee the hall in tears, her husband hot on her heels.

"Everything is pretty much taken care of", Haley sighed. "We tipped the staff for cleanup."

"Where are Peyton and Jake?" Luke asked.

"In the car with Jenny. I guess we're ready to go."

"Good", Brooke huffed. "Now where is Amanda?"

"Isn't she with Peyton and Jake and Jenny?"

Brooke shook her head.

"No. In fact, Peyton asked me to come in and get her so they could go home. But I haven't seen her in hours…have you guys?"

Everyone murmured and shook their heads.

"Gosh, where could she be?" Haley breathed. "She was pretty upset when she ran off."

"I don't believe this", Brooke started. "This is just great! As if the night weren't perfect enough, now I get to go out and tell my best friend, 'oh by the way the teenage girl you have legal and physical custody of is presumably missing'."

Lucas rolled his eyes. He had no idea where Amanda was but he could pretty much bank that she was up to no good.

"Brooke, quit being so dramatic", he spat, causing every eyebrow to raise as the normally passive, peacekeeping, compliant member of the group raised his voice to his wife. "I'm sure she hasn't gone far. We'll split up and look for her. That's the logical thing to do before we go upsetting Jake or Peyton."

Brooke bit her lip and gave him a look that let him know she wasn't done with him.

"Fine", she answered tersely, as the men and women split up into two groups.

Nathan and Lucas in their rumpled suits began combing the corridors in search of Amanda.

"Let's see, if I were a twisted, psychotic, evil, teenage bitch, where would I be?" Lucas sighed.

Nathan smirked.

"Yeah, I guess she is kind of weird."

"Weird? That's an understatement, bro. Don't tell me she pulled the wool over your eyes, too."

"No. I know something's not right with her. And I did see how she tried to play you back there in front of Brooke and Haley tonight."

"Thanks for the help by the way", Luke muttered.

"What do you want me to do?"

Lucas took a deep breath.

"I don't know. Look, I'm tired. It's been a long, rough night and when I finally get home it still won't be over because I get the pleasure of hearing shit from my wife for the next few hours. I don't know where Amanda is and I really don't care but let's just find her so we can get the hell out of here."

Nathan nodded in agreement. They walked the halls, asked around, checked the pool area, lounges and bars. After nearly an hour and a thorough search of every square inch of the place, they were still no closer to finding her.

Lucas pulled out his cell phone to make contact with his wife and Haley. They'd had no luck either and were beginning to panic. After a few seconds of calming the women down, Lucas hung up and stuffed the phone back in his pocket.

"They're wigging out?" Nathan asked.

"Big time", Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Now what?"

"We go room to room. I saw her talking to a few people at the party and we all know how she loves to lay on the charm to strangers with her innocent act."

Nathan shrugged and followed his brother. They knocked on the doors of their families and friends, mostly from Tree Hill, who had rooms at the hotel. Most everyone remembered the pretty, young blonde in the black dress but no one had seen her in hours. Almost ready to give up hope, there was one door left to knock on. After a few minutes, a yawning Tim answered, wearing his boxers.

"What up, Scotts?" he gave his trademark nod.

The brothers just rolled their eyes.

"Where the hell did you disappear to?" Nathan asked.

Tim stepped outside and grinned.

"I got lucky", he practically squealed.

"Tim…"

"No, it was cool. I met his hot college chick. Her brother works for the team and we got it on! Man, all those porn DVDs I have don't lie. College chicks rule! They are the biggest freaks!"

"Dude, we're 27", Lucas shook his head. "When are you gonna grow up and quit chasing the young meat?"

Tim laughed out loud.

"Don't hate on the Tim just because Brooke has your dick under lock and key. I am a free man and speaking of which, I'd like to get back inside and start round 4. What brings you two losers by?"

"We're looking for Amanda, Jake and Peyton's foster kid, or whatever the hell she is", Nathan mumbled. "You seen her?"

"Nah. I don't think I met her. Was she hot?"

"Man, she's like 15."

"Oh", Tim shrugged. "Sorry."

"Alright", the bumped fists. "Sorry to bother you. Get back to your coed porn slut and we'll check you later."

Tim giggled and rubbed his palms together in anticipation before starting to shut the door.

"Hey, Tim is that room service?" called the voice from inside. "We're out of booze."

"Coming, baby", he said.

Lucas and Nathan stopped dead in their tracks and looked at each other. It couldn't be! But then again, they'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Tim", Nathan stopped the door with his foot. "The chick in your room…does she have long blonde hair, greenish eyes…"

"Petite and she's wearing a black dress?" Lucas added.

"Was wearing the dress", Tim joked. "Yeah, that's her. What's up?"

The brothers cursed and barged into the room past their bewildered friend. The sight Lucas saw caused his blood pressure to rise.

"Amanda!"

She looked surprised and covered her naked upper body with the thin sheet.

"Lucas…"

"What the hell?" Tim scratched his head. "Mandy, you two know each other?"

Nathan grabbed Tim's arm.

"Man, that isn't Mandy and she isn't in college and her brother doesn't work for the team", he explained. "Her name is Amanda…"

"Okay…"

"And she's the girl we're looking for…"

"Alright…"

"The one who lives with Jake, Peyton and Jenny…"

"Yeah…"

Nathan felt like smacking his friend across the head. With all the years that had passed, he hadn't gained a lick of common sense.

"Dude, the 15 year old!"

"15…" Tim stuttered, putting it all together. "Wait a minute, I slept with a…"

"Yes!" they both exclaimed.

Tim turned ten colors.

"What? Dude, I…oh man! I swear I didn't know! She said…"

"Amanda, get up and put some clothes on!" Lucas demanded.

"Okay. This…this isn't what it looked like", she said. "I'm sorry…"

"I don't want to hear it! Get dressed!"

The frightened girl wrapped the covers around her and scurried off to the bathroom. Lucas was seething, Nathan was stunned and they were both trying to comfort Tim who was on the verge of a stroke.

"I didn't know", he kept repeating as he explained how everything had started in the first place. "…You guys have to believe me!"

"We do", Lucas sighed.

"Man, I don't want trouble. I don't want to go to jail! And I don't want to be killed by Jake or Peyton either!"

The door opened and a sheepish Amanda emerged.

"I'm sorry", she said in a little girl's voice. "I…I didn't mean for this to happen and please don't blame Tim. He's right. It's not his fault. He didn't know because I lied to him about my age and everything else. I don't want to get in any trouble…"

"You should have thought about that before you decided to play Lolita", Lucas reprimanded. "What the hell were you thinking? This is not a game!"

"I know. Look, I messed up, alright? I was lonely and I needed attention…

Lucas laughed bitterly out loud.

"Save the act, Amanda! You're caught, kid and you're going down. Game over!"

After promising Tim that they would call him in the morning, Lucas stormed out, Nathan on his heels, Amanda lingering behind. Fresh tears fell from her eyes.

"Nathan, wait", she tugged at his sleeve.

"Amanda…"

"Please talk to Lucas. I know he hates me but don't let him tell Jake and Peyton."

"Why not?"

"Because I'll lose everything. They'll send me back to foster care or another group home. And Peyton would be so disappointed in me…"

"Dude, you should have thought about that before. Sorry but I can't help you."

"Wait…what about Tim?"

"He didn't know. You admitted that yourself."

"Yeah but he could still get in a lot of trouble. And you too. Think about…a big scandal involving a party thrown by the Miami Heat."

"Amanda, it's not like that and you know it."

"Yeah but will the press see it that way?"

"Are you threatening me?"

"No", her eyes softened. "Please…just help me. Nathan, you're my only hope. I'm sorry, okay? It was a stupid mistake that I wish I could take back but I can't. You can relate to that…can't you?"

Her voice was still sweet but the last comment stung a bit to the tense basketball player. He looked at Amanda and he couldn't tell if he was dealing with a confused, troubled, scared kid or a ruthless Lolita.

"What am I supposed to do, Amanda? Lucas won't listen to me."

"Yes he will. At least try. Please. Make him listen."

It was too late and too much had happened. The fresh night air of the outside felt good against Nathan Scott's face. He was forced with a dilemma but there was no time to even think. Haley and Brooke, relieved, rushed them as soon as they got out of the door.

"Luke, can I talk to you?" Nathan whispered, motioning for his older brother to linger behind.

"What's up?"

"Don't…look, I don't know, I don't think we…you should say anything."

Lucas' blue eyes widened.

"Are you insane? Nate, we have to tell!"

"Maybe not. Amanda…"

"Amanda is crazy and dangerous and a list of other things. It's time for the truth to come out. I'm not protecting her anymore."

"Well, what about Peyton then? Man, this is gonna hit her like a ton of bricks. And she and Jake just started getting back on track…"

"Nathan…"

"And Tim. He didn't know man and he could still get in trouble. And us too. If this shit gets out and the press and the cops find out all this took place at a party attended by you and me and Shaq and Dwayne and the rest of the guys…"

"So you just want me to cover it up? Keep my mouth shut and pretend it never happened?"

"Yes…no, listen, I don't know. We'll figure it out later. Just tonight…"

Lucas bit at his lip as he watched Brooke and Haley fawn all over Amanda.

"Sweetie, you had us scared to death", Haley hugged her. "We looked all over. Where have you been?"

Amanda looked at Lucas, waiting to see if he would rat her out.

"We…we found her out by the pool", he said, wanting to vomit as he couldn't believe the ridiculous lie had come from his mouth.

"The pool? What were you doing there?"

Amanda shrugged.

"Just thinking, I guess. I'm sorry I ruined everyone's night."

"You didn't", Brooke said. "It's okay. Everything is fine but you can't disappear like that, Amanda. We were about to call in the CIA and the FBI."

"I'm sorry, Miss Brooke."

Lucas closed his eyes, ignoring the look from his brother as everyone began to file to their respective cars. As Brooke said her tired good byes to everyone, a sullen Lucas went to bring their Corvette around.

"Lucas…"

"Amanda, get away from me!"

She nodded as she looked at the ground, tears still in her eyes.

"Look, I know we haven't seen eye to eye and I know you hate me but…thank you. I mean that. I messed up but it won't happen again. Thanks for not telling."

Lucas responded by starting the ignition and rolling up the window. A few seconds later his wife joined him and they pulled off headed back to their mansion. A million silent thoughts raced through his mind and he would never forget the image of the blonde in the black dress that remained in his rear view mirror until the sports car pulled out of sight.


	42. A Hurtful Truth

**_Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, everyone, especially to KK who was way behind but got caught up in one night and still managed to review every chapter. You're awesome although I did feel bad reading your reviews this morning and in the earlier chapters you were so "pro Amanda". I knew you'd be kicking yourself (and probably me) later but it's so funny because as I was writing this, my girl Cathy and I would be on the phone every night and she'd be going on and on about how great Amanda was and I knew once the truth was revealed, she's want to kill her! I was right and she wanted to kill me too for not giving up the spoiler! But you guys keep reading and keep letting me know what you think. Your time and feedback is much appreciated and to clear up the age thing, KK, I am 26. The high school days are long behind me, the other reviewer, Ashton, was just confused._**

Lucas sat on the floor of his five star hotel suite absently bouncing a basketball. He desperately needed to clear his mind because a million thoughts raced through it. A huge burden lay heavily on his heart and it had for weeks.

His nickname was St. Lucas, one he had acquired over the years for always being the do gooder peacemaker. He was the one that did the right thing. He stepped up to the plate without having to be asked. He was always there to lend a sympathetic ear or a shoulder to cry on. And whenever any of his friends or family had a problem, he was usually the one to help solve it. There was a problem, a huge one and for the first time, he had no idea what to do.

Ever since the night of the party he had been sick, literally sick. He had been trying for the longest to bust Amanda but when he'd had the chance, he had chickened out. She was the one who had done something wrong but once again the situation had been turned around so that if the secret were exposed, she would once again be the victim.

Obviously the kid wasn't going away. And obviously things weren't going to get better. Amanda was like a tumor spreading her infectious cancer among the people Lucas cared about most. And only he could stop her. But how?

Sighing, he stood and opened the door, traveling a few feet down the hall to another suite. He knocked and after a few minutes, a tired looking Jake answered.

"What's up, man?"

"You sleeping?" Lucas asked.

"Nah. Just hanging out watching some TV. What's going on?"

Lucas nervously shifted his weight.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course", Jake invited him, removing a heap of clothing on a nearby chair. "Everything okay? You look upset."

Lucas sighed. He knew what he had to do. Now or never.

"We have to talk. There's something I have to tell you."

"Okay", Jake frowned. "This doesn't sound too good. What's going on?"

"It…it's about Amanda. Um, has everything been okay lately?"

Jake shrugged.

"I guess. The party was really cool but Peyton was pretty upset about her dad crashing. Other than that, everything has been pretty good."

"Has Child Welfare found another home for her?"

"Not yet."

"What's taking so long, dude?"

"I don't know. It's a process, I guess. It gets complicated dealing with the Family Courts and stuff. God knows it sucked when I was trying to fight Nikki for Jenny back in Tree Hill."

"But are you okay with that? Amanda still hanging around, I mean."

"It's okay. Why, Luke? What's with all the questions? What's going on?"

Lucas took a deep breath.

"I know we've had this conversation before and I'm just looking out for you, dude, but Amanda…she seriously needs to go."

"Luke…"

"Hear me out, Jake. She's trouble. I know you might not like hearing that but she is."

"Look, my hands are tied, man. Besides, she's just a kid. I know you might not like her for whatever reason but what am I supposed to do?"

"It's not about me not liking her. I don't but I have my reasons."

"Why?"

"She's just trouble."

"Man, I need more than that…"

"Why don't you start by asking your daughter?"

Jake's eyes narrowed.

"Jenny? What's she got to do with all this?"

"Maybe you should have a talk. The things that Amanda have done…well, I'm not the only one to see them. Jenny talks to me sometime, about as much as she'll talk to anyone. I know things."

"Things like what?"

"Jake…"

"Lucas, if Amanda has done something to Jenny then I need to know. Did she hurt her? I mean, what."

"That's something you're going to have to talk with Jenny about. No, she hasn't hurt her but I wouldn't put it past her."

"Lucas…"

"You ever see that movie The Bad Seed?"

"Yeah, like a long time ago."

"Remember how that little girl was just evil? There was no explanation, really. She just did bad things to hurt people because she could. And after the fact, she didn't feel pity or remorse. That's a bad combination to be that manipulative."

"It's just a movie, Lucas. Okay, Amanda didn't have the greatest upbringing and she might have a few problems and maybe sometimes she's a little strange but come on. And if she and Jen don't get along, I mean, are you surprised? Jenny doesn't exactly get along with anyone. They're just kids. I need some proof, man, some kind of evidence…"

"Amanda slept with Tim", Lucas blurted out.

Jake's jaw dropped to the floor.

"What?"

"I said…"

"I think I heard you, Luke. Tim? The Tim? Tim Smith?"

"Yeah."

Jake stood with clenched fists.

"That no good son of a bitch! How could he? He's still the same dumb ass he was in high school ten years ago! He had sex with Amanda? I'll kill him! She's only 15! That's sick! It's against the law…"

"Hold on, Jake. Calm down. It wasn't Tim's fault. He didn't know who she was or especially how old she is."

"What?"

"Amanda gave him a fake name and told him she was someone else and she sort of seduced him."

"Tim told you this?"

"Yeah…and Amanda confirmed it."

Jake was stunned. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was like being in an alternate universe as his friend explained everything from his first hunch about Amanda to what Jenny had told him to her threatening him to her flirting with Nathan to the final detailed incident with Tim.

"Luke…"

"I'm sorry, Jake but I had to tell you. I should have said something that night after the party."

Jake shook his head.

"What am I going to do, man? I mean, despite everything, a little bit of me still feels sorry for her. I never saw any of this shit coming."

"You have to get rid of her, the sooner, the better."

"Nathan was right, man. What if I do and this shit leaks out about the Tim thing? Or worse, once Peyton finds out…it will destroy her."

"Dude, she's your wife. You have to tell her the truth."

"I can't…"

"Yes, you can. The truth might hurt now but do you think it's going to get any better if you just sit on it? It'll only hurt worse later and there is no way Amanda is going to just stop what she's doing. I guarantee she has some more tricks up her sleeve. There's no telling what she'll do next or who it will hurt."

Jake bit at his lip.

"You're right, man. You're absolutely right but it's not that easy. Peyton…you weren't there before, Luke. You didn't see what I saw. She lost it. She was over the edge. Depressed…suicidal. It was horrible. And then she turned back to the drugs. I'm sorry but I can't risk that again. I have to protect her."

"So what are you going to do?" Lucas sighed, struggling to understand. "You can't just ignore it."

"I know. I know. I'll…man, I'll figure something out."

Lucas nodded.

"It's your call, man. It's your family. I just thought you should know."

"Okay."

Lucas turned to leave but stopped at the door.

"Hey, Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Just promise me one thing. Listen, I know protecting Peyton is your number one priority and all. I'm a husband who loves his wife too so I respect that but this is real. The threat is real. Amanda is real. Just don't lose sight of all that. She's playing you, man. She's playing all of us. I'm telling you, something really terrible is going to happen if she sticks around. Just don't fall for her act. She's good but she's not that good. Don't let her keep conning you. Amanda can cry and be sweet and act all innocent and whine about her horrible childhood but she hasn't fooled me, man. And she hasn't fooled Jenny either. Don't let her fool you. I'm telling you, Jake. Man up, put your foot down and boot that kid out as soon as you can because if you don't, you'll regret it. And I have a really bad feeling we'll all end up regretting it."


	43. Far From Perfect

Jake Jagielski turned his key in the lock and walked into a quiet home. He sighed as he dropped his bags at the back door, walking in. Peyton's car was missing from the garage so he assumed his wife was out somewhere with the girls. The house itself was silent but the noise inside his head was somewhat deafening. He couldn't get the conversation with Lucas out of his head. Slowly climbing the steps, he was surprised to see the light on in Jenny's room. He approached the door and knocked softly.

"Enter at your own risk."

He smiled.

"Not exactly the warm welcome I was expecting but I guess I'll take what I can get."

"Next time I'll be sure to hire a singing telegram", she quipped, half smiling at her father to let him know she was in a good mood.

He leaned in and kissed her forehead, laughing as she pulled away and wiped the kiss away.

"How is school?" he asked.

"Fine."

"Getting along with your teachers?"

"They're all douche bags but whatever. I haven't been put in detention in like two months."

"That's a record", Jake joked.

"Yeah, I must be losing my touch. But that should be worth some kind of a reward."

Jake grinned.

"Okay. How about I take you to the mall and buy you the prettiest, frilliest, pinkest, ruffled dress I can find?"

Jenny pretended to gag.

"No thanks. Cold hard cash will do. And I'll even take a check…with two forms of proper state ID, of course."

"You're a real jokester, you know that?" he playfully ruffled her hair. "Now seriously, how have things been since I've been gone?"

"Okay."

"School…homework…Field Hockey…"

"Sucks, sucks and we won another game."

"What about you and Peyton?"

Jenny shrugged.

"I don't know."

"You guys getting along better?"

"We haven't killed each other yet."

"I'll take that as a yes. And speaking of, where is Pey?"

"Faculty meeting."

Jake nodded.

"What about Amanda?"

"I don't know where she is and I don't care. But my guess would be up Peyton or 'Miss Brooke's' ass."

He stifled a chuckle.

"I meant, how are you guys getting along?"

"I hate her."

"Why?"

"She gets on my nerves."

"Why?"

Jenny shrugged.

"I don't know."

Jake sighed as he took a seat next to his daughter.

"Okay, Jen, this is the deal. You're not exactly Miss Congeniality yourself, okay? By your own admission, you hate everything and everything sucks. So if Amanda just falls into that general category, then so be it. But if there's something else…you would tell me, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like if she said or did bad things to you?"

"I guess", Jenny brushed him off. "Whatever."

"I've told you this before. You're safe here, Jenny. You don't have to be afraid anymore of anybody or anything. I'm here for you and you can come to me. I want you to trust me."

"I know."

"Well, if there's something about Amanda that I need to know, then you should tell me."

Jenny kept scribbling on her notepad.

"Can I go with Amy's family to the lake this weekend?" she asked, changing the subject.

Jake sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Um, yeah. Yeah, I guess. I'll talk it over with Peyton but I don't see any reason why not."

"Thanks", she muttered, attention back to her drawing.

"Don't stay up too late", he said as he turned to leave.

Jenny took a breath and put her pencil down.

"Wait…" she called out in a small voice.

Jake immediately returned to her side.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, it's just that, Amanda is really mean sometimes, I guess. She only preteneds to be nice and innocent, in front of the adults, especially Peyton and Brooke."

"Has she ever hurt you?"

Jenny shook her head.

"She just runs her mouth a lot. And…and I told her about something that happened with me and a dog once…she knows I don't like dogs and I think she tried to get Teezer to bite me. Or at least scare me. I know she did it on purpose. But then in front of you and Peyton she starts crying and offers to get rid of the dog to make me feel better. Whatever. She just does stuff so she'll look good. But nobody really knows what she's like."

"Do you think it's a good idea that she stays with us?"

"Peyton does."

"I know but I asked you what you think."

Jenny marked furiously on the paper.

"I don't care."

Jake tried again.

"Would it be better or would you be happier if Amanda wasn't here?"

Jenny was quiet for a while.

"I guess", she finally said in a small voice.

Jake just nodded and stood, giving her another unwanted kiss before leaving the room again. He needed some time alone but at the same time, he was tired of thinking. His poor brain was on massive overload. What he really needed was a long, hot, soothing shower and a good night's rest.

Walking into the master bedroom, he smiled a tired smile as he inhaled the remnants of his wife's perfume. Peyton had had that same scent ever since the day he had first met her years and years ago and his nose would never tire of that delicious fragrance. Grabbing a towel from the closet, he stepped into the huge bay that led to their private bath. Stripping as he approached, Jake nearly jumped out of his skin as he saw Amanda standing in front of the vanity mirror.

"What…what the hell are you doing in here?" he asked.

"Jake!" the girl called out, startled.

She blushed and turned away causing Jake to suddenly realize that he was quite naked. He hastily wrapped the towel around his exposed lower section and cleared his throat.

"I asked what you were doing here. You have your own room and there are other bathrooms in the house. Why are you in here? And where is Peyton? Weren't you with her at her meeting?"

"No. No, I didn't go. I've been home all night. She should be back soon though. Peyton told me I could borrow her make up and perfume anytime I wanted so I was just in here trying stuff out."

Her voice was overly sweet and for the first time Jake could relate to Lucas having that eerie bone chilling feeling that washed over him because of it.

"Well, hurry it up. Or better yet, take that crap down to your room. I need to get in the bathroom."

"Okay. Um, I'm sorry. I had no idea you would be home tonight. Please don't be mad at me for coming here. Peyton lets me."

"Whatever. Just speed it up, will you?"

She nodded and hurried to gather the things to take back to her room. Jake couldn't help but stare. She was just a kid…right? How could the sweet, nervous, almost shy girl in front of him be the monster Jenny had described or the seductive Lolita Lucas had accused her of being?

He watched her leave finally then retreated to the safety of his bathroom. It was there he attempted to let the scalding hot water wash away the stress and the baggage weighing in heavily on him. Amanda still had his mind racing. It had creeped him out to find her lurking in the shadows of his bedroom going through his wife's things. And with everything that Lucas had told him and Jenny had added, it was all getting to be too much. She was everywhere…all over the house, and now she haunted his thoughts in waking and sleeping hours. Jake felt like he was going crazy. The bathroom door opened and he saw a flash of blonde hair.

"Goddammitt! I told you to get out of here!"

"Whoa", Peyton through her hands up. "What crawled up your ass and died? This is like the first time I've seen you in days and by the way, I do live here."

Jake struggled to catch his breath, turning off the water.

"Peyton…"

"Who the hell were you expecting?" she frowned.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he opened up the shower door.

"Sorry. I…um, I'm just tired. It was a long trip. I didn't mean to snap at you, babe."

She nodded and let him pull her into his dripping wet body for a hug.

"All is forgiven, I guess. You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Uh, how were things when I was gone? Everything okay?"

She looked up and smiled, kissing his lips.

"Perfect."

Jake closed his eyes as he buried his face into her sweet smelling curls. Nothing was perfect. In fact, it was far from it.


	44. Shedding The Light

Jenny lay sprawled out on the couch next to Amy, watching the Cartoon Network with the stereo blaring in the background as both girls ate from two bowls of Cocoa Puffs. She cherished the moments alone in the house when her father, stepmother and of course Amanda were gone. At least she had two out of three. Jake was at the arena and Amanda was supposedly off at a friend's house. Peyton was upstairs but she had made herself scarce. Most mothers would have a fit about the level and volume of noise. That was one cool thing about Peyton…stuff like that didn't bother her.

It was a hot day after Field Hockey practice and the two kids wanted to relax…or relax as much as they could with both the television and CD player on full force.

"Did you hear that?" Amy asked.

"What?"

"The door. I think somebody just knocked."

"So?" the blonde shrugged.

"So…you have to answer it."

"Why? I'm not expecting anybody."

"But it might be important."

"Or it could be a serial killer", Jenny rolled her eyes as she stood up to get it.

She opened up and found herself face to face with a blonde lay wearing jeans and a tee shirt.

"Hey", the woman said after a few awkward seconds of just standing there.

Jenny just stared at her.

"We don't want any", she began to shut the door.

The woman stopped it with her foot.

"You must be Jenny."

"Who the hell are you?"

The woman smiled.

"You've got spunk, kid. I like that. Anyway, is Peyton home?"

Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Pey-ton!" she bellowed.

The door to the master bedroom opened from upstairs.

"You called, Jenny?"

"Door for you!"

With out another word Jenny marched back to join her friend on the couch as Peyton made her way downatairs.

"Who is it, Jen?" the older blonde asked.

"Some chick", Jenny shrugged, engrossed in cartoons.

Peyton shook her head and walked over to the door that was slightly ajar. She peeked outside and gasped loudly.

"Ellie…"

"Peyton, look…"

Peyton backed into the house, shaking her head.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to come find you."

"Leave. What part of I don't want to see your face ever again, do you not get?"

Ellie looked away.

"I guess I deserved that one. Look, I know you don't want to be bothered but I had to come and see you. I won't stay long but I wanted you to know I left Tree Hill and I'm headed back out west."

"Have a nice life", Peyton attempted to shut the door.

"Peyton, wait. I know you're pissed. I know you're hurt and there are a lot f things you don't understand. If you don't want to see me, that's fine. But the stuff going on with your dad…it's not his fault. I mean, if you could just see…"

"Don't tell me what to see", Peyton said coolly. "And it's a little too late for explanations and apologies, don't you think?"

Ellie sighed.

"I guess your mind is made up."

"It is."

"Alright. I'll leave but I wanted you to have this", she handed her an envelope. "I would have mailed it but I was afraid you'd throw it away. You still might but at least I know it was in your hands."

"What the hell is this?"

"Just some stuff I thought you should know."

"Listen…" Peyton tried to hand it back.

Ellie put her hands up.

"You don't have to read any of it, although I wish you would, but I don't want it back. You can toss it, burn it, whatever…but I wanted you to have it."

With that, she turned and walked back to the curb where a taxi was waiting. A stunned Peyton simply shut the door and walked back to the house, her shaking hands still holding the envelope.

"Peyton, are you okay?" Amy asked, noticing the pale, trembling woman coming towards them. "Mrs. Jagielski…"

Jenny looked up to see her stepmother almost on the verge of passing out.

"Peyton, what's wrong with you?" Jenny asked in a scared voice.

She grabbed onto a chair for support, wincing at the piercing pain shooting through her head.

"I…I'm sorry, guys. My head…"

Jenny's heart pounded as she and Amy traded frightened looks.

"Who was that lady at the door?" Jenny asked.

Peyton closed her eyes and let the pain pass.

"No one", she finally sighed. "Um, I'm okay. I'm just gonna go back upstairs for a while. You girls okay?"

They nodded and Peyton, ignoring the confused looks on their little faces marched up to her bedroom and closed the door. She threw the envelope on the bed like it was a hot potato and stared at it curiously for an hour before finally summoning the courage to approach it. She opened it carefully and looked at the tri folded papers inside. One was on old, tattered, fading notebook paper. Peyton looked at the date. It was three months to the day after she had been born…

_Dear Peyton,_

_By the time you read this, if you ever read this, I'm sure you will be a mature, young woman and not the tiny infant I cradled in my arms for the last time today. I guess it will be a while before you are old enough to understand this letter so for now I am writing it more for myself._

_They say that angels roam around us everyday. I never thought that was true until now. I know that because for nine months I carried you inside me and for three months I have looked at your beautiful face. Every single time I felt you move inside me, I couldn't wait for you to be born so I could hold you in my arms and look into your eyes._

_But I knew I couldn't keep you. I guess I've always known deep down inside and today is the day I had to face reality and stop being selfish. You aren't meant for me. I'm a screw up. I've made a lot of mistakes. I hung around a lot of people I shouldn't have…I had problems depending on alcohol and drugs, stuff I'm not proud of._

_When I met your dad, I thought I was saved. But the thing is, as great as Larry is, he couldn't save me. No one can…I couldn't even save myself. As usual, I destroyed the relationship like I seem to screw up everything that is special and important to me. I can't blame him though. He's had enough and we aren't meant to be. Your dad is a wonderful guy. He deserves better. You deserve better._

_I know I hurt him a lot and he has moved on. He has someone special in his life now and as much as that hurts, I am happy for him. Her name is Anna and I know together they can give you the love and happiness and stability you'll need…all the things I can't provide. She is your mother now. Even though you might not see me, I am with you all the time, just like you're with me._

_One day I hope you understand why I did what I did. It's not because I don't love you…I do more than you can imagine, more than I ever thought possible. I am the mother that gave you life but Anna will shape your life. All I ask is that you have understanding in your heart and one day you grow up to be a beautiful, strong woman._

_All My Love,_

_Mom_

_(Elizabeth Ann Burton)_

Peyton stared at the words over and over again. The letter. That damned letter. What? Was it supposed to make her feel better? Make everything alright? Let Peyton know that no matter what, Ellie had always loved her?

Peyton laughed out loud as she crumbled up the paper. What a goddamned joke! Did it matter? Did any of it even matter? It wouldn't make Peyton forgive Ellie or Larry or even Anna for that matter. Larry had kept the truth from her. Anna had left her. And Ellie had abandoned her. Damn them. Damn all of them! Where had they been when she needed them? All those years alone in her room, drawing her creeped out sketches, having sex with Nathan, feeling alone and miserable like there was no way out. Where were they then?

Hot tears fell down Peyton's face as there was a knock on the door. She hurried to wipe them away as Jenny walked in.

"You okay?" the younger girl asked in a shaky voice.

Peyton nodded and managed to smile.

"I'm fine. Everything is great."

"Are you sure? Because you're acting really, really weird."

Peyton laughed.

"Sorry but I…I'm okay", she stood. "I need to start dinner before Amanda and your dad get home. You want to help?"

"Not particularly", Jenny answered.

"Well then is Amy staying on?"

"I guess."

"Well, come on. Let's find something edible downstairs if you guys haven't already ruined your appetites with Cocoa Puffs."

Jenny nodded but lingered behind as her hazel eyes fell upon the wadded paper by the bed. Scooping it up, she stuffed it in her pocket. She didn't know what it said but whatever it was, maybe it could explain Peyton's mood or the tears in her eyes or the headache she'd had…and more importantly, it would shed some light on the mysterious stranger at the door.


	45. Footprints

**_Author's Note: The "Footprints In The Sand Poem" was originally written by Mary Stevenson._**

The house was quiet. The kids were in bed. The dishes were washed and the door was locked. It was after eleven p.m. and Jake had made his last call to check in for the night. Peyton, in her sleepwear of work out shorts and a tank top, sank on her comfortable king sized bed.

It was a normal scene you might see in any normal suburban teacher's house. It was a long day and Peyton had assumed her normal role of being a super wife, teacher, mother, big sister, coach, friend and chauffer. After working all day, she had driven the carpool for Jenny's game, made sure Amanda made it to her art course at the University and still managed to find time to have dinner with Brooke and Haley. She had spoken to Jake by phone three times and managed to do it all with a smile on her face.

But in all that, she had managed to do one other thing. A thing not too common or normal in suburbia. She had managed to look up her old friend, Rick, back in Tree Hill. She hadn't said much but he always had that uncanny way of knowing exactly what she needed…a pick me up. And he hadn't disappointed. For a cocky, over the hill, small town drug dealer, the man was very well connected. He had given her contact info of a guy he simply referred to as Tony. He gave Peyton the number and sometime between lesson plans and cheering on the girls' Field Hockey team, the young blonde had managed to make the drive to the "other side of town". Tony had been waiting for her and after handing him a rolled up wad of cash, he had given her the goods in the form of a plastic baggie.

She had shoved it into her purse and told herself over and over that she didn't really want it. She didn't need it. It was just a safety net, an insurance policy, a gigantic "just in case". She had told herself that all through school and the game and dinner. And when she found herself alone and most vulnerable, her strong inner voice faded out into the distance. The devil on her shoulder was telling her that a line or two wouldn't hurt.

Peyton stood and pulled out a random CD. She carefully spread the fine white powder onto it, using a rolled up dollar bill to separate the lines. Tears filled her eyes as her hands began to shake. One snort and everything would be okay. The pain would disappear…but for how long?

"Peyton, I…" Amanda spoke as she knocked and entered.

Her green eyes grew large as she saw the familiar sight before her. She knew what it was, she just couldn't believe Peyton was actually doing it.

"Amanda!"

"I…I'm sorry. I just came down to…Peyton, what are you doing?"

"Nothing. I…"

Peyton began to stammer as the tears fell. She was caught.

"Peyton", Amanda said, walking over to her.

The younger girl took the cocaine lined CD away and placed it beside them, pulling Peyton in for a hug.

"It's not what it looks like…"

"I know what it looks like", Amanda said softly. "I've seen it too many times. I've even done it myself."

"Amanda…"

"What are you doing? That's poison."

Peyton wiped her eyes.

"I know. I know. I…I just couldn't help it. I didn't mean for it to happen, I just…"

"It's okay", Amanda held her as Peyton broke completely down. "Just talk to me."

Peyton sobbed, taking a few minutes to gather her thoughts and find a voice.

"It's just…it's too much, you know? I can't handle this. I thought I could but I can't", she spoke in a soft voice.

"Handle what?"

"Everything. God, I feel like I'm going crazy. Like the world is so mixed up right now. You know, I thought I left all the bad stuff behind in Tree Hill. I thought this move would be good for Jake and me. It was supposed to solve everything but it didn't. It didn't Amanda. Because I think about losing my baby and the possibility of never having a baby everyday. I thought I was over that. Hell, I thought I was over my little habit here but I guess not either. And we move here and Jake is gone all the time and I miss him and it sucks. And as much as I love teaching and my students, it gets a little overwhelming at times. I see Brooke and Haley and they're so carefree and they seemed to handle their lives with ease and I'm like, 'God, what's wrong with me? Why can't I have it all together like them?' And after praying to have Jenny back and we get her and it's been so hard. I've always felt like her mom but I'm not and I have to realize that. But if I'm not her mom, then what am I? She doesn't even want to be my friend. Then my family…"

"Is this about your dad and the party? Peyton, I'm so sorry…"

"It's not your fault. I mean, I love my dad. I love him more than anything but right now I don't happen to like him very much. Trust is a huge deal to me and once that is broken, what do you have? No one likes being lied to. He lied to me. And it hurt. It still hurts. I can't deal with him now, maybe not ever."

"He lied about your mom not being your mom, huh?"

"Yeah."

Amanda shrugged.

"Maybe he had his reasons. Maybe in his own way he was just trying to protect you."

"I don't want to hear that."

"You'll forgive him in time. I know you miss and love the woman you thought was your mother, but your biological mom…well, she's still alive. She probably had her reasons too. If you just talked to her…"

"She came by the other day."

"Who?"

"Ellie. My birth mother."

"She did?" Amanda asked surprised. "What did she want?"

Peyton shrugged.

"To talk. I can't deal with her now either so she gave me this letter she wrote when I was like three months old."

"Did you read it? What did it say?"

Peyton sighed.

"Just that she was a messed up kid herself and she was giving me up to Larry, my dad, and his new wife because she loved me and wanted me to have a better life."

"I know it hurts, Peyton and the truth would have been nice but at least she did it because she loved you. Doesn't that mean something?"

Another avalanche of tears fell.

"I don't know what anything means anymore", she cried.

Amanda only hugged her tighter.

"I know what you're going through. I've been there. I know what it's like to be confused and scared. I know how it is to feel all alone. But you're not alone, Peyton. Jake loves you and Jenny loves you and I love you, too. You don't have to worry about being this super person all the time because you already are naturally. Just be yourself. That's enough for us. I mean, you have such a good heart and you're so pretty and smart. And you've changed my life, no you saved my life. You're the best person I know. Yeah things are getting rough and you might feel overwhelmed. Just take a step back and breathe. Do one thing at a time, one day at a time. It will be okay. You take care of everyone else, start taking care of yourself. You're only human. But this…the coke, Peyton, you don't need this. And don't ever think you do. You're better than this. Don't let this stuff control you. You have to control it. You know the drill, it'll feel good for a while, then the high wears off and you come crashing down and things are ten times worse than they were before. Drugs don't solve anything. People solve things. And if you're having problems or you're too stressed out, talk to someone. Me or Jake or Brooke or Haley. Even a counselor. I mean, maybe you should get a sponsor or something for when you're tempted. But I don't want to lose you. And I don't want you to see you throw everything away because of this crap."

Peyton closed her eyes. How could a 15 year old be so smart? And how could she be so stupid?

"I…I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. You're going to be fine, Peyton. I promise."

"You're right. Everything you said was right. I'm sorry you had to see this. I…I didn't want to disappoint you."

Amanda smiled.

"You never disappoint me. You're my hero, Peyton."

"Some hero", Peyton sniffled.

"We all make mistakes. We're all human. Sometimes we fall every now and then but getting back up is what matters most. Have you ever heard that poem about the footprints?"

"No", Peyton shook her head.

"This one group home I was in had this really cool like den mother. Her name was Sally and she really cared about the kids. And she read me Footprints. It's about this man who had a dream he was walking along the beach with God. The scenes of his life started flashing across the sky and for everything that happened, there were two sets of footprints in the sand. Then the man noticed that a lot of times there was only one set of prints. And it was only one set when the man had the lowest and saddest points of his life. So he asked God why He had forsaken him when he needed Him most? And God said, "I love you and I would never leave you. Those times you saw only one pair of footprints when you suffered the most, it was I that carried you'. I don't know if you believe in God and that might sound corny or whatever but it really helps. It's nice to believe in something. I know there were times when I lost all faith and hope in just about everything. And then you came along like my very own guardian angel. You're my set of footprints. You've carried me Peyton through the worse times. You've protected me. And if it's my turn now to carry you, then so be it. I don't mind. There's nothing wrong with that because you're still a great person and you're still my idol and I still love you."

Peyton burst into tears again. The warmth and sincerity. The genuine touches and looks. It was all she needed to hear.

"I love you, Amanda."

"I love you, too."

"And for the record…I didn't okay? I was going to but I didn't. I promise I didn't do any lines."

"I believe you. Just promise me you won't."

"I won't", Peyton wiped her eyes.

"Good", Amanda poured the contents back in the baggie and tucked Peyton into bed. "You get a good night's sleep and I'm gonna go get rid of this. Are you okay?"

Peyton nodded.

"Yeah…just, will you stay in here with me?"

Amanda smiled.

"You bet."

She smoothed Peyton's hair and watched the older woman quickly fall asleep. She walked back into her bedroom and opened the closet. Dipping her finger into the bag, she inhaled a line of coke. It felt good and she couldn't help but smile. She promised Peyton she would get rid of it and she would…one line at a time, she smiled as she snorted another before hiding it. Walking back into the master bedroom, she adjusted Peyton's covers and climbed in bed with her.

"You okay?" she whispered.

"Better", Peyton answered softly. "Thanks, Amanda…for everything."

Amanda smiled in the darkness as she took a deep breath hoping to ingest any residue left behind on her nose. Footprints, she smiled to herself. How gullible could one be? But it seemed to work so well every time.

"You're welcome. Anytime, Peyton, anytime."


	46. Taking Matters Into Your Own Hands

"Are you sure about this?" Jake asked nervously.

Lucas sighed.

"Like you have more appealing options, man."

"I know but…"

"Trust me, this is for the best. You said it yourself, everyone would be a lot better off once Amanda is out of your house, right?"

"Well, yeah…"

"This is the best way to get her out of the house. Peyton is growing more attached by the day and Amanda is getting more comfortable. The deal was, she'd be out once someone could find a safe home for her. So here we are. We check these people out, The Gillespies…" Lucas glanced at the paper as he made sure they were at the correct address. "…And if they are as good as they look on paper, then what's the excuse? Amanda is safe and more importantly, she's out of our hair…all of us."

Jake took a deep breath and nodded. It was simple enough, right? And it was for the best for everyone. Still he couldn't get rid of that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach and he knew that if Peyton hadn't found out he had gone behind her back interviewing random potential foster parents, that the shit would hit the fan.

But he had to do something. And when Lucas had come to him with seeming the answer to all their prayers, Jake Jagielski had practically jumped at the bait. Mr. and Mrs. Gillespie had seemed nice enough over the phone and standing in front of the white house with the porch swing, adorable picket fence and perfectly manicured lawn, it seemed like the perfect picture of suburbia.

"Now or never, dude", Lucas whispered as Jake knocked softly on the front door.

A short woman with shoulder length blonde hair and a round face answered.

"Mrs. Gillespie?"

She smiled warmly and extended her hand, inviting both men into her house.

"Call me Brenda, please. You must be Jake and Lucas."

They nodded and took a seat in the comfortable living room decorated with an old school country theme.

"Thank you for seeing us on such short notice, ma'am."

A slightly older gentleman with salt and pepper hair emerged from the kitchen area. Brenda stood.

"This is my husband, Jerry. Jer, meet Jake Jagielski and Lucas Scott."

The men stood and shook hands before having a seat as Brenda served them hot tea.

"Once again, I really appreciate you guys taking the time to meet with us like this", Jake began. "We've got a little situation going on and you two come highly recommended."

"Jake, I understand you and your wife are currently fostering a child", Jerry said.

"Not exactly. I work for the Miami Heat as a sports trainer and as you can imagine, I am pretty busy with the team when they're in town as well as on the road. I'm away a lot and it's hard enough leaving my wife and my daughter. Anyway, my wife, Peyton is an art teacher at this alternative school downtown and one of her students got in some trouble. She's been staying with us ever since waiting until Children's Services or someone can find her a stable, permanent home."

"And you were hoping we could help…"

"Well, yeah."

Brenda nodded.

"Tell us more."

"Her name is Amanda Marshall. She's 15 years old. Honors student, talented artist, really bright girl. She's a good kid, I guess, but she's got a few problems."

"What kind of problems?"

Lucas rolled his eyes and bit his lip, resisting the urge to kick the living crap out of Jake. Nice way to sell. Of course Amanda had a few problems and being a manipulative, evil, psycho was just at the top of the list.

"She's an orphan and she's been passed around through the system a lot. I guess she had a lot of bad experiences in other foster and group homes. There was talk of abuse and stuff. Anyway, it's been pretty rough and I guess that's a lot for a kid to deal with…"

"Basically, what my friend here is trying to say is, Amanda is looking for a good home filled with good people who have the time, love and patience to look after her like she needs to be", Lucas interjected, cutting his eyes at Jake.

Jerry and Brenda looked at each other. Jake couldn't help but feel that he had blown it.

"Look, I know it sounds like a lot but…"

"Please", Brenda put her hand up. "You don't have to explain."

"I don't?" Jake asked confused.

"No. Jerry and I have two small children, one of our own and one foster child we recently adopted. With just the four of us, the house gets kind of lonely. There have been times when we had up to six or seven kids at a time. We don't mind. It's a slot but it's worth it in the end. And most of the children we fostered, came from abusive backgrounds or they had special emotional and or physical needs. It's something we're used to and actually embrace."

Jake and Lucas both breathed huge, loud sighs of relief. If Brenda Gillespie weren't a married woman and Lucas himself not a married man, he could have thrown her on that couch and showered her with kisses out of sheer gratitude alone.

"This is a picture of her", Jake offered a recent snapshot of a smiling, angelic looking Amanda.

"She's a very beautiful girl", the Gillespies smiled.

"So would you be interested, you know, in talking to Social Services and stuff and maybe coming out to our home for a meeting?"

The couple smiled.

"Sure. We don't see why not."

Jake nodded happily.

"Awesome. This is so great, I swear you have no idea", he handed them a business card. "That is the contact information for Alice Dooley who is the social worker temporarily assigned to Amanda's case. I'm sure if you just give her a call and…"

"We're familiar with the drill, son", Jerry smiled at him.

"Of course you are", Jake sighed. "I'm sorry."

"No apologies", Brenda said. "We will contact Ms. Dooley and I'm sure we'll be in touch with you soon as well."

"Thank you", Jake said as he and Lucas stood. "Thank you for your time and everything."

The husband and wife showed the two men out and Lucas had to resist doing a cartwheel on the way to the car. Once inside, doors closed and windows up, seat belts buckled and a few blocks down the street, he could let out his excitement.

"There is a God, dude! Jake, did you see how excited they looked? Man, maybe this can happen in a few weeks, a few days even."

"Yeah…" Jake responded quietly.

Lucas shook his head.

"What's with the sad voice? Man, don't tell me you're having second thoughts already…"

"No. I…I mean, we did the right thing, I guess. I'm just nervous, that's all. I hope it all works out for everybody."

"It will, man."

"And they were nice people, Jerry and Brenda. I feel kind of bad just dumping Amanda's crazy ass on them."

Lucas shrugged.

"We didn't lie. Besides, they said they specialize in troubled kids and face it dude, no one is more troubled than Amanda."

"I know but…"

"Jake!"

"What? Luke, if Peyton finds out I, we, were behind this…she is going to kill me!"

"Well, we should get side by side burial plots because if Brooke finds out I was in on this one, I'm a dead man, too."

"What are we gonna do, man?"

"Nothing", Lucas stated. "We did our part. Let's just hope this all works out like I think it will. Eventually, it'll work out in the best interest of everyone…maybe even Amanda. And if our wives do find out what we did, as much as that's gonna suck, I'd rather face their short lived wrath than Amanda's long term destruction any day. Now are you with me?"

Lucas put his fist out and Jake sighed. They had already crossed the line and there would be no turning back. What was done, was already done.

"Yeah", Jake sighed as he bumped it with his own. "I'm with you all the way."


	47. Always One Step Ahead

Jake had been walking on eggshells. He had feigned surprise when Alice Dooley had called the house to inform the Jagielski family that Social Services had found the perfect would be home for Amanda. He had watched as his wife plastered on a fake smile but beneath her demeanor he could see the pain in her eyes. It was obvious Peyton didn't want Amanda to leave but she had reluctantly taken Amanda for a preliminary meeting with Jerry and Brenda Gillespie. Things had gone well and a second gathering had been planned for the two families to meet. Not wanting to blow his or Lucas' cover, at the last minute, Jake had made an excuse about being called in to work as to avoid the summit. He could only hope and pray that Jerry and Brenda wouldn't mention their previous chat although he expected they would and in turn prepared himself for the wrath that would ensue. But that wasn't important. The important thing was getting rid of Amanda.

"Hey, Peyton is waiting on you", Jake knocked on Amanda's door.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"I know", she said sweetly. "Tell her I'll be right down."

Jake nodded and nervously shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Um, sorry I won't be able to go with you guys to meet them today", he mumbled.

Amanda just smiled as she brushed her hair.

"I'm sure", she said. "It's a shame. They're really nice people."

"You like them?"

She shrugged.

"Yes."

Jake was relieved. Maybe this was the perfect solution after all.

"Good. I mean, I'm glad. Sounds like this is a good thing. I hope it all works out."

"In the end it was always does…doesn't it?"

"I guess so. You know, I think you'll be happy in your new home. Jerry and Brenda are great people. And they have a big house with a yard and plenty of space and…"

In his excitement, Jake had forgotten himself as he went on and on. The slip of the tongue didn't go unnoticed by Amanda.

"How do you know all that?"

"What?"

Amanda sat the hairbrush down.

"Their names. How did you know their names and what their house looks like?"

Jake shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Uh, um…Pey told me", he lied.

Amanda's eyes turned icy.

"Peyton hasn't met them. You're lying, Jake."

"No, I'm not…" he stammered.

"I think you are."

"Look, I said…"

"I know what you said but I don't buy it. What? Did you meet the Gillespies already?"

"No. I…"

"What did you do, Jake? The state wasn't moving fast enough so you decided to speed things along?"

"Look…"

"And let me guess, you had the help of your little buddy, Lucas."

"Leave him out of this."

"Why? It's obvious you wouldn't think of something like that on your own. And we all know how much Lucas hates me."

Jake closed his eyes.

"Does it even matter anymore, Amanda? Just, just let it go, okay? It's over. They're nice people and it's a good, safe home. Jerry and Brenda will take care of you."

"I'm sure", she hissed.

"It's not like you could stay here forever", he blurted out.

"Tell Peyton I'll be down in a minute", Amanda picked up the brush again.

Jake sighed and returned downstairs.

"Hey", he said, looking at his wife.

"Hey", she answered softly. "Amanda ready yet?"

"Almost."

"Okay", she nodded, sadly looking away.

Jake rubbed her shoulders.

"Babe, I know you're sad and I know you're going to miss her but it's all going to be okay. You'll still see Amanda at school and everything."

"I know", she blinked back tears. "But she's really special to me. We've grown so close. I feel like Amanda is a part of this family. Not having her around all the time…it won't be the same."

"Pey…"

"I feel like we failed her. Like we abandoned her too."

"Of course we didn't. We took her in and helped and took care of her until she could be placed in a stable, safe, home with good people. That was our end of the bargain and we more than lived up to it. You have nothing to be ashamed of. This will be good for her."

Peyton managed a small smile as she wiped a tear away.

"It's getting late. Can you please go up and get her?"

Jake nodded and kissed her forehead before trudging upstairs. Amanda's door was now shut.

"Amanda", he knocked. "Come on out. It's time to go. Peyton is waiting for you."

No answer. He sighed and rolled his eyes, knocking again.

"Amanda…"

Still silence. His impatience was growing. He wouldn't put it past her to climb out of the window so he took it upon himself to open the door.

"Christ, Amanda. What the…"

He opened the door and walked in just in time to see the teen bent over the table. On the table was a hand mirror with traces of white powder.

"Jake!"

He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Is that…are those drugs?"

He knew full well what it was.

"No", she backed away.

Jake's blood was boiling.

"Dammitt, Amanda, I asked you a question! Is that coke? Huh? Do you have cocaine here in my house around my daughter?"

"I…"

"Are you fucking doing drugs in my house?"

"Jake, I…"

He clenched his fists. It was the last straw. The straw on top of the straw on top of the straw on top of the cherry on the camel's back.

"That's it! That's it, man. I've had it. I don't give a shit if the Gillespies take you in or not. You're out of here!"

He roughly grabbed her arm and she resisted, letting out a yelp.

"Jake, please. Stop it! Let go. You're hurting my arm!"

The ruckus upstairs caught Peyton's attention as she ran up to investigate. She saw a tearful Amanda in the grip of her furious husband.

"Jake!" she got between them. "What the hell are you doing? Let her go!"

"Peyton, you don't understand…"

Amanda dissolved in tears as Peyton held her.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" his wife demanded.

"I set this up", he said.

"What?"

"All of it. Social Services didn't find Jerry and Brenda Gillespie. I did, okay?"

"What? Why…"

"Amanda has to go! I want her out of this house! All she has done since she's been here is cause problems, Peyton. You've just been too blind to see it all!"

"Jake! How could you?"

"She's a liar and a manipulator, Peyton!"

"What's going on, guys?" Jenny asked as she peeked in to see what all the fuss was about.

"Jake!"

Jake stormed over and picked up the bag of cocaine.

"I didn't want to show you this but are you happy now? She brought drugs into our house, Peyton. What about Jenny? How could she do this?"

"They aren't mine", Amanda tearfully whispered.

"Shut up! It's over, Amanda! You're busted so just give it up."

"But they're not. And I didn't do them, I swear. I was going to get rid of them. I was holding them for a friend and I was going to flush it all and…"

"You're lying!"

Peyton looked devastated.

"Jake", she whispered.

"Babe, it's okay. I know you're upset and I'm sorry you had to see this and find out this way…"

"They…the coke isn't Amanda's", she said in a quiet voice.

"What? Peyton…"

"It…it's mine", she admitted, trembling.

Jenny looked up at her father, stepmother and Amanda. In tears she ran off to her own room slamming the door behind her. Peyton quickly followed suite, fleeing to the master bedroom.

"But…"

Amanda quickly wiped the crocodile tears away.

"See what you did?"

"What…"

"While you're off partying on the road and spending long days at the arena, leaving your ungrateful brat to be taken care of by Peyton, you didn't even bother to see that your wife was cracking under the pressure."

Jake shook his head.

"Shut up. Shut up, Amanda! You don't know shit about my marriage."

"I know more than you do. I know that your wife was hurting. I know she's been depressed and overwhelmed. I know she cries all the time. And I know her birth mother showed up here a few weeks ago."

"What? You mean, Ellie?"

"Know how I know? Because it was me that held her and dried her tears while you were off doing God knows what. Some husband you are."

"She…she didn't tell me…"

"Of course she didn't. And she didn't tell you about the drugs either."

Jake was stunned.

"You did this on purpose", he swallowed hard. "You set it up, Amanda."

She smirked.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Please excuse me while I go comfort your wife, Jake."

"Amanda…"

"And by the way, you might want to call your little friends, the Gillespies and cancel our afternoon congregation. Thanks to your insensitivity, Peyton is in no mood for company."

Jake could barely speak.

"But I…"

"But you what?" she walked right up to him. "Huh?"

Jake said nothing to Amanda's sinister delight.

"Just like I thought, Jakey boy. Now if you need me…I'll be in your bedroom and uh, by the way…nice going, genius."


	48. Peyton's Looking Glass

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jake whispered in the darkness.

There was no response, just a random sniffle that let him know she had been crying. He took a deep breath and climbed on the bed beside her, rubbing her shoulders as she tensed beneath his touch.

"Jake…"

"How long?"

She sighed.

"I didn't do them, Jake."

"But they were yours?"

Peyton nodded.

"Yeah."

"And you were going to do them…"

"Yeah. Look, it was stupid. Jake, I don't have an excuse, okay? I was weak and I scored some coke and I made a really bad decision to do it but right before I did Amanda walked in and stopped me."

Jake shook his head.

"Is this because of Ellie?"

Peyton shrugged.

"Because of Ellie. Because of everything…because of me."

Her voice was so quiet he could barely hear her.

"I understand", he answered softly.

Peyton buried her face in the pillow.

"You don't understand."

"Babe…"

"Jake, don't say you understand because you don't. You can't. Okay? And I'm not blaming you because I know you care and I know you try but you'll never understand. Hell, I don't even understand it."

"Well, make me understand, Pey. I'm here for you."

"It's too much, Jake. I don't even know how to explain it. It's just so much. Everything is so overwhelming and I'm doing everything I can to keep my head above water but no matter how hard I try, it's like I can't stop drowning."

"What can I do, Peyton? Baby, you have to tell me because I don't know what you want but whatever it is, I am willing to do that to make you better…to make us better."

"I'm okay", she sighed. "I just need a little time to figure some stuff out."

"I'll take some time off work. Maybe we both should", he suggested.

Peyton shook her head.

"Don't be stupid, Jake. This is your first year with the team. You guys are in the most crucial part of the season. There is no way you could just take off…"

"Pey…"

"And I don't want to. I can't. Teaching, as stressful and crazy as it can be…well, I'd go nuts if I didn't have it. I love those kids. They need me as much as I need them."

He nodded.

"Well, maybe you should see someone, you know, like a…"

"You want me to go back to rehab?"

"Peyton, I want you to get help."

"I'll go to some Narcotics Anonymous meetings and stuff and I'm gonna get a sponsor."

"Is that going to be enough?"

"Yes."

"Babe", he treaded carefully. "It's just that we've been down this road before."

"Don't you think I know that?" Peyton all of a sudden snapped. "Jake, I messed up. I made a mistake. It was dumb and it won't happen again. But I need you to trust me…"

"And I need you to trust me, too. Peyton, look, I know you're not perfect. None of us are. We're all human and we all make mistakes. But you and me…we're supposed to be a team. When things get too crazy or life is too much or Ellie just shows up out of the blue on our doorstep…you have to tell me. I know things won't always be easy but whatever you're going through, at least we go through it together."

"I know", she said in a quiet voice.

Jake's voice began to quiver.

"I don't want to lose you. I don't want anything to come between us. You know how much I love you. I'd do anything for you. I'd walk through the fire with you and for you but you have to be honest with me and you have to let me in. You can't shut me out."

"I know", she said again.

"And I can't deal with the drugs, Peyton. Babe, I just can't. They almost ruined you last time, they almost ruined us. And now that Jenny is here…"

"I know, Jake. No more, I promise. I'll start the meetings and get a sponsor first thing tomorrow. And I'll talk to Jenny."

"And Amanda?"

"She really helps me…"

"Peyton!"

"I know you don't like her. And I know you don't want her around but she has really been there for me, Jake. She has really helped me. And I can't ignore that. I know she has to go. I know she can't stay here forever even though sometimes I feel like I want her to."

"The Gillespies are good people."

"I hope so. But Jake why did you do that? Why did you go behind my back?"

"What was I supposed to do?" he asked quietly.

"Come to me. Talk to me. Follow your own advice, maybe. I mean, you say I have to let you in but you have to let me in too, Jake."

"Alright", he nodded. "I love you. Peyton, I love you very, very much. And I love Jenny. And more than anything, I want us to be a family again. We were happy once…do you remember that?"

"I remember", Peyton said softly. "I want that too."

"Then we have to start being there for each other and for Jen. And I'm sorry but I don't want Amanda here anymore."

Peyton wiped a random tear away.

"Why?" she asked tearfully. "I mean, what did she do, Jake? What is so bad that you want her out of here?"

Jake just looked at his wife. Where did he start? And how would Peyton react if she heard the whole truth?

"Pey…"

He looked in her eyes and the words just wouldn't come. She had been through so much lately and had drifted dangerously towards the edge. He didn't know what exactly would be the one thing to send her over it.

"Jake, just talk to me. Tell me."

"It's just too much", he finally found a voice. "All of it. We just can't handle it anymore and she just needs to go, babe. Pure and simple."

Peyton nodded, still crying.

"Okay. I'll reschedule with the Gillespies. I'll check them out and if it's okay, then she'll go. She seems to like them and I think they like her."

"Good."

"Jake…"

"You don't have to say anything, Peyton."

"I know but I want to. I feel like I should. Jake, I do love you and I love Jenny, too. And I am happy. It's not like we have this horrible, miserable life. I just made a mistake. Things overwhelmed me and it got to be too much and I thought I could handle stuff. I want you to know that I'm not going back to the drugs. Sometimes the temptation is there but getting high is not worth losing you. You and Jenny and Brooke and Lucas and Nathan and Haley mean everything to me…but so does Amanda. I love her, too."

"Why?" he asked, looking right at Peyton.

"Because when I see her, I see a part of me…who I used to be and some of even who I am now. It's like looking in the mirror sometimes almost. I identify with her and I love her and I want to help and protect her with everything. Is that so bad?"

Jake shook his head as he swung his long legs over the bed and pulled his wife into his strong and loving embrace.

"No, it's not so bad."

Peyton sighed.

"I guess I'm just afraid. When she leaves, I won't have that bond anymore."

"All that love, all that protection…for God's sake, pass that on to Jenny, Peyton. She's your daughter, our daughter. And she needs both of us, especially you."

"Jenny hates me."

"Jenny is a lost, scared little kid who had to grow up with Nikki as a mother. Look, I know Amanda had it rough and I do feel for her but my main concern is and always will be our family. Peyton, that means you, me and Jenny."

She looked at him for a moment and he kissed her tear stained cheek.

"I'm sorry, Jake", she whispered.

He sighed as he held her close. He was sorry, too.

"It's going to be okay, babe", he whispered. "I promise, Pey. Everything will work out."


	49. The Plan Must Go On

Jenny cursed out loud as she unsuccessfully tried to glue the stupid yarn to the stupid paper bag. She liked Art class but she hated the Crafts part of it.

"What are you doing?" Peyton asked as she came down the stairs in her robe.

"Just a project for school", Jenny muttered.

"Can I see?"

"If you want."

Peyton smiled as she studied the paper bag with yarn for hair and buttons for eyes.

"What's this supposed to be?"

"Beats the hell out of me", Jenny shrugged. "I'm just doing what the stupid teacher told me to."

"Want some help?"

"Nope."

Peyton put her coffee down.

"I'm sure you've got it covered but I was thinking maybe we could work on it together."

Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Look, it ain't exactly brain surgery, okay?"

"I know but…"

"This is just an under qualified, underpaid, fresh out of college, thinks she knows everything, douche bag of an art teacher who doesn't know a paint brush from a magic marker hired by an under funded, drastically declining of quality public school system to make stupid faces out of buttons and cheap glue on freaking sandwich bags like we're in preschool, to pass the time away and pacify the watchful overpaid educators who sit on our school boards."

Peyton grinned.

"Wow. That was quite a mouthful. You should go into politics or something."

"Whatever."

"For what its worth, I think your project looks pretty cool."

"Thanks", Jenny mumbled.

Peyton took a deep breath. Enough of the chit chatter. There were more important things to discuss other than art projects.

"Jenny, listen, can we…can we talk?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Peyton sighed.

"It's just…well, it's about what happened the other night. It was so much chaos and I just wanted to explain. You should hear the truth…"

"You mean about you doing drugs?"

Peyton cringed. How the truth hurt.

"Yeah. Um, about me doing drugs. Like I said, I want you to hear the truth…and I want you to hear it from me."

Jenny shrugged.

"You don't have to explain to me. Do what you want."

"But I didn't do them and I didn't want them."

"But you bought them."

"I did. I made a mistake."

"Sure you did", Jenny smirked.

"I mean it. I…"

"It's cool", Jenny said, getting up and taking project accessories upstairs with her. "I know all about those kinds of mistakes. I lived with Nikki…remember?"

Peyton closed her eyes as the girl brushed past her. From the top of the steps Jake listened as well, ducking into the master bedroom when he heard her coming. From the corner of his eye, he watched her disappear into her room.

"Jen…"

"What?"

"Can we talk?"

"Can I say no?" she didn't look at him.

He sighed.

"I'm being serious. I heard you and Peyton downstairs."

"So?"

"So she's trying and it's been really hard on her. She made a mistake and that's pretty hard for her to admit and deal with it. I know it must have been scary the way that all went down the other night. I'm sorry you had to see it and Peyton is sorry too."

"Whatever."

"No, Jen, it's not whatever. We should talk about this. Tell me what you're feeling."

"I'm not."

"Jen…"

"My stepmother is a crack head and I'm cool with that. What do you want me to say?"

"Jenny, Peyton is not a crack head!" Jake's voice rose. "And I don't want to hear you say that again. Do you hear me?"

Jenny looked away.

"Whatever", she mumbled.

"I'm serious, Jen. Look, it's okay. Peyton had some troubles and stuff in the past and she's getting help. I don't want you to be afraid. You can come to us and ask questions and anything you need. I don't know how to explain all this to you because it's complicated. I…I don't know what to say. But I'm here for you…we both are. And I want you to come to me. Jenny, drugs aren't the answer. They…"

"You don't have to tell me. I don't touch that stuff. Drugs are stupid and they make you stupid."

"That's right…"

"Dad, I'm busy finishing this stupid project. Can we talk later?"

Jake took a deep breath.

"Okay. It's just that…"

"Just what? Go have the DARE talk with Amanda. Sounds like she needs it more than me."

"Jen…"

"But that's cool, right? Let me guess, she cried her way out of it and it's not like it matters because in Peyton's eyes she does no wrong."

"That's not true", Jake whispered.

"Whatever, Dad", Jenny went back to her artwork.

Jake opened his mouth to speak but what could he say? Jenny was right. Things were complicated. What was he supposed to tell her? What could he say about Amanda and the fact that she was still lurking around? What could he say about Peyton's former drug habit? Could he tell her it was going to be okay? He didn't even know himself. He had thought Peyton's demons had long ago been put to rest.

His thoughts were interrupted when his cell phone rang. Jake checked the Caller ID and saw Lucas' name.

"What's up, man?"

"That's what I called to ask you", Luke said. "How's Peyton?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Not very convincing but I'll take what I can get."

"She's fine. Look, dude…you didn't tell anyone what I told you about the drugs and stuff? I mean, I trust Brooke and Nathan and Haley but…"

"Your secret is safe with me. I didn't breathe a word about it to another soul."

"Thanks", Jake sighed.

"You sound down. Everything okay?"

"I don't know. Peyton tried to talk to Jenny and Jen just blew her off. So I tried but what can you really say in this type situation?"

"I don't know."

"And the sad thing is, it looks like Jenny is used to this. Man, I don't know what the hell Nikki's crazy ass exposed my daughter to but apparently none of it was good. I just want Jenny to know she's safe. And I want to say, 'It's okay. Pey isn't an addict like your mom or her friends may have been' but then if I say that, does that make me a hypocrite? Because Peyton is an addict. And the minute she got a little down, she didn't even turn to me. She turned straight to the dope. So how am I supposed to explain this to my kid when I don't even get what it means myself?"

"That sucks, man and I'm sorry and I'm not making excuses for Peyton but isn't it just too damned convenient that Amanda's ass was somehow involved?"

"Tell me about it."

"And just minutes before Peyton was gonna meet her new family."

"Yep."

"She planned it, huh?"

"Probably. I don't know. Either way, it worked."

"Not anymore", Lucas said. "You've got to get her out, man. I'm telling you."

"I know. Peyton is rescheduling with the Gillespies. Looks like it's going to be okay."

"Good. Because nothing will be okay, Jake, nothing until that chick is out of your house…and out of your life."


	50. A Sure Bet

Judging by the heavenly aroma circulating through the vents of the Jagielski house, it was obvious dinner was almost ready and whatever Peyton was cooking, Amanda was starved. She pulled her long blonde hair into a bun and headed for the staircase. She didn't see the figure lurking behind the door of one of the bathrooms and when the hand reached out and grabbed her, she had to stifle a scream for help.

"Don't breathe a word."

Amanda looked over and finally smiled.

"Wow, Jake this is cozy", she joked, folding her arms. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

He shook his head in disgust.

"Save it. Look, I need to know what you want."

Amanda scoffed.

"What I want? You're the one that dragged me in here."

"Don't play games with me. Peyton told me you guys had that meeting with the Gillespies when I was on the road."

"Yeah. So?"

Jake rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"So tell me what the hell is going on. What happened?"

Amanda smirked.

"What did Peyton tell you?"

"She said it went well and that they're nice people."

"And? What else?"

"She said they really liked you and that you liked them and the whole move will be good for you."

"I see", Amanda nodded.

"Amanda…"

"Peyton's right. It was a grand old time. We toured the big old house and we sat on the back porch sipping lemonade and eating homemade cookies. It was lovely, Jake. Really. You should have been there. It looked like something out of a country living magazine."

"Cut the bullshit. When do you leave?"

She gave him an innocent look and shrugged.

"Who's to say?"

"I want you to leave right now."

"What else is new?" Amanda rolled her eyes.

"No. I mean it. I want you out. I want you to go downstairs right now and tell Peyton that you really love the Gillespies and you want to move in your new home right away."

Amanda laughed out loud.

"And why would I do something like that?"

"I don't get you. What are you doing this for? You don't care about Peyton or anyone but yourself. What's the point of all this? You staying here and lying and manipulating and playing your dangerous little games, what is it all for?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I want you out, Amanda!"

"I'll leave", she smiled. "When the time is right."

"The time is now. Look, what do you want? Money? Is that it?"

He desperately fished in his wallet.

"What are you doing?"

"I only have a couple of hundred in cash. We can go to the ATM right now and I'll give you whatever you want, however much you want."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Name your price."

Amanda licked her lips.

"As tempting as your little indecent proposal sounds, I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline."

"What?"

"You heard me. I don't want your money, Jake."

He threw his hands up in frustration.

"Then what do you want? Huh? Tell me. Whatever it is, I'll get it for you. I don't care what it is or how much it costs me but I am willing to do anything to get you out of this house."

"Getting a little desperate, aren't we, Jakey?"

"Listen…"

"No, you listen to me. I'll leave but only when I feel like it. You got me?"

She turned to walk away. Jake had had it. All the anger, frustration, and desperation had reached a boiling point. He was on the verge of exploding.

"That's it", he mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"I said that's it. I'm done. I'm done, Amanda and so are you. You have problems. I don't what fuels you…if it's something really bad that happened to you as a kid or if there is some sort of chemical imbalance in your brain or if you're just plain evil but whatever it is, you have major issues. You need help and I can't help you and neither can Peyton. Something has got to give and you need to leave. Now."

"What are you going to do?"

"I can't go on like this. I've been trying to protect Peyton all this time but it's killing me inside. She needs to know the truth and I can't keep keeping these secrets from her."

"Don't", Amanda whispered.

"It stops here, Amanda."

He turned to walk away but she grabbed him, pressing her firm young body into his.

"No, Jake. Whatever you want, whatever it takes…"

He looked in her green eyes and the huskiness of her voice and the closeness of her body, both knew exalt what she meant, exactly what she was propositioning, and just how far she was willing to go.

"Are you kidding?" he pushed her roughly. "Get off of me!"

"I…I'm sorry", she began to cry. "Look, I didn't mean…I just…don't tell Peyton, okay? Please. I don't want her to hate me. Jake, you can't…"

She grabbed his arm ion a final pleading act but he quickly pulled away, shaking his head.

"No, Amanda! Has anyone ever told you that in your life? You can't lie or manipulate your way out of this one. The answer is no!"

She bowed her head and in the few seconds it took her to make eye contact again, the tears and all traces of them had vanished.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Lucas put you up to this, didn't he? This is right up hips alley, just his style. All brains and you're just his little bitch front man. Is that how it is, Jagielski? You always do the Scott brothers' dirty work?"

"What?"

"Tell me how it feels to be inferior. I know your little Tree Hill stories. Seems like Peyton got it on with both Nathan and Lucas before you got third dibs. Then Nathan goes on to fame and fortune in the NBA, taking his savvy older brother with him and then when your life is in the shitter, when your so called career is going nowhere and you've driven your unhappy wife to the brink of suicide, the Scott brothers feel sorry for your ass and throw you another bone."

"Shut up. Just shut up."

"Truth hurts, huh? You know I'm right. Lucas has been pulling your puppet strings for years and you know it. You're being manipulated alright but it's not me."

Jake laughed out loud as he clapped his hands.

"Great job. Really Amanda. You deserve an Oscar for that little performance but it doesn't work. Not this time."

"So what are you gonna do? Tell Peyton?"

"Yeah."

"Tell her what?"

"Everything."

"Everything, huh? You're gonna expose me, let her know who the real Amanda is."

"Exactly."

"It will devastate her."

"Yeah it will but she needs to know and she'll only be hurt worse if I keep my mouth shut and keep letting you get away with everything."

"Wow. So in the name of all that's good and truthful, you're willing to let Peyton get hurt. Gee, I never thought you'd do such a thing. Frankly, I'm surprised. I mean, your wife really loves me. I'm like a little sister to her and all this breaking tragic news might really push her over the edge…again."

"Peyton will be fine. She has me and Jenny and her true friends, the people that really care about her. Trust me, she'll get over the hurt and over you."

"I see. You're right, though. She will be hurt but uh, I know something that will hurt her a lot worse. Man, I tell you, I'd hate to see that look on her beautiful face when I have to break down and explain everything. See, she will want an explanation, Jakey, I know you've thought about that. You know, all those horrible things that happened to me in all those homes, all those disgusting things those creepy men did to me…every time I told Peyton, you could just see a little piece of her die. And now I have to tell her that my life is falling apart because I've been raped…again."

Jake's eyes narrowed.

"What? Amanda, what are you talking about?"

"You mean, you don't remember? Was it not a significant event in your life? The night Tim Smith, your country bumpkin Tree Hill friend, raped me and you knew about it yet you did nothing. In fact, you just swept it under the rug, you, Nathan and of course Prince Lucas."

Jake couldn't believe it.

"You, you are sick! You know that, Amanda? What the hell are you talking about? You weren't raped and you damn well know it."

Amanda shrugged and played coy.

"Well, maybe not technically but in the eyes of the law…yes, I was. The state of Florida says it is illegal for a grown man to have sex with an underage girl. It's a little felony called statutory rape and it carries one heck of a prison sentence. Prison…gosh. That would suck. I'm sure it's nothing like the luxurious accommodations here. And wait a minute, the fact that you knew about it as an adult and did nothing."

"Amanda…"

"And the scandal that would evoke. Wow. Nathan Scott, the star player and his flashy agent brother. Damn. That could end a career. The tabloids would certainly be all over it. The coaches, the very Miami franchise would be publicly humiliated. No more basketball. No more endorsements. No more parties or private jets. And what would Haley and Brooke say? Not that it would matter, you three, excuse me, four will make nice butt buddies in jail. I hear they have nice basketball courts though or at least that's what it was like on that TV show Oz."

"Amanda, look…"

"There is a bright side but not for you. With all the media attention, I'll be a star. I wonder how much The Enquirer will pay me for my story?"

"You sick little bitch! Get the fuck out of my house."

"I may be a sick bitch but I'm not a dumb one. I've been miles ahead of you and Lucas since day one anyway. Apparently you're dumber than I thought. You must think I'm fucking around. News flash, I'm not. And if you think so and you want to call my bluff, then just try me. I beg you. I dare you. I will make your life a living hell, worse than it already is or ever has been. You can bank on that one."


	51. The Pursuit of Happiness

Jake and Amanda were fuming, faces mere inches apart.

"Guys! Dinner's ready! Come and get it!" Peyton bellowed from downstairs.

Amanda, still looking deadly serious, backed away as Jake followed her downstairs to Peyton and Jenny already seated at the table.

"Smells good, Peyton", Amanda said.

"It's pot roast. Kind of trial and error but I got the recipe from Haley so how bad can it be, right?"

"If it tastes as good as it smells, we're in for a real treat", Amanda winked.

"Thanks", Peyton smiled. "Now how was your day?"

"Pretty good. I'm working on this really cool drawing with the oil paints you gave me. I got all my homework done and I got to lay out by the pool for a while."

"What about you?" Peyton nodded at Jenny. "You have a good day?"

"I guess", Jenny shrugged.

"Anything fun or interesting happen at school?"

"Nope."

That was the norm…trying to get a decent conversation out of Jenny was like trying to squeeze blood from a turnip. It just wouldn't happen! But as usual, Amanda was full of polite and animated chatter. However a few feet away, Jake sat in virtual silence, picking at his meal.

"Dad!" Jenny yelled.

"Huh?" Jake looked up distracted.

"I've only asked you 50 times. Can you please pass the salt?"

"Oh", he said, reaching for the shaker. "I guess I didn't hear you, bug. Sorry. Here you go."

Jenny doused her meat with sodium as Jake seemed to go back in his trance, nervously clutching at his fork.

"Babe, you okay?" Peyton asked.

"What?"

"Are you okay? You look distracted and you haven't said more than two words. What's up?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah", he sighed. "I'm just really tired and…"

"Peyton, Jake has something to tell you", Amanda blurted out.

"What?"

"I did something really bad and Jake wants to tell you about it but he doesn't know how. Isn't that right, Jake?"

Jake and Amanda locked eyes as Peyton and Jenny curiously looked on.

"Babe?"

"Um…uh…"

Amanda watched him stutter and sputter and when it was no longer amusing to watch him squirm, she intervened.

"I went in your bathroom and borrowed you new, expensive red nail polish and I accidentally spilled it. It's a complete mess and I'm really sorry."

Peyton nodded as she wiped the corner of her mouth with a napkin.

"Is that it? Just an accident?"

"Yep", Amanda said as Jake just stared at his plate speechless.

"Well, that's not a big deal. Accidents happen. I'll call Haley. I'm sure she knows a way to get it up without leaving too bad of a stain."

"I hope so", Amanda smiled sweetly.

Peyton grinned as she rolled up a napkin and playfully hit Jake.

"And you? Babe, come on. You know me better than that. I can't believe you thought I would get mad."

"I…"

"And why didn't you help her clean it up?"

Peyton's tone was less than please as Amanda shot him an "I Told You So" grin. Jenny quickly looked away.

"Can I be excused?"

"You get enough to eat?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah."

"You want dessert?"

"No."

"Jen, you're excused", Jake told her.

Peyton and Amanda cleared the table then served pie for dessert as Jake sat at the table trying to avoid the young girl's gaze. She had dared him to call her bluff and instead she called his and when the moment that counted the most presented itself, Jake Jagielski had punked out.

"Jake, is the pie okay?" Peyton brushed his arm.

"Huh? Oh it's fine. Um, it's real good, babe."

"You want some more?"

"I'll just save it for later. I'm really not hungry."

"Okay", Peyton nodded uneasily as Jake stood.

"Dinner was good, Pey. Um, I'm just gonna go upstairs."

Peyton watched as he disappeared.

"God, I hope he's okay. He was kind of acting weird."

Amanda shrugged.

"He said he was tired."

"I guess", Peyton said sadly.

"You should go after him."

"In a bit. I've got to wash these dishes and…"

"I'll clean up the kitchen", Amanda volunteered. "And anything else, well, it can wait. You should go see about Jake."

Peyton nodded as she wiped her damp hands on a nearby dishrag.

"You're right. Um, thanks, Amanda."

"Anytime", the younger blonde smiled as Peyton headed towards the bedroom.

She found him sitting on the bed hunched over. He looked dejected and after so many years together it was easy to tell his mood was due to more than just fatigue. From the doorway Peyton studied her husband, trying to figure out what was wrong. But she would never guess the bad spot he was in. How could she possibly know that he was trapped like a caged animal. She had no idea Amanda had him right where she wanted him. Peyton was unaware that her precious Amanda was like a wretched disease that was slowly draining his energy.

"Jake…"

"How long you been standing there?" he looked up.

"Long enough", she walked over to him. "What's wrong?"

"Just one of those days, I guess", he shrugged.

"Are you upset about Amanda? I mean, the nail polish will come up, I'm sure."

"I don't care about the nail polish, Pey."

"She'll be leaving soon", Peyton blurted out. "It's just a legal thing with the Gillespies now but it shouldn't take more than a week or so."

"Good."

It wasn't good. A week didn't seem that long but it was long enough for Amanda to cause some more destruction before her final out.

"You were right…they're nice people."

"They are."

Tense, uncomfortable, awkward silence.

"Jake…"

"I'm gonna go check on Jenny, then I'm gonna turn in. I'm really tired, babe", he kissed her forehead.

Peyton grabbed his arm and held onto it.

"Don't go", she whispered.

"Peyton…"

"Stay", she practically begged. "Please. I need you, Jake. I…need you here with me.

He just looked at her. His whole life was right there in her eyes. Words couldn't describe his love for her. Everything he ever did was in the name of loving and protecting Peyton.

"I love you", he whispered.

"Then show me", she said right back. "Make love to me, Jake."

Those five magical words he had loved hearing over the course of the years. But he couldn't. It wasn't in him. Jake was void of all emotion, intent and desire. He sat near motionless as Peyton kissed his neck and chest. It would take everything he had to attempt to reciprocate and perform the simple and once enjoyable task of making love to his wife.

Jake returned her kisses and gentle touches. He was almost timid in their lovemaking, exploring her familiar body like a curious puppy sniffing at a new play toy. It was quiet and slow and when it was over, he held her in his arms listening to the in sync sound of their wildly beating hearts.

"What's really wrong, Jake?" she asked as she lightly scratched his hair speckled chest. "Talk to me. Tell me what's on your mind."

He looked over at her and pulled a stray curly lock away from her beautiful face.

"You. You're on my mind. You know that? I love you, Peyton. I always have. I just want us to be okay."

"Me too."

"I feel like we haven't been okay, like we lost our way or something. I just want to get that back. I just want my life with our perfect little house and our daughter and our jobs and our friends…and I just want us to be together forever, as corny as it sounds. I just want to be happy, Pey."

She sighed as she buried her face in his arm. No, that didn't sound corny at all. Happiness…wasn't that what everyone wanted?


	52. The Hardest Part

"I thought you hated our parties", Lucas smiled.

"Did I ever say that in those exact words?"

"Uh, let me think about it…yes! You said you hated our stupid parties and you hated all of us, in fact."

Jenny shrugged.

"I'm only 11. I'm allowed to change my mind."

"And I'm glad you did. Can I ask what the occasion is?"

Jenny smiled one of her rare but beautiful real smiles.

"The same reason you're sweating like a whore in church and grinning like a Cheshire cat…that bitch it out of here!"

Lucas couldn't help but grin as he looked up at the **_We'll Miss You, Amanda_** banner.

"Best news I've heard in a long time. You must be happy."

Jenny shrugged.

"When she's out the door and actually gone, then I'll be happy."

Lucas nodded.

"I know how you feel but I think she's really gone this time, Jenny. You'll be free by this time next week."

They looked as Amanda practically glided across the room flanked by her new foster parents, Peyton and some friends and teachers from the University's art program.

"May I have everybody's attention, please?" Brooke cheerily asked, interrupting the party by tapping a spoon against a champagne glass. "As you all know we are gathered here to wish our little Amanda here good luck on her new home. She is such a special and important part of all our lives and we know we'll still see her often so no need on getting all mushy but I think the guest of honor should say a few words."

Everyone clapped as Amanda blushed and hugged Brooke while Lucas and Jenny tried not to gag out loud.

"Thank you, Miss Brooke. Gosh, I don't know what to say. I'm not much for public speaking. In fact, it makes me kind of nervous. I used to be really nervous about being in front of crowds, sharing my artwork and stuff with people and just all sorts of things. But then a wonderful thing happened…Peyton. You know, they say God brings people into our lives, like real life angels and I never really believed that before. But now I do. Because Peyton is so special and she has done so much for me and other people…I can't even begin to tell you. This party is in my honor but it should be for Peyton. She deserves her own party every single day. So words don't do my feelings justice but thank you Peyton…and Jake and Jenny and Haley and Nathan and Miss Brooke and Lucas…thank you all for everything. I love you."

There was more applause as Lucas caught Jake's eye from across the room. Along with Jenny they all shook their heads.

"She's a good kid", Haley smiled. "You did a good thing here, Pey."

Peyton smiled.

"I hope so."

"Okay. We definitely need more champagne", Brooke announced, joining them.

"In the kitchen."

"You and Jake seriously need a maid", Brooke teased, rolling her eyes as she sauntered in the kitchen.

A few seconds later, conversation and almost the entire party itself were halted by the shrill scream of the brunette Mrs. Scott. Lucas, Nathan and Jake came running as Brooke stumbled out of the kitchen in her designer heels, obviously shaken. The pretty dark haired woman was trembling and red faced.

"Baby", Lucas reached out to her. "What's wrong? What happened to you?"

A tear slid down Brooke's cheek. She could barely speak.

"W…wildlife", she managed to squeak out.

Everyone frowned in confusion.

"Brooke, did, did you just say wildlife?" Nathan repeated.

Brooke nodded, pointing her shaky finger towards the kitchen.

"In…oh God, it was in there. I, I walked in to get more champagne and I saw this thing. This ugly, humongous, oh God, I can't even say it. I…I, I think it was one of those cockroach thingys."

"A cockroach, Brooke?"

"Yeah."

Nathan grinned.

"And how would you know what one of those looks like?"

"I think I saw it on Fear Factor", she said in a small voice, getting closer to Lucas.

Peyton smiled and shook her head.

"Dude, it's not a cockroach. I promise you, Brooke. We don't have roaches."

"But…"

"It was a termite."

"Termite? Iiiieewww. Do they bite?"

"No."

"Sting?"

"No."

Brooke frowned.

"Then what do?"

"Besides scare the crap out of handsomely dressed South Beach socialites?" Peyton teased. "Nothing except live beneath the surfaces of houses, multiply by the billions and eat wood framing until the frame of your home literally collapses around you. Did I get it all in there, babe?"

Jake nodded.

"Just about."

Brooke looked horrified.

"That is horrible and just…gross! What are you guys gonna do?"

"I called the exterminator. One day of fumigation and life goes back to normal."

"I told you guys. Get a mansion, but noooooooo…nobody listens to Brooke. Now you have little terminators eating you out of house and home. Literally!"

"Termites, Brooke", Peyton laughed. "And we'll be fine. Like I said it's just a one night deal. They're coming when Jake is on the road so I'll take the kids to a hotel, no big deal."

"What day?"

"Uh, Tuesday, I think."

"I'll be in Palm Springs at the spa but you guys can stay at my place."

"It's cool", Peyton shrugged. "We'll be okay."

"You guys could stay with me", Haley suggested. "I'll be around and I don't mind the company. And it's just one night. We could even ride to school together."

Peyton shrugged.

"You cool with that, Nate?"

"I won't be there but go ahead. Knock yourself out. You know you guys are always welcome."

"Okay. Sounds good. I guess we'll see you on Tuesday."

"Thanks, Haley", Amanda smiled. "And are you sure you're okay, Miss Brooke?"

Brooke nodded, dramatically clutching at her chest.

"I'm okay. I saw that Arachnophobia movie."

"Uh, babe, that's spiders, not termites", Lucas hugged her.

"Same thing", she shrugged, pouring champagne.

Amanda smiled.

"Well, I have to get back. Jerry and Brenda are waiting on me", she practically skipped off.

"So she really likes them?" Haley asked.

"Yeah", Peyton sighed.

"They seem nice."

"They are."

"You okay?"

Peyton managed a smile.

"Yeah. I'm really happy for her. She deserves a good home and good parents that will love her and take care of her. I mean, I'll miss her and all but it's for the best."

Peyton's voice broke with emotion as Haley reached out and gave her a sympathetic hug.

"It'll be okay. You'll still see her all then time and like I said, you did a good thing. She loves you and listen to what she said earlier. But you've taken her as far as you can go. Now you just have to let go."

Peyton knew it was true. She took a deep breath as she stared at the beautiful smiling blonde laughing and talking with her new family.

"I know", she sighed. "It's just that letting go is the hardest part."


	53. History Repeating Itself?

Nathan swore out loud as he limped on his bad ankle. He'd had trouble with it here and there dating back to his Raven's days under Whitey but it hadn't presented too big of a problem in college or the NBA. But a close game that resulting in Nathan trying to guard Allen Iverson he had taken a fall and landed slightly lopsided. It hurt but he persevered through the pain and continued to play, leading his team to victory. And after it was over, when the last autograph was signed and he had given a half dozen or so interviews to magazines, newspapers and sports shows, only then could he finally collapse in the locker room.

Jake had taken a look at it. There was slight swelling and mild tenderness to the touch but nothing to worry about. After a day or so of observation and elevation, he would be as good as new. They said the show must go on and so would the game. The team doctors had prescribed some mild painkillers for the athlete but after a few uncomfortable hours on the private plane, there was still no immediate relief. Rolling his eyes, he opened the bottle and popped a few more. Almost right away, he was feeling no pain…anywhere. In fact, Nathan felt kind of loopy. It reminded him a lot of the days when he and the guys used to smoke marijuana down by the docks. The good old days, he thought as the driver helped him in the house.

It was late morning and Haley should have been at school teaching her class but it was a pleasant surprise to see her car in the private, paved driveway. Nathan couldn't help but smile to himself. God, he loved that woman! She was his life, his everything, his very reason for breathing. Maybe the medication was taking more effect than he thought but he couldn't help but smile. Painkillers or no painkillers, he was the luckiest man alive and it was all because of his beautiful wife.

If his lower leg would have permitted, he would have climbed those damn stairs two at a time. But he had to take it slow. He remembered the times in college and when he first went pro when he would come home from a particularly tough road trip, Haley would be there in his bed. Sometimes they spent hours talking, sometimes they made love, and sometimes they just held each other and either slept or enjoyed the silence.

He missed those times. He missed her. He knew she was a great teacher and she loved her job. Between that and her friends and various charities and volunteer work, that didn't leave much spare time. If Nathan could have chosen one thing, it would have been for his wife to be waiting at home for him when he came off the road. He had gotten his wish.

He opened the door to the spacious master bedroom. It had a soft and floral décor to it, one that teetered dangerously on the feminine side but it was all Haley. And that's why he loved it. Their large bay windows allowed for plenty of sunlight to enter but she knew he liked the shades drawn when he napped during midday. Nathan smiled again. She knew him so well. They knew each other so well.

Her small frame was wrapped in the covers on her side of the bed. He smelled the sweet scent of her perfume and for a moment cursed himself for taking the over dosage of medication. More than anything, he wanted to make love to her. But he knew he would need a couple of hours before he could physically rise to the occasion. Sighing, he stripped off his clothes and climbed in bed with her. He pulled Haley close.

He rested well. His ankle was comfortable and it felt good to be in his own bed. His bed was so comfortable. The mattress was like sleeping on air and the sheets were heavenly. For years Lucas and Nathan had listened to Brooke go on and on about 1000 thread counts in sheets and they had never understood the big deal until they slept on them. The peaceful slumber was speckled with pleasant dreams every few hours.

In sleep Nathan dreamt about some of the events of their lives. Studying at the docks, her cheering him on from the stands, her cooking for him. It was like they were right back in Tree Hill. Then he would turn and stir and settle back into another dream. One put a smile on his face as he held her. He saw Haley looking absolutely radiant wearing a long, white nightgown. Her skin glowed and her hair was gorgeous and in her arms was a tiny bundle. She smiled at him and beckoned her husband to come over. Nathan did and looked down at a beautiful baby sleeping contentedly in her arms. It was their baby. It was a sure sign of their future together.

Nathan opened his eyes and smiled. It was a dream but maybe it was more. Perhaps it was some sort of sign. It was time for them to begin making a baby.

"Hales", he whispered, stroking her hair.

She didn't respond so he leaned over and gently nibbled on the backside of her neck. It was a sensitive spot that drove her wild. His hands snaked around her and he pressed his growing hardness against her bare thigh. She murmured and as he went to turn her to face him, the bedroom door opened.

It happened so fast! The bright lights. The shrill scream. Nathan opened his eyes. In front of him in the doorway were Haley and Peyton…a horrified Haley and Peyton. Nathan struggled to sit up. He rubbed his eyes and looked over, turning the covers down.

"What…what the fuck is this shit?"

Still groggy from the meds, he struggled to understand. Haley was in his arms…right? She had been there all day. But if she was standing at the door…then who was in their bed? In his arms…

The covers exposed the body of Amanda. She and Haley had a similar build and it had been dark. He had never seen the hair or her face. He had only smelled the perfume and assumed. After all, it was their marital bed.

"Nathan!" Haley gasped in sheer disbelief.

She was reeling from the shock, the surprise of coming home and finding her husband, her beloved Nathan in their bed with not just another woman, but a 15 year old girl. The same girl they had all briefly taken into their hearts and homes.

If Haley Scott was astounded, Peyton Jagielski was dealing her own bombshell. Amanda. Sweet, innocent little Amanda. The troubled girl who had never had a break, never been given a chance…until Peyton gave her one.

"Amanda…"

Amanda sat up, taking her time pulling the thin sheets to cover her tanned body.

"Peyton…Haley…" she simply said.

Nathan hopped up, grabbing a blanket from the bed to shield his nakedness.

"Hales…this, damn, this is not what it looks like", Nathan struggled to speak. "I…I can explain…"

All the color had drained from the petite auburn haired woman's face as she held onto the door frame for support. The tears were building as her entire body began to shake.

"How…how could you do this to me?" she barely whispered to him.

"Hales! Baby, I didn't do anything! I swear to you! I didn't even know she was here! I…I thought it was you! But nothing happened! I promise you!"

The women looked on at Amanda who just shrugged.

"Sorry."

Peyton shook her head. If she thought her eyes were deceiving her, her hears mush have really been playing one hell of a trick.

"Sorry? Amanda, what, what do you mean, sorry?"

"Things just kind of happened between Nate and me."

Her voice was flat, matter of fact, and void of all remorse.

"Things happened?" Peyton repeated, open mouthed.

"What things?" Nathan yelled. "She's lying! Amanda, you're fucking lying! Stop it! Tell them the truth!"

Haley shook her head. She had seen and heard just about enough. It was all her poor heart could take.

"Get out", she commanded in a shaky voice. "Both of you!"

"Hales, no! Wait", Nathan tried to plead with his distraught wife. "It wasn't me! Okay? Amanda did this, she set it all up! She's like that. Ever since she got here she's been lying and manipulating everybody! She's fucking worse than my dad…"

"Nathan…"

"You have to believe me! Peyton! Haley…Hales, you know me!"

She did know him. She knew his heart. She knew how much he loved her. She knew how happy they had been over the years. She knew what they had gone through. He was her husband. He was her Nathan. She knew him well. That's why it surprised her so. And that's why it hurt so bad.

"Nathan…" she sobbed.

"Hales, I love you. I could never hurt you…"

"Amanda", Peyton whispered, feeling sick. "What…what did you do? What happened here?"

"She did this!" Nathan pointed.

"Amanda…"

"Don't blame this all on me, Nathan. You knew what you were doing. You wanted me as much as I wanted you."

"Amanda!"

"And it's not like it's the first time. You just stepped it up a level from kissing random chicks at parties…right?"

Haley's eyes widened. She couldn't feel her legs. She couldn't find the air to breathe. She remembered that day, what was one of the worse days of her life when Nathan admitted that he had shared a kiss with another woman. A meaningless, drunken kiss he had said. She believed him but that hadn't made it hurt any less. It was still cheating and it destroyed her. The very thought made her sick. It had taken so long for her to get over what had happened. But she loved Nathan and she trusted him. And she knew he was sorry.

That incident, that minor betrayal was supposed to be a secret only known to husband and wife. Haley had never mentioned it to anyone. She figured if Nathan ever told anyone, it would be Lucas. But Amanda? He had shared something so intimate and personal with her. And she had found them in bed together.

"Get out!"

"Hales", he reached out for her.

Tearfully, she backed away and fled.

"Peyton, I didn't. You have to believe me…"

Peyton didn't know what to believe or feel or think. She stood speechless, mouth wide open as Nathan pushed past her and ran after his hysterical and heartbroken wife. She watched as Amanda stood and dressed so casually as if nothing in the last ten minutes or so had happened.

"Amanda…"

"Sorry, Peyton."

"Sorry? God, you keep saying that. Amanda, sorry doesn't cut it here. It's not gonna make whatever happened any better and by the way, I think you need to sit down and tell me exactly what the hell happened here."

Amanda took extra time buttoning the last few buttons of her shirt and then putting her hair into a bun. She sat on the rumpled bed and tucked her bare feet underneath her. She looked Peyton right in the eye.

Physically she was Amanda alright but Peyton barely recognized the cool, callous, seemingly unfeeling young woman sitting across from her. Those wide, warm, expressive green eyes that had smiled at her so many times were now looking right through her. It was like looking at a stranger.

"Fine", she finally said in a nonchalant matter. "What do you want to know?"


	54. Just A Feeling

Jenny peered out into the starry dark night sky. There was a full moon above from where she watched from the large upstairs bay window. Maybe the full moon would explain everybody's crazy behavior and what had happened that day. All Jenny knew was there was no one there to pick her up from Field Hockey practice so she'd had to catch a ride with Amy. No one was home when she had been dropped off and when they did start arriving, chaos had ensued. Jake had arrived, a whirling dervish of nerves. Lucas had been in and out, stone faced and sullen. Haley was next and she had been hysterical, crying and whimpering at times so hard she could barely stand. And then there was Peyton. Jenny had never seen Peyton like that. Her face was…blank, void of emotion and expression. She had lost all color and she walked around like some sort of zombie in a trance.

Then there was Amanda. She had walked into the house with a saunter, a strut almost. Like she owned the place. She seemed satisfied, proud almost. But whatever happened, the teenager had immediately walked up to her room and shut the door. A few hours later, she was packed. One of those social worker people came over and interviewed the present adults behind closed doors and in hushed whispers. Then the Gillespie family pulled up in their car and Amanda disappeared inside, bags and all. Jenny watched the tail lights pull further away until once again it was just darkness.

"Dad", she said in a quiet voice when Jake came up the stairs alone.

He was startled to see the small figure of his daughter hidden in the shadows. In his haste and in the events that had happened, he had forgotten all about Jenny.

"Hey you", he sat beside her.

"Hey."

"Where have you been?"

Jenny shrugged.

"I don't know. Just up here, in my room and stuff. I know I'd just be in the way and stuff downstairs."

Jake rubbed his tired eyes. He felt bad.

"You're never in the way, Jen."

"Yeah right. I've been around long enough to know when to stay out of the way…trust me", she mumbled.

"You mean with Nikki?"

"Yeah."

Jake shook his head.

"It's not like that anymore. I told you, you're safe here. This is your home."

"What's going on? What happened?"

The million dollar question.

"A bunch of stuff. Look, Jenny…"

"Is Amanda gone? I mean for good and stuff."

He nodded.

"Looks that way."

"She did something, didn't she? She pulled one of her mean tricks and she finally got caught, huh?"

"Yeah", he sighed.

"Does Peyton know?"

"She knows."

"Now what?"

"Jen, look, I told you, no I promised you that I would always be honest with you no matter what. Remember that?"

"Yeah."

"I never want to break my word to you."

"Then don't."

He looked at his little girl, still so young but wise beyond her years because of life experience, experiences that no child that age should have had to ever gone through.

"I know this is confusing and scary for you. And I know you want to know what's going on. And you deserve to know the truth but…"

"But what?"

"I…I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because it's about grown up stuff."

"And you think I'm too young?"

"Well, yeah."

"Whatever", she rolled her eyes.

"I just want to protect you, Jen."

Jenny scrambled to her feet.

"I'm going to my room."

"Wait. Did you get something to eat yet?"

"I'm not hungry."

"It doesn't matter. You still have to put something in your stomach, bug. You have to eat."

"Fine. I have Pop Tarts in my room."

"You need more than a Pop Tart."

"No, I don't. I'm not hungry. I already told you. Just leave me alone. Go back downstairs and take care of Haley and Brooke and Peyton. I'll be up here reading Curious George and listening to my Walt Disney show tunes", she said sarcastically.

"Jenny…"

"I don't want to talk anymore."

"Haley and Peyton found Amanda in Nathan and Haley's bed…with Nathan", he said with cheeks flushed.

Jenny was more mature than the average kid her age but she was still a kid and more importantly she was his kid. Sex was still an uncomfortable and awkward subject.

"What?" Jenny asked, stopping dead in her tracks.

That would explain the mass confusion downstairs.

"It happened earlier today. Um, Haley might be staying here with us for a while. Or at least for tonight."

Jenny shook her head.

"I can't believe it."

"Jen, it's okay to be confused…"

"I'm not confused. I'm pissed off. That's pretty low…even for Amanda."

"Jenny…"

"She really sucks. I mean, Nathan and Haley are pretty together people, you know? It's like they're really happy. It's almost sickening sometimes. Why would Amanda want to mess that up?"

"I don't know. But it gets more complicated. Um, Amanda is only 15. She, she's a juvenile. And Nathan is an adult. That…that means…"

"It means if it comes out that Nathan and Amanda had sex, he's gonna be in pretty big trouble."

Jake took a deep breath.

"Yeah. That's exactly what it means."

"Will he go to jail?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"But he could?"

"Yeah, he could."

"Is he…is Nathan okay?"

Jake looked in Jenny's eyes.

"No. No, he's not, bug."

"So what's gonna happen now?"

It was Jake's turn to shrug.

"I don't know. Nobody knows. I guess we just wait."

"It's not right."

"No, it's not right. Look, I don't know everything that happened but…"

"Don't believe her", Jenny whispered.

"What?"

"Don't believe her, Dad. I wasn't there and I don't know what happened but I know Amanda. Nothing happened. She probably just set it up to look that way."

"Why would she do that?"

"Why did she do any of the stuff she did?"

Jake nodded. Good question.

"Nathan says nothing happened."

"You should believe him."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Just take a step back and look at the situation. We know Amanda and what she's done. Look at all the bad stuff that has happened since she got here."

"Yeah…"

"And look at Nathan. I know I'm mean to him and he's sort of a dumb jock but he's a good guy, I guess. And he loves Haley. Anybody could see that. He wouldn't hurt her. I just know it."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. I just feel it inside", Jenny looked at him. "And you should too."


	55. Trying To Make Sense Out Of None

"I can't believe this", Brooke shook her head in disbelief and disgust.

It was late and she along with Haley and Peyton sat in the Jagielski's living room trying to process and make sense of what had happened. If Brooke couldn't believe it, neither could Haley. Her physical being sat on the couch but it was just a shell. Her face, red and puffy from crying had now settled into that dazed "deer in headlights" expression. She couldn't feel or cry or think anymore. The pain was unbearable.

Beside her sat Peyton, curled up with a pillow. She had been the most quiet all night. For her it was more. It was more than Nathan cheating on Haley. That had been a shock in itself. It had been Amanda. Peyton never would have imagined the girl would do such a thing. And not only had she done it, she seemed almost proud. In any event there were no visible traces of remorse or sorrow.

Betrayal. It was all around them. Nathan had betrayed Haley and their vows. And Amanda had betrayed them all. Peyton was still numb but numbness was quickly giving way to sickness. In her eyes, betrayal was the worst sin one could commit. And she had been betrayed plenty of times enough to know what it felt like. Anna, Ellie and her father. Fate and life itself. Now Amanda. The last person she expected. Why? Peyton felt like screaming.

Then she looked over at Haley and was ashamed of her selfish thoughts. She was angry, she was hurting and she had been betrayed but Haley was the one who needed comfort the most. Her pain was the most evident.

"You okay?"

Dumb question. Of course she wasn't okay. Anything but.

"No", Haley said to no one particular as she continued to stare off in space.

"I'm sorry, Haley."

"Yeah…me too."

"What are you going to do now?" Brooke asked.

Haley shrugged.

"I don't know what to do. What can I do? I don't know anything anymore. This morning my life was perfect and I was happy and my marriage was great and our whole future was planned. Now nothing makes sense anymore. I…I guess it was all a big, fat lie."

"Are…are you sure?" Brooke asked. "I mean, maybe, I don't know, maybe it wasn't what it looked like."

Haley laughed bitterly.

"Yeah right. The two of them naked in our bed. What more proof do I need, Brooke? Did I need to see them actually going at it?"

"Sorry. It's just that…I don't know. Nathan loves you so much. It just doesn't sound like something he would do."

"Well, he did."

"But…"

"Brooke, just shut up, okay? Nathan fucked Amanda and I caught them and my marriage as well as my life is over! And I don't need you here playing devil's advocate. If it were Lucas, we wouldn't even be having this conversation."

Brooke lowered her head.

"You're right", she said softly. "I…I'm really sorry. I guess I just don't know what to say. I mean, I feel bad and I just want to help but I keep sticking my foot in my mouth."

Haley sighed and wiped her eyes for the thousandth time that day.

"It's okay. Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you. It's not your fault and I know you're just trying to help but uh…Nathan did what he did and now we have to deal with it somehow."

"I never would have guessed…"

"It…it happened before", she said in a quiet tone.

The two women stared at her like she had five heads.

"It did?" Brooke asked. "When?"

"He, he didn't actually have sex with another girl. Um, it was a few years ago. Nathan and I, well we were doing pretty good. We were happy. And there was this party that I couldn't go to and he said he wouldn't go either but I practically pushed him out of the door. I wanted him to have a good time. So he went and the next day he was acting really weird. I kept asking him what was wrong but he just blew me off. Finally, he broke down and confessed. He said he got really hammered and there was some random girl and they kissed."

"Oh my God…"

"I know it was just a kiss but still. I still consider that cheating. And it really bothered me. It really hurt me. It was a dark point in our marriage and it took a long time for me to get over that betrayal."

"So that's what Amanda was talking about", Peyton finally spoke.

"Yeah", Haley nodded sadly.

"Wait", Brooke interjected. "How did she know?"

"I guess he told her. That's just one more thing that makes me believe something happened. I mean, why would he tell an acquaintance, and a child at that, something like that?"

"It doesn't make sense", Peyton sighed.

"None of it does", Brooke pouted. "I mean, what a little witch! She had us all fooled. Hell, she had me going. I thought she was a good little kid with all these tough breaks when the whole time she was a husband stealing, queen of the ho posse, Jezebel, Lolita."

"I can't believe it", Peyton said to no one in particular. "I can't believe she did it. And it was like it was no big deal to her, like she didn't even care. And I tried to talk to her and it was like talking to a stranger. She just…she was so aloof and cold, like it didn't matter."

"Okay so she's a psycho and a slut", Brooke folded her arms.

"I just want to know why."

"So do I", Haley added with more tears.

Peyton's heart broke into a million pieces as she watched her friend. It was hard to see Haley in so much pain.

"I…I'm sorry, Haley. This…this is all my fault."

"What?"

"It's my fault. I brought her here. I brought into my home and all of our lives. I did this. Oh, Haley, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault", Haley adamantly shook her head. "I don't blame you, Peyton. This is Nathan's fault. And even though she's only 15, it's Amanda's fault, too. I know she knew what she was doing."

"Where's the little home wrecking bitch now?"

"With the Gillespies", Peyton answered. "Social Services were here earlier and uh, and some detective."

"Detective? Why?"

Peyton shifted uncomfortably.

"She's a minor. It's criminal now."

Brooke closed her eyes.

"Just great. God, Haley, what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. Brooke, I don't know. I can't even think straight right now. I just, I know I can't go back there to that house, to that room…to our bed…"

"Apparently neither can Nathan. He's at our house now and who knows for how long. Personally, I want to string him up by his overactive little balls but he is Broody's brother, so what can I really do?"

"It's okay. I don't expect you guys to take sides…"

"We're here for you, Haley", Peyton reassured her. "I mean that. And you can stay here with us as long as you want. Anything you need, just let us know."

"I appreciate it", Haley said. "It's just…it's gonna be really hard. I mean, I don't know what to do with myself."

"You still love him?" Brooke asked softly.

Haley felt the flood of tears coming on again.

"Of course I do", she cried. "But I hate him, too. Does that make sense?"

"None of it does", Peyton said.

"At least Amanda is gone", Brooke posed.

Haley looked at the crumpled up tissues and shook her head.

"Yeah…and she took my husband with her."


	56. The Brothers

"Hey", Jake said as he walked into the house. "I brought some sandwiches and soda and stuff."

He sat the food down on the table but Nathan and Lucas didn't touch it.

"I can't eat, man", Nathan shook his head. "Is Haley still at your house?"

Jake nodded.

"Yeah. She's talking with Brooke and Peyton."

"I'm going over there", he stood.

"That's not a good idea", Jake said.

"But…"

"I'm sure he's right, man", Lucas agreed. "You'd be walking straight into the lion's den if you go over there."

Nathan cursed and plopped back down on the sofa.

"What am I supposed to do?"

Lucas popped open a can of Pepsi and leaned back.

"Man, I knew something like this would happen. I just knew it. No way was Amanda just gonna go away quietly. I told you. I told both if you. This shit would never have happened if we'd just told on her that night with Tim."

"Luke…" Jake sighed.

"I'm sorry, Jake but you should have kicked her out on her ass."

"So this is my fault?"

"If the shoe fits, dude…"

"Look!"

Lucas stood up and he and Lucas were face to face as Nathan jumped between them.

"Come on, guys. Just stop. Come on! We shouldn't be fighting each other."

The two conceded with fists and jaws still clinched.

"And just so you know, Luke, I was kicking her out. You helped with the Gillespies and the whole plan and everything or does your fading memory need to be refreshed some more?"

Nathan sighed.

"Look, she knew she was on her way out. She was probably pissed so she set all this crap up to get back at everybody."

"Why you and Haley?" Lucas questioned.

"I don't know. I've been asking myself that all day. Why was it me and not you or Jake?"

Lucas shook his head.

"You're my little brother and you know I love you…right?"

"Yeah…"

"Then don't get mad but dude, I have to know. Okay? Sorry but I have to ask. Did anything happen?"

"What?"

"Did you bone her?"

Nathan stood up so fast he nearly knocked over the coffee table in front of him.

"What did you fucking say to me? I should have let Jake beat your ass a few minutes ago but I swear to God I'm about two seconds away from kicking your motherfucking teeth down your throat!"

Now it was Jake's turn to jump between the two brothers.

"Calm down, Nate", he tried to restrain the younger man.

Nathan couldn't believe it.

"I can't believe you just said that to me!"

"Look, Nate…" Lucas tried to reason with him.

"No, man! Fuck that! You're my brother! Damn, Luke! You know me better than that! You know what Hales means to me! You know how much I love her!"

"Alright, alright. I had to ask. Nathan, I believe you, okay? You are my brother and I am on your side. I always have been. You know that. But I had to ask. I had to."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Things happen. And the way Amanda used to fawn all over you…"

"I thought she was a kid with a stupid crush. I didn't know she was crazy like that. Even after she hooked up with Tim, I didn't think she was that bad. But now I do because I know I didn't do anything with her. She set me up."

Jake took a seat.

"Okay everybody just calm down. Nathan, tell us everything that happened or at least what you remember. Tell us from the beginning."

Nathan sighed and scratched his head.

"I don't know. After the game my ankle was pretty hurt and the doc gave me the meds and stuff but they didn't kick in right away so I popped a couple more…"

"How many milligrams did you take?"

"I don't know", Nathan shrugged.

"Man, those pills were filled with Codeine."

"Dude, I didn't know. I'm not a doctor. I just wanted my foot to stop throbbing. Anyway, I made it home and I saw Haley's car and I got excited. It had been a while since she skipped work to wait for me after a road trip. I walked up to the bedroom and I couldn't see her. But she was on her side of the bed and the covers were pulled up all the way over her."

"So you didn't see the hair or the face?"

"No."

"What did you do then?"

"I crawled in bed. I, I could smell her perfume and stuff. So I put my arms around her and she was um…God, she was naked."

"You couldn't tell the difference?" Lucas asked. "Bro, I'm not trying to be a dick here but I know every inch of Brooke's body. Just by feeling her I would know whether or not it was her."

Nathan shook his head.

"You've seen her. I mean, they're built the same. And it's not like I was expecting anyone else."

"Did she say anything or touch you?"

"No. I mean, I…I wanted to have sex or whatever but I couldn't…you know, the meds and stuff…"

"Thank God", Lucas muttered.

"Anyway. I went to sleep. We just laid there and slept all day. I mean, I held her and stuff but we didn't like touch on each other or anything. I swear it. No touching, no kissing and I swear we didn't have sex. Hell, I didn't even see her naked."

"Damn", Jake breathed.

"You believe me, man?"

Jake nodded.

"Yeah."

"And you?" he turned to his brother.

Lucas looked him right in the eye as they knocked fists.

"You know I believe you, brother. I'm sorry to put you on defense like that. I just needed to hear you say that. You don't have to prove anything to me but you might have to prove it to other people."

"Luke is right, Nate. We might believe you but we are going to have to prove it. You didn't have sex with Amanda but she was waiting naked in your bed and it was all a set up so Haley and Peyton and whoever would walk in on you. We have to make Haley believe you for the sake of your marriage and we have to make everybody else believe it before this goes to court."

Nathan closed his eyes. He had been so consumed with Haley he had forgotten that he had been made to look like a criminal.

"Why?" he asked again. "I don't get Amanda. And yeah she flirted but I never thought she was actually trying to sleep with me."

"I don't think it was about that", Lucas said.

"What do you mean?"

"It wasn't about sex with her. I think if she just wanted to hook up, she would have played it out differently, found another way to seduce you. I think she did exactly what she wanted to do. She set you up, dude. I don't know why or even how, but she did."

"It looks bad, doesn't it?" Nathan asked sadly.

Jake felt bad for his friend.

"I won't lie to you, Nate. It does but we'll figure something out. Amanda won't get away with this one."

Nathan shook his head.

"What am I gonna do? They're gonna send me to jail. My career is over. By tomorrow or whenever this story leaks, this whole place is gonna be crawling with press."

"You're not going to jail, bro."

"They're gonna lock me up…"

"Look, it's our word against hers", Jake said. "Even with all the stuff she did before and you have to admit, as always, she had the plan thought out to the very last detail. Our best shot, maybe our only shot is getting Amanda to admit what she did."

Lucas gave Jake a skeptical look.

"Dude, come on. We have a better shot of getting Bush to admit there were no weapons of mass destruction. Amanda isn't gonna admit shit. Even if we try to turn the tables and set her up. She's too smart for that. It won't work."

"Luke is right, Jake. It's over. I can't explain anything to my wife because she won't talk to me and the cops are never gonna believe me. If Amanda is my only shot then I'm totally screwed because we all know damn well she will never admit the truth."

Jake shook his head.

"You can't think like that, man. I know this is rough and I hate to tell you but it's only gonna get worse. But no matter how hard it gets or how bad it might look, you can't have that negative attitude. You have to keep it together, Nathan. We have to come up with a plan and fast. I'm here for you and so is Lucas but we have to think of something quick and in a hurry before this gets any worse. I mean, your career, your marriage, your freedom and your rep…everything is on the line right here, right now."

"Jake…"

"We've been friends for a long time. We've all been through a lot over the years. Even when you were a major asshole. Remember when we stole that stupid school bus? All those basketball games together, the wild parties at Dan's beach house. The three of us have been through everything together. I'm not a Scott by birth but you two are about the closest things I've had to brothers. Now we've never dipped out on each other before so don't expect it now. I'm with you, man…all the way."

Jake held his hand out and Lucas quickly followed suit covering it with his own. After a sigh, Nathan placed his down as well. He was about to lose everything and in his darkest hours, he still had his brothers…both of them.


	57. The Truth About Amanda

Jake was dead tired when he finally arrived home at dawn. Haley, Peyton and Brooke were crashed on the couch where they had fallen asleep just a few short hours before. The first order of business was to check on Jenny. She was sound asleep in her bed, clutching the old purple monkey she had loved as a baby. Once he gave her a kiss on the forehead and adjusted her covers, he headed back downstairs to make coffee. He tried to be extra quiet as to not wake the girls, but Haley stirred at the first sound of noise. She stood and walked into the kitchen area.

"I'm sorry", Jake apologized as soon as he saw her. "I didn't mean to wake anybody."

"It's okay", she said. "I couldn't sleep anyway."

"Coffee?" he offered, holding up a mug.

"Please", she nodded.

Just as the smoldering liquid was ready to be poured, an equally groggy Brooke and Peyton joined them.

"You okay?" Peyton asked her husband.

"I think I should be asking you that."

Peyton shrugged.

"I guess. I mean, I don't know what the hell to think. I'm just stunned."

"We all are but babe it's not what you think…"

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Jake. I know the boys like to stick together but really."

"Look, if you guys knew the real story, then maybe you wouldn't feel that way."

Brooke folded her arms.

"And what is the real story?"

Jake sighed.

"Okay. It's some things you guys should know. You should have known from the beginning but believe me, Nathan and Lucas and I had our reasons for not telling you. But it's important that you know the truth now and that you know it all. I guarantee it will put things in a new perspective."

"Jake, what is going on?" Peyton asked.

He took a deep breath. There was so much to tell. Where would he begin?

"Amanda is not the person you thought she was. She's basically evil. I mean, there is no use in sugarcoating it. Everything she said and did that made us think she was so nice and so great, well, it was all a lie. She was playing us all. From the beginning, from the minute she set foot in this house, from the minute she started getting close to Pey at the school, everything she did was calculated."

"Jake, that doesn't make sense…"

"First of all, she did things to Jenny."

"What kind of things?"

"She was mean to her. She teased her, picked on her. And I'm not talking about normal sibling rivalry or whatever. Jenny was really upset. I think she was even scared."

"Jake…"

"Remember that thing with the dog? Peyton and Haley, you were both there. You even said it yourselves. Jenny was fine and then all of a sudden she freaked out. Listen, a while ago Jenny had an incident with a dog. Whatever it was, it scared her to death. Jen thought she could trust Amanda so she told her about it. What did Amanda do? She sicced Teezer on Jenny. She did it on purpose. Jenny told Luke and she told me."

"Oh my God", Peyton mouthed.

"And when you and I fought about it, Amanda was conveniently there to pick up the pieces and tearfully and gallantly save the day and play Miss Innocent and offer to get rid of the dog so she could be the hero in our eyes. Think about it, Pey. That was her role the entire time she was in this house. And she always needed you most when? When Jenny needed you, too."

"Jake…"

"How much did you tell her? About our lives? About your parents? About your drug problem?"

Peyton hung her head.

"Everything", she whispered. "I trusted her. I confided in her. I, I thought she was my friend."

"She wasn't, babe. She used you. She took advantage of you. She used all of us."

"But…"

"Just listen to me. She um, she used to throw herself at Nathan. At the time, no one thought anything of it. It was a crush, just harmless flirting. Nobody paid much attention, especially Nathan. Well, that was just something else for Amanda to use to her advantage. Somehow she manipulated Nathan into telling her about that time he kissed another girl. He didn't realize it at the time but she was just building more ammunition."

"For what?"

Jake sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know. No one knows her master plan but I take it there is one. I think she had the finale planned from the start. Anyway, there's more."

"Oh God", Brooke groaned.

"It's pretty bad. This is something we should have told when it happened…but we didn't. We thought it was the right thing not to. Now I see how stupid it was. And Peyton you're gonna be pissed. And Brooke you're gonna be mad at Lucas and Haley, you'll be even angrier at Nathan."

"What is it, Jake?" Haley asked, her hands beginning to shake again.

"It was the night of the party Amanda threw for us. First of all, she invited your dad on purpose even though she knew she wasn't supposed to. I can't prove it but I just know she did."

"Why?"

"Who knows? To cause more trouble, I guess. Anyway, when she ran off and everyone thought she was missing…well, when Lucas and Nathan found her that night, she wasn't by the pool where they said she was."

Peyton's eyes narrowed.

"Then where was she?"

"In Tim's room", he admitted sheepishly.

"Tim?" all three women exclaimed in unison.

"He didn't know who she was or especially how old she was. When they met she gave him a fake name and age and everything. She was drinking and you know how Tim is. Anyway, they ended up back in his suite. Everyone was so desperate to find her that they were going door to door and we found her there."

"Iiiieeeewwww!" Brooke made a face. "Tim? The Tim? Dim? That's just gross. Man, that little floozy really gets around. What did she say when they caught her?"

"Apologized. Cried. Played the guilt card that she'd made a horrible mistake and she didn't want anyone to know and she didn't want to disappoint anyone or end up back at a home."

"Why would they cover for her?" Haley asked in disbelief. "Why would you cover for her?"

"I don't know. I guess they felt sorry for her. And she admitted lying to Tim and seducing him but still if it got out, he'd be in trouble. She's still a minor. I guess they were protecting him. Luke finally told me and I didn't want the situation to get out of hand. When I confronted her much later, she basically threatened to lie and say Tim raped her and then she proceeded to tell me that I was going to jail with Lucas and Nathan for concealing a crime. And that stuff about the drugs, Pey? She turned that around too. I mean, if she was so interested in helping you, then why didn't she flush them? No, she kept the coke around so she could do it and when the time was right, bust you out…which she did."

Peyton looked devastated.

"Jake…why, why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't. I knew you really cared about her. I knew that if you found out the truth, it would really hurt you. Babe, you've been through so much…I, I just didn't want to send you over the edge. But I wasn't honest with you and I'm sorry. You ended up getting hurt anyway. All Nathan and Lucas and I were trying to do was the right thing. You guys, our wives, and Jenny are the most important things we have. And everybody had blinders on when it came to Amanda. The kid is good and she's always one step ahead. The fact that she's so smart and she has no conscience makes her dangerous. We should have just been honest from the beginning but we weren't. You have a right to be pissed but I had to let you guys know the truth now."

"So it was all a lie?" Peyton asked.

"I'm sorry", he whispered, taking her hand. "But it's not your fault or mine either. She's just evil. There's no explanation as to why she does the things she does. Amanda just likes to hurt people. All you did was be nice and try to help her."

Peyton shook her head.

"How could I be so freaking stupid? I let her manipulate me. I…I let her ruin everything. And poor Jenny…"

"It's okay."

"No, it's not okay, Jake. Look at us. None of us are okay right now."

"I know", he sighed. "This is why we all have to stick together. This shit with Nathan…none of it happened. He never touched her. She just made it look that way. And the scary thing is, it could have been Lucas or me. I think she chooses her victims at random. Anyway, she planned it all out. Somehow she managed to get back in the house and she waited for Nathan in bed. He was tired after a long trip and he was on Codeine for an ankle injury. Actually he took too much so the kid was out of it. He climbed in bed, assuming it was Haley and you guys know the rest…"

"This is so All My Children", Broke declared.

"Haley, what are you going to do?" Jake asked, ignoring Brooke and her typical Broke comments. "You have to talk to Nathan. You have to believe him."

Haley closed her eyes.

"I, I don't know what to believe anymore. Jake, this is too much. I just…"

"It's okay. It's been a long, crazy day. Just get some real sleep and think about it but you need to move fast. Nathan needs you. He loves you and he misses you. And it's gonna take all of us sticking together to bring Amanda down and prove the truth."

Haley nodded, tears still falling from her eyes.

"You okay?" Brooke asked her softly.

"I…I just need to lie down…"

"Come on", Brooke stood, guiding her. "I'll help you to the couch."

The Jagielskis watched as they left. Peyton was dejected.

"You hate me?" Jake asked.

"No", she whispered.

"I'm sorry, baby. I hate that it had to come to this. And I'm sorry you got hurt."

"Jake…"

"I don't know what else to say. I'm just sorry."

"So am I", she said.

"Peyton…"

"I mean it, Jake. I was really, really stupid. I mean, I can't believe it. I should have seen right through her. But I didn't. Now look what happened. Everybody got hurt."

"We're gonna fix it, babe", he looked at her. "We'll get it all back. I promise."

"Whatever it takes to help Nathan…I mean, legally and with Haley, then I'm in. I'm with you Jake all the way."

"I know."

"And us? I, I swear from now on it's all about our family. You, me and Jenny."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry, Jake."

"Me too", he held her close. "Me too, babe."


	58. The Breakfast Club

Jenny followed her nose all the way downstairs as the delicious aroma was enticing. She was used to good smells coming from the kitchen but this was on a whole other level. From the doorway she could see Haley standing over the oven stirring something in a pot. Haley turned around and jumped, surprised to see the small figure.

"Jenny…"

"Hey."

Haley wiped her hands on her apron and managed a smile.

"Hungry?"

"Where's my dad?"

"He and Peyton stepped out for a minute. Um, can I get you something to eat?"

Jenny just shrugged and sat down. The spread before her looked like a breakfast buffet fit for a palace. Every food imaginable was there and it was guaranteed to taste as good as it looked and smelled.

"I guess I'll just have a croissant…"

Haley grabbed a plate and placed two fresh buttered croissants on them. She added a large piece of country ham, a couple slabs of bacon and a forkful of scrambled eggs. Next to the plate was an apple and a bowl full of oatmeal along with fresh squeezed glass of orange juice.

"There you go", she nodded.

Jenny looked skeptically at her big breakfast.

"Okkaaayyyy…"

"Hope you like it."

"It's good", Jenny shrugged between mouthfuls.

Haley nodded.

"Can I get you something else?"

"I'm cool."

"Blueberry muffin? Home fries? Sausage?"

"Uh, I'm good."

"Sorry", Haley apologized. "When I get nervous I tend to bake…a lot. I like to make things even more than usual. I'm like Betty Crocker on crack."

"It's cool."

"Well, um, I, I…hope you enjoy everything…" she stood to leave.

"You don't have to go", Jenny blurted out. "I mean, you could stay here with me…if you want. You did make all this, it's only fair that you get to have some."

Haley smiled and sat back down, nibbling on a bran muffin.

"Thanks. I guess I could use the company."

"You cooked enough food to feed the Army. That's all you're gonna have?"

"I don't have much of an appetite these days."

"Yeah…I heard."

"Excuse me?"

"About you and Nathan…and Amanda."

Haley's cheeks turned bright red.

"Oh."

Jenny kicked at the empty chair across from her as she watched Haley bravely fight back tears.

"Sorry", Jenny mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry."

Haley nodded.

"Thank you, Jenny. Um, I think I'll be okay."

"What are you gonna do?"

Haley shrugged.

"I have no idea."

"Are you and Nathan gonna get a divorce?"

"I don't know, sweetie. It…it's complicated."

"You must be pretty mad at him, huh?"

"Yeah, I am", she said softly.

"Nathan really loves you, you know. He isn't the sharpest tool in the box but he's a good person. And that's more than I can say for Amanda. She gets off on hurting people. Just don't let her do that. Don't let her win."

"Sweetie, I'm sorry Amanda hurt you and now I know that she wasn't the nice girl we all thought she was but what may have or may have not happened with her and Nathan and what I saw…it's just so complex, honey. It's not just black and white. And I appreciate you trying to help but you can't. You're just a little kid."

"I may be a little kid but I'm not stupid. I know what it's like to get hurt by someone you're supposed to trust", she said in a low voice.

"You mean Nikki?" Haley asked.

Jenny nodded.

"Yeah. Like when I was growing up, we moved around a lot. And I'd see other kids my age and stuff with their families and I'd get really jealous. Because most people had these nice houses with a mom and a dad and brothers and sisters. All I had was Nikki and whoever she was shacking up with that month."

"Was she mean to you?"

"Not really. We got along most of the time when she was there. But a lot of times she was off partying with her friends at night and during the day she'd sleep a lot. When she was by herself and sober, she wasn't half bad."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"One day she just came to me and told me I was going to live with my dad. I didn't want to but I didn't have a choice. I mean, I didn't remember him and Nikki said a lot of bad things about him. Anyway, I got here and it was…weird."

"How so?"

"I mean, I never met people like you guys before. Dad and Peyton, you and Nathan and even that ditz Brooke and Lucas. You guys were like so together and everybody was happy and I'd just never seen anything like it except on TV or movies. I'm not trying to tell you what to do and you might think I'm just a dumb little kid but I've met a lot of Amandas in my life. But I haven't met that many Nathan and Haleys. So I guess what I'm saying is, look inside your heart. I mean, you know this guy. You two have been together since before the dinosaurs ruled the earth. Up until this point you loved and trusted him. Why stop now?"

Haley wiped her eyes.

"I do love Nathan but…"

"But what?"

"But I don't know. It's not that easy, Jenny."

"No, it's not but all you have to do is look in your heart. That's what I had to do with my dad. And I was scared and I had trust issues but I knew that he loved me. Just like Nathan loves you."

Water dripped from Haley's eyes.

"I just freaked. I came home and I saw them in bed, in our bed together and I totally flipped out. It didn't matter how much he loved me or how much I trusted him, it was just all about what I saw at the moment. And it hurt, Jenny. You dad told us the truth about Amanda and Nathan has been calling and trying to stop by but…"

"Then you should talk to him. At least see what he has to say. My dad says there are two sides to every story and he's pretty smart."

Haley nodded.

"Yeah, your dad is pretty smart."

"So have you decided what you're going to do?"

Haley looked away.

"No. Not yet. I just still have a lot to think about, Jenny."

"Okay", Jenny stood. "I've got to go. I'm late for school."

"Have a good day, sweetheart."

"Thanks for the grub", Jenny called out as headed for the front door.

"Hey, Jen!" Haley yelled, running out after her.

"Yeah?" Jenny turned around.

"I'm sorry. I, I was wrong."

"About what?"

"When I said you couldn't help me."

Jenny gave her a smile but Haley took it one step further by pulling her in for a bug hug. Jenny was not a fan of hugs, especially Haley's as she had mouthed off to her about it since day one but for the first time she didn't make a smart comment or pull away. It just felt good…and for the first time that was okay.


	59. Fairy Godmothers

**_Author's Note: Happy Birthday, KK!_**

"You alright, man?" Lucas asked.

Nathan looked away.

"I'm okay", he sighed.

"You don't look okay. Dude, you look like ass."

Nathan shot his older brother an icy glare.

"Thanks, bro. I mean, really. Keep the love and the support coming."

Lucas took a deep breath as he took a seat on the couch next to him.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just that I'm worried about you, that's all. Now how are you really holding up? And tell me the truth this time."

Nathan shrugged.

"You say I look like ass? Well, man, I feel worse than I look if that gives you any clue."

Lucas put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"You're gonna be okay."

"I don't know. I totally blew it at practice today. I don't want to eat, I can't sleep and every five seconds I'm looking over my shoulder waiting for the goddamned cops to haul me off to jail. And I miss Hales."

"She still not talking to you?"

"No", he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Nate. Haley will come around. And all the other stuff…well, we'll figure it out somehow."

"Look, bro, I know you're trying to help and I appreciate you being here for me but it's not that easy. This shit isn't just gonna go away. It's gonna get real ugly and there's nothing you or anyone can do to help me. Hell, I'd need a freaking fairy godmother to get me out of this one."

And just like magic, the doorbell rang. Lucas answered it.

"Lucas Scott?" the portly woman on the other end asked.

"Yeah. Can I help you with something?"

She handed him a business card and marched into the foyer uninvited.

"My name is Vanessa Copeland and I am with Cole, Bauer and Fredricks law firm downtown. I was summoned to help with a criminal and possible civil case pending against your brother, a Mr. Nathan Scott. Is he in right now?"

From her professional demeanor to her savvy business suit to her no nonsense attitude, Lucas could only shrug. At first glance she seemed like someone who could help.

"Uh, yeah. Um, follow me. Nate is in the living room."

Briefcase in hand, Vanessa followed Lucas.

"Who the hell is this?" Nathan frowned at the stranger in his house.

"Your fairy godmother", Lucas smiled.

"Vanessa Copeland, Attorney at Law. Do you have a few minutes, Mr. Scott?"

Nathan looked over at Lucas who just shrugged.

"Uh, sure. Yeah. Have a seat. Can I get you something to drink or…"

"No, thank you, Mr. Scott."

"Nathan."

"Very well. Nathan it is. Now we have a lot to discuss. You are aware of the pending charges against you that are currently under investigation?"

"You mean, Amanda", he sighed.

"Yes. A Miss Amanda Marshall, the juvenile involved in the statutory rape case."

Both brothers cringed upon hearing the word rape.

"Ms. Copeland, I didn't rape Amanda. I didn't do anything to her. That girl is crazy. You've got to believe me."

"This is a copy of the Marshall girl's statement", the lawyer handed Nathan a copy of paper. "Please read it over carefully. Her allegations are quite serious. The age of sexual consent in this state is 18 and the statutory rape laws state that is unlawful for persons 24 years or older to have intercourse with one under the age of 17. Now I don't consider your case hopeless but this girl is steadfastly sticking to a story that the two of you carried on a sexual relationship for months."

Nathan's eyes scanned the words before angrily handing them over to Lucas.

"She's lying!"

"Calm down, Nathan", Vanessa said.

"Calm down? How can I calm down? This crazy ass girl is trying to ruin what's left of my life! I could go to prison for this!"

"You could but I am here to see that won't happen. But I need your full cooperation and I need the truth. Do you understand?'

"Yeah", Nathan nodded.

"If you don't mind, I am going to record the next portion of our conversation. I need you to tell me the entire story from the beginning."

Nathan took a deep breath and began to speak. Two hours later, he was finally done.

"…And that's about it. That's everything."

Vanessa stopped the recorder.

"What do you think?" Lucas asked. "Do we have a case? Can you help my brother?"

Before she could answer, they heard a noise at the door. It was not a knock but instead a key turning in the lock. Nathan stood. He was afraid to hope but a few seconds later, he realized his prayers had been answered.

"Hales?"

"Nathan", she called out breathlessly.

"What are you doing here?"

In a sea of fresh tears, she ran towards her husband and wrapped her arms around him.

"Sweetie, I am so sorry", she sobbed. "I never should have doubted you. I'm sorry. I was wrong. But I'm here now. I…I just couldn't stay away. I love you, Nathan and I believe in you and I believe in us. I'm here for you no matter what."

The words sort of tumbled out but he had been waiting to hear them.

"I love you", he said over and over.

"Nathan, I know you would never hurt me. I wanted to believe you so badly but when I walked in our room and saw you two in our bed together…"

"Shhh", he held her. "It's okay. You don't have to say anything."

"You forgive me?"

"Of course I do. I mean, if the situation were reversed, I probably would have gotten tweaked out at first. Man, I don't even want to think about it."

"I'm sorry you had to go through this. I'm sorry I let Amanda into our home and…"

"It's not your fault. You shouldn't beat yourself up, you or Peyton. You're both really loving and compassionate people and you shouldn't have to feel guilty about helping someone out. This isn't anyone's fault…not yours or mine or Peyton's or even Amanda's. There is something really wrong with that girl. She's sick in the head and she needs help."

"But you need help, too, babe, right now. We have to prove that you're innocent."

Nathan guided her by the hand into the living room.

"I already have someone here to do that. Hales, this is Ms. Vanessa Copeland, my new attorney. Ms. Copeland, this is my wife, Haley."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Scott", Vanessa shook her hand.

"Call me Haley, please. Tell me there is something you can do to help my husband."

"I will try my damnest but I will need some help from all of you."

"Anything."

"First of all, expect the police to be more involved in the next few days. Do not, I repeat, do not consent to any interviews or interrogations and if approached, you are to contact me immediately. I doubt they have enough to arrest you but the good old boys of the Vice might be feeling a little cocky. In that case, exercise your right to remain silent. Do not make any public statements without my prior approval. If formal charges are filed, it will be a matter of time before a media leak as it will become public record. Expect everyone from 60 Minutes to Star Magazine to the local news to be at your door."

"My husband is innocent, Ms. Copeland."

"I know" she stood. "And we intend to prove it. Unfortunately for now, the ball is in their court. We're on the defense but the minute they make their move, you better believe that I will be prepared."

She shook their hands again and promised to call for a next day meeting before leaving.

"She seems good", Lucas nodded.

"I hope so", Nathan sighed.

Haley buried her face in the crook of her husband's arm.

"It's gonna be okay, Nate."

He smiled as he looked down at her and placed a quick kiss on her forehead. With Haley by his side, he had always felt that he could be or do anything.

"It is now", he replied softly.


	60. Many Rivers To Cross

**_Author's Note: "Many Rivers To Cross" featured in One Tree Hill, Season 1, Episode 5, "All That You Can't Leave Behind". Credited to Jimmy Cliff in that episode, although I am uncertain if he is the original composer and lyricist..._**

Peyton let out a tired sigh as her key turned in the lock to open the front door. It had been an exhausting week with all the events that had happened and checking in with Nathan and Haley was a full time job in itself, in addition to her teaching gig.

There had been some noticeable changes. Amanda Marshall had been removed from her class of course and as the case built against him, it had been strongly advised that Nathan not participate in any games that involved overnight road trips. So as Amanda continued spewing her vicious lies and Nathan and his family and attorney waited with bated breath, Peyton had been left alone for a couple of days as Jake had two back to back road games. It was only two days but the separation felt like a lifetime and Peyton could feel the energy draining from her physically, mentally and emotionally.

"Jen! I'm home!" she bellowed out to a quiet house.

No answer. Big surprise. Peyton rolled her eyes as she climbed the steps and looked around. Jenny's room was empty. Sighing she headed back downstairs, calling out for her stepdaughter. Still no response.

Peyton was beginning to get antsy. It was late and Jenny knew to be home. There was no sign she had even come home from school. With her nerves on the edge teetering dangerously somewhere between anger and panic, her shaking hands picked up the phone to call the Coopers. As far as Peyton knew, Amy was Jenny's only real friend. Seconds later, the family answering machine picked up.

Peyton closed her eyes. A missing child was the last thing she needed. But Jenny was nowhere to be found and Peyton had no idea where to begin looking. She was half tempted to jump back in her car but where would she drive to? Jenny could be anywhere. Trying to get a hold of herself, she searched the roster of Jenny's Filed Hockey team. She'd start by phoning each girl's parents. If that didn't work, the next phone call would be to the police.

Peyton dialed the first digits of the first number when the front door open. Jenny walked in casually.

"Oh my God", Peyton breathed, hanging up the phone.

"What's with you?"

"You're alive."

"That's a good thing", Jenny shrugged.

Peyton felt her anger surfacing.

"That's not funny. Where were you? Do you have any idea what time it is? I was worried sick!"

"I was at school."

"School?" Peyton placed her hands on her hips. "At this time of night? Jenny, it's a struggle making sure you're there during regular hours. Why would you be there this late?"

"It was a stupid concert."

"Concert?"

Jenny rolled her eyes before digging in her bag and handing over the balled up piece of paper. It was a colorful flier announcing a concert being given by the sixth and seventh grade classes.

"Believe me now?"

Peyton looked and for the first time at what Jenny was wearing. Her long hair had been combed back and was neatly kept in place by the use of a headband. She wore a simple blue long sleeved button up blouse that was partially covered by a dark blue vest that matched the skirt that stopped just before her knees. Navy socks were pulled up just below them. And on her face was light pink lip gloss. She looked like a little pre teen model. She looked beautiful.

"Jenny, you…you were in this tonight?"

"Duh."

"Wait a minute. That means you'd have to be a member of the middle school choir to join…"

"Yeah. So…"

"Why, why didn't you tell me or your dad?"

Jenny shrugged.

"It's no big deal."

"It's a very big deal."

"Mrs. Cooper gave me a ride."

"I'm not talking about a ride, Jenny. Who was there to watch you?"

"The auditorium was full of people."

"But who was there for you?"

Jenny looked away.

"I don't care about stuff like that."

"Well, I do", Peyton said softly.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed now…"

"Jen, wait. Sit down. Please."

Jenny rolled her eyes and sat down at the kitchen table.

"What now?"

"We need to talk. In fact, we should have had this talk a long time ago."

"Can we talk later? I'm really tired now."

"Will you tell me why you didn't tell me about the concert? Or the fact that you had even joined choir?"

"You're busy", she said in a low voice. "Nathan and Haley really need you now."

Peyton sighed.

"You're right. They do. Because I'm their friend, I have a responsibility to be there. But that's not my only responsibility, Jenny. You're my priority, too. Of course I would have been there. What did you guys sing?"

"I don't know. A bunch of stuff, I guess. I did a stupid solo at the end…"

"They gave you a solo, Jen? What did you sing?"

"I forgot."

"You forgot? Jen, come on. That's a very big deal. I'm sure you have a great voice. I wouldn't have missed that…"

"I didn't think you'd want to come, okay? I didn't think you'd show up."

"Now why would you think something like that?"

"Because you never cared before", the girl blurted out.

"What?"

"It's nothing."

"Jenny, talk to me. What do you mean I never cared?"

Jenny took a deep breath.

"You were always so busy with Amanda and stuff. Helping her with art or shopping or just hanging out."

"I spent a lot of time with Amanda but I always had time for you. And anywhere we went, you were always welcome to come. It just always seemed like you weren't interested."

"I guess. I just like doing stuff with my dad, I guess."

"That's cool. Your dad likes spending time with you, too. I know moving here and dealing with Amanda and now everything else…well, I know it's been real hard on you. It's not fair and I'm sorry. It's okay if you prefer your dad over me. I can understand that. And I'm sorry if you're not happy here or if you don't like me. This has been rough on me, too. A long time ago, I used to take care of you. You were very happy then. We were a real family, you, your dad and me. And when we lost you, it hurt real bad. Getting you back was all we ever thought about and when it happened, I guess I thought it would be like it was before. But it wasn't. It isn't. You're not a baby anymore and I guess I'm not the same person either. I didn't know how to act. So if I came of trying to replace your mom, then I'm sorry."

Peyton stood to leave.

"It wasn't that", Jenny said quietly.

"What?"

Peyton sat back down.

"Nikki said when I was first born, she and my dad were real happy. We were a family. They were even gonna get married…until you came along."

"What? Nikki told you that?"

"Yeah. She said you broke them up and you never wanted me around. She said my dad chose you over me."

Peyton swallowed hard. She couldn't believe it even though she put nothing past Nikki.

"So, so that's why you hated us all those years?"

Jenny shrugged.

"I guess. Nikki was crazy and sometimes it sucked living with her. We'd always move around and I'd have too start new schools. And her creepy douche bag friends and boyfriends were always around. Sometimes she'd yell at me or leave me by myself to get drunk and high or we wouldn't have food for a night and it'd really suck. And I'd just think about my dad and you being all happy and stuff. I'd get mad. It wasn't fair. Like if you guys really cared, then you would have come and got me…or you never would have let me go in the first place. I don't know. It's done now. It's stupid…"

"No, Jenny. It's not stupid. Look, I don't want to badmouth Nikki because no matter what, she is still your mother. But she wasn't always the nicest person…or the greatest mother. Jake knew that and that's why he took custody. He wanted to protect you. I was just his friend and he asked me start to babysitting when she came back in the picture. Your dad was kind of on the fence about her being around because she had left you once before but then your mom wanted to get back together. Your dad wouldn't so she threatened to take you away. Jake panicked so he decided to run away with you first…and I helped him."

"You did?"

"Yeah. My dad was going out on business on his boat and it docked in Savannah, Georgia for a few days. You guys had family there so I arranged for you two to hitch a ride and Brooke and I told Nikki you were in Seattle."

"Did she go there looking for us?"

"Yeah."

Jenny smiled.

"She must have been pretty pissed, huh?"

Peyton returned the girl's smile.

"She was. I knew you guys were safe but I missed you both a lot. And I was having all kinds of high school drama I couldn't deal with and I felt really alone. So I made some pretty stupid mistakes."

"Like the drugs?"

Peyton closed her eyes.

"Like the drugs. Anyway, Lucas knew I was going under so he called your dad to come check on me. Jake did and we talked and it was great and he decided to come home. We brought you back and you guys moved in with me. It was really great. It was only then when your father and I got together.."

"So what happened?"

"Nikki happened. She came back. Turns out when you guys were on the run, she had gone to court and gotten temporary custody. Jake never even knew about it but that meant he violated a court order by not showing. He was ordered to give you back or go to jail. And he went to jail. He went to protect you. He didn't even tell me beforehand. Just sent you down here to Florida with some relatives. And we got a lawyer who could help and they let your dad out and the judge reversed the court order. But by that time it was too late. Your mother found you. She got you back and she took you. You guys just vanished."

"She kidnapped me?"

"I'm sorry, Jen, but yes. And we wanted you back, both of us, and we never stopped looking for you."

Jenny looked away.

"Oh", was all she could say.

"Listen, it's no secret your mom and me never got along. I'm sure she said some pretty bad things about me over the years. I can't change that. And I can't change the bad things you went through. All I can do is tell you the truth. I, we, loved you then and we both love you now. And your dad would give anything to have back those years you lost…and so would I."

Jenny stared at the floor.

"I know", she finally said.

"And I owe you an apology. Sorry about all this Amanda business. I'm sorry if she hurt you and I'm sorry if I neglected you or it seems like I chose her over you. I don't know what happened. Maybe I was looking for the easy road. I thought it would be easy when you came home but it wasn't and it was hard to deal. So I turned to someone who seemed to worship the ground I walked on. I saw a lot of myself in her. I guess I got lost. But the joke was on me, huh? I was pretty stupid."

Jenny shrugged.

"You weren't stupid. Amanda was just really good at being evil. You were just trying to be nice."

"And I'm sorry about the coke stuff, too. That was stupid and I promise you it won't happen again. I know you went through some stuff like that with your mom and I want you to know it's not like that here. I messed up and I admit that. I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know that."

Jenny looked right at Peyton.

"Many Rivers To Cross."

"Excuse me?"

"That was the song I sang tonight. My solo. I don't know if you know it…"

Tears stung Peyton's eyes. Of course she knew that song. She knew it well. She opened her mouth to sing and the words flowed perfectly.

_Many rivers to cross  
But I can't seem to find my way over  
Wandering I am lost as I travel along  
The white cliffs of Dover_

Jenny was surprised. Surprised that Peyton knew the words. Surprised that her voice was so good. Slowly, quietly, she sang the next few lines.

_Many rivers to cross and it's only my will  
That keeps me alive  
I've been licked, washed up for years and  
I merely survive because of my pride  
And this loneliness won't leave me alone  
It's such a drag to be on your own_

And when it couldn't have been scripted any better, they did a part in unison.

_I've got many rivers to cross  
But I can't seem to find my way over  
Wandering I am lost as I travel along  
The white cliffs of Dover  
Many rivers to cross and it's only my will  
That keeps me alive  
I've been licked, washed up for years and  
I merely survive because of my pride._

"What made you pick that song?" Peyton asked.

Jenny shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I just like it. How did you know the words?"

"Someone sang it at my mom's…Anna's funeral. And I have the Jimmy Cliff CD in my car. I play it sometimes."

Jenny nodded.

"You didn't sound half bad."

Peyton smiled.

"Thanks. You're pretty decent yourself."

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Um, sweet dreams."

Peyton stood and began straightening up the kitchen before bed. She thought Jenny had long gone upstairs but the girl hadn't. When Peyton turned around, she was just standing there. Peyton was surprised and gasped but not nearly as surprised at what happened next. Without a word, Jenny threw her arms around her stepmother. Peyton was frozen for a second, in shock at what was happening and remembering what it was like when she used to hold a baby Jenny in her arms. Peyton quickly enveloped Jenny's body and they remained that way for a few moments. She forgot how nice it could be.

"Night", Jenny finally pulled away.

Peyton wiped the tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Jen!" she called out.

"Yeah?" Jenny stopped on the steps.

"I love you."

Jenny just nodded and smiled.

"Ditto."


	61. One Last Chance

Nathan stared at his surroundings. The plush decorated living room put together by Haley's soft sense of style. Trophies carefully displayed in a showcase that dated back to his junior league days in elementary school. And then there were the pictures. Pictures of everywhere. Framed photos of a smiling Nate with various celebrities and other basketball players. Pictures of family. Friends. Photographs of Nathan and Haley everywhere during the different stages of their long relationship. He picked up one in particular. It had been snapped during the previous winter at a private cottage they had rented in Reno. Arms wrapped around one another, their happy faces smiled for the camera.

"What are you doing?"

Nathan turned around. It was Haley.

"Hey. Um, I was just looking around."

She smiled as she took the frame from him.

"Reno. Gosh, we had so much fun."

"I know", Nathan sighed. "I remember it just like it was yesterday."

Haley frowned. There was something in his voice, something she didn't like.

"You okay, babe?"

"I'm fine", he lied.

Haley swallowed hard and nodded.

"Nathan, honey, I know this is tough but we're gonna get through this. Okay? We're going to be fine and you're going to be fine. And vacations in Reno and Maui a d Europe and everything else…we'll have those days again."

Nathan looked away.

"I don't know. Look, Hales, whatever happens, I…I just want you to know that I love you."

"I love you, too", she replied softly.

"And if I have to go away because of all that bullshit Amanda said…"

"Nathan…"

"…And they put me away for a long time…"

"That is not going to happen!"

"It might. Damn, Haley, it just might! Okay? And you have to be prepared for that. So just listen to me for a minute. Please. If I go to jail for years and years then I want you to move on. I want you to divorce me and go on with your life and find someone else and be happy."

"Nathan!"

"I mean it!"

"You can't do this! Nathan, you can't think like that! Baby, I know you're scared. Hell, I'm scared to but we have to be brave. The truth is on our side. And we have a very good lawyer. It's all going to be okay. We have to believe that because if we don't believe it, if we don't have that hope, then what the hell do we have?"

"Easy for you to say that", he mumbled.

"Easy for me?" she became angry. "I resent that, Nathan! How dare you! This is not easy for me. None of it has been. And I respect the fact that it's all been double hard on you but I have been there for you and in case you haven't figured it out, I'm not going anywhere! Why? Because I love you and I'm your wife and we made these little promises a long time ago called vows. Remember them? Sickness and in health, better or worse? Well, I was here for the good and I'll be here for the bad. That's what you and our marriage mean to me. I will defend you and fight for you until the end…no matter what. I have faith that you will be cleared of any wrongdoing in this whole mess but if and that's a very weak if, if something bad happens and it doesn't go our way, then I'm still going to stand by your side. I will do everything in my power to help you. And as far as moving on or finding someone else, then that's all bullshit and it's never going to happen! I love you! You are my life!"

The tears began to fall and Haley, still mad as hell at her husband's very insinuation, could barely get the words out. Nathan softened at her declaration of everlasting love and he ran to her, holding her tight.

"I'm scared, Hales", was all he could say.

"I know", she hugged him back. "I'm scared, too. But we're going to be okay."

There was a noise at the opposite end of the room and Nathan and Haley looked up to see it was Brooke clearing her throat. Lucas, Jake and Peyton were all with her.

"We interrupting, Superstar?"

"Yes", Nathan managed to grin. "But it's okay. I'm glad you guys came by. What's up?"

They all entered the spacious living room and took a seat.

"We were just worried", Lucas sighed. "Just wanted to check in and make sure you're okay, brother."

Nathan squeezed Haley's hand.

"We're trying to hang in there."

"Any new developments?" Jake inquired.

Lucas took a deep breath.

"The team is really trying to back you up, man. They've done a hell of a job at keeping the media at bay but…"

"But time is running out…right?" Nathan asked.

Lucas couldn't answer but the response would come in the form of a knock on the door. Haley hurried to answer it. Vanessa Copeland was on the other end and she joined the six in the living room.

"Ms. Copeland", Nathan nervously murmured when he caught sight of her. "What's the latest word?"

She looked her client right in the eye.

"The state has decided to indict you on charges of statutory rape, criminal mischief with a child, and contributing to the delinquency of a minor."

Everyone's heart sank.

"What…what does that mean?" Haley squeaked. "What happens now?"

"In 48 hours, the District Attorney has requested that you turn yourself in. At that point, you will be formally charged, fingerprinted and photographed. Immediately, I will request bail that I'm sure the judge will set around the 300 thousand to half million range. Once you're released, we'll await the preliminary hearing that should commence in a few days and that determines if there is enough to proceed to trial."

"Arrested?" Lucas asked in disbelief. "I thought you were supposed to keep that from happening."

"I was able to negotiate the arrangements for Nathan to turn himself in, in lieu of police barging into his home or bombarding him in public. The prosecution's case isn't the strongest but with Amanda Marshall's testimony, they feel they have enough to proceed. I can pretty much guarantee Nathan bail and it is my promise to you to do everything in my power to win this case. I feel very confident in our defense."

Nathan shook his head.

"Guys, I can't take this anymore."

"Nathan…"

"The shit is about to hit the fan. You heard Ms. Copeland. Look, I think the public deserves to hear my side of the story before some sneak attack and then all of a sudden the press is printing a bunch of lies about me. Luke, Ms. Copeland, can you two arrange a meeting early tomorrow with the reps from the Miami franchise and the coaches and PR people and stuff? I think we should have a press conference before I turn myself in."

"Are you sure?" Vanessa asked.

Nathan nodded as he looked at Haley.

"It's the right thing to do."

"Very well", she agreed.

"Nathan, I…I don't know if that's a good idea, man", Lucas began to protest.

"It's the only way", he said quietly.

Nathan hung his head but listened intently as Vanessa and Lucas went over strategy. Brooke hung around as well but Haley managed to slip out of the room, catching Peyton's eye in the process and motioning for her to join her in another room.

"Peyton, we can't let this happen", Haley whispered.

"I know. I know", Peyton agreed. "But what can we do?"

"Nathan is a mess right now! If he goes through with talking to those reporters, it will absolutely break him! The poor thing is already sitting around just waiting for the cops to haul him off. Now everyone in this room has one thing and common and that is we all love Nathan. He's my husband, Peyton and I'm all he has. We're all he's got. We have to do something and fast. I can't just stand by and let this ruin Nathan's life forever."

Peyton nodded. She understood. They were her friends and of course she was on their side. And Peyton still couldn't help but feel more than a little responsible for it all.

"Okay. Haley, I have an idea but…"

"But what? Tell me."

"It's just a feeling. I mean, I have no clue whether or not it will work but…"

"Anything is worth a shot, right? Pey, we don't have much time."

Peyton took a deep breath.

"Alright. Um, can you get a set of keys to the school? I mean, the master set, if you can. The one that opens everything from the classrooms to the dean's office to the place where they keep all the records."

"I, I don't have them but I guess I could get them."

"Okay. Tomorrow you do that. And tomorrow night, we make our move."

"You mean break into the school? Peyton, what if we get caught?"

Peyton tried to sound more confident than she felt.

"We won't", the blonde looked right at her. "Besides, this is our last shot. It's Nathan's last shot."


	62. Peyton's Smoking Gun

**_Author's Note: Flashback sequence written in Italics..._**

The private car pulled up to the corner and the driver opened the door for Jake, Peyton, Lucas and Brooke. A few reporters stood outside the building and they quietly snapped their shots. A Public Relations expert hired by the Miami Heat quickly ushered the foursome into the courthouse to a private room where Haley was already seated. The group exchanged hugs.

"Where is Nathan?" Lucas asked.

"He's being questioned again. Ms. Copeland is with him."

Lucas nodded.

"So after that, he gives his statement, turns himself in and waits for the bond hearing?"

"Yeah. Actually, there is going to be some kind of hearing as soon as he turns himself in. Amanda will be there", Haley looked at the floor.

The friends were silent and a few minutes later, Nathan, clad in a suit and accompanied by his attorney entered the room. It was time for him to face the music and face the world. An antsy Haley shifted her small weight from foot to foot.

"They're late", Haley whispered to Peyton, checking her watch. "What if they don't come?"

Peyton tried to keep her col.

"It's okay. They'll be here. Just give it a little time."

"We don't have much more time."

Haley was right as the group was escorted into the room where members of the local and national media had gathered. Vanessa Copeland spoke first, leaning directly in front of the mic.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen of the press. My name is Vanessa Copeland and I am lead counsel representing Mr. Nathan Scott. We have chosen this forum as an opportunity to speak out on a very complicated matter that will soon become very public. With rumors and innuendo, this is Mr. Scott's chance to briefly tell his side of the story. It is expected, as we are dealing with a criminal case, the presiding judge may issue an immediate gag order as early as this afternoon so Mr. Scott will make his statement and at this time, we will not be accepting any questions. Thank you."

The small room buzzed with whispers and anticipation. There had been so many rumors concerning why Nathan Scott had summoned reporters to the Miami courthouse to give a statement. Whatever it was, it was big and juicy and just seconds from being announced publicly. Like salivating vultures, they could not wait.

Nathan took a deep breath and straightened his tie as he nervously approached the microphone. He read from a prepared statement Haley and Lucas had helped him write.

"Um, first of all, I would like to thank everyone for being here. This is concerning an unfortunate matter where criminal charges are being pressed against me by the state of Florida based on the false statements and accusations of a minor female acquaintance that has come forward and accused me of statutory rape. I'd like to take this time and apologize to the court, to my family, to my friends and especially to my wife, Haley Scott. What was an innocent and harmless situation has now been tainted and twisted by savage lies. Over and over I have cooperated fully with the Miami Police Department and all other involved investigative authorities. I have answered their questions time and time again truthfully and to the best of my recollection. No matter what, my story, the truth, still stands. I am an innocent man. I would never intentionally hurt or take advantage of a child, especially for my own sexual pleasure. And I would never stray from my marriage or hurt my wife. There is not much more I can say except that I hope justice will prevail one way or the other. I fully expect my name to be cleared of any and all wrongdoing. I also sincerely hope that the young woman at the center of these allegations will find it in her heart to do the right thing and tell the truth. Also, one day I hope she seeks the help she so desperately needs. Obviously, love isn't enough…I think that point has already been proven. Thank you."

Nathan stepped away from the podium and the journalists went crazy with their questions. The group was ushered into another room where an officer, a detective and the assistant District Attorney were waiting. Nathan took a deep breath and looked straight ahead.

"My name is Nathan Scott and there is a warrant for my arrest", he said.

Immediately the cop set in on him, reading him his rights and placing the cuffs tightly around his wrists. Haley whimpered and reached out for him but Vanessa grabbed her hands.

"It's okay. He'll be okay."

But it wasn't okay as they led her husband away to be booked. They were taken upstairs to where the first hearing would be held as a tearful Haley held onto Brooke's hand. It was well over an hour later when the bailiff brought Nathan into the room. Gone was the expensive tailored suit. It had been replaced with an orange County Jail jumpsuit.

Haley immediately began to break down sobbing.

"Why do they have him looking like a common criminal?" she cried to Vanessa who calmed her down.

Then a side door opened and Amanda was walked in. If Nathan had been made to look like a criminal, Amanda has been dressed like a choirgirl. She wore a plaid skirt below her knees, simple loafers and a long sleeved cream shirt. Her blonde hair had been parted in the middle and it lay limply down her back. Her face was void of all make up.

"Miss Marshall, raise your right hand", the judge commanded softly. "Promise to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

"I will", she said in a voice barely above a frightened whisper.

A courtroom sat in shocked silence as the teenager calmly and sometimes tearfully recounted her version of the story, memories of a torrid and forbidden love affair.

"Can you tell us what happened next?"

Amanda looked down.

"He…he put his arms around me and he kissed me. I was shaking. I was so scared but at the same time, I kind of liked it. He said I was pretty and I just wanted him to like me. Then he pushed me down on the bed and he was kissing me and I kept telling him to stop because what if someone walked in? Like, what if his wife found out? I didn't want anyone to be mad at me but he said it was okay. Then, um, he…he…"

"He what? I know this is difficult for you, Miss Marshall."

"He unbuttoned my pants."

"Who is he?"

Amanda looked up and pointed right at Nathan.

"And then he took them off and my underwear and he told me it would only hurt for a minute and that he was doing it because he loved me and he wanted to make me a woman."

The courtroom gasped.

"Order!" the judge hit his gavel.

"She's fucking lying!" Nathan yelled when he could no longer just sit there and take what Amanda was saying.

"Ms. Copeland, please instruct your client to remain silent and calm during proceedings or I will have him removed from my court and held in contempt."

Peyton sat in her own disbelief. There was Amanda. Her precious, sweet Amanda. The one she had taken in to her home and her heart. The surrogate sister. The one she had tried to help. The one she had loved and believed. She could now barely believe her ears and eyes. The lies, the deceit, the coldness of it all. Amanda was a lying, little manipulator. And she did her dirty work with ease and without remorse. It hurt Peyton. It hurt her deep but it also made her angry. Amanda couldn't win. Peyton wouldn't let her. She had already taken so much from all of them.

"Can you believe this bullshit?" Jake whispered to his wife, shaking his head.

Peyton kept staring back at the doors to the courtroom. Come on, she thought. Please. Where the hell were they?

Amanda's dramatic testimony continued, leaving the spectators riveted. You could hear a pin drop then the door opened. A man and a woman stood, talking with one of the court officers. Peyton and Haley looked at each other. It was it. The moment they had waited for…

"_I can't believe we're doing this", Haley whispered._

"_It's the only way", Peyton repeated._

"_What are we looking for again?"_

_Peyton shrugged._

"_Anything."_

_And that summed it up in a nutshell. They were desperate women looking for the truth that would vindicate one of their own. They had "borrowed" master keys to the school where they both taught and after hours, after it was dark, they had slipped away from their husband and friends and into the school. They had rummaged through the dean's office and were in the file room looking for any information on Amanda Marshall._

"_I've got something!" Haley shouted. "Pey, bring that flashlight over here."_

_Peyton walked over as Haley pulled out a file six inches thick on their subject. Academic and behavioral records._

"_We can't do anything with this", Peyton shook her head in frustration._

"_Wait", Haley said._

_In the back was a file within a file. It was sealed and most of the information had been covered with white out._

"_This is it", Peyton said excitedly. "This is part of her sealed juvenile record. Haley get me something to scratch the white out off."_

_Haley did as she was told and they sat on the floor reading pages and pages of private information. Hours later, they were left speechless. They made copies and neatly put everything back exactly the way they had found it. But the night wasn't over. There were phone calls to make and people to see. They had everything they needed. In their hands was the proverbial smoking gun. It was time to take Amanda down!_

"Your Honor, two new witnesses have come fort with information concerning this case", the court officer announced.

"We were not aware of this, Judge", the prosecution objected.

"The defense had no prior knowledge either", Vanessa added.

The judge sighed. His courtroom was quickly becoming a circus.

"May I have your names and your relevance to today's proceedings?" the judge asked the two people standing in the aisle.

The woman, a pretty, petite, strawberry blonde spoke with a soft voice.

"Yes, Your Honor. My name is Carol Lawrence and this is my husband, Wayne. We are the parents of the young woman here today currently going by the name, Amanda Marshall. It's an alias. Her real name is Melanie Nicole Lawrence."

As if anymore could have hgappened. Peyton and Haley exchanged small and nervous smiles as they held their breath. Peyton turned and looked Amanda right in the eye. Now it was her turn to smirk. Amanda looked right back. She grinned, too. Her look seemed to say that she had indeed been caught but she seemed satisfies, almost proud. She had been playing games for years. Now she had finally met her match.


	63. Not Everyone Gets To Go Home

"Are you shitting me?" Lucas asked.

Everyone was looking around at each other and talking.

"Order in the court! Order in the court!" the judge said again. "Mrs. Lawrence, I request that you take the stand and testify under oath, on the record if counsel has no further objections."

A stunned prosecutor and defense attorney shook their heads. Amanda walked off the stand, glaring at the woman she resembled.

"Melanie…"

"Hello, Mother", she rolled her eyes. "Long time no see."

Carol Lawrence took the witness stand and was sworn in.

"Melanie has been missing from our home from almost a year now. We live in Mobil, Alabama and she'd run away several times before. She usually crossed the state line to Pensacola and she'd either come home on her own or we'd find her or the police would bring her back. Regardless, she always came back and usually within a few weeks. When she didn't come back this time, we got worried. We feared the worst…that she had been hurt or killed. You see, Melanie has always had problems. As a child she was prone to frequent and violent outbursts. She was in lots of special schools because of her emotional problems but nothing seemed to work. In fact, it got worse as she got older. By the time she was a teenager, she was out of control. She had been diagnosed manic depressive with sociopathic tendencies. She began seeing older boys and became very promiscuous. She also began to experiment with illegal drugs around that time. That was the first time she falsely accused someone of rape. It was a family friend. His name was later cleared but she accused a teacher and a neighbor as well. Nothing seemed to help, my husband and I were desperate so in a least ditch effort, we had Melanie institutionalized. She ran away but not before she set fire to the hospital. We have been looking for her for months and yesterday I received a call from a Mrs. Jagielski and a Mrs. Scott. We were relieved to know that Melanie was alive but it was disheartening though not surprising that she has been up to her old tricks and wreaking havoc again. Your Honor, our daughter is a sick individual. We love Melanie very much but she needs help that we cannot give her. I am pretty sure, as pattern has proved in the past, that these current allegations are also false. I hope that Melanie will rethink her actions and admit the truth so the Scotts can go on with their normal lives and she can come back to Alabama with us and receive psychiatric treatment."

The presiding judge took a deep breath.

"Counsel, may I see both of you as well as Miss Marshall or shall I say, Miss Lawrence, in chambers, please? 30 minute recess."

The attorneys and the girl formerly known as Amanda all followed the judge.

"Peyton, what in the world is going on?" Jake asked.

"Just call it intuition but I had a feeling so I convinced Haley to break into the records room at the school with me. We went through her stuff and found out exactly what was in her record. Nothing added up so we did a little more digging and found out Amanda isn't who she said she was."

"She lied about everything", Haley added. "We found her real identity and that she had lied about her whole past including the rapes and the foster homes and her parents being dead. I remembered this private investigator I had met once at one of Nathan's parties so I called in a few favors and told him we were literally running out of time and luckily he found the Lawrences."

"She is one sick puppy", Lucas shook his head.

"You guys did that for me?" Nathan asked as he still sat in the defendant's chair.

"We knew you were innocent, dude", Peyton smiled. "I wasn't gonna let you go down for her lies. I couldn't."

Haley smiled.

"You're my husband. I love you. Nathan, I told you I'd stand by you and I did. I will."

"But you guys could have lost your jobs. You could have been arrested…"

"Who cares?" Haley said. "Babe, you're more important than any of that."

"Hey", Brooke pouted. "Why didn't you guys include me?"

"Brooke", Peyton chuckled.

"Don't Brooke me. It's not funny. I'm really mad. Why couldn't I be the third Charlie's Angel?"

"It's not like we planned it."

"You just didn't want me along. I get it. Fine. Whatever. I see how you guys are."

"Tigger, don't take it personal. We're sorry. And God forbid the next time a psychotic, evil, demon possessed, lying teenager comes into our lives and tries to ruin everything and Pey and I have to play Dick Tracy, we totally promise to include you. Okay? Forgive us now?"

Brooke thought for a second and smiled before shrugging.

"Okay. You're off the hook. Buy me a fabulous pair of shoes and we'll call it even, Friends."

Nathan smiled his first real smile of the day.

"Maybe I shouldn't say anything until I'm out of this damned orange suit but Hales, what you did…well, it was kind of hot. Sweet but hot."

"Thank you", she smiled.

"Yeah", Jake loosened his tie. "That was kind of hot, Peyton."

She just winked at him.

Lucas breathed a sigh of relief.

"She's busted. Amanda or Melanie or whatever the hell her name is. At least it's over. There's no way they can keep you now, Nathan. They'll have to let you go and drop charges."

"I know. At least I hope so. I just want it to be over for everybody. Amanda…well, she's really sick. Something is wrong with her. I don't think she can help what she is or what she does. For her sake and everybody else's, I just hope someone can help her. I hope she'll be okay."

"Who cares?" Brooke rolled her eyes.

"It's just sad, that's all. I mean, you saw her mom crying and stuff on the witness stand."

Jake sighed.

"After everything she's done, after all the people she has hurt and especially what she almost did to you, man, you mean, you're not even a little bit bitter?"

Nathan shook his head.

"I'm pissed and I wish none of this shit ever happened and that we all never met her but what can you do? I can't change the past. None of us can. There's no reason to be bitter. If I am, if we all keep being angry, then she just continues to win. That's all she ever wanted anyway. Life's too precious and too short to spend it being bitter about stuff we can't control."

"You're right", Lucas said quietly.

He was proud of his little brother. Nathan had grown into quite a noble young man. He didn't know if he himself could have been able to handle the pressure as well as Nathan had.

"I love you", Haley mouthed.

"Love you, too", Nathan winked at her.

Just then, the doors to the chambers opened and all parties walked back into the courtroom. All eyes were on the judge as he took his seat on the bench.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the court, Miss Melanie Lawrence aka Miss Amanda Marshall has recanted her previous testimony. We now have a signed and notarized letter stating such. I must say that the latest revelations are quite disturbing. Miss Lawrence has not only perjured herself but she did make a false statement to the police as well. These are all serious felonies punishable by law but I am unsure at this time sentence in a juvenile detention center or jail or prison would be in the best interest of the child. And despite her heinous actions, she is still a child. So I am ordering that Miss Lawrence be immediately transferred to a maximum security psychiatric hospital in the state of Florida. Pending the latest evaluation, I will determine id further detention is required or if Miss Lawrence can return to the state of Alabama with her parents. As far as the People vs. Nathan D. Scott, the case has been dismissed and all charges have been formally dropped. Mr. Scott, you are free to leave the courtroom at this time."

Nathan stood and shook the hand of his attorney before embracing Haley. Next, he hugged Peyton as well and over her shoulder she could see the bailiff escorting Amanda/Melanie out. The two made eye contact and the younger girl smirked with a shrug. For Peyton, it was the final devastating blow. But at least it was over.

"Everybody okay?" Lucas asked.

The group murmured and nodded.

"Good", Brooke sighed. "Let's get the hell out of this godforsaken place. Let's go home."

Nathan pulled Haley into his chest, kissing her forehead again.

"Yeah", he sighed, just happy that he could say the words and actually mean them. "Let's go home."


	64. Behind Her Hazel Eyes

"Okay. What do you want to do now?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know", Jenny shrugged as they strolled casually on the boardwalk.

"Let's see…we already went go kart racing, we played video games and we've eaten enough junk food to have our stomachs hurt for oh, say the next week or so. And the day is still young. So what's next on the agenda?"

"Whatever."

"We could get our faces painted…" Peyton suggested.

"Or not."

"We could go to the zoo."

"It stinks there and I hate animals, remember?"

Peyton nodded and smiled.

"Right. Okay. How about a movie?'

Jenny didn't object.

"Cool. Just no kiddie movies or anything with talking animals."

"Gotcha."

"Oh and no chick flicks."

Peyton smiled. It seemed oddly familiar.

"No chick flicks", she repeated with a grin. "And afterwards, we can grab dinner."

"Okay."

"Wow. No arguing or complaining. I'm trying to get used to the new Jenny. I like her but it's still kind of weird…in a good way, I guess."

"Things are cool now, I guess. I mean, Amanda or whoever the hell she was is gone. And you're not such a pain in my ass anymore."

"Hey, you were a pain in my ass once upon a time, too, you know."

Jenny managed to smile.

"I know. But I've changed. I'm trying to be better."

"I know. You're doing a great job, by the way."

"I'm not perfect, though. I mean, I'm still gonna mess up. There are times when I might do things, you know, I'm not real proud of."

She nervously stared at the ground and Peyton's heart skipped a beat.

"Anything you want to tell me about?"

Jenny took a deep breath.

"Yeah. And this is really hard for me to say but…well, the other day I was kind of accidentally nice to Brooke. And the even scarier part, is she was nice back. And before I could help myself, I…I…I smiled at her."

Peyton burst our laughing as she swatted at her beloved stepdaughter.

"Don't scare me like that", she warned. "Besides, Brooke isn't that bad. I'm glad you guys are getting along now."

"She's okay, I guess. Lucas is pretty cool. And I like Haley. And Nathan turned out not to be so bad either, although he is still a dumb jock."

"Well, all is well that ends well and everybody is happy and life is back to normal."

"Are you gonna teach again?"

"I don't know, Jen."

"You should. Don't let one bad apple spoil the whole bunch. Besides, those kids need you."

Peyton nodded.

"I know. I mean, I'm gonna think about it. Who knows? But for now I'm content to be drama free and enjoy my time with you and Jake."

"Are you sure you're completely drama free?" Jenny carefully asked. "I mean, you said so yourself…you had a lot of demons."

"I'm okay. Don't worry about me, Jenny. I'm still clean. No more drugs, I promise. I started going back to those meetings and I even have a sponsor now."

"I know. I was talking about other stuff."

"Like?"

"You promise you won't get mad?"

"Okay…"

"Remember that letter that Ellie lady left you? The one you balled up and threw away."

"Yeah…"

"Well, I kind of took it. And then I kind of read it."

Peyton sighed.

"You did?"

"Hey, you promised not to get mad."

"I'm not. I guess I just want to know why you did it."

"I was curious", she said honestly.

"And…" Peyton looked out at the water.

"I don't know. Maybe you should talk to her. Ellie, I mean."

Peyton shook her head.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I'm not ready to face all that just yet."

"One day you'll have to."

"I know", Peyton sighed. "It's just hard."

"What about your dad?"

"Same", Peyton shrugged.

"If you talked to them, you might feel differently. You might feel better. You deserve an explanation."

"It's very complicated, Jenny."

"Duh. I get that. You know what it reminds me of."

"What's that?"

"Me."

"You?"

"Yeah."

"How so?"

"It's almost like history repeated herself. Nikki walked away from me and my dad. Ellie walked away from you and your dad. You took over and helped take care of me and you were like a real mom to me when I was little. And that's what that Anna lady did for you. I know it sucks you didn't know the truth but you were young when she died. Maybe they didn't think you were ready to know the truth. Or maybe they were trying to protect you."

"But…"

"Think about it for a minute. What if Nikki had waited to come back later. Wouldn't you and my dad have wanted to protect me?"

Peyton looked right at Jenny.

"Of course we would."

"Okay. Then maybe you shouldn't be so mad at them. For whatever reason, you weren't meant to be with Ellie. Your life might have sucked. She couldn't take care of you. So you should be glad in a way that she gave you up. And your time with Anna was good, right?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then it was meant for you to be happy with Anna and your dad, even if it was only for a little while. And you shouldn't regret that. I don't remember you when I was a little baby but I kind of like listening to the stories you and Dad tell me. And even if I can't remember, I'm glad now it was you taking care of me. You were my Anna."

Peyton had never thought of it like that. She was too blinded by anger and hurt and betrayal to think of all the different dimensions.

"Jenny…"

"It's cool. We can drop it if you want. It's just something to think about."

Peyton swallowed hard.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

Jenny shrugged.

"Ready to pick out that movie?"

"Yeah. Um, just one more thing…"

"What's up?"

"Thanks. I mean that. Thank you. I don't know if anyone has ever told you, but you are a really smart kid. Really. You're way wise beyond your years."

"I get that a lot", she grinned.

"You're too much, kid", Peyton hugged her.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay. Enough with the PDA already. I have a reputation to protect, you know."

Peyton planted a wet kiss on her forehead.

"You will like my hugs and kisses and other public displays of affection. And if you don't, then I will force you to watch talking animals and magical kingdoms and animated adventures and weepy scenes with women crying over their boyfriends leaving them."

Jenny winced.

"Okay, okay. Damn. You drive a tough bargain", she smiled. "All of a sudden, a hug doesn't seem so bad after all."


	65. Journey Back To The Beginning

"Peyton…"

Peyton smiled.

"Hey, Karen."

The two women embraced. They had always been close and Karen's Café had always been the epicenter of the group's Tree Hill social scene. It had been a difficult decision making that choice to fly back to North Carolina but Peyton knew in her heart she was doing the right thing.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay", the blonde nodded for emphasis.

"Good. I just hope you're ready to face whatever it is they have to say."

"Are they here?"

Karen pointed over to a table in the back corner and Peyton took a deep breath. She walked slowly over to where the two people were sitting.

"Peyton", Larry said, breathlessly. "I…I'm so glad you could make it."

Ellie nodded.

"Wasn't sure you'd come."

"I almost didn't", Peyton admitted. "But I guess I had to. It was only fair that I hear you guys out."

"Peyton, this is all my fault", Ellie began. "I don't want you to be mad at your dad. And I don't want you to be mad at Anna either. If you're pissed at anyone, then it should be at me. I was the one who walked away. I did it because I love you and it was best. And I was the one who told your parents that we should keep it a secret from you."

"Why?"

Ellie sighed.

"To avoid all this. You being hurt and not understanding. The drama of it all."

"Then why did you come back?"

"Because I couldn't stay away. You're apart of me and I never stopped loving you or thinking about you. I had to see you, to see the kind of woman you turned out to be. And it made me proud. Even though I had no hand in that it felt kind of good knowing that maybe because I gave you a chance, that you turned into this confident, talented, amazing, beautiful woman."

Peyton turned to her father.

"And you?"

"I'm sorry, too", he said. "For so much Peyton. Gosh, I don't even know where to begin. I love you. , that you turned into this confident, talented, amazing, beautiful woman."

Peyton turned to her father.

"And you?"

"I'm sorry, too", he said. "For so much Peyton. Gosh, I don't even know where to begin. I love you. You have to know that. And everything I ever did, I did it for you. Maybe I went about it the wrong way. I don't know. Maybe I didn't know how to be there for you after Anna died. All those times when you were in high school and I was out to sea…I did that for you. I worked hard to give you the kind of life you deserved."

Peyton shook her head.

"That's all fine and good, Dad but none of that stuff even mattered to me. I didn't care about money or clothes or any of that crap. I needed you. I just wanted my dad."

"I'm sorry, Pey. Please believe me. I did the best I knew how under the circumstances that I had to deal with. So many times I wanted to tell you about Ellie and me and Anna and just everything."

"Then why didn't you?"

"I couldn't. I didn't know how. I was afraid. Every single day I wanted to tell you but it just got harder and harder. I was gone for so long, then when I came back for good, you were almost grown and you had Jake and…"

"That was my life, Dad. Jenny and Jake were my life."

"Then you should understand. I know how much you love them. You'd do anything to protect them. All you ever wanted was to protect Jenny from Nikki."

"Look, Dad…"

"I know you feel betrayed. I know you're angry. That's okay. Just don't be mad at Anna. She was a good woman and she loved you more than anything in this world. We were a happy family once. I want you to remember her with love. Remember it the way it was."

Peyton felt the tears coming on and she tried to fight them off.

"Dad, I know why you did it but it doesn't make it hurt any less."

"I understand if you hate me", Larry said, fighting off his own tears.

"I could never hate you, Daddy. I, I love you."

He reached out for her hand and for once she didn't flinch or pull away. Instead she let the tears fall.

"Peyton, I'd love to have a relationship with you but I know it might not be possible", Ellie began. "I don't expect you to want to be my best friend. I don't expect to walk back in and take off from where I left. I know you're not a little baby anymore."

"Then what do you want?"

"A chance. I want to be a small part of your life. I want you to know how I feel and understand why I did the things I did."

"Listen, Ellie…"

"There's so much I want to tell you. I want to talk about my life and what I did during the years I wasn't there…good and bad. And I want to know the same about you…good or bad. Look, Peyton, none of us are perfect. We all make mistakes and do things sometimes we're not proud of. But I want you to know me, all of me, because you're apart of me, too. I grew up pretty lonely, too. And when things got overwhelming, I couldn't handle it either. I battled depression. I had a drug problem. And sometimes I get these awful headaches…"

"Migraines?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah. You get them too?"

"Unfortunately", Peyton mumbled. "Especially when I get stressed or upset about stuff."

"They're hereditary. Sorry. I have them. My mother has them and her mother had them and so on."

"That's nice to know."

"There's so much more I want to know about you and things I want you to know about me."

Peyton took a deep breath.

"You want to know about me? I'll tell you. I'll tell both of you. I was a happy kid with a perfect life. Then my mom died. And I call her my mom because she was the one who was there for me, the one who loved me and took care of me. And that sucked. It really hurt. I didn't know how to deal with it and nobody showed me how. But I moved on because I had no choice. I was unhappy for a while and the only thing I had, the only thing that made me happy was my art. It saved me. It was my therapy. And I had some good friends, too. They really took care of me and stood by me. And I had Jake", she smiled through tears. "Jake Jagielski…the love of my life. He is my soul mate and my best friend and my life partner all rolled up into one. The minute we first became friends, I just knew he was going to be this special and incredible force in my life. I was right. I fell in love with him…and his daughter. He and Jenny became the family I never had. I took on that responsibility before I was even a high school senior. I don't regret that. I didn't give birth to her but I was her mother because biology isn't the only thing that makes a family. But Nikki came back and took her away and Jake and I had to deal with that heartbreak for years. We went through a lot of other stuff. I had my problems with drugs and depression too. Jake was really there for me. But it all came to ahead when I lost my baby. I had a tubal pregnancy and there were complications and infections and now…well, it's a very strong possibility that I can't bear my own children. That's hard and it hurts and Jake and I deal with that. I'm over it now because I've learned that I can't dwell on the past or cry over what I don't have. I have to look to the future and be grateful for what I do have. And I have a great life. I have the greatest, most loyal friends in the world, friends I've had since high school and even before that. I have a job that I'm good at and that I love. And I have a husband and a daughter that mean the world to me. Jake and I are happy and doing well and now that Jenny is back for good, our lives are complete. And I feel better about myself. Loving yourself and taking care of yourself is an important first step but it took a while for me to learn that. Things haven't been roses lately and we had to deal with someone in our lives who did us harm and pretended to be someone she wasn't. That was really rough on everyone but we got through it. It's just another life lesson. Shit happens and you take it with a grain of salt and you move on. There will be storms and there will be sunshine. You just have to take the good with the bad. So that's it. That's my life, what it has been and what it is now."

Larry smiled.

"And it sounds like you handled it like a champ. You came out smelling like a rose, Peyton. I'm very proud of you."

"Me too", Ellie said.

"That's where I am now. And I'm happy. I take things one day at a time and I have a great support system. Look, there are no easy fixes, here, guys. I don't know what to say. I don't know what you want to hear. This meeting does change things but it's not like waving a magic wand. You can't sprinkle your pixie dust and expect everything to be okay and we can all be this wonderful, happy extended family. It's not that easy. I'm still struggling. I'm still hurt. And it's going to take some time."

"We understand", Larry sighed.

Peyton nodded.

"We can take baby steps, I guess. A phone call or letter here and there. Build things up. When the time is right, I don't know, maybe you could come out to Miami and see the house and Jake and Jen."

"That'd be pretty cool", Ellie smiled.

"Yeah", Larry agreed. "I'd like that."

Peyton took a deep breath.

"Um, look, I have to go. I have a plane to catch. Jake has a long road trip coming up and I like to be home when Jenny gets in."

"Okay", Larry and Ellie said in unison.

"I guess, well, I guess I'll be talking to you later."

Out of natural reaction both parents hugged her. She tensed in their arms but didn't pull away. After all, she knew how they felt. Not so long ago she had been in their position and Jenny had been on the other end. She knew what it was like. How hard it was. Then everything had changed…for the better. Peyton knew what that was like to. And it felt pretty damned good.


	66. Like Deja Vu

**_Author's Note: "Lonely World" performed on One Tree Hill, Season 1, Episode 10, "You Gotta Go There To Come Back", by Bryan Greenberg. I am not sure of the original composer and/or lyricist..._**

It was a warm, starry night in southern Florida. The mood was lighthearted at the Jagielski house. Nathan and Haley shared a drink while Lucas and Brooke cuddled by the pool. Jenny watched TV in the living room. Peyton peered outside, her eyes searching for her husband. Sure enough Jake was stretched out on the hammock. In hand was his trusty guitar.

_Such a Lonely boy _

Couldn't find the joy within

Such a lonely girl

Such a lonely world we're living in

I watch it all go by

I can't find a tear to cry

_Such a lonely boy _

Such a lonely girl

It's such a lonely world

Peyton smiled. She remembered that song well. Just like it was yesterday. It had been open mic night at Karen's Café and Jake had boldly come in with a guitar in one hand and a baby carrier in the other. It was a moment of truth for him. It was the first time he would share two things with the world…his talent and his daughter. She hadn't known it then but looking back, that was probably the night she had first fallen in love with him. With both of them.

When he was done, she applauded. Jake put the guitar down and blushed, looking up at his wife.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough", she grinned. "I was just enjoying listening to you. I love that song. I love to hear you play…and sing. The night I first heard you play that was the first night I ever met Jenny."

"Yeah."

"I'll never forget you walking in with her. She was so beautiful and tiny and just sweet."

"That was a long time ago, wasn't it?" he pulled her on top of him for a quick hug and kiss.

"Yeah", she buried her face in his chest. "Sometimes it seems like forever and sometimes it's like it just happened yesterday. Those were the good old days."

"These are the good old days", Jake corrected. "And there are plenty more to come. I promise you, Pey."

"I know."

"The season will be over soon and I'll have more time to spend with you and Jen. It'll be nice to be together without me having to work or go on the road all the time. And I was thinking…what about a nice family vacation? It would be just the three of us. What do you think?"

Peyton smiled just imagining it.

"I think that's a perfect idea. I can't wait, babe."

"Where do you want to go? Anywhere in the world. Just tell me what you want to do."

"I don't know", Peyton shrugged. "It's a lot to think about. I mean, Italy sounds nice. But what about you? Where would you like to go?"

"It might sound stupid but I was thinking of a wilderness camping expedition out somewhere like Montana where we can fish and just rough it. How does that sound?"

Peyton smiled at him.

"I don't know. We'll see. I mean, I'm a tough chick. I totally think I could rough it. It wouldn't be too bad. But let's talk it over with Jenny at first. What do you think she will want to do?"

Jake shrugged.

"I don't know. I'll ask her. We'll figure something out. Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be fun as long as we get to do it as a family."

A family. And that's exactly what they were. It sounded nice. It was nice.

"I love you", she kissed him again. "I might not say it often enough but I do. You…this life we've built together means everything to me. And now that Jen and I are bonding and really getting along, it just makes things perfect, you know what I mean?"

"I do. Life is pretty close to perfect. I'm a lucky guy. I have the best family in the whole wide world."

They hugged but felt a wad of paper hit them. They smiled and looked up. Lucas was the culprit.

"Enough of that, you two. There is a ball and a hoop with our names on it. Every man for himself. What do you say?"

Jake grinned. He had never been one to duck a friendly challenge. Besides, it was fun.

"You're on, dude", Jake scrambled to get up.

The men took off their shirts and began shooting around. They weren't playing for points. It was just another night like so many other nights they had shared on the River Court back in Tree Hill.

From across the way, Peyton watched with a smile on her face.

"Mind if I join you, Friend?" Brooke asked.

The two women stood together.

"Let me guess", Jenny joined the women. "Dad, Luke and Nate trying to relive their youth?"

"Something like that", Peyton shrugged.

She put one arm around Jenny and used the other to play with her stepdaughter's hair. Haley walked up to them.

"And Tutor Wife makes four", Brooke laughed.

The three older women were suddenly transported back to that night watching the guys play after Gavin DeGraw had performed at the Café. In Brooke's hand was a digital camera. She began taking random pictures. The ball rolled out of bounds and Peyton stopped it with her Converse clad foot. She picked it up and threw it back to her husband and they smiled at each other. Brooke captured the familiar moment perfectly.

"We lucked out", Haley laughed. "Our men got better with age."

"I'll say", Brooke squealed, taking another photo. "Check out Broody's abs! I can't wait to jump his bones tonight."

Jenny pretended to gag.

"Hel-lo! Kid in the room on the verge of vomiting here."

"Give me this", Haley took the camera. "You guys are crazy. Now everybody lean in real close and give me your best smile."

They did. As always, Brooke looked the million dollar supermodel. Peyton was more relaxed and sincere. And in the middle right between them was Jenny. She looked happy and her smile was big and bright. She hadn't been that bubbly since she was a tiny infant. Everybody was happy and calm. They had survived the storm and with it came a peace they hadn't felt in a long time. The black cloud had been lifted. Everything was going to be alright.

"Feels like we've come a long way since those days down by the river", Brooke observed.

Peyton nodded. Those warm nights years ago, she, they all had wondered where they were headed. Now they all knew. They were all there. And they were all still together. It was déjà vu at its finest.

They were all more than ready to begin the journey of moving on with life but for Peyton there was one more thing left. She had long ago decided to battle her many demons head on. And there was one more left. It was something she had to do alone and in secret. When it was over, only then could her soul be truly free.


	67. The Final Search For Answers

Jake and Jenny had gone to the park and Peyton had promised to meet them there later. She gave them both a kiss and said she loved them. She would see them after running an errand. But she couldn't reveal what her important errand was. Her family would never understand it. Peyton herself didn't really understand it. She just knew what she had to do.

The drive was long and antsy. Her heart pounded. Her pulse quickened. Her breath was coming in radical spurts. Her hands were sweaty. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before.

The building was large and after Peyton parked, she sat in the lot for a few minutes questioning her decision and her own sanity for that matter. Jake would have killed her if knew where she was and what she was about to do. But it was a trip she had to make.

The hospital smelled funny. It gave her chills. It looked exactly like something one would imagine a mental institution to look like. All it needed was crazy doctors, screaming patients, and a chamber for electric shock treatment.

"Mrs. Jagielski, you made it."

"Please. Call me Peyton."

"And you call me Carol."

The two women shook hands.

"Um, thanks for letting me come down today."

Carol sighed.

"I must admit I was pretty surprised when you called. I couldn't believe it."

"Neither could I", Peyton said truthfully. "Um, how is she?"

"Same", Carol answered sadly. "There never really is a change and that is the worst part."

"I'm sorry."

"So am I. I know Melanie practically destroyed your life and I can't apologize enough for that. I feel just terrible."

"It's not your fault."

"Is it? Because I feel like I failed. Peyton, I love my daughter. Despite all her problems. She's still my little baby. Mel is my greatest joy and my greatest sorrow all at the same time. It's very difficult."

"I'm sure", Peyton tried to sympathize.

"You have no ides what it's like. I look in her eyes and I see nothing. No soul, no conscience…just nothing. It's black and blank and just ugly. That scares me. I pray. I pray a lot. And my husband and I have spent countless dollars, we even took out o second mortgage on our home to get her every treatment you can name. But it doesn't help. It never does. And I don't know if anything ever will. Peyton, can I ask you something?"

Peyton nodded.

"Sure."

"Do you believe in evil?"

A shiver ran across Peyton's body.

"I do now."

Carol looked away.

"They say some people are just born evil. And maybe that's what happened to Melanie."

"I don't know", Peyton said softly.

Carol wiped away a tear and brushed her hair out of her face.

"I know you don't have much time. Are you ready?"

Peyton took a deep breath. She was as ready as she ever would be.

"Yeah. Um, I think I am."

Carol nodded and they stood. She led the way down a dark and quiet corridor. Together the women stood in front of a door.

"It's okay", Carol pointed. "She's in there. You can go in."

Peyton opened the door before she lost her nerve. She knocked as she entered, still a bit afraid to approach the bed. The girl on the bed was held in place by straps across her arms and legs. Her long, blonde hair had been combed straight back.

"Fancy seeing you here", she smirked.

Peyton didn't know what to say.

"Hey", she mumbled.

"It's okay. You can come in, you know. In fact, welcome to my humble abode. I don't bite or at least I can't until they take these damned restraints off of me."

"That's not funny", Peyton said quietly.

"Not in the mood for my jokes?"

"Actually, no…"

"It's okay, Peyton. Amanda? Mandy? Melanie? Mel? Confused about what to call me? I'll make it easy on you. Why don't you just call me Amanda, you know, for old times sake?"

"Fine", Peyton cleared her throat. "Look, Amanda, I didn't come here to taunt you or blame you or yell at you. I only want to know one thing. I have one question and you owe me the answer."

"I'll decide that but go on."

"Why? Just tell me why. I mean, I don't understand. I loved you. I gave you a home, comfort, financial security...I was your friend. I gave you whatever you needed and wanted. Amanda, I tried to show you that there are good people out there. I wanted you to see that the world wasn't all that bad all the time. I cut you a break and what did you do? You totally lied and betrayed me. You took advantage of my friends and you nearly destroyed my entire family. How could you? And now it's like you don't even care. You look at me like I'm the crazy one, like none of this stuff ever happened. I wanted to be someone you could look up to. I'm sure now it was all bullshit but one day in the car when we were driving home after school, you looked right at me and you told me that you wanted to be just like me. Do you remember that day? Well, I do because it made me so proud. It was one of the happiest moments of my life."

Amanda/Melanie's face took on a serious and somber look for a minute.

"That's where you're wrong, Peyton. I didn't want to be like you. Don't you get it? I wanted everything you had. I saw it and I wanted to take it away and destroy it."

"Why?"

She shrugged.

"Because I could. I wanted to be you."

"That is so sad", Peyton shook her head. "You could have had everything. You could be so much. You tried to take over my life and the minute you couldn't, you set out to destroy it."

"Basically."

"I don't believe you…"

"What do you want from me? You want an apology? What am I supposed to say, Peyton. Get over it already. Geez. Shit happens. And don't take it so personal. Hell, it could have been anybody."

"I do take it personally, Amanda. When it comes to my husband and my family and my friends, I take it very personal. But you're right. What else is there to say?"

Peyton held her purse close to her and turned to leave the room. She could feel the steely eyes drilling an imaginary hole in her back.

"Hey, Peyton?"

Peyton turned around.

"What?"

"Regardless of everything that happened, I want to say thanks for everything. I mean that. Yeah I screwed you over and stuff but hey...I appreciated what you did for me. You're a good person and don't let your bad experience with me hinder you from helping other kids. Who knows? There might be another lost soul out there just waiting to be rescued. And when you look at that person, you'll see a piece of yourself. Just don't be so quick to turn your back. Not everybody is like me. I'm a special case, you know."

The girl smirked.

"That you are. Look, I have to go. Good bye, Amanda."

"Later", she grinned.

Peyton was visibly shaken when she left the hospital room.

"Are you okay?" Carol asked in a concerned tone.

Peyton nodded.

"I'll be fine."

"Just…take care of yourself…okay?"

Peyton turned and walked to her car. The ringing of her cell phone startled her.

"Jake…"

"Hey, babe. You on your way?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I shouldn't be too much longer."

"Good. Jen and me are waiting on you."

"Okay."

"You sound funny. Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Peyton took one last look at the hospital. She cranked her car and pulled out of the lot. She drove away not looking back, leaving Amanda and all the bad memories behind.

"Yeah."

"Okay", Jake said, still not convinced. "Just be careful. The weatherman was calling for a storm earlier. The roads might be slick later on."

Peyton looked up at the sky. There were a few dark clouds but the sun was still peeking out. It brought a smile to her lips. That sun reminded her of herself. There would be no storm if she had anything to say about it.

"Nah, it's okay, babe", she relaxed as she made her way to the park. "I think we're pretty much safe from the rain now. In fact, you could bet on it."

**_The End!_**


End file.
